Innocence Corrupts
by Writesalott
Summary: Magnus has a mystery job and Alec's finishing high school with lots of books quotes mixed in! In character AU about the Mortal Instruments. Mostly Malec at the beginning but also Sizzy and Maia/Simon in later chapters with Clace in the background. Told in Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Simon's POV mostly but also a few others!
1. Mentally Undressing Him

**There are some semi-direct quotes from the books and other canon mixed in this story. If you think you have spotted one review or PM me and I will tell you if you're right. ;) They're subtle and some are not very well known canon so I am curious how many you can find. You may recognized some plots from the books but this is an AU so it also does its own thing. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for giving it a try.**

* * *

Everything white in the room was light up like a glow stick. Stage lights flashed bright colours while music blasted from every corner. In the dim of dancing bodies Alec stood, wondering what the hell he was doing here even though he knew exactly why the hell he was here.

"Can we go now?" Alec asked the blonde standing beside him, staring off into the group.

"Clary wants to stay longer," the blonde said. This blonde happened to be Alec's best friend in the world since he was about ten years old that and only that was the reason Alec had allowed himself to be dragged to this party. Jace wasn't usually one for parties but ever since he had met that redhead girl Jace had been acting crazy.

"Well I'm gonna go," Alec said.

"No," Jace said. "I will find a cute girl for you to dance with."

"Now I am definitely going to go," Alec said. Cute girls were not really his thing not that anyone really knew that.

"If only Clary had some girlfriends," Jace said, hitting Alec in the arm. "We could double date. But she just has that silly boy who follows her around. Sheldon? Sherwin?" Jace gave up. Apparently his new crushes friend's name wasn't worth any mental energy to him.

"I think you may have competition there, buddy," Alec said. Alec knew unrequited love when he saw it and this redhead's friend was definitely in love with her. Alec was also sure his name wasn't Sheldon or Sherwin. Though since he couldn't remember the boy's name either it really didn't matter.

"Nah," Jace said. "I am way too good-looking for that." He winked and Alec tried not to swoon.

"There's Clary," Jace said. "Gotta go but you" he gave Alec a serious look. "Stay." And he disappeared into the crowd. Alec sighed. He couldn't help but be jealous of the stupid redhead that suddenly had Jace whipped when they weren't even dating.

Alec resigned himself to sticking it out a little longer. What did one do at parties? Alec wasn't sure but sitting awkwardly and watching Jace dance with the silly redhead seemed to be about all he was good for right now.

"I haven't seen you at one of these parties before." Alec turned and there looking lazily at him, with a wine glass in his hand, stood the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. The curve of the man's eyes made Alec think the man was of asian ancestry. The man's hair was short and black with blue highlights. It stood straight up in spikes on top of his head. He was wearing black leather pants with a bright yellow very tight shirt. The fabric was so thin in fact Alec wondered why the man had bothered to wear a shirt at all. The man was tall and lean but Alec could see well defined muscles through the stretched fabric of his shirt. As the man shifted his weight Alec noticed there was an elegance to the way the man moved, almost feline in nature. Like he was a dancer who knew exactly how his body worked and exactly how his body looked at every angle. It was almost like he purposely held himself exactly how he knew looked best.

Alec suddenly realized he had been drinking his man in with his eyes. He felt the blood rush to his face as he turned away very pointedly and stared at the wall.

"Well aren't you adorable," the man said. Alec didn't turn his head this time but started to count the cracks on the wall in front of him. Suddenly his view of the wall was blocked by a smirking face.

"I don't mind the staring," the man purred. "Do you think I dress like this to blend in?" Alec shook his head. He suddenly discovered he wasn't capable of speech.

As Alec watched the man he could see those light green eyes drink him in. Alec felt every look as if the man's hands were touching him. Those eyes roamed over his body as Alec felt himself blush scarlet. When Alec was sure the man had finished mentally undressing him their eyes locked.

"Blue," the man said. "Call me sometime, blue eyes." The man reached forward and pulled Alec's wrist up. Alec was too stunned to react let alone decide if he wanted this or not. Before his mind had finished processing the fact that his man was actually touching him, the man released his arm and walked away.

Alec stood frozen with shock for only a moment before he looked down at his arm. There was a phone number written there with the word Magnus beside it. Alec didn't understand what just happened. He stared in disbelief at the black ink on his arm. He heard as if from very far away his name being called but he was too transfixed by the marks on his arms to register them. It wasn't until a hand grabbed him by the upper arm that he looked up to see Jace.

"Congrats on the phone number buddy," Jace said. "But we gotta go."

"Oh so now you want to leave," Alec said. "What happened to Clary wants to stay?" Alec tried his best to mimic the sappy voice Jace used when he talked about the redhead girl.

"That stupid friend of her's showed up," Jace said, totally ignoring Alec's attempt to mock him.

"So you believe me now," Alec said. "About the competition?"

"Never," Jace said, running his hand through his hair in a seductive way. Or maybe Alec was just bias. "Anyway that Stanley or whatever his name is has gotten himself in trouble and she insists on helping him."

"And let me guess," Alec said. "You are going to help her?"

"Yeah," Jace said.

"What has his girl done to you?" Alec teased even while jealousy flared up inside him.

"Not sure," Jace said. "But come and help please." Alec sighed.

"What could that nerd have possibly done to need help from all three of us?"

"Just come," Jace said and dragged Alec out the door and into the back alley. There Alec saw the redhead who had Jace totally besotted and leaning on her for support was the unremarkable looking brown haired boy named Sherwin or something.

"Cla-ry," the brown haired boy said obviously very drunk. He was wobbling where he stood and would probably be a heap on the ground if not for the redhead supporting him. "Birds fly around your head." The boy made to snatch at the supposed birds and almost fell over.

"Simon!" the redhead said worry in every aspect of her voice. "I gotta get him home. Sorry guys. I don't know how he got so drunk."

"Someone spiked his drink." The voice had come from behind them and everyone turned to see Isabelle, Alec's little sister. She must of just left the party. "I overheard some people talking. Looked like they were intending to spike your drink Clary." Alec didn't need to turn around to feel the anger coming off Jace.

"Relax," Alec said putting a hand on Jace's arm. "She's fine. Let's just go." Alec felt Jace calm somewhat. It always pleased him when he managed to do this since no one else could. Jace had quite the temper.

The greatest irony of this whole situation was that the one who was totally drunk was the only one who had brought a car. It wasn't until they all stood around said car that everyone realized none of them could drive standard.

"Oh Simon," Clary complained. "Why do you insist on driving cars only you can drive." She sighed. "I'll call a cab. This whole night has been a disaster."

Not a total disaster, Alec thought as he watched the redhead dial. He had met a rather fabulous guy and even gotten the guys phone number. Alec just wasn't sure what he wanted to do with this information.

"So who's number's that written on your arm?" Jace said in a teasing tone.

Alec shrugged. Deciding less was more in this situation. His sister gave him a funny look. Alec had always suspected Izzy knew but he have never actually told her and she had never actually said anything to him about it.

"Oh come on," Jace said. "Mr. Forever-Dateless suddenly has a phone number inked on his arm and he isn't even going to tell us anything!"

Pronouns suck, Alec thought as he tried to think of a way to explain what had happened without giving away the gender of the individual in question.

"Just because you would boast about every score doesn't mean Alec will," Izzy said coming to his defence as usual. "He's a gentleman." Though Jace was Alec's best friend first he had somewhere down the line before more like a best friend of the family. It hadn't been long until Jace had started to tease Izzy like a little sister. Jace didn't have much of a home life outside of Alec's family actually. Jace just had his mom and she hadn't been the same since his dad died. She didn't really leave the house or do much other than collect disability checks. Alec sometimes worried what would have happened if ten year old Jace hadn't had Alec as a friend when his father died and his mother stopped caring. He couldn't image it would have been good.

"A gentleman," Jace said. "Doesn't let a lady put ink on his arms without giving her something to remember him by?" Jace winked very suggestively.

"Jace! Come on. If Alec doesn't want to say anything than leave him alone." Alec stared at the redhead with new eyes. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Cary hick," the brown haired boy gurgled from his place in Clary's arms. "Why you spin?"

"I can't let his mother see him like this!" Clary said desperately. "Can he crash somewhere else maybe." She looked pleadingly at Jace and to Alec's surprise Jace grinned.

"Sure," Jace said. "Sherwin can crash with me."

"His name is Simon," Clary said. "And thanks." Alec rolled his eyes. This redhead was different than any other girl Jace had ever dated. This one he seemed powerless to say no to.

The cab arrived and Jace, Clary and the drunk idiot got into it and drove off.

"So big brother," Izzy said, as the cab drove away. "Will you tell me now that Jace is gone."

"I-" Alec started. He turned to his sister not sure what to say.

"I bet he's cute," Izzy said. "If he has you speechless." She smiled at him and Alec was lost for words for a whole different reason. His sister hadn't even asked. She had just known.

"He was beautiful," Alec said softly.

"You better call him then," Izzy said. Alec nodded and gestured for her to go first which she did. As they walked to the bus stop Alec was surprised Izzy didn't interrogate him further.

"Do you think Simon drank that on purpose to protect his friend?" Izzy asked.

"No idea," Alec said.

"Cause if he did that would be kinda heroic don't ya think?"

"I guess," Alec said. "I thought you were dating what-his-face. That meliorn or marvin or whatever."

"It's Mitchell actually," Izzy said. "And that isn't going well."

"Big surprise," Alec said sarcastically. "When have I never seen you date the same guy for more than a month?"

"Never," Izzy said, giggling.

"So what isn't going well with…"

"Mitchell," Izzy supplied. "Well he is kinda aloof if you know what I mean. Blows me off for no good reason. I guess I am too high maintenance or something."

"Don't think that," Alec said. "It's his loss, Iz. Really. You are great. If he can't handle you then he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks," Izzy said. "You better tell me what happens with…" Izzy reached over and grabbed Alec wrist to read the name there. "Magnus. Ooow. Sexy name." Alec snatched his hand away.

"Please don't tell mom and dad," Alec begged. Izzy pressed her thumb and pointer finger together over her lips then throw the key away.

"I haven't told them yet, have I?" she smiled at him as the bus drove up to the stop. They didn't speak on the short ride home. When they arrived neither Alec nor Izzy bothered to watch how much noise they were making since both their parents were out of town until tomorrow. That had after all been one of the arguments Jace had made in convincing Alec to go out. Without their parents home they couldn't get in trouble for being out all night. Though thanks to Sherwin the night had ended rather early.

Alec walked up to his room and lay on his bed staring at the slightly smudged ink on his arm. Suddenly scared it would rub off before he got the nerve to call, Alec got out his phone and added Magnus to his contacts. As Alec stared at the new addition to his phone he thought about Magnus and wondered why someone so beautiful had bothered to notice him at all.

Was it too early to text him? Would that seem desperate? Was Alec desperate? For years Alec had looked at Jace and thought he was in love but after tonight... The way Magnus had devoured Alec with his eyes made him wonder. Jace was straight. The straightest straight who ever straighten in a straight line. Alec could pine after him forever and it wouldn't do any good. Besides there was the redhead… or rather Clary now. Jace had never been serious about a girl before. That had made it easier somehow.

Alec decided he was not texting Magnus after meeting him less than an hour ago. He would wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

* * *

 **I also have a website where I upload original stories and keep a writer's blog.**

 **Check it out: writesalott DOT com**


	2. Three Words

Alec was staring at his phone. His sister had left after breakfast to go see Marvin or whatever his name was. His parents wouldn't be home until the evening and his little brother Max was upstairs in his room. It was now or never.

Why was typing a single sentence suddenly so hard? Hi remember me the guy you undressed with your eyes. Or hey I'm the guy who stared at you until he was almost drooling. How about hi this is the random guy whose arm you drew on.

Alec took a deep breath and typed a single word, hello. He hit send. There that was simple enough. There is no way hello could be embarrassing.

The second after Alec hit send, he panicked. What if Magnus had forgotten him? What if he didn't respond? What if he didn't realize who had texted him and just ignored the text? Could Alec text him again or was that not allowed? How long should he wait before texting again? If by some miracle Magnus answered what would Alec say?

Alec was pacing back and forth in his hallway trying to lower his heart rate when suddenly he froze. His phone had gone off. Alec whipped the phone up to stare at the screen. His heart sank. It was Jace.

Alec sighed and texted back. Jace wanted to meet up and hang out. Probably talk about Clary the whole time. Alec decided it was better than panicking about Magnus textinging him.

When Jace arrived he looked rather worried but also kind of excited. Alec had never seen Jace like this before.

"When are your parents home?" Jace asked as they sat in the living room sharing a bag of chips between them.

"This evening," Alec said. "Why?"

"No reason," Jace said. "It's just that maybe your mom will cook."

"You know," Alec said. "You could learn to cook."

"Sure," Jace said waving his hand as if to say I'll get around to it. Alec knew he wouldn't.

"So you know Clary's mom is out of town right?" Jace said. Alec nodded not really sure that Jace was getting at. "And her sort of a step dad doesn't live with her." Alec nodded again. He knew all of this because he had already endured hours of Jace talking about nothing but this silly redhead girl. "And she never really knew her dad so I am off the hook there but from the sounds of it her mom is basically as bad as…"

"Get to the point," Alec said.

"How can I make her mom like me?" Jace asked. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Don't be yourself," Alec said.

"What's wrong with me?" Jace said. Alec gave him a look.

"Mother don't like their daughters dating guys who have dated as many girls as you. You are what they call a player."

"So don't be me?" Jace paused. "How do I do that?"

"Be nice?"

"Oh thanks," Jace said sarcastically. "Thats a great help."

"What is it about this girl anyway?" Alec said. "You have known her all of a few weeks and already you want to make nice with her mom?"

"I know I know!" Jace said. "It's just… I don't know. She is different."

"If you say so," Alec said. "How was babysitting sherwin last night anyway?"

"Fine," Jace said. "You know my mom doesn't notice anything. He just slept on the couch. No big deal."

"Still you didn't even hesitate to say yes," Alec said. "You were grinning about it actually."

"Clary loves her friend," Jace said. "She would do anything for him. If I thought she had feeling for him I would probably hate the guy but she doesn't."

"He has feeling for her don't doubt it," Alec said.

"That doesn't matter," Jace said.

"What if she thinks about him differently when she finds out?" Alec said. "Cause from what I have seen Clary has no clue."

"You used her name," Jace said, smiling. "That's the first time you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jace said. "You kept calling her redhead."

"Oh," Alec said. "Sorry thought I only called her that in my head." He sniggered.

"Why don't you like her anyway?" Jace said.

"I-" Alec froze.

"She's so fiery," Jace said. "And smart. Beautiful too. I don't understand why you always shun her. She's never done anything to you."

Except capture your attention like I never could Alec thought.

"No reason really," Alec lied. "Just a feeling."

"Well you need to get over it," Jace said. "I can't have my future wife and my best friend not getting along." Alec almost choked on his chip.

"Your what!"

"Future wife," Jace said.

"Jace you are sixteen," Alec said. "Aren't you a little young to be engaged."

"Oh she doesn't know she is my future wife," Jace said. "I am not crazy you know."

"Clearly," Alec said getting up and heading into the kitchen for a glass of water. Alec could still feel the potato chip lodged in his throat and he took a big gulp of water before heading back into back into the living room.

"I don't see other girls anymore," Jace said, seriously when Alec returned with his water. "I know she's the one."

"She only got transfered into our school three weeks ago?" Alec said. "I think maybe you might be crazy."

"So," Jace said, trying to change the topic. "Have you called that girl yet?"

"What girl?" Alec asked without thinking.

"The one who wrote her number on your arm?"

"Oh right," Alec said. "I texted. But no answer."

"You have to call," Jace said, with a teasing tone. "That way she knows you are serious."

"But we met yesterday," Alec said still avoiding pronouns. "Isn't that clingy?"

"Kinda," Jace said. "But at least she knows you are interested."

"I guess," Alec said.

"School tomorrow," Jace complained. "I hate mondays."

"The years almost over though," Alec said.

"Yeah but then there is next year," Jace sighed. "Not for you though you lucky graduate."

"Almost graduate," Alec said. "I am still in grade 12 for a few more weeks."

"Yeah but then you are free," Jace said. "Free to never return to the concrete walls and horrible cafeteria food that is high school."

"Not sure if that really means freedom but okay," Alec said. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Max.

"Jace!" Max said running over to give Jace a hug. It had been Alec who brought Jace into the family so to speak it and Alec was happy when Jace acted at home here. Like when he just opened the fridge and started eating whatever he wanted like a resident rather than a guest. Alec always wanted Jace to be a part of his world but sometimes it bothered Alec how close to his family Jace was. Max looked up at Jace like he was a hero or something and it made Alec jealous. Why didn't his little brother look at him like that? Just because Jace was the best athlete at their school and every girl in the school was in love with him didn't mean Max had to be enamored with him too.

"How are you buddy?" Jace asked.

"Great," Max said. "I am almost finished at my school then I get to go to the same one as you!" For instance why couldn't Max be excited to go to the same school as Alec his actual brother rather than Jace? It wasn't fair.

"That's great Max," Jace said. "Can't wait to have you there." Max beamed.

Suddenly the door banged open and Alec's enraged sister stormed in without a word and sat fuming on the chair across from them.

"What happened?" Alec said.

"Don't wake the beast," Jace whispered. Izzy glared at him.

"I broke up with Mitchell," Izzy said.

"Really?" Jace said. "Cause from your face I am pretty sure he broke up with you." If looks could kill Jace would have been nothing but ash.

"Jace," Alec said gently. "Remember what we talked about before? Cause this would be a great opportunity for you to not be you."

"Nah," Jace said. "I am not worried about Izzy liking me."

"Oh is that so!" Izzy said. She picked up the small blanket on the chair and whipped it at him with rather impressive skill Alec thought.

"Okay okay!" Jace said. "I care if you don't like me. Just stop hitting me!"

"Humph," Izzy said then stomped off up the stairs.

"Poor Iz," Jace said. "I hear it sucks getting dumped."

"Oh really?" Alec said. "So no girl has ever dumped you then?"

"Never," Jace said. "I mean why would they?" He gestured to himself. Alec rolled his eyes and then tensed at the awed look Jace was getting from Max.

"Wow," Max said.

"Max," Alec said, secretly hoping Clary dumped Jace tomorrow. Not that they were dating technically speaking. "Don't you have homework to do or something?"

"Oh Jace!" Max said quickly not even looking at Alec. "Can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure buddy," Jace said and he let himself be lead out of the room not even glancing behind him. Sometimes Alec wished he had just kept Jace to himself instead of sharing him with his whole family. But as Alec watched the happy smile on Jace's face he took it all back. Alec was glad Jace was basically family. Everyone needed a family and if Jace didn't have one of his own Alec would share even if sometimes it made him grumpy.

Alec smiled to himself as he checked his phone out of habit. He had totally forgetting how anxious he had been about his text to Magnus until he saw that Magnus had replied. The reply read 'Hello who?'

What should he say? They hadn't exchanged named yesterday so he couldn't very well say hi this is Alec Lightwood nice to meet you. Alec took a deep breath then held his fingers over the screen of his phone waiting for something to come to him. But his mind was blank. So very blank. In fact Alec wasn't even sure he had ever formed words into sentences before.

His phone binged again and a new message appeared. 'Is this blue eyes?' the message said. Alec sighed in relief. Magnus did remember him. Well his eyes anyway but it was a start. Alec typed back just one word, 'yes'. One a few seconds later the app on his phone light up with Magnus's reply.

'Are you a fairy or something that can only say one word at a time? What do I have to do to get more words out of you? Is magic required?'

Alec laughed out loud in his living room then quickly stifled the sound so Max and Jace wouldn't hear from where they sat in the dining room presumably doing Max's homework. Alec walked quickly up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

'I can type more than one word at a time.' Alec's fingers were shaking slightly as he held his phone.

'That's good to know. So tell me blue eyes. Why were you at the party?'

'My friend's girlfriend dragged him and he dragged me.'

'I see. Shame you left so soon.'

'Parties aren't really my thing.'

'That's too bad. With looks like yours, you would be a hit at any party.'

Alec couldn't help but blush bright red and was very grateful he was alone in his room.

'It was just the lighting. I am nothing special. Promise.'

'Have you never looked in a minor?'

'That's a weird question. Hasn't everyone?'

'Then I don't understand how you can see yourself so inaccurately.'

Alec felt his blush intensified. His fingers hovered over the keys not sure what to say next. They had been replying so fast Magnus must have noticed Alec's hesitation.

'We can talk about something else if you like,' Magnus typed. 'Don't go back to one word answers just because you are being flirted with. It rather defeats the purpose, darling.'

'Darling?' Alec couldn't help asking.

'I call everyone darling so stop freaking out.'

'I'm not freaking out.' But he was. No one had ever called him darling before.

'Yes you are. I can tell.'

'How? You saw me for like a minute.'

'Am I wrong?'

'No.' Alec admitted. He could almost imagine the smirk on Magnus's face as he read the one word answer.

'Why were you at the party?' Alec asked trying to change the topic.

'A old friend of mine throw it. It was a bit lame though for a Saturday night.'

'Why specifically a Saturday?'

'Parties are always best on Fridays or Saturdays.'

'I didn't know that.'

'Well now you do.'

Alec started at the phone. The conversation had hit a natural end and he had no idea how to start it up again. He was however surprised just how much he wanted to start it up again.

'Does your friend throw a lot of parties?' Alec texted.

'Sure. I would throw parties myself but my flatmates wouldn't like it.'

'Flatmates?'

'Like roommates only English.'

'Are you from England?'

'No but my flatmate Ragnor is. He always calls us his flatmates so I started doing it too.'

'Why don't your flatmates want you to throw parties?'

'The noise mostly.'

'That party yesterday was rather loud.'

'The DJ was lame. They are supposed to be louder.'

'Wow really?"

'Yep.'

'I didn't think the party was lame.'

'Parties aren't your thing remember?'

'Yeah. What school do you go to?'

'None.'

'I am graduating in a few weeks. When did you graduate?'

'Oh no Blue eyes. You will not get my age out of me that easily.'

'Sensitive about your age huh? Must be pretty old.' Alec had already hit send before he realize what he had said. Calling Magnus old, oh no! Alec had almost convinced himself Magnus would never talk to him again when his phone received a text.

'I am ancient actually. Far too old for you. Guess we shall have to call this whole thing off. ;)'

'What's ;)'

'Have you really never seen an emoji before? It's a winky face. It means I was joking.'

'Oh so you don't want to call this whole thing off?'

'Nope. I am quite enjoying myself.'

'Really?'

'Yes.' Alec was beaming down at his phone. Suddenly very sure it was his favourite object in the universe.

'Blue eyes may I ask your name?'

'Oh sorry! Alec.'

'Alexander.'

'No Alec.'

'I like Alexander better.'

'Only my parents call me that.'

'But we have already established I am ancient remember?'

'I hope you are joking again.'

'I am.'

'Good.'

'You are not used to being teased are you?'

'No.'

'^_^'

'What is that?'

'Sigh.'

'Are you really texting sigh at me?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because you are so silly.'

'I am not the one texting random punctuation that happens to look like faces.'

'Exactly.'

'You lost me.'

'I bet you always follow the rules don't you.'

'Isn't that what they are there for?'

'Not in my experience.'

Alec suddenly found himself very curious about Magnus's experience with rule breaking. In fact he was very curious about everything to do with Magnus.

'If you're not in school what do you do?'

'I think it's my turn to ask a question.'

'No. I answered yours already.'

'My job is boring. Trust me. You are fair more interesting.'

'Then tell me something else about yourself.'

'No siblings. Only child.'

'What's that like?'

'I don't really have anything to compare it to so normal I guess. Was that your sister I saw at the party?'

'Yes.'

'Any other siblings?'

'Little brother.'

'So Alexander, are you always this much of a tease or do you just not like me?'

'What?'

'You are supposed to ask me out.'

'Why me?'

'Because I gave you my number so you have to do the asking.'

'You skipped a step. You gave me your number and then I texted you so it's your turn again.'

'Doesn't work that way.'

'I thought you didn't like rules?'

'I thought you did?'

'That sounds like a made up rule to me.'

'Guilty.'

Alec's fingers hovered over the keys. Could he ask Magnus out. It seemed like Magnus wasn't opposed to the idea but what if Magnus said no. Alec took a deep breath and typed.

'Do you wanna get coffee sometime?'

'I'd love to.'

Alec stared down at the three words. Never before had he realized how amazing those words were when placed in that order.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	3. Humming

Magnus never failed to hit on someone who caught his eye; the new arrival at the party of Saturday had definitely done that. Magnus enjoyed drinking the boy in with his eyes but he had enjoyed the boy's shy blush more. Magnus remembered thinking as he wrote his number on the boy's arm that he couldn't wait to get his clothes off.

But now after texting with Alexander, Magnus had a feeling Alec would not be up for that anytime soon. This was going to require more investment on his part than usual. The boy was so innocent. Despite this Magnus couldn't help but have Alexander on his mind. The boy's blushes at being stared at had been so adorable. Magnus had guessed Alexander was not used to the attention but he couldn't fathom how this could be possible. Someone that beautiful had to be used to turning heads.

Ragor, his flatmate, was looking at Magnus with the strangest expression on his face.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"What's got you so happy?" Ragnor asked in his thick british accent.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you humming?"

"Am not."

"Yes you are," Ragnor said. "Who is it?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Magnus turned away from his friend and tried to feign ignorance.

"Magnus," Ragnor said. "You know you want to tell me." Magnus could picture all too well the look on his friend face. The dark skin on Ragnor's forehead would be creased in a thoughtful way as he tried to get the information out of Magnus. This along with his thick accent meant people usually did a double take when they saw him. Especially when he put green streaks in his hair which he was quite fond of.

"You are jumping to conclusions," Magnus said, matter of factly.

"I know you," Ragnor said and it was true. He was one of the only two people in the world who really knew Magnus.

"I start humming for no reason and you immediately think I met someone."

"Well didn't you?"

"Yeah I did." Magnus couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"Ha," Ragnor said. "Can't fool me." Ragnor seemed to have lost interest in his conversation now that he had gotten the truth out of Magnus.

"The guy's gorgeous," Magnus said. He was suddenly ready to gush despite trying to hide this all a moment ago.

"You do have a type don't you?"

"I resent that," Magnus said, then paused. "What's my type?"

"Gorgeous," Ragnor said chuckling.

"Fair enough," Magnus grinned. "Maybe I do have a type."

"Told you."

"So what is your type?" Magnus asked.

"Boobs," Ragnor said and Magnus laughed.

"Not very picky are you," Magnus said. "That covers half the population of the world."

"So when are you seeing Mr. Gorgeous?" Ragnor said but he was only half listening to the answer Magnus knew.

"Friday," Magnus said.

"If he is still around in a week I will take notice." Magnus flipped the finger at his friend with a grin on his face then went to work at his desk.

Magnus tried to work despite the loud bangs and explosions coming from Ragnor's gaming station. He had been working for a few hours despite not getting much done when their other flatmate arrived home, who happened to be the other person in the world who knew Magnus. Catarina walked in carrying the usual half dozen thick text books and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Hey boys," Catarina said. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Not sure," Ragnor said.

"Thanks," Catarina said sarcastically. "Why do I live with two idiots who can't cook?"

"Cause you love us?" Magnus teased.

"Definitely not that," Catarina said getting up to hunt for food in the kitchen. "It must be the low rent."

"Medical school still not cheap huh?" Ragnor said.

"Nope," Catarina said her head in the fridge. "Has anyone gone grocery shopping?"

"Its his turn," Magnus and Ragnor said in unison pointing at each other.

"I will take that as a no." She sighed. "I give up. I am ordering take out."

"If you order from that chinese place round the corner I will have combo two and pay," Magnus said as he sat back at his desk to work. He was the only one in the household currently not paying tuition after all.

"When I become a wealthy doctor," Catarina said. "I am going to pay you back you know."

"If you want," Magnus said. "I'm not keeping track though."

"It's okay buddy," Ragnor said. "I won't ever pay you back." Magnus rolled his eyes. He knew Ragnor was joking since he contributed more financially to the household than Catarina who was taking five courses, two labs and doing volunteer work at the hospital.

Catarina ordered dinner then sat on the couch and opened a text book. Ragnor continued his gaming and Magnus sat at his desk. It wasn't until a particularly loud explosion that Magnus finally turned.

"Do you think you could possibly use headphone or maybe refrain from yelling?"

"You have to yell when you beat the level," Ragnor said. "It's just good gaming."

"I am trying to work here."

"And I am trying to game."

"Your gaming doesn't pay the bills." Ragnor rolled his eyes but picked up a pair of headphones all the same. Magnus sighed in relief. He usually didn't mind Ragnor's loud gaming and worked through it easily but today his task was more tedious than normal. He needed to concentrate.

By the time food arrived Magnus was feeling better. He had actually gotten a significant amount done and was ready for a break.

"Combo two?" Catarina said holding up a box she just pulled out of the bag.

"Mine!" Magnus said taking it from her. She handed Ragnor his and then opened her own and they all sat and ate at the table.

"So Magnus met a guy?" Ragnor said in a teasing tone.

"What's new?" Catarina said as she took another bite of dinner.

"He was humming."

"Well that's new," Catarina said, suddenly interested.

"Must you tease me so?" Magnus said placing his hand dramatically on his forehead like fainting women did in old movies.

"Yes we must," Ragnor said. "Besides you love it. You can't fool us." Magnus chuckled.

"Details please," Catarina said.

"He has blue eyes," Magnus said, ignoring the food in front of him as he became engrossed in his description of Alec. "Pale fair skin and dark black hair. He was wearing blah clothes when I saw him but you could tell there was a smoking body underneath. And when he blushed I could just tell it went all the way down." Magnus licked his lips and both his friends gave him a look that clearly said, we are eating.

"Alright alright," Magnus said. "His name is Alexander, he doesn't like parties and he has two siblings."

"Where'd you meet him?" Catarina asked.

"At Raphael's party."

"You met the guy who hates parties at a party," Ragnor clarified.

"Yep," Magnus said. "His friend dragged him."

"It sounds like his friend is more your type," Catarina said.

"Not true!" Magnus said, not sure why this suggestion annoyed him so much. "I didn't like his friend at all actually. He seemed rather full of himself." Both Ragnor and Catarina laughed at him.

"I know what you're thinking," Magnus said. "But I am not describing myself."

"If you say so," Ragnor said still grinning.

"And you learned all this about him at the party?" Catarina asked.

"No," Magnus said. "We have been texting." He sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Wow!" Ragnor said. "None of that."

Magnus giggled. "I can't help it. He is so innocent. It's adorable."

"And you want to corrupt him don't you?" Ragnor said. "Just leave the poor kid alone if that's all you want."

"I don't know," Catarina said. "Look at his face. Maybe he wants something more."

"We are both talking about the same guy right?" Ragnor asked Catarina completely ignoring Magnus now.

"When the right person comes around any player can fall flat on their face," Catarina said grinning. "Even the great Magnus Bane."

"What about you?" Ragnor said. "Any guys going to break through your walls?"

"Medicine first," Catarina said. "Then family then friends and then if I have anything left I will think about it."

"Your turn Ragnor," Magnus said.

"My turn to what?"

"I have a date friday," Magnus said. "Cat is married to medicine so what's your excuse?"

"Girlfriend are time consuming," Ragnor said so seriously that everyone burst out laughing.

"Isn't your avatar some kinda warlock?" Catarina asked.

"Yep," Ragnor said. "He is so cool. Green skin, horns and wicked powers! Magic blasting out of his hands! Like this bang woosh!" Ragnor mimicked the movements of the warlock in his game waving his arms around enthusiastically.

"Sounds like you wish you were him," Catarina teased.

"I don't see how that would be so bad actually," Ragnor said giving the idea real thought. "I would be super powerful and totally awesome. Though the green skin might be weird."

"You could pull off green," Catarina said.

"You think?"

"Definitely." Ragnor grinned. Magnus rolled his eyes at his weird friends and got back to his dinner.

They were all finished eating when a phone went off in the room. All three of them checked their phones at the same time.

"Its Alexander!" Magnus chirped as he pulled out his phone and read the message.

'Hi' was all Alec had sent. Magnus smiled as he typed his reply.

'A one word message again huh?'

'Yeah.'

'And again. You are not a talkative one are you?'

'Nope.'

'Alexander!'

'Sorry.'

'That is again a one word answer.'

'I know.'

'Ha! Two words. We are making progress.'

'It would seem so.'

'Hi to you too Alexander. Couldn't wait till friday to talk to me huh? ;)'

':)'

'Oh an emoji! You are learning!.'

'Yeah I googled it after we talked.'

'What did we do before google?'

'Probably let things go more often.'

'Or we just let the frustration of not knowing something boil up inside up until we exploded.'

'Somehow I doubt that.'

'Maybe you're right.'

'So what are you doing?'

'Just finished dinner with my flatmates. You?'

'I am hiding in my room.'

'Hiding from who?'

'My sister.'

'Why?'

'She keeping asking me about you.'

'Oh and what does you ask?'

'Stuff.'

'More words please.'

'Just stuff. She is being nosy.'

'Well it sounds like she cares.'

'She also just got dumped so I might be a distraction.'

'Maybe she wants to live vicariously through you?'

'I doubt that.'

'Why?'

'Izzy is far more interesting than me.'

'Now why would you say that Alexander?'

'Cause it's true.'

'What is so uninteresting about your life?'

'I am known as Mr. Dateless at school.'

'Well not anymore you aren't. Unless you are cancelling on me?'

'No!'

'Good.'

'I am just not sure if I will be good at it.'

'At what?'

'Being on a date.'

'Have you really never been on a date before?'

'Is that bad?' Alec texted back.

Magnus looked up from his phone and saw both his friends staring at him. They had been watching the whole time Magnus's eyes had been glued to his phone.

"You are grinning like a teenage girl," Ragnor said as he started laughing. "It's hilarious."

"Be nice Ragnor!" Catarina said.

"Oh I really want to corrupt him," Magnus said. "He is even more innocent than I thought. Am I horrible?"

"Yes," Ragnor said.

"No you aren't," Catarina said glaring at Ragnor. "Just be gentle to start and I am sure eventually Alexander will be happy to be corrupted." She beamed at him.

"He makes me feel like a dirty old man," Magnus said.

"How old is his guy anyway?"

"He is graduating high school in a few weeks," Magnus said.

"Magnus!" Ragnor said. "He's a minor!"

"I know!" Magnus said.

"Do you remember the last time you dated a minor?" Ragnor said, serious all of a sudden.

"Yes," Magnus said. "There is no need to remind me of my mistakes you know."

"So I don't need to remind you about the restraining order Etta's parents put on you?"

"No you don't," Magnus said. "Maybe Alexander has an early birthday and is already eighteen?"

"Or maybe he just turned seventeen and is totally too wholesome for you," Ragnor said.

"Don't listen to him, Magnus," Catarina said. "I know you can be patient when you want to be. I mean you have put up with Ragnor for years!" This was a common joke and didn't even get a response out of Ragnor.

"End it now and if he is still single in a few years maybe," Ragnor said.

"But-" Magnus started gripping his phone tighter. He was surprised how much he didn't want to stop talking to Alec. Surprised how much he was looking forward to Friday.

"Ignore Ragnor," Catarina said. "I will chaperone, if you want." She winked at him.

"This is not the eighteen hundreds Cat," Magnus said.

"If it was the eighteen hundreds you would have to marry him before he put out I am sure," Ragnor chuckled. He had apparently gotten over the serious talk already. Ragnor was never serious for very long but when he was he always meant business. "He sounds like that kinda guy."

"We couldn't get married if it was the eighteen hundreds," Magnus said. "So it's a moot point."

"Isn't it a moot point because we don't live in the eighteen hundreds?" Catarina asked.

"Okay well I thought it was funny," Ragnor said.

"How about this," Catarina said, getting them back on topic. "You can text me if you need an assist." She smiled at him.

"I do have some self-control," Magnus said stiffly. "I do not need to play the fake emergency card to get out of a date cause I can't keep my hands to myself."

"You sure about that?" Ragnor said.

"Yes I am sure!" Magnus said. Ragnor chuckled and taking the last swig of his drink he went back to his video games.

"Don't you have something along the lines of homework?" Magnus said to him as he picked up his game where had left off.

"I finished it," Ragnor said "English is easy."

"Then why did you choose it as a major?"

"Cause its easy."

"What are you going to do with it anyway?" Catarina asked.

"Not sure," Ragnor said. "Teach maybe? What else do you do with an English degree?"

"Nothing," Magnus said. Ragnor shrugged and loaded his game. Catarina started to clear away dinner. Magnus felt like she contributed the most to the household even if it wasn't of monetary value. Who would do the dishes and clean the bathroom if they didn't have Catarina? He hoped she never really felt like she had to pay him back for all the times he bought dinner.

"Thanks," Magnus said.

"It's the least I can do," she said. Magnus stretched and walked over to this desk. Despite his productivity earlier he still had lots of work to do. His current client was being rather troublesome. Magnus hated it when clients didn't actually know what they wanted. Though it was worse when they thought they knew what they wanted but kept contradicting themselves.

Magnus started the tedious task of going through emails all the while thinking about Alexander's wide innocent eyes.

Magnus's phone lay forgotten on the table.

* * *

 **Beta Read by Rosycat**


	4. Panic Attack

Alec was pretty sure this was what a panic attack felt like. Magnus had asked if Alec had never been on a date and Alec had replied 'Is that bad?' That had been almost thirty minutes ago and Magnus hadn't answered. Magnus had never taken this long to answer a text before. Did this mean it was bad? Did being totally clueless make Alec undateable? How was one supposed to get experience dating if being inexperienced made one impossible to date anyway?

Alec was pacing very quickly across his room. It was the only way to expel his nervous energy without screaming though he found it wasn't helping much and he was making quite a bit of noise. Alec had just started worrying someone downstairs would wonder why he was trying to wear a hole in the floor when sure enough his sister appeared in his doorway.

"Alec," Izzy said. "What did that floor every do to you!"

"He hasn't answered."

"Magnus?" Izzy said. Alec nodded. "Maybe he is busy."

"But I told him I haven't ever dated before and he stopped answering right away."

"Oh," Izzy said. "Probably just a coincidence?"

"Or maybe not." Alec let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and collapsed onto his bed. Izzy came to sit beside him.

"You really like his guy huh?" she said.

"I have no idea what I am feeling," Alec said. "Except anxiety."

"Relax," Izzy said. She put a hand on either side of Alec's face and made him look at her.

"You are highly dateable Alec," Izzy said.

"You think?"

"I know."

"Thanks Iz," Alec said. "I think I needed to hear that."

"So when are you going to tell people?" Izzy said. Alec was instantly stiff again. "Nevermind! Geez what does it take to make you relax?"

"I just have to handle one totally over-whelming thing at a time," Alec said, trying to convince himself.

"I don't know why you are so worried," Izzy said. "Once Jace knows it's not a girl you are talking about I am sure he will be cool with it. He is just assuming. It makes an ass out of me and you, or so my teachers keep telling me, but he means well."

"What about mom and dad?"

"They don't matter so much," Izzy said.

"How can you say that?"

"They aren't perfect," Izzy said. "If they won't accept you as you are they can suck it."

"Izzy!"

"What?"

"Do you really not care what they think?"

"I really don't," Izzy said. "Do you think I would date so many guys if I did?"

"I guess not," Alec said. "But why?"

"Let's just say," Izzy said. "They aren't perfect."

"Well no one is," Alec said confused.

"Exactly."

"You lost me." Izzy didn't explain. She just kissed the top of her brother's head.

"Never be afraid to be who you are Alec," Izzy said. "If you are so worried about Magnus not texting back, then text him back."

"Is that clingy?"

"You were having a conversation right?" Alec nodded. "And he just stopped answering in the middle?" Alec nodded again. "Then isn't it reasonable to ask him why he stopped."

"I guess so," Alec said.

"And if he really isn't interested because you haven't dated before then he doesn't deserve you," Izzy said. "And I will beat him up for you." She added smiling.

"Please don't!" Alec said.

"You think I couldn't?"

"I think you could!" Alec said. "That's why I am asking you not to." Izzy chuckled.

"Good luck," she said as she left closing the door behind her.

Alec took a few deep breaths then picked up his phone. Still no response from Magnus.

'Magnus? You there?' Alec hit send and focused on his fingernails or more accurately biting his fingernails. Alec had all his nails as short as they would go and had started on his cuticles when Magnus answered.

'So sorry! My friends distracted me and then I forget my phone in the other room.'

Alec stopped biting his fingernails as relief flooded him. Magnus was scatterbrained but still interested in dating him.

'It's okay.' He texted back even though he wanted to tell Magnus to please never scare him like that ever again. He decided not to say a word however in case Magnus hadn't noticed the timing of their conversation. 'How did your friends distract you?'

'Oh they kept teasing me about you actually.'

'Oh! What did they say?' Alec typed.

'Mostly that you are too good for me.'

'What! Really?'

'Yep. They believe I will corrupt you.'

'I seem to recall I was the one staring shamelessly at you.'

'There's no shame in that.'

'Sorry.'

'Why are you apologising,' Magnus replied.

'It was rude.'

'No more rude than I was. Besides I liked it. Consider this permission to be rude in future.'

Alec didn't know what to say to that. He was pretty sure Magnus was telling him to stare all he liked which meant this was probably flirting but how did Alec flirt back?

'I didn't mind either.' Alec hit send then quickly typed more. 'I mean when you were looking at me.'

'Undressing you actually.'

'That was kinda how it felt.'

'Well I promise to be a gentlemen on our date," Magnus replied.

'Really? No more undressing me with your eyes?'

'Well less of it anyway.'

'Where are we going on Friday anyway?' Alec asked.

'You shall see.'

'Why can't you just tell me?'

'It's a surprise, Alexander. Haven't you ever heard of one before?'

'Of course I have.'

'Good,' Magnus texted.

'But what if I don't like surprises?'

'We are going to dinner,' Magnus replied.

'Oh that's it?' Alec replied surprised by the simple answer.

'Did you want to do something else?'

'No I just thought since you were avoiding telling me it would be something else.' Alec decided not to add that he had been worried Magnus wanted to take him somewhere strange and new. Alec was sure anything like that would end in him embarrassing himself hugely.

'I got the feeling dinner was a better idea.'

'Is that cause I have never dated before?' Alec typed.

'Yes and no.'

'Please explain the yes part,' Alec replied.

'You strike me as a man who needs to be wooed.'

'Wooed?' Alec had no idea what this word meant but it didn't sound like I don't date virgins so Alec tried to relax.

'You need to be courted. Earned.'

'Oh is that a good thing?'

'Yes,' Magnus replied.

'So it's okay that I have no clue what I'm doing then?'

'It isn't bad or good, really. It just is.'

'Cause I was kinda worried there when you stopped answered right after I told you.' Alec hit send feelings lighter having confessed his fears even if confessing said fears had him nervous.

'Oh that was just a coincidence. My friends were being annoying is all.'

'I'm glad.' Then as Alec reread his message he added. 'Not glad your friends are annoying just glad they were the reason you stopped answering.'

'I knew what you meant.'

'What are you doing?' Alec replied, trying to keep the conversation going.

'Working. :('

'You can text at work?'

'I work from home.'

'Are you going to tell me what you do for a living yet?'

'Nope' Magnus's replied quickly.

'Why not?'

'How about I tell you on our date,' Magnus replied.

'Why wait?'

'Well we need to have something left to talk about when we see each other in person don't we?'

'We seem to be able to talk easily over text. What makes you think it will be harder in person?'

'Well I have never heard your voice before. Maybe you are a mute. ;)'

'Oh I didn't realize,' Alec typed but then stopped. A sudden idea struck him. He deleted his text and hit the dial button and held his phone to his ear.

"Hello," Magnus said as the phone line picked up.

"Hi," Alec said shyly. "Now you have heard my voice." Alec wasn't sure if this was a cool romantic thing to do or if it was the lamest thing ever.

"Indeed," Magnus said. "You keep surprising me Alexander."

"I told you only my parents call me that."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Everyone just calls me Alec."

"But Alexander is a beautiful name." Alec felt his face flush and was very grateful Magnus could only hear him.

"Feels weird though."

"Alright I will try to call you Alec but I much prefer Alexander."

"Maybe I can get used to it."

"I hope so."

"Thank you for the call Alec," Magnus said, so sincerely Alec was rendered speechless. A few moments passed before Magnus spoke again. "If you aren't going to talk anymore I should probably get back to work." Realizing his stolen moment was ending Alec suddenly found words again.

"Sorry. Didn't know what to say."

"I guessed as much. What do you want to say?"

"I can't wait till Friday."

"Me neither."

"Really?"

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"I don't know," Alec mumbled. "Just seemed too good to be true."

"Am I a fairy tale?"

"Maybe," Alec mumbled into his phone and was rewarded with laughter.

"You are so adorable," Magnus said and Alec almost thought he could hear the smile in Magnus's voice.

"You said that before," Alec said. "But how can I be adorable?"

"Oh trust me," Magnus said. "It's the perfect word for you."

"If you say so," Alec answered. "Just so long as…" He trailed off he had almost said just so long as it doesn't make me undateable but thought maybe they had covered that topic enough already.

"So long as what, darling?" Alec froze. Magnus texting darling had been one thing but hearing the purr in Magnus's voice when he said the word was another. Alec's felt like his face grow hot and knew he was blushing brilliant red. Alec was again incapable of speech. If they were still texting he thought maybe he could have written something but…

"Alec?" Magnus voice was soft, concerned.

"Yeah," Alec managed to say so Magnus didn't think the line had been disconnected.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why the silence?"

"I-," Alec started. "The way you said- I mean I'm not used to-"

"Darling?" Magnus said with the same purr in his voice as before. Alec nodded and waiting a whole three seconds before he mentally hit himself over the head for forgetting he was on the phone.

"Yeah," Alec mumbled.

"Well darling," Magnus said again. "You better get used to it."

"Yeah," Alec said, with a strange rising feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah," Magnus said. "But right now I gotta get back to work. Sorry."

"It's okay," Alec said. "I will see you Friday."

"Friday," Magnus said. "Bye Alexander." And he hung up the phone before Alec could correct him.

Alec didn't care what Magnus called him in his moment. He spun around in his room giddy with relief. He allowed himself a whole minute to feel exactly how excited he was before leaving his room and skipping down the stairs.

"I take it everything is fine now?" Izzy said looking up from where she sat at the dining room table bending over a text book.

"Yep," Alec said. "Thanks."

"I still think you should tell Jace."

"Maybe later," Alec said, absently. Not even thinking about Jace could ruin his mood right now.

"What ya working on?" Alec said sitting next to Izzy as she returned to her text book. Izzy looked up and gave him an exasperated look.

"Well aren't you chipper?" Alec grinned at her. "You guys have a date to actually see each other planned now? Or at you going to text for all time?"

"Friday," Alec said. "Oh speaking of which can you cover for me with mom?" Their father hadn't returned from the business trip on Sunday.

"Who am I to burst your bubble," Izzy said. "Of course I will."

"Thanks Iz," Alec said, pulling her into a hug. "You are the best."

"And don't ever forget it," Izzy said.

"How could I?" Alec said laughing.

"Wow you are like a whole other person right now," Izzy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Izzy said. "Like you have climbed out of your shell or something. If only texting his guy can effect you like this I am not sure I will recognize you after your date."

"Ha ha very funny," Alec said.

"I am serious," Izzy said. Her tone was serious now. "I guess I never realized how much you were hiding before."

"I-" Alec started but he didn't know what to say.

"I think you need to tell Jace," Izzy continued. "He's your best friend Alec. More than that. He has been like an adopted brother in our family for years. I know he will understand."

"I can't tell Jace," Alec whispered.

"Why specifically Jace?" Izzy asked picked up on the subtle clues in Alec's tone and body language that Alec knew no one else would have noticed.

"If I told him one thing it would lead to another," Alec said. "And I can't tell him that."

"You aren't making any sense, Alec," Izzy said. Alec let out the breath he was holding. Izzy hadn't guessed that at least. "But I will respect your choice even if I don't understand it."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	5. More than One Word for Love

At school on Friday Alec couldn't focus but that didn't matter. This close to the end of the year nothing he really did could stop him from graduating anyway. Alec spent all day going over every conversation he had enjoyed so far with Magnus trying to think of good conversation topics. He knew he tended to stop talking when he was nervous and a date with Mangus was definitely going to qualify.

Alec's nerves were high as he watched the clock. The school day was ending in moments. What was he going to wear? He didn't know anything about clothes but from what Magnus had been wearing when Alec saw him, he was sure Magnus did. Why had Alec not thought about clothes before now? He'd had almost a week to about this date but clothes had not crossed his mind once.

Class ended and Alec immediately got out his phone and texted his sister.

'Help! What do I wear?'

Izzy didn't answer back right away. She was probably not checking her phone the second class ended like he was. Alec took a deep breath before walking down the hall to his locker.

"Hey Alec!" Jace called as he approached.

"Hey," Alec said dumping all his books in his locker. There was no chance in hell he was studying tonight.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"Nothing," Alec said too quickly.

"Liar," Jace said. "Come on tell me."

"I am just nervous," Alec said.

"You have a date tonight don't you?" Jace grinned at him.

"How did you know!"

"Oh please you have been glued to your phone ever since I saw a number inked on your arm," Jace said. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh," Alec said. "I guess I was more obvious than I thought."

"I don't think your mom knows anything," Jace said. "But otherwise yeah you are." He punched Alec gently in the shoulder still grinning.

"So," Jace continued. "Who is this mystery number writing on arm girl?" Alec mumbled incoherently.

"Come on Alec!" Jace whinned. "You want to tell me. We could double date!"

"Speaking of Clary," Alec said, ceasing the change of topic like a drowning man. "Did you meet her mom yet?"

"No," Jace said. "But Clary wants me to come over to dinner tonight. So I guess we are in the same boat."

"What boat?"

"Nervous," Jace said. He was grinning but Alec could tell Jace was actually nervous. Alec had never seen Jace nervous about a girl before. Jace had never cared about the girl's parents liking him before either.

"We covered this already," Alec said and they both closed their lockers and headed toward the exit. "Just don't be you."

"Yeah but you never told me how to do that," Jace said.

"When you think of something sarcastic to say, don't," Alec offered.

"Okay... I think I can do that."

"Oh and try for humble," Alec added, as they left the school and started walking across the grounds. "Or at least not as into yourself as usual."

"This not being me stuff sounds like a lot of work," Jace said. "Not sure how you do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on," Jace said. "You are so good at this stuff."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Alec," Jace said. "Everyone likes you."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do," Jace said.

"That is just cause I am always with you," Alec said. "I just catch the spotlight is all."

"You're an idiot you know that."

"Golly thanks."

"I don't mean," Jace said. "It's just you don't see anything clearly. You don't see how you affect the people around you."

"Oh?" Alec said still following along with what he could only understand as a joke. "Why don't you enlighten me?" Jace stopped and turned to Alec with a serious look on his face.

"You become whoever the people you love need you to be," Jace said. "You always know how to mold what you want into what they need. When what I needed was a family you shared yours with me." He paused gazing at the stunned look on his friends face. "You have the truest heart of anyone I have ever met."

Alec stared at his friend dumbfounded for words. He couldn't pretend Jace was joking. Alec had never seen Jace so serious.

"Alec," Jace continued. "You have faith in people, like I never have."

Alec stared at his friend. He was aware only slightly that they were basically alone in the public walkway that lead from school to Alec's place. Sometimes Izzy walked with them and sometimes she had after school activities or walked with other friends. Alec hadn't asked her if she wanted to join them before he had left.

"Alec?" Jace said waving his hand in from of Alec's eyes. "Come in Alec."

"I love you," Alec said very fast in one breath.

"Love you too man," Jace said as he started walking again. "Wait were we supposed to wait for Izzy?"

"Oh well," Jace said, after a moment. "She knows the way."

"I am going to go find her," Alec said and he ran flat out back toward the school. He had finally said it but Jace hadn't understood. Alec wasn't sure if this made it better or worse.

Alec caught up with Izzy at her locker, panting.

"Alec," Izzy said. "You okay? How far is it from homeroom?"

"I need to talk to you," Alec said.

"Oh, your text right?" Izzy said. "Well I have a few ideas."

"Not just that," Alec said, and grabbing her arm he steered her into an empty classroom and closed the door.

"Alec are you okay?"

"I talked to Jace."

Izzy clasped her hands together gleefully. "Oh about Magnus."

"No."

"About being gay?"

"No."

"Okay so did you talk about the weather?"

"No."

"You lost me," Izzy said all her bubbly energy fizzing out.

"I thought for a long time," Alec said. "I mean I was sure… but now…"

"Just tell me Alec," Izzy said. "It's okay."

"I have kinda had a crush on Jace for years," Alec finally said. Izzy giggled. "It's not funny!"

"It is kinda funny," Izzy said. "Explains alot actually." She stopped giggling as she added, "You told Jace this?"

"Not exactly. I told him I loved him."

"And he just said it right back like it was no big deal, right?" Izzy said sniggering.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Cause he is your best friend in the whole world," Izzy said. "Sometimes I think he would die for you." Alec looked so confused and frustrated Izzy sobered.

"Alec," she said calmly. "Jace has loved you platonically for years. You saved him when his dad died remember? I don't want to think about what would have happened to Jace if we hadn't been a family for him." She paused with a thoughtful expression on her face. "There needs to be more than one word for love I think."

"But I- But-," Alec said. "And Magnus tonight and I-" He ran his hands through his hair making it stand up at an awkward angle. "I am just so completely..."

"Overwhelmed?" Izzy supplied. "Confused?" Alec nodded.

"Relax Alec," Izzy said.

"But now if I ever tell Jace about me he will know what I meant today and-"

"Relax!" Izzy said shaking his shoulders until Alec's head rattled. "Breathe!" Alec tried. He took a deep breath, then another and felt his heart rate lower slightly.

"We are going to find you something to wear tonight," Izzy said. "And you are not going to worry about Jace or even think about him once this evening. One overwhelming thing at a time remember?" Alec nodded.

"Thanks Iz."

"Anytime," Izzy said. "But man you are nothing but a ball of nervous energy lately."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Izzy said. "At least I know I'm not adopted." She winked at him. Alec knew what she meant. Their relationship was usually other way around. She was the one who was a coiled ball of nervous energy and he was the one counselling her. In the last week their relationship seemed to have flipped completely.

They walked together out of the school to find Jace waiting for them by the bike rack.

"Hey guys," Jace said. "Alec what's up man?" Alec mumbled something about it being fine without looking up from the ground.

"He is nervous about his date," Izzy said as they started walking home together. "I am going to help him pick out something to wear."

"Don't worry buddy," Jace said. "After we can get together and compare notes. You with your date and me with Clary's mom's dinner."

"Oh, is that tonight too?" Izzy said. "Looks like I am the only one without plans." She sighed.

"How about your plans are counseling me on how to not make a fool of myself tonight," Jace said.

"Exciting," Izzy said sarcastically. "But I think I will stick to netflix, thanks."

"Oh come on!" Jace said. "I'm serious."

"Alright fine," Izzy said. "Yeah so don't be you."

"That's what Alec said!" Jace whinned. "Arg she is going to hate me."

"We are just teasing you," Alec said. The topic change was helping to calm his nerves. "We know how much you care about this Clary. I am sure her mom will see that and like you for it."

"You think?"

"Yeah," Alec said. The walk home was pleasant as they continued discussing the night's coming events. Alec listened as Izzy tried to give Jace fashion advice that even he could tell wasn't right. Alec knew she was baiting him.

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself thank you," Jace said. "Focus on Alec. He is the one that needs it." Alec looked down at the baggy sweater and loose fitting jeans that he was wearing suddenly realizing there was a hole in his sleeve and the hem on his jeans was worn ragged.

"I think maybe Jace has a point," Alec with a sigh.

"Wow," Jace said. "I have never before heard you care about clothes ever." He sniggered. "You must really like this girl. When do I get to meet her?"

"Never," Alec said a little too quickly.

"Oh come on!" Jace said. "You met Clary!"

"Yeah but I didn't ask to," Alec grumbled.

"Don't mind him," Izzy giggled. "He is just nervous. I am sure when the date goes well, Alec will introduce you."

"What if it goes horribly?" Alec asked.

"You guys have been texting all the time," Izzy said, rolling her eyes. "Trust me, everything will be fine." Alec hadn't listened past the word guys. He was watching Jace for any sign he had picked up on it. After a moment Alec decided Jace had just thought Izzy was using guys in the general mixed gender context. Alec thanked modern slang that allowed females to be referred to as guys and tried to relax.

"So what do you know about Clary's mom?" Alec asked, knowing the topic of Clary would distract Jace.

"Well she is a graphic designer," Jace said. "Or maybe just a painter I am not really sure. Either way that's where Clary gets her amazing drawing skills from."

"Funny how I ask you about her mom and you manage to make it about her," Alec teased. "You weren't listening were you?"

"What? When?"

"When Clary told you what her mom did for a living."

"Clary is very distracting," Jace said sheepishly.

"You are hopeless," Izzy teased as she made to ruffle Jace's hair but he ducked out of the way just in time.

"No messing with the hair Iz!"

"But it bothers you so much!" Izzy said gleeful. They had reached the point where going to Jace's house and going to Alec's branched off.

"Bye crazy people," Jace said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Izzy and Alec said together as they waved at Jace's retreating back.

"He will be fine," Izzy said. "What mother wouldn't love him?"

"Most of them I think," Alec said, sniggering.

"You're mean sometimes you know," Izzy said, as they continued walking.

"Oh come on," Alec said. "Until less than a month ago he had a new girl every other week. How is that not going to raise alarm bells for a single mother?"

"Who's side are you on, Alec?" Izzy said. "If Clary's mom doesn't like Jace he won't be able to see her nearly so often or Clary might decide her mom's right and not want to see Jace."

"Nah," Alec said. "Have you seen Clary's face when she looks at him?"

"What about it?"

"She likes him," Alec said. "And she is very independent. I don't think her mom could talk her out of anything."

"Oh look who is suddenly Mr. Observant," Izzy teased.

"I have been listening to Jace talk about her for weeks!" Alec complained. "And it doesn't take a genius to see they are like magnets."

"What about you and Magnus?" Izzy said, grinning. "Are you like magnets?"

"I don't know," Alec said. "I guess I will find out tonight."

"I can't wait to hear about it," Izzy said winking at him. They were approaching their house now and Alec quickly shh-ed her. They headed up to Alec's room and Izzy immediately started taking apart Alec's closet.

"I am taking you shopping for your next date," Izzy said, holding up one of Alec's more holey sweaters. "I never realized how sad your wardrobe was." Alec groaned.

"I hate shopping," he said.

"I can tell."

"Well at least if the dates goes horribly wrong I have one consolation," Alec sighed.

"Oh?"

"I won't have to go shopping."

"Let me rephrase," Izzy said. "I am taking you shopping tomorrow no matter what."

"But Iz!" Alec complained. She just grinned at him.

"No buts," Izzy said. "Now put this on." Alec tried on his own clothes for what felt like hours but in reality was probably just twenty minutes. In the end Alec was wearing a pale blue shirt and a pair of casual khaki pants.

"There," Izzy said. "See those pants aren't nearly so baggy. Why don't you wear them more often?"

"Cause they aren't comfortable," Alec complained. He remembered when his mother had forced him to buy these and he hadn't worn them since.

"Well they are the only decent pants you have," Izzy said. "The others have holes or don't fit right. But I am rather proud of that shirt."

"Why?" Alec said looking down at the plain solid colour shirt.

"It's the perfect colour," Izzy insisted. "I am still rather jealous you got mom's blue eyes and I got stuck with dad's brown ones."

"It's not like I had a choice!" Alec exclaimed.

"Still," Izzy said. "This shirt looks great with your eyes." She beamed at him. Apparently even jealousy couldn't stop her from being happy for him.

"Thanks, Iz," Alec said.

"You're welcome," Izzy said. "Not get out of here!" She pushed him toward the door. Alec let himself he dragged out of his bedroom.

"Well don't you look nice," his mother said. Alec gulped. He hadn't realized Maryse had been standing in the hallway.

"Alec has a date," Izzy said. Alec felt a wave of betrayal and a sudden urge to slam on a door in his sister's face. Unfortunately there were no doors available at this time.

"Oh well isn't that exciting," Maryse said. "When do I get to meet her?" Alec had been afraid of this.

"Thanks a lot Iz," Alec said angrily and running down the stairs he fled out the front door. He kept running until he felt like he was far enough away from his sister and mother to put them out of his mind. For the next few hours, or however long his date lasted, Alec didn't want to think about anything but Magnus.

Alec looked around and realized he didn't have a clue where he was. He must of run farther than he thought. Panicking, Alec got out his phone and put the restaurants address into his GSP. If the estimated time of arrival was right he was going to be late. Alec, deciding he could run faster than this GSP thought he could, took off.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	6. Fish on a Hook

Magnus was sitting alone in a crowded restaurant debating whether or not to text Alec, who was now fifteen minutes late. It had been quite a while since Magnus had been stood up and he wasn't enjoying the feeling.

Magnus had very graciously agreed to meet Alec at the restaurant rather than pick Alec up from his place. Alec had never said how much his family knew but from reading between the lines of Alec's texts Magnus had a feeling only his sister knew Alec was into guys.

Once Magnus had realized this he was ashamed to admit he had balked. He had never dated anyone in the closet before. The first time Magnus had dated a guy it hadn't even occurred to him that it was weird. He had just brought it up with his friends who had teased him just the same when he had been going out with a girl.

Magnus guessed however that it made a big difference when there were parents involved. Maybe Alec's parents were homophobic or just very traditional.

Magnus stared down at his phone, his fingers hovering over the keys as he typed, 'You still coming?' but instead of hitting send he deleted the message. Alec probably wasn't coming. Maybe Ragnor was right and this was a bad idea.

Magnus had just decided to leave and was halfway out of his chair when his phone went off.

'Sorry sorry sorry! I am coming.' It was from Alec. Magnus smiled despite himself and sat back down.

'Good to know,' Magnus typed back.

'Sorry!' Alec wrote again. 'Almost there.'

'Should I order you something to drink?'

'Iced tea,' was Alec's reply. Magnus signaled to the waiter who came over.

"Still no date huh," Luigi said. Magnus was a regular here and Luigi an old friend.

"He is just running late," Magnus said. "Can we get two iced teas please."

"Sure thing," Luigi said winking at him.

The drinks had just arrived when Magnus saw Alec come through the front door of the restaurant looking rather disheveled but beautifully so. The first thing Magnus noticed was his eyes. Even from his distance Magnus could see how blue they were. He stood and waved Alec over.

"Sorry!" Alec said again as he sat down.

"Don't worry about it," Magnus said. "Relax Alexander."

"Sorry," Alec sitting in the spot across from Magnus.

"Stop apologising," Magnus chuckled.

"I just-" Alec started then fell silent and stared down at his hands. Magnus gazed at the slight blush Alec was hiding. His wondering eyes look in the rest of Alec's frozen anxious form. Magnus knew now why those blue eyes had stood out even from across the room.

"That shirt brings out your eyes," Magnus said gently.

"My sister picked it out," Alec said, very quickly.

"Oh was that what made you late?"

"No," Alec said, but didn't elaborate.

"Well she has good taste," Magnus said sensing Alec didn't want to continue on the topic of his sister. Alec's beautiful eyes were looking at Magnus now. Taking in his appearance in turn.

Magnus had tried to dress more casually than he usually would on a first date. He had put on a green blazer over his favourite printed t-shirt and tight blue jeans.

"Your jacket brings out your eyes too," Alec said. "Both green."

"Thank you," Magnus said, smiling. Alec blushed. "What do you want to eat?" Magnus gestured to the menu which Alec only now seemed to take note of.

"Oh right," Alec said as he picked it up and hid behind it. Magnus chuckled.

"I was right," he said. Alec lowered the menu with a confused expression on his face. "We text easier than we talk."

"Sorry," Alec mumbled.

"From now on you are not allowed to say sorry in my presence," Magnus grinned. "Alright." Alec nodded mutely.

"Do I get to find out what your job is now?" Alec asked.

"Guess," Magnus said, grinning.

"I have no idea."

"You got a few clues already," Magnus prompted. "So guess."

"If I can't get it will you still tell me?" Magnus nodded.

"So you work from home," Alec said counting his hints on his fingers. "You… wait that was the only hint I got."

"That's a big hint though," Magnus said, twirling the straw in his glass as he watched Alec.

"Teach online courses?" Alec suggested. Magnus shook his head. "Youtuber?"

"No but I should try that," Magnus said. "I have heard good things."

"Umm…" Alec said. "Writer?" Magnus shocked his head. "Landlord?"

"No," Magnus said. "I bet dealing with tenants is tedious."

"Cold calls? Date entry?"

"You were closer with writer," Magnus smiled.

"Please just tell me," Alec said. "I am running out of ideas."

"I create websites," Magnus said. "Write code. Design graphics. Do technical support. Basically anything with a computer." He grinned. "I'm your guy."

"Oh cool!" Alec said. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Just taught myself," Magnus said. "I picked up a computer when I was a kid and said hey this makes sense." He shrugged.

"That must be nice," Alec said. "Just knowing what it is you want to do like that."

"Oh?" Magnus said. "Do you not know what you're doing after high school then?"

"No clue," Alec said.

"Well what do your parents do?"

"Law stuff," Alec said.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Dad's a judge," Alec said. "And my mom is a partner at some lawfirm."

"Ah," Magnus said. He suddenly had an image of Alec's parents in his mind and they definitely weren't the sort of people who wanted their son dating someone like him. Another image formed in Magnus's mind. One in which Alec's parents sentenced him to being a horrible influence on their son.

"What about your parents?" Alec asked. "You haven't ever talked about them before."

"There isn't anything to talk about," Magnus said.

"S-," Alec began but caught himself. "How come?"

"My mother died when I was very young," Magnus said, surprising himself. He didn't usually tell people this on a first date. "I can't even remember her face."

"Oh I'm sorry," Alec said this time forgetting he wasn't allowed. "Do you have pictures of her at least?"

"No. It was a long time ago," Magnus said, shrugging.

"Oh that's awful," Alec said. "Sorry."

"Thought I said you weren't allowed to say sorry," Magnus teased. He wanted to change the topic before Alec asked about his father.

"Well what else was I supposed to say?"

"How about you tell me what you want to order?"

"Oh right," Alec said and turned his attention back to his menus. Magnus chuckled. The boy was so easily distracted.

When the waiter returned Alec started at him open mouthed and Magnus realized for the first time that maybe he had picked the wrong restaurant.

"Oh Magnus!" Luigi said. "You never told me he was gorgeous." Alec stopped staring at Luigi's extreme clothing choices and sunk very low into his chair.

"Luigi," Magnus said. "Please be nice."

"How is telling a guy he's hot not being nice?" Luigi asked but Magnus gave him a look. "Oh alright," Luigi said as Alec was now practically under the table. "What can I get you to eat then?" Magnus placed his order then turned to Alec.

"Alec, what would you like?" Magnus asked trying to encourage him. Alec sat up slightly but hid his face behind the menu as he mumbled what he wanted.

"Didn't quite catch that sorry," Luigi said. Alec said it louder, still from behind his menu but this time Luigi heard him. "Excellent choice. Coming right up."

But before Luigi left he whispered into Magnus' ear. "Good luck with that one." Magnus rolled his eyes. Luigi was about as gay as the day was long and didn't let anyone forget it so when he met anyone in the closet he tended to dislike them.

"I don't need luck," Magnus whispered back. "I just need you to leave." Luigi laughed none too subtly but thankfully left.

"Do you know him?" Alec asked, coming out from behind his menu.

"He's an old friend is all," Magnus said.

"But he's…" Alec started. "I mean I think he's?"

"Gay?" Magnus laughed. "Oh yeah he totally is."

"Did you guys ever?" Alec asked.

"Me and Luigi?" Magnus laughed. "No!"

"Why not?"

"He isn't my type."

"How do you know what your type is?"

"You really don't know do you," Magnus whispered. He reached out with his hand to touch Alec's cheek. It had been an impulse automatically reacted on. Everything about Alec screamed touch me. Magnus felt Alec jerk in surprise when Magnus touched him and he realize this was the first time he had touched Alec apart from writing his number on Alec's arm.

Magnus would have leaned forward and kissed Alec right then if not for the wide fearful expression on Alec's face. Exercising more self control than he cared to admit Magnus leaned back and rested his hands at his sides.

"This being gay business doesn't mean you can just throw yourself at any guy and it'll be fine because he's not a girl," Magnus said answering Alec's question. "There are still people you like and people you don't. Eventually a pattern emerges and you realize who your type is."

"Am I your type?" Alec asked shyly.

"Surprisingly so," Magnus said. Black hair and blue eyes had always been a favourite of his but that didn't even begin to explain why Alec was affecting him like this.

Alec didn't seem to know what to say to this and looked down at his hands again. Magnus was surprised how much it bothered him that he couldn't see Alexander's eyes anymore.

"Do you think you will go into Law like your parents?" Magnus asked more wanting Alec to look at him than an answer to the question.

"I think they want me to," Alec said, but he was still looking down at his hands. "Izzy probably will."

"And what about your brother?" Magnus asked.

"He isn't in high school yet," Alec explained to his fidgeting fingers.

"Alexander," Magnus said, softly. "Is there something particularly interesting about your hands?"

"What!" Alec said, his head shooting up. "No. I-"

"Then please look at me, darling" Magnus said smiling. "I don't want to be denied the chance to see your eyes." Alec's gazed was fixed on Magnus now as his face turned bright red. The blush was beautiful and Magnus wanted even more to reach out and touch Alec, kiss Alec, but he held his hands firmly at his sides.

"So tell me more about yourself," Magnus said, needing a distraction. "Like that friend who dragged you to the party."

"Jace," Alec said.

"Jace then," Magnus said. "Tell me about Jace."

"Jace is my best friend," Alec said. "Since I was ten."

"You said he has a girlfriend?"

"Well not technically," Alec said. "He usually doesn't stick with one girl very long but Clary he seems serious about. It's weird."

"Isn't that a good thing," Magnus said. "That your friend has found someone who makes them happy."

"Yeah I guess," Alec said. There was something there in Alec's tone when he talked about Jace. Something Magnus couldn't quite identify. Magnus was usually fairly good at reading people but for some reason he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Here you are, boys," Luigi said as he placed each of their meals down in front of them.

"Thanks," Magnus said without taking his eyes off Alec whose eyes were now firmly fixed on the food.

"Can I get anything else for you?" Luigi asked.

"Not right now thank you Luigi," Magnus said.

"Enjoy," Luigi said and left.

"This is really good," Alec said as he finished the first few bites of his meal.

"I am glad you like it," Magnus said.

"I don't go out to eat much," Alec confessed.

"I probably eat out too much," Magnus said with a slight laugh. "Though if anyone at our flat cooked maybe I wouldn't."

"Why don't they cook?"

"Catarina's too busy and Ragnor is too lazy," Magnus said.

"Where did you meet them?"

"Oh a long time ago," Magnus said. "We were all kids." Magnus looked down; his phone had gone off. "Sorry," he said as he pulled his phone out and checked the text. It was Catarina. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to go?" Alec asked. Magnus was glad to hear disappointment in his voice.

"No," Magnus said. "Catarina just thinks she has a computer emergency is all."

"What's wrong?"

"Her computer crashed while she was working on some medical mumbo jumbo essay."

"That sounds important," Alec said. "Is she is medical school?"

"Yeah," Magnus said. "But I will just fix it for her later. Don't worry."

"Alright," Alec said. "I'm glad you are not leaving." Magnus was awed but the way Alec's eyes light up when he smiled.

"You are without guile," Magnus softly. "There isn't a lie on your face." Magnus wanted to reach out and touch Alec again as the boy blushed beautifully but stopped himself.

"So we were talking about Jace," Magnus said, again trying to focus his mind on conversation.

"Actually we were talking about your flatmates," Alec corrected.

"Touché," Magnus said with a slight bow. "Alright then may I inquire further about your friend?" Magnus wanted to decipher the change in Alec's voice when he talked about Jace.

"Jace is the best athlete in our school," Alec said. "He is pretty popular actually. All the girls at school love him." Alec paused then continued. "When his dad died I brought him closer into my family. He's been like a brother to my sister and Max."

"Max being your younger brother correct?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded. Magnus noticed Alec did not describe Jace as like a brother to him.

"His mom, Celine, kinda checked out when his dad died," Alec continued. "He doesn't have any other family."

"Then he is lucky to have you," Magnus said. "And your family."

"Sometimes I worry what would have happened to him if he hadn't had us," Alec said. "He might of ended up one of those kids who is always alone." Magnus suddenly realized why Alec sounded different when he spoke of Jace. There was an extra affection in his voice that wasn't very brotherly. Magnus was more surprised by his reaction to this revelation. He was jealous. Very jealous of a boy he had never met. For once Magnus didn't know what to say.

After a moment Alec broke the silence.

"So what are your friends like?" Alec asked.

"Oh Ragnor is a stereotypical gamer," Magnus said, automatically still taken aback by his own emotions. "And Catarina basically lives at the hospital."

"She must really want to be a doctor," Alec said.

"It's all she ever wanted," Magnus said.

"Did you always want to be..." Alec paused. "What's your job title anyway?"

"Self-employed," Magnus said. "But I prefer computer guru."

"Did you always want to be a computer guru?"

"I'm not sure," Magnus said.

"Why did you start doing it then?"

"It paid the bills," Magnus said. "And I was good at it." He shrugged. This felt so strange to him. Sitting here telling basically a stranger all about himself. Magnus didn't let people in like this.

Alec seemed to have run out of questions since he returned his attention to his dinner. They both finished eating in silence and Luigi returned to take away their plates.

"Anything for dessert?" Luigi asked. Magnus motioned to Alec indicating it was his decision.

"No, thank you," Alec said. Luigi set the bill on the table with a pair of decadent mints. Alec reached forward and opening one of the mints, popped it into his mouth.

"If you wanted something sweet," Magnus said. "You should have ordered dessert."

"I just wanted this," Alec said, holding up the mint wrapper. Magnus reached out and picked up the bill. He was halfway through paying the bill when he noticed the uncomfortable expression on Alec's face.

"I got this," Magnus said. "I am the one with a job after all."

"I brought some cash," Alec said, but Magnus held up a hand.

"My treat," Magnus said. "You can get the next one."

"So there will be a next time," Alec said brightening.

"Why wouldn't there be?" Magnus said putting the money down on the table and standing up.

"I don't know," Alec said, standing as well.

"Did you think this date went badly?" Magnus chuckled as they walked together toward the door.

"I have nothing to compare it to," Alec said.

"Well then let me assure you it went well," Magnus said, as they exited the restaurant. "May I walk you home?"

"Umm…" Alec said. "Halfway?"

"Alright," Magnus said.

It was very pleasant walking side by side with Alec. Magnus wanted to reach out and touch Alec, hold his hand, but he didn't. Knowing Alec wasn't comfortable with that.

They walked in, what Magnus felt was, a very comfortable silence. The air was warm and Magnus let Alec lead. He was disappointed he couldn't walk Alec all the way home but from the image Magnus now had of Alec's parents he guessed they had no clue who Alec was and it seemed Alec meant to keep it that way.

Finally Alec stopped. "My house is just around that corner." Magnus smiled; Alec had let Magnus walk him far more than half way home.

"Then this my stop," Magnus said, but he couldn't turn away. It astonished him.

Magnus couldn't stop himself this time. Slowly, gently he closed the space between them and watching Alec's face closely leaned in and kiss him. Magnus could feel Alec's lips respond to his touch but the rest of the boy was frozen. Magnus knew every place on Alec where he wanted to put his hands. He wanted to pull Alec in and kiss him so completely they both forgot where they were but he didn't.

Alec's frozen stance was scaring Magnus. Alec was like a deer in the woods. A deer that could bolt at the first sign of trouble. Magnus was surprised how much the thought of never seeing Alec again hurt him. Even the fact Magnus suspected Alec had a crush on his straight friend couldn't stop him from being drawn to Alec. Reeled in like a fish on a hook.

Magnus forced himself to release Alec's lips and take a step back. Alec stood frozen but his eyes were closed.

"Good night Alexander," Magnus whispered as he turned and walked away.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	7. Are we done yet?

Alec stood frozen a few blocks from his house, his mind blank where Magnus has kissed him. Alec could still feel the soaring feeling in his stomach. He could still feel the tingling sensation on his lips.

Alec wasn't sure how long he stood by the side of the road with his eyes closed. Time seemed a rather unimportant thing at the moment.

"So I take it your date went well then?"

Alec opened his eyes. A rather grumpy looking Jace was walking toward him.

"Yeah it did," Alec said grinning.

"Lucky you." Jace's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Clary's usually absent step-father was there," Jace said. "And he really didn't like me."

"Did you try being less like you?" Alec asked.

"Yep," Jace said. "I was the best not me I could be and I still scored no points with the parents." He sighed. "I was just heading over to your place to sulk about it actually."

"Didn't want to mope at home?"

"You know I would rather nurse a broken heart with my family than with Celine," Jace said as he and Alec started walking the short distance to the Lightwood house.

"Why don't you ever call her mom?" Alec asked. "I mean for all her faults she is still your mom right?"

"Technically," Jace said. "But your mom is the one who helped me with that research project in grade seven when I almost gave up."

"But you call my mom, Maryse," Alec said.

"Well I don't really think she would like me to call her mom," Jace said.

"Do you really think Clary will break your heart?" Alec asked.

"I don't know," Jace said. "But her parents thinking I am the worse thing to ever happen to their daughter can't be a good sign."

"She likes you though," Alec said. "Clary I mean."

"You think?"

"Yeah," Alec said. "It's written on her face when she looks at you."

"Thanks," Jace said. "You always know just what to say." He beamed at Alec and Alec was surprised how little it affected him. He wasn't even jealous of Clary in this moment with Magnus's touch still so fresh in his mind.

They started walking together and it wasn't long before they reach the house. Izzy was there waiting for them in the living room when they entered.

"So how'd it go boys!" Izzy squealed when she saw them.

"Sucky," Jace said. "Clary's parents hate me." Izzy turned to Alec her expression gleeful.

"I still haven't forgiven you for telling mom," Alec said.

"Oh please!" Izzy said. "She would have found out and it's not like I told her any details."

"You said you would cover for me then you went and blurted to mom," Alec said. "So I am not telling you anything." He crossed his arms over his chest knowing this was the best way to punish his sister.

"I found him standing eyes closed totally dazed by the side of the road," Jace told Izzy while Alec glared at them. "I think his date went very well." Jace sniggered.

"Good night," Alec said pointedly as he headed up the stairs. It was slightly early to go to bed but he didn't care. He wanted to be alone.

"Don't forget," Izzy called after him. "We are going shopping tomorrow!" Alec paused on the stairs. He thought about turning her down but then he remembered how Magnus had complimented his clothes. Alec wanted Magnus to look at him like that again.

"Fine," Alec said with a sigh. He continued up the stairs. Reaching his room Alec closed the door behind him and laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling but he wasn't really seeing it. His mind was full of Magnus.

Alec had been so shocked when Magnus had reached across the table to touch him he hadn't been able to move. No one had ever wanted him like that before and the whole idea had frozen him in place. But when Magnus's hand had touched him it sent shivers down his spine. The best part of the whole thing had been the kiss. Magnus's lips had been warm, gentle and soft. The kiss had created very new and exciting feelings throughout Alec's body. If Alec hadn't been so frozen in shock he would have pulled Magnus in closer. As it was Magnus had pulled away before Alec had been able to process anything.

Next time would be different Alec decided. Next time he would be expecting Magnus to kiss him and he would respond properly.

Alec avoided his siblings, staying alone in his room so his happy bubble didn't puncture. When Alec fell asleep that night, he dreamed of Magnus.

The next morning Alec awoke to a loud banging noise.

"Get up!" It was his sister attacking his door. Figures. "It's time to go shopping!" Alec rolled over and tried to sink back into his dream. The door of his bedroom opened suddenly and Izzy came in.

"Get up," Izzy said. "The stores open in twenty minutes and we are going to be there when they do."

"Why?" Alec said. "Aren't they open all day?"

"Yes but the longer we wait the more other people will be around," Izzy said. "And I know how much you love crowds."

"Alright," Alec said. "I'm getting up."

"Perfect," Izzy said. "Meet you downstairs." And she twirled out of the room. Alec sat up groggily and got dressed in his usual baggy jeans and an old sweater.

"If this is what I have to work with then we better get started," Izzy said gesturing to Alec's clothes as he came down the stairs.

"Can't I have breakfast first, Iz?"

"Here! Eat this," Izzy said handing him the piece of toast she was holding.

"You are way too excited about this," Alec told her, taking his measly breakfast.

"I know," Izzy said, grinning.

"You want details out of me, about last night, don't you?" Alec said, his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe," Izzy said slyly. "Or maybe I just want my big brother to look his best."

"I think it's the first one," Alec said narrowing his eyes at her.

"But you will look your best when I am through with you," Iz said beaming.

Thirty minutes later Alec was at the mall with his sister who was handing him clothing items through the changing stall. So far Alec had managed to avoid talking to her about his date with Magnus.

"Why is everything you are giving me to try on so tight?" Alec asked.

"I think what you meant to say is why do all these clothes actually fit properly," Alec heard Izzy say from the other side of the door.

"That is not what I meant," Alec said as he tried on yet another pair of pants. He was about to leave the changing stall when his cellphone chime went off. Magnus's text read, 'Good Morning Darling.' Alec beamed down at his phone as he typed his reply.

'Good morning.'

'What are you doing today?' Magnus replied.

'Izzy has forced me to go clothes shopping.'

'So you don't like shopping or parties.'

'Nope. So what are you doing?'

"Alec," Izzy's voice called through the door. "Stop texting Magnus and come out here."

"How did you know I'm texting Magnus?" Alec said as he opened the door.

"I heard your phone go off silly," Izzy said. "Now don't those fit well. Just a few more and we can move on to shirts."

"I could have been texting someone else," Alec said.

"Oh please," Izzy answered but didn't feel the need to explain her assumption further. "I will go get some shirts for you to try."

Alec looked back down at his phone. Magnus had replied.

'I am retrieving Catarina's essay from her crashed computer.'

'Oh good. I am glad she didn't lose all that work.'

'She is too.'

Alec looked up just in time to catch the five or six shirts his sister throw at him.

"Try those on," Izzy said. "And no texting Magnus while we are shopping. You must focus."

"Since you are doing most of the shopping I don't see why I need to focus," Alec said. "I am just the mannequin." But he put his phone down and went back into the changing room.

After what felt to Alec like an eternity of tedious shirt trying on but was probably just a half hour, Izzy had decided on two she liked. Alec looked for his phone. He was sure he had left it on the bench by the change room but it wasn't there.

"Iz, have you seen my phone?" Alec asked as he started picked up clothes and looking under them.

"You mean the one you left there?" Izzy said pointing to the bench on the other side of the room.

"Oh," Alec said, going and picking it up. "I thought I left it on the other bench. Shopping must be melting my brain."

"Oh haha," Izzy said. "Very funny."

"Are we done yet?"

"Nearly," Izzy said. "We still need to find you a new belt and a pair of shoes without holes." Alec groaned. "Oh and you could use a haircut."

"I don't need a full makeover Iz," Alec growled.

"Don't you want to look good for Magnus?" Izzy teased. Alec couldn't stop the blush from spreading over his face. He quickly darted back into the changing room and closed the door.

'My sister is driving me crazy,' Alec texted Magnus.

'Lol,' Magnus texted back.

'What's lol mean?'

'Laugh out loud.'

'Oh okay that kinda works.'

"Stop texting!" Izzy yelled at him through the door. Alec looked down at his phone. Magnus hadn't answered yet so he figured he might as well get back to shopping.

"That's a keeper," Izzy said as she looked over the shirt Alec had just tried on. "And those other two plus the plants." She clapped her hands together. "We are done."

"Thank the heavens," Alec said.

"Not so fast," Izzy said. "We are done with shirts and pants. Still shoes and belts to go." Alec groaned again as he re-entered the change room for what he felt was the hundredth time.

Once he was in his own clothes again Alec let himself be dragged to a shoe store. At least he didn't need to use a change room to try on shoes. In fact the shoes and belt shopping was rather painless but Alec was very glad when Izzy finally announced it was time for lunch.

"That was fun wasn't it," she said as they ate their food court lunch with plastic forks.

"Not really," Alec said.

"So," Izzy began. "Are you going to tell me how your date went then?"

"No."

"Did he kiss you?" Izzy whispered. Alec blushed and she squealed.

"I knew it!" Izzy said

"Could you please relax!" Alec said. "People will start staring."

"Oh who cares about them," Izzy said waving her hand dismissively. "I want to hear more about my brother's first kiss."

"How did you know," Alec started then switched direction. "I mean it wasn't my-"

"Oh please," Izzy said. "You are so obvious."

"How about your love life," Alec said. "Marvin or wherever dumped you. When are you going to get back out there?"

"I have a date this Friday thank you very much," Izzy said.

"Oh yeah with who?"

"Some guy from school," Izzy said shrugging. "Asked me out when he learned I was single."

"And his name is?"

"Umm…" Izzy said. "Can't remember. But I do remember where and when I am meeting him so it's all good." She smiled.

"Iz," Alec said. "Why don't you just try being single for a while. Might do you some good."

"Guess what?" Izzy said a evil glint in her eyes as she changed the topic. "You didn't lose your phone today."

"I know that," Alec said. "I just forgot where I put it."

"Oh no that's not what I meant," she said holding up her phone with that same evil look in her eyes. "I took Magnus's number out of your phone-"

"You what!"

"So," Izzy continued ignoring Alec. "If you don't tell me the details about your date I will just ask him."

"Oh no you won't!" Alec said and he made a grab for the phone but his sister was too fast for him.

"I also memorized it," Izzy said. "So unless you can convince Magnus to change his phone number I got you!"

"Why can't you just but out Iz!" Alec hadn't meant it to come out so harshly and regretted his words as he saw the light in Izzy's eyes go out.

"I just think someone should be there to tease you about this stuff," Izzy said softly. "I mean no one else knows and I don't think it's fair that you won't get the same treatment just because…" She trailed off her gaze shifting down to the floor.

Alec instantly forgave his sister everything and getting up pulled her into a back breaking hug.

"Thank you Izzy," Alec said. She wrapped her arms around him and for a moment they just stayed like that.

"So will you tell me how your date went?" Izzy asked when they finally broke apart. "No blackmail this time."

"Alright," Alec said. "It was wonderful Iz. We talked and ate and then he walked me home and kissed me."

"That's great!" Izzy said her eyes shining. "And I won't text Magnus. Promise."

"It's okay," Alec said. "I told him about you. If you want to talk to him, you can."

"Thanks," Izzy said. "He sounds like a cool person."

"He is."

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	8. Kiss me

After finishing their food court lunch Izzy finally agreed they could go home. She continued to interrogate Magnus all the way home, to the point where Alec was pretty sure she knew more about his date than he did. It was kinda great though, being able to talk to Izzy about everything.

"And he just walked away," Izzy said. "With you standing there dazed, eyes closed like an idiot?"

"Yep," Alec said.

"I thought that only happened in corny romantic movies."

"Oh please don't tell me you watch chick flicks now?" Alec laughed.

"I have heard about them," Izzy said.

"That's what I thought," Alec said, laughing as they entered the house, each laden with shopping.

"Well you weren't kidding," Maryse said looking up from her book. She was sitting in her favourite chair by the fire.

"About what mom?" Izzy asked.

"About taking Alec shopping," Maryse said. "I have been trying to get him to wear new clothes for years." She laughed. "It must be this new girl's doing."

Izzy, with her back to Maryse, mouthed sorry to Alec as he picked up the bags and ran up the stairs. Alec heard Izzy follow but didn't take any notice. He just collapsed onto his bed. Who was he trying to fool?

Before Alec's thoughts could steer him down a dark depressing path his phone went off.

'Are you still shopping with you sister?' It was Magnus.

'Nope.'

'Are you busy?'

'Not really,' Alec answered.

'Do you want to maybe hang out?'

'Yeah. That would be great,' Alec texted back then got up off the bed and went rummaging through the bags of clothes he had just bought. He pulled out the pair of jeans they bought that he had hated least and a new shirt. Taking the tags off Alec changed and headed downstairs. He hoped desperately that his mother was no longer in the living room, but no luck.

"Going out to see your girl?" Maryse asked as Alec walked by trying not to make eye contact.

"And if I said I was?" Alec asked the floor. "Would you stop me?"

"You are about to graduate high school, Alec," Maryse said. "I have no illusions about how grown up you are. Go have fun." She smiled and Alec quickly darted past her and out the door. Once outside Alec took a deep breath and tried to forget about his mother. He checked his phone.

'Where do you want to meet?' Magnus's reply asked.

'Your place?' Alec replied. He wanted to get far away from anything he recognized. He wanted to see Magnus's world.

Magnus sent him the address and Alec started walking. It wasn't that far away really and Alec enjoyed the walk. It helped to clear his head. When he reached the building that matched the address Magnus had sent him, he stopped. It was a rather large and slightly intimidating structure.

'I'm here,' Alec texted. 'How do I come up?'

'I will buzz you in,' Magnus replied and sure enough there was a small ding and the door unlocked. Alec ran up the stairs and soon stood in front of Magnus's door. He knocked and it was instantly open.

"Hi," Alec said. Magnus was wearing just a t-shirt and jeans but he looked amazing. His hair lay flat and he wasn't wearing makeup. Alec had never seen him without makeup before and was surprised at how much of a difference it made.

"Alexander," Magnus said turning to face the room. "Meet my flatmates, Ragnor and Catarina."

"Hi," the women in the corner said without looking up from her book. Her hair was so blonde as to almost be white.

"So you're Alec huh," the black man with a thick english accent said getting up from his desk to walk over to them. "I stand by my earlier statement. He is far too good for you." Ragnor hit Magnus on the shoulder, laughed, and went back to his desk.

"Ignore them," Magnus said, rubbing his abused shoulder. "Come in. Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine thanks," Alec said. He was taking in the apartment. You could definitely tell three people lived here and all spend most of their time at their desks since those seemed to be the focus of the living space. Alec remembered Magnus telling him Ragnor liked to play video games and guessed that was what his work station was for. Catarina sat at the other desk surrounded by medical textbooks. The third desk must of been Magnus's because it was covered in bits of technology and a spattering of papers. Alec guesses there were two laptops buried under there somewhere and he saw at least that many monitors.

"Sorry for the mess," Magnus said. "We don't usually have company."

"At least not company that cares about making a mess," Ragnor said, turned around to wink at them before focusing once again on the screen where his green avatar was throwing what looking like balls of fire at a ugly thing with claws.

Magnus gestured for Alec to follow him and Alec did. A moment later Magnus was closing the door of his bedroom with both Alec and him inside. Alec suddenly had a horrible feeling that Magnus expected something since they were alone in his bedroom. Alec had no idea what he was doing. Magnus, Alec knew, probably did. Man, he was so out of his league! He didn't even know what league he was in but he was sure Magnus was far above it. Alec's fears must of shown on his face because Magnus took hold of his shoulders and turned Alec to face him.

"Relax Alec," Magnus said. "We are just here because it is the only room away from my flatmates."

"Oh," Alec said. Then a worse thought occurred to Alec. Maybe Alec was the only one thinking about what being alone in Magnus's bedroom meant. Maybe Magnus didn't want Alec the way Alec wanted him.

"Unless of course you would be more comfortable hiding from them in the bathroom," Magnus grinned. Alec tried to smile back but was sure it didn't work very well. His mind was suddenly in a whirl. Should he say something or just go with the flow? Was he even ready for that? He had no clue where to start but Magnus did, so shouldn't he make the first move? It seemed logical to Alec but then why was Magnus standing so far back?

"Sit down," Magnus said gesturing to his bed. Alec sat on the edge of the bed, unable to relax.

"So how was shopping?" Magnus asked. They were sitting relatively close on the bed but not close enough for Alec's liking. Alec could remember so clearly the feel of Magnus's lips on his. He wanted that feeling again but didn't have the nerve to make a move now that he thought that wasn't what Mangus wanted. Because surely if Magnus wanted to kiss Alec he would give some outward sign.

"Fine," Alec said. "Izzy had fun."

"Did you have fun?"

"Not really but it was a necessary evil."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I really needed new clothes," Alec said.

"It sounds to me like your sister has been dying to force you to go shopping for a long time," Magnus said. Alec nodded his eyes fixed on Magnus's lips. Alec's worries fell away and without thinking Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus. Alec had no idea what he was doing but he knew he wanted to be doing it.

Magnus's hand stayed by his sides as Alec's arms wrapped themselves around the other man. Magnus's lips responded to his but not the rest of him. Alec pulled away not sure what he was doing wrong.

Before either of them could speak a chime went off. They both checked their phones automatically.

"Did you give my number to someone?" Magnus asked as he looked at his phone. "An unknown number just texted me 'Is Alec with you?'"

"That must be Izzy," Alec said. "She stole your number out of my phone while we were shopping."

"Oh I like her," Magnus said, chuckling as he typed a reply.

"What are you telling her?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Magnus said. "Isn't that the answer to her question? You must of run out in a hurry to not even tell your sister where you were going."

"Mom ambushed me," Alec said. Magnus finished typing, hit send and chucked his phone onto the other side of the bed.

"What about your dad?" Magnus asked.

"He is still on his business trip," Alec said. "Somewhere in Europe I think."

"Does he go away a lot?" Magnus asked.

"Sometimes," Alec said. "Though there was a time when he way away almost all the time, before Max was born. He's around more now than he was."

Alec watched Magnus's face carefully. There was something there he couldn't identify. But if Magnus hadn't wanted him to come over why had he texted?

"Listen if you're busy," Alec said. "I can go."

"No," Magnus said. "I want you to stay."

"Really?"

"Of course," Magnus smiled. "I just don't know what we should do."

"Can you show me some of the computer stuff you do?" Alec asked. He was curious about this and since he was too chicken to ask Magnus what he really wanted to know it seemed like as good an activity as any. Magnus was rather happy with this suggestion and quickly pulled a laptop out from under a pile of clothes.

"You keep a laptop in your bedroom?" Alec asked.

"I basically have a laptop in every room," Magnus chuckled. "Or at least a tablet."

"Why?"

"Catarina and Ragnor say I shed technology," Magnus said rolling his eyes. "Well I guess that's not true. Ragnor says that. Catarina says I shed glitter."

"Glitter?"

"I wear too much glitter make up to one party and she never lets me live it down," he sighed. "Anyway here let me show you how basic html works."

"Html?"

"It stands for Hyper Text Markup Language," Magnus said. "It's what runs websites." Alec listened and found himself oddly interested in the topic. Though for all Alec understood of his skills Magnus might as well have been doing magic.

After Alec finished his crash course in html Magnus showed Alec his comic book collection.

"Why do you have so many?" Alec asked.

"Well you have to keep buying the new issues to find out what happens next," Magnus said. "And before you know it you are buying a new bookshelf." He laughed.

Alec picked up a copy of a comic titled Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"Who's Buffy?"

"Oh she's a demon fighter," Magnus said. "They are the continuation of a tv show from the 90s."

"Wow," Alec said. "You are old." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Not that old thank you," Magnus said. "Besides anything Joss Whedon is timeless."

"What's this?" Alec asked holding up another comic.

"Elfquest," Magnus said. "They date back to late 70s but Wendy is still making new issues today."

"Wait were you reading them in the 70s?" Alec asked suddenly remembering he didn't know exactly how old Magnus was.

"Do I look that old?" Magnus chuckled. "Nah I just caught up to the current stuff when I found them."

Looking through Magnus's comics distracted Alec from his worries. The bright colours and elegant drawings were beautiful. Alec could tell Magnus cared quite a lot about his comic book collect from the way he spoke about the characters. The superhero comics in particular he seemed very animated about.

"I have seen the movies," Alec confused.

"Well the Marvel movies are pretty good," Magnus said. "But the DC movies suck at continuity."

"You are really passionate about this stuff aren't you," Alec said smiling at him.

"Have I been boring you?" Magnus asked. "Sorry. We can change the topic."

"I don't mind," Alec said. "Its nice to learn more about the things you care about."

Alec put the comic he was holding down and closed the space between them in a single stride. He had spent the better part of the afternoon at Magnus's place reading comics, talking and learning about the things that made up Magnus's life. Alec was almost starting to feel comfortable.

"Magnus," Alec whispered moving closer. "Kiss me."

Magnus froze his mouth half open like he was going to speak. Alec didn't wait for him to try but moved his mouth quickly to cover Magnus's lips.

Alec heard a soft sound come from deep in Magnus's throat and he thought maybe he wasn't so bad at this after all. But Magnus's hands were still at his sides as if frozen in place.

Alec pulled out of the kiss to look at Magnus. His eyes were closed but Alec couldn't read the expression on his face. What was Magnus thinking? Alec didn't get up the nerve to ask before Magnus opened his eyes and smiled.

"Should I walk you home?" Magnus asked. Alec remembered the last time Magnus had walked him home. Maybe Magnus just didn't like kissing in his bedroom. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with Magnus not wanting to kiss Alec.

"Alright," Alec said. "I guess it is getting late." Magnus gestured for Alec to go ahead of him as they left his bedroom.

"You two were rather quiet in there?" Ragnor said. He hadn't moved from his place at the computer. Catarina on the other hand was in the kitchen now. Alec could however still see a text book open next to her.

"We were looking at comic books," Magnus said.

"Oh is that why they are calling it these days," Ragnor said chuckling.

"Shut up, Ragnor!" Magnus snapped.

"I was nice to meet you," Alec said. Catarina looked up and smiled at him.

"You too Alec," Catarina said. "We are glad to finally meet the one who has bewitched our friend." She giggled.

"Not bewitched enough to make any noise though it seems," Ragnor sniggered.

"Ignore Ragnor," Catarina said. "He is such a pig."

"I resent that!" Ragnor said but he obviously didn't care much since he hadn't removed his eyes from the computer screen.

"Now if only he could just get a date then maybe we could upgrade him to slut," Magnus said grinning at Catarina who laughed.

"See you later, Alec," Catarina said, with a wave then returned her attention back to her book.

"You guys sure do tease each other," Alec said as he and Magnus started walking towards his house.

"Yeah," Magnus said. "Sometimes though I think Catarina and Ragnor team up against me." He narrowed his eyes.

"Your job is really cool," Alec said.

"I guess," Magnus shrugged. "It is amazing though how little most people know about computers even though they use them everyday."

"I bet," Alec said and stopped walking. They had reached the place Magnus had kissed Alec the first time. The place where Magnus would have to turn back or be seen.

"Good night Alec," Magnus said.

"Good night," Alec replied. "Thanks for hanging out with me today."

"The pleasure was mine," Magnus said, his hand coming up to Alec's cheek. This was it Alec thought. And this time Alec would respond properly. But Magnus's hand stroked Alec's cheek once then fell back to his side. Magnus turned and made to walk away.

"Wait," Alec said confused as to why Magnus was leaving without kissing him. "You're just leaving?"

"Well do you want to invite me to your house to meet your mother?" Magnus asked as he turned to face Alec again.

"No," Alec said. "But-"

"What?" Magnus asked, but he had kindness in his eyes.

"Nevermind," Alec said. "Good night Magnus."

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	9. Mr Fix-It

Alec was at Jace's house which was in itself a rarity since they almost always went to his place. Celine was in her usual chair staring off at the TV while not really seeing it.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Alec asked. He really didn't like being at Jace's place much. It felt so empty here. Like a life hollowed out.

"I just need to print it off," Jace said. He was sitting at the dining room table with his laptop open, trying to figure out how to hook it up to the printer.

"It is due tomorrow you know," Alec said. "You could have maybe thought to do this sooner?"

"Yeah yeah I know," Jace said.

"You were just too busy sulking about Clary," Alec teased.

"She hasn't texted me once she that dinner," Jace complained. "I am going plan to accidently run into her tomorrow at school."

"You can't plan an accident, Jace."

"Alright fine," Jace said. "I am going to make sure I run into her at school tomorrow."

"That's what I thought."

There was a loud whirring noise and the screen of Jace's laptop flashed white then went dark.

"Uh oh," Jace said. "I don't think laptops are supposed to do that."

"I think I see smoke coming from it," Alec said leaning in for a closer look.

"It's okay," Jace said. "I am just destined never to hand in homework. It's all good."

"What if I told you I knew someone who could retrieve your assignment?"

"From the smoking laptop?"

"Yeah."

"I would say how fast can you get this someone over here," Jace grinned.

Alec only hesitated for a second before pulled out his phone. It had been a few days since Alec had seen Magnus but they texted all the time. Talking about small things like what they did that day or what they had for breakfast. Alec loved it but he was still worried Magnus wasn't very into him.

'Hey Magnus. Is it okay if I ask a favour?' Alec typed.

"Where do you know this person from anyway?" Jace asked.

"He's just a friend," Alec said.

"A friend of yours that I don't know about?"

"It could happen!"

"Yeah right," Jace said. "Either way if this person can get my homework off a laptop that is possibly on fire I am not going to complain!" Alec's phone chimed.

'What kind of favour?' Magnus texted.

'Jace's laptop is smoking and his homework was on it. Do you think you could retrieve it? Like you did for Catarina?'

'I could try.'

'Thanks,' Alec typed then added Jace's address and hit send. Magnus send a message back that he would be over there in about fifteen minutes.

"He is on his way," Alec said.

"Great!" Jace said. "What shall we do while he wait?" Alec shrugged.

"To the kitchen!" Jace said.

"Eating to pass the time really?" Alec said. "We just had dinner."

"Snacks are always welcome," Jace said. Jace did most of the grocery shopping at his place since his mom didn't leave the house much. Sometimes Maryse came by with stuff to put in the freezer.

Jace opened a cupboard and pulled out two granola bars, handing one to Alec.

"So what if Clary doesn't want to talk to you at school tomorrow?" Alec asked.

"You said she was into me," Jace whinnied. "Don't make me worry now."

"I am just theorizing," Alec said.

"I am not going to think about that," Jace said firmly. "Clary is going to talk to me." He said it as if he could will it to happen.

"Good luck," Alec said.

"I don't need luck," Jace said. "I am Jace Herondale! I can charm my way into making my own luck." Alec laughed. Ever since he had started spending time with Magnus, Alec had found it easier to spend time with Jace. He wasn't quite sure why. Jace's being into Clary was bothering him less and less every day.

"So have you asked Clary to be your girlfriend yet?" Alec asked as he ate his granola bar.

"No," Jace said. "I figure right now she would say no and that would be that. I want to ask when I am sure she will say yes."

"I guess that makes sense," Alec said. "Oh do you know who this new kid is Izzy is dating?"

"He's on the same team as me," Jace said. "But I don't think he is really the best guy ever if you catch my drift."

"Great," Alec said. "So just another guy she knows mom and dad won't like. Do you know why she doesn't care what they think?"

"No," Jace said. "Rebellion maybe?"

"But what is she rebelling against?"

"Your parents?"

"I guess," Alec said. "I just don't understand why she sees them so differently than I do."

"That sister of yours is a force of nature," Jace said. "I will bow to the man who tames her."

"Yeah no kidding," Alec said. The doorbell rang. Throwing out their empty wrappers Jace and Alec both went to get the door. When they opened it there stood Magnus, in a tan jacket and dark jeans.

"Hey Alec," Magnus said. "And this must be Jace."

"How do you do," Jace said as Magnus entered the house and closed the door behind him. Jace then turned to Alec. It took Alec an embarrassingly long time to remember he was supposed to make introductions.

"Sorry," Alec spluttered. "Jace this is Magnus."

"Cool name," Jace said. "Sounds familiar." He shook his head. "Anyway thanks for helping with this."

"Sure," Magnus said. Jace led Magnus to the smoking laptop.

"Ah," Magnus said. "What did you do to the poor thing?"

"Nothing I swear," Jace said. "One moment it worked then next poof."

Magnus sat down and pulled some technical looking items from the bag he had brought with him.

"I will see if I can boot it up in safe mode and retrieve your data," Magnus said. "Then I will try and wipe the laptop to see if it can be saved. Though I think you are probably going to need a new one."

"I kinda figured that," Jace said. "Well good luck. If Alec trusts you then so do I." Magnus smiled at them then bent over his work.

Alec wasn't really sure where to stand. He wanted to stand beside Magnus and put his hand on Magnus's shoulder but he didn't want to do that in front of Jace. And what was even more troubling was that Alec thought maybe Magnus wouldn't want Alec to touch him. Every time they had been alone together Alec always got a weird feeling from Magnus that made him worry he was doing something wrong.

The hair on the back of Alec's neck prickled and he turned to see Jace staring at him.

"You okay man?" Jace asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Cause you are acting weird."

"Am not."

"Just tell me what's wrong?" Jace said, steering Alec away from where Magnus sat at the table.

"Nothing wrong," Alec said but he couldn't help looking over at Magnus. Out of the corner of his eye Alec saw Jace turn to look at Magnus then back to Alec. He did this several times and as he did so his eyes went very wide.

"Oh my god," Jace said. "He is the girl you have been dating!"

"What! No!" Alec said.

"I'm not an idiot," Jace said. "You text him and he drops everything and comes straight over. What friend does that?"

"He's just a good friend. Fixing computers is kinda his job."

"Oh so am I going to be paying for this service?" Jace said. "Or are you going to 'pay' for it." Alec and the silverware knew what Jace meant. Alec couldn't stop himself from blushing. Alec tried to stammer again that Jace had the wrong idea.

"Oh please! You could cut the sexual tension with a knife!" Jace whispered. "He is not just your friend. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-" Alec sputtered.

"Hey love bird," Magnus called. "I think I found your essay." Jace left Alec's side and headed over to Magnus.

"Great thanks!" Jace said.

"It's on this flash drive," Magnus said, handing over the small black rectangle. "And I got everything else off I could get. But your computer is toast."

"I kinda figured," Jace said. "Thanks. It's Magnus right?"

"Yes," Magnus said. "Or in this case Mr. Fix-it."

"So you're dating Alec," Jace said.

"I-" Magnus started then grinned. "You are a perceptive one."

"Magnus!" Alec yelled. How had this happened?

"Cats out of the bag now," Magnus said. "Well I guess not totally but..."

"We are not dating," Alec said.

"Oh," Magnus said. "Are you just that friendly with everyone?"

"Give it up Alec," Jace said. "It is so obvious. Besides now I remember why I thought the name Magnus was familiar. It was the name written on your arm after that party." Jace turned to Magnus. "You have very neat handwriting by the way."

"Thank you," Magnus said.

"No problem," Jace said. Alec wasn't sure what was happening. His head was spinning. "I have no idea why Alec didn't tell me about you. He has been letting me believe you were a girl this whole time."

"Has he now?" Magnus said. "I didn't know that."

"I-" Alec stuttered.

"Anyway," Jace said, holding up the flash drive. "Thanks again. Didn't really fancy re-writing my essay."

"It's no problem," Magnus said. "I just did the same thing for my flatmate the other day."

"Are you not in school then?" Jace asked.

"Nah finished," Magnus said.

"Oh," Jace said. "So Alec is dating a mysterious older guy huh? Big change from being chronically single." Jace winked at Alec with a grin on his face. "We should go on a double date sometimes? You, me, Alec and Clary."

"Sure," Magnus said. "If Alec doesn't die of shock." He gestured to where Alec stood eyes wide, frozen in place.

"Alec?" Jace said waving his hands in Alec's face. "What is your childhood trauma. Snap out of it."

"No double date," Alec said shaking his head.

"Why are you so weird," Jace said. "Do you think I care that you're dating a guy?"

"I-" Alec said.

"Cause I don't," Jace said. Jace turned to Magnus. "Please help me convince him I don't care?"

"Oh I think he believes you there," Magnus said.

"Then I don't understand why you didn't tell me," Jace said his voice full of hurt. "I am your best friend."

"I know," Alec said.

"I would have been happy for you," Jace said. "I am happy for you."

"Well I think this is my cue to leave," Magnus said, collecting his stuff back into his bag.

"Magnus I-" Alec started but Magnus had already turned and was halfway to the door. Alec gave up, his arms falling to his sides. He stared down at the floor as he heard the door open and close. Magnus was gone.

"So let's hear it," Jace said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to find out," Alec said.

"Well obviously but why?"

"There something else," Alec said. Alec paused stunned he was close to telling Jace something he had vowed never to tell Jace. "Didn't want you to know."

"Something related?" Jace asked. Alec nodded. "You gotta say more than that. It's like pulling teeth to get information out of you right now."

"I-" Alec started again. "I have… for years…"

"Spit it out!" Jace said. "Come on."

"Crush," Alec said, very quickly to the floor. "On you." Jace's laughter cut through the awkward moment and Alec looked up.

"I am serious," Alec said. "Please don't laugh at me."

"I am sorry," Jace said sobering. "I am not laughing at you promise. I just thought you were going to tell me something… horrible is all. The look on your face!"

Alec didn't know what to say. He just stared at Jace with a million questions in his eyes.

"You were being so intense," Jace continued. "I thought maybe someone had died or you'd killed someone and needed me to help you bury the body." He grinned. Alec stared in complete shock.

"Are you joking?" Alec asked.

"Okay yeah about the dead body thing," Jace said then turning serious he added. "But Alec I kinda figured about the crush thing."

"What!"

"I am sorry," Jace said. "It's just that sometimes when you thought I wasn't looking I caught you watching me with the same look in your eyes that those crazy girls on the cheerleading team have when they look at me."

"And you never said." Alec's voice was soft but full of anxiety.

"I figured you didn't want to tell me," Jace said. "I didn't want to force you to talk about it. I could have been wrong anyway. I mean it was just a hunch. You never dated anyone. Girls or guys so I wasn't sure…"

"I thought you would hate me if you found out," Alec said again to the floor.

"I could never hate you Alec," Jace said putting his hand on Alec's shoulder. "You are like a brother to me. You are my family."

"I am sorry I didn't trust you," Alec said.

"It's okay," Jace said. "I can't image how weird it was for you so I can't judge." Jace paused. "So does Magnus know about this whole crush business?"

"I never told him," Alec said. "So probably not."

"But you are the worst liar in the world," Jace said. "You can't even not tell people things well. He could have figured it out. Maybe that's why he left so fast?"

"Maybe," Alec said. "But that would imply he was jealous."

"It's possible," Jace said. "I am rather gorgeous after all." He laughed. Alec rolled his eyes.

"I think I like him more than he likes me," Alec said surprised how easy it was to talk to Jace about this.

"I don't know about that," Jace said. "He did come all the way here to help your friend with his computer problem."

"Yeah I guess," Alec said with a sigh.

"What makes you think he doesn't like you?"

"He pulls away," Alec said. "He never initiates things. I just don't know why."

"Have you asked him?"

"No."

"There is your problem," Jace said. "You really aren't great with words huh?" Alec sighed.

"No," he said. "When I have something important to say they usually get all mixed up.

"It's one of your charms though," Jace said.

"If you say so."

"Let's go back to your place to print this," Jace said, holding up the flash drive. "I am sick of my place."

Alec agreed and the two of them headed out. It was a lovely day outside. The sun shining with no hint of rain in the air.

"You know," Jace said and they walked. "If you want… you could kiss me?"

"What?!" Alec stopped dead in his tracks. "Why? Wait what!"

"What I saw just now with you and Magnus," Jace said. "It was different. I don't think you like me nearly as much as you think you do." Alec stood frozen his mouth open staring at Jace who had stopped too. "I think if you kiss me you will figure that out."

"But you're straight," Alec said. "So very straight."

"Exactly," Jace said and he leaned in and kissed Alec.

Alec was so shocked it took him a second to register what happened. Once Alec did, he felt... nothing. When Magnus had done no more than stroke Alec's face he had felt far more than this. Jace leaned back very quickly grinning at his friend.

"Told you," Jace said, reading the expression on Alec's face. "Now if you go make out with Izzy you will have the trifecta."

"Ew!" Alec said hitting Jace on the shoulder. "Don't even joke!"

"I am texting Izzy right now," Jace said, getting out his phone. "Just make out with Alec. Your turn."

"Oh no you don't!" Alec said and he made a dive for Jace's phone. Alec was pretty sure Jace would never in a million years send such a text but he didn't want to chance it.

When they arrived back at the Lightwood house they were both roaring with laughter.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	10. U & UR Hand Tonight

"He is driving me crazy!" Magnus complained. "Every time I am near him I just want- then when he was in my bedroom… I should've said no let's meet at a restaurant but he suggested here and I- then when he asked me to kiss him!" Magnus threw his hands up in the air. "I almost lost it." Ragnor laughed.

"And you were no help!" Magnus said. "Teasing me about how quiet we were the whole time."

"Oh poor me," Ragnor teased. "I am too attracted to my boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Magnus said. "I have no clue what he is except…" Magnus moaned half closing his eyes. "Delicious. And then when he texted Jace's computer had crashed I just dropped everything and went over. Didn't even think about it. But once I was there it was just so…" Magnus stamped his feet out of sheer exasperation. "I mean I knew Alec kinda liked Jace but to see it just sucked!"

"Wow," Ragnor said. "You seem a bit frustrated."

"You think!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Stop being such a gentleman then," Ragnor said not looking away from his computer. "Ravish the boy. Maybe you will feel better?"

"It was your stupid idea that I would corrupt him," Magnus complained. "You make me worry and then Alec was so tense and…"

"Wow you need to relax, man," Ragnor said. "You are going to get an ulcer."

"What if I scare him off?"

"Then you can find someone else," Ragnor said as if it was a simple thing. "You said it yourself. He isn't your boyfriend. You aren't exclusive."

"I-" Magnus stopped. He couldn't do that but he didn't know how to explain why, even to himself. Magnus's silence finally made Ragnor turn away from his computer.

"Wow you got it bad man," Ragnor said, looking his friend over. "I have never been this messed up over a girl before."

"Neither have I," Magnus said.

"Don't you mean boy?" Ragnor said, turning back to his game again.

"Boy, girl what does it matter," Magnus said. "I have never been like this over anyone before."

"What about Camille?" Ragnor asked.

"Yeah cause that went so well," Magnus snorted. "She used me to get back at her ex then cheated on me."

"What about Imasu?" Ragnor asked.

"Just because I got totally drunk when he dumped me for being not a 'permanent person,' whatever that means, and puked all over the front of his car, doesn't mean I was messed up about it."

"If you say so," Ragnor said. Magnus collapsed into the sofa.

"The worst part is I really want to see him," Magnus said. "I miss him."

"Then call him," Ragnor said. "It isn't rocket science."

"Rocket science might be easier," Magnus complained. He picked his phone up off the table, still not sure what he intended to do with it, and saw a text from the same unknown number as before.

'Hi Magnus. This is Izzy but you probably already knew that,' the message read. Magnus added her to his contacts so her name appeared at the top of his texting app before answering her.

'Hello Izzy.'

'It's nice to text met you,' came Izzy's reply just a moment later.

'You as well,' Magnus answered, deciding Alec's sister was probably just as adorable as him since she had used the phrase, text met you.

'How did you like the clothes Alec was wearing when I texted you last time?'

'I take it you picked them out?'

'Yep. Alec isn't so much with the fashion.'

'I do recall that from the first time I met him.'

'And you still wrote your number on his arm huh? ;)'

Magnus noted that it wasn't a family trait to be out of the loop on emojis as he typed his answer.

'Indeed. Alec does seem to be much better dressed these days. Your doing I take it?'

'Yep though I think the only reason he let me is because he wanted to dress up for you.'

Magnus was rather moved to learn the reason Alec had endured shopping with his sister.

'That's wonderful to hear,' Magnus replied.

"See," Ragnor said, watching his friend texting. "Easy with 24th century technology. Do you still miss him while talking to him cause that is kinda clingy."

"I am texting his sister," Magnus said.

"What really?" Ragnor turning around without even pausing his game. "Why?"

"She texted me so I answered."

"Why did she text you?"

"I think she is rather protective of her older brother," Magnus said. "Actually she acts more like an older sister than a younger one."

"I see," Ragnor said turning back to his game where he was being attacked due to not pausing. "Oh man! I lost half my health."

"Yes," Magnus said. "That is the real problem here isn't it. Ragnor Fell's avatar is dying. Never mind Magnus's emotional crisis."

"You are not having an emotional crisis," Ragnor said. "Don't be dramatic."

Magnus ignored his friend in favour of looking down at his phone.

'I am so glad he met you Magnus. I was starting to think Alec would be alone forever.'

'I still don't understand how he is so innocent when he is so gorgeous?' Magnus replied. He had after all already told Alexander this so telling his sister didn't feel like a betrayal or anything. Besides it was a compliment.

'Alec has always been a little self-sheltered. I think he just needed someone to kiss him. Like sleeping beauty.'

A horrible thought struck Magnus. Had Magnus kissing Alec when he walked him home on their first date been Alec's first kiss? Alec had said he'd never been on a date before but that didn't mean… oh it probably did. Magnus groaned.

"What now?" Ragnor asked.

"His sister is comparing me to a fairy tale. And I was his first kiss," Magnus said. "You were right. He is too good for me."

"I was joking Magnus," Ragnor said. "Geez relax. Just think of it this way instead of having a horrible first kiss with someone else, he got to kiss you."

"For all you know I am a terrible kisser," Magnus said.

"Nah you aren't," Ragnor said. "I have talked to most of the people you have dated remember?"

"Where is Catarina anyway?" Magnus whined. "I so would rather talk to her about this. She even looks at me when she talks to me. A strange concept I know."

"Where else?" Ragnor said. "The hospital." Magnus sighed, and looking down at his phone, saw another message from Izzy.

'Anyway I just wanted to touch base. If you are going to be important to Alec I wanted to say hi.'

'Well hi then. We should all three of us get together sometime so we can meet in person,' Magnus replied.

'Great. Looking forward to it. Ttyl,' Izzy answered.

"How's that repressed libido working for ya?" Ragnor sniggered. Magnus ignored him and stared walked toward his room. He just heard Ragnor singing the chorus of the P!nk song 'U & UR Hand Tonight' as he shut the door.

He had to congratulate Ragnor on his choice of music even if he also wanted to hit his friend over the head for it.

Magnus laid down in bed and, pulling his phone out, opened the texting app. He knew the cure for missing Alec was to text him but somehow it just wasn't enough of a cure.

'Alec. Hi. Wanna chat?'

Magnus waited. It was a rather corny thing to say but he didn't care so long as Alec answered.

'Sure,' Alec replied a few moments later.

'What are you doing?'

'Alone in my room,' Alec answered. 'Reading.'

'That sounds peaceful.'

'It is.'

'I am also alone in my room,' Magnus texted. 'Avoiding Ragnor who is making rude jokes.'

'Your friend is funny.'

'Did Jace manage to get his assignment handed in okay?"

'Yeah he did. Thanks again.'

'No problem.'

'Listen Alec,' Magnus typed. 'Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? No double date or anything freaky promise. Just us spending some time together?'

'Sure. When?'

'Whenever works for you. I make my own hours so I am pretty flexible.'

'You can work whenever you want?'

'Pretty much unless I have a meeting with a client or something.'

'That's cool. Must be really convenient.'

'It beats 9-5 that's for sure.'

'It's weird to think that I am done school in like a week.'

'Why?'

'Well it's all I have done my whole life. Now I have to do something else. But there isn't a guide anymore.'

'I guess. I didn't finish high school so I wouldn't know.'

'Why didn't you finish school?'

'Dropped out.'

'But you are so smart!'

'I never liked school much. Just seemed like glorified babysitting to me.'

'I never asked you before, you said you mother died but who raised you?'

'I grew up in the foster system," Magnus typed then thought about it. Only Catarina and Ragnor knew about this. Why was he telling Alec? Magnus hit send but he couldn't really explain to himself why.

'I'm sorry. That must have been hard,' Alec replied.

'It was a long time ago. I got out of there as soon as I could.'

'Did you meet Ragnor and Catarina in the foster system?' Alec asked.

'Nah. They both have annoying supportive families.'

'Did they take you in?'

'Sort of,' Magnus replied.

'Kinda like my family looked after Jace?' Alec replied. Magnus did not like being compared to Jace.

'Speaking of Jace," Magnus texted. 'How did that go after I left?'

"Well, okay I guess,' Alec texted. 'Jace is a better person than I gave him credit for.' That was not the answer Magnus had wanted. His insides squirmed.

'So what do you want to do tomorrow,' Magnus texted trying to change the topic.

'I don't mind.'

'There must be something you want to do?' Magnus asked.

'I want to hang out with you,' was Alec's unhelpful reply.

'I would suggest we go to your place since you have already seen mine but I don't think you want that.'

'I would. It's just I haven't told my parents.'

'Are you ever going to tell them?' Magnus asked, more intent on the answer than he realized.

'I have never heard them use the word gay before. I am not sure they even know what it means.'

'That must be hard. You will have to tell them eventually though won't you?' Magnus was surprised how much he cared about this. It wasn't strictly speaking any of his business if Alec told his parents or not.

'I guess. I just don't know how and I worry they won't understand,' Alec replied.

'I never really had to come out of the closet for anyone. My friends just teased me the same either way.'

'Must be nice,' Alec answered.

'It is and it isn't. You have more people who care about you and that isn't a bad thing.'

'I never thought about it that way before.'

'Your sister in particular is very protective of you,' Magnus texted.

'I know. She can be very intense.'

'She has been texting me.'

'Oh no. What have you guys been saying!?' Alec replied, just a second after Magnus sent his last text. He could picture Alec's eyes going wide and an expression of dread on his face as Alec typed this message.

'She compared you to sleeping beauty,' Magnus replied grinning.

'She would!' Alec answered and Magnus could almost hear the tone Alec's voice would take, annoyance and affection for his sister, as he said this.

'She also said you only let her drag you shopping to look good for me. Is that true?'

'Yeah. Is that lame?'

'I think it's sweet.'

'Really?' Alec replied.

'Yes, but you needn't have gone to such trouble for my sake.'

'Why would you say that?'

'Because you look lovely in anything,' Magnus answered picturing the way those words would make Alec blush. No reply came and Magnus imaged Alec's flustered expression as he stumbled over what to say. It was a lovely image. Alec was always more beautiful when he blushed.

'When I first saw you Alec, you were wearing pants with holes in them and a rather unremarkable sweater. Didn't stop me though,' Magnus sent the text hoping it helped Alec to respond again.

'You were wearing that yellow shirt so thin you might as well have not been wearing a shirt,' Alec replied, quickly.

'That was the idea,' Magnus texted. 'So plans for tomorrow?'

'How about we go out for dinner?' Alec suggested.

'Sound perfect.'


	11. You want me?

Magnus met Alec for dinner at a different restaurant than last time. He decided Luigi was a bit much and Magnus wanted Alec to be comfortable. By the end of the meal Magnus thought he had succeeded. Alec laughed easily and looked to be enjoying the food as well.

"You said I could get the next one remember?" Alec said as he stopped Magnus from paying for dinner.

"I was rather hoping you would forget that," Magnus said.

"Why?" Alec laughed.

"It's just what I do okay," Magnus said.

"What buy food?"

"Sort of," Magnus said.

"Well we are going to take turns," Alec said. "So there."

"You are determined to be difficult aren't you?"

Alec grinned at him as they left the restaurant and started walking, making light conversation as they did so. Talking about Alec's classes at school, Magnus's most recent clients and even the weather which was rather cloudy today. Magnus just realized he had been automatically walking to his apartment when the topic fell on Jace.

"He is really supportive now actually," Alec said. "He figured it out when you came over to fix his laptop."

Magnus didn't say anything. He didn't much care for this topic. Magnus could remember all too well the look on Alec's face when Jace had found out. The way Alec had denied he was anything at all to Magnus was still painful to think about.

"I think maybe we should all go on that double date thing," Alec giggled. "That is if Clary doesn't dump Jace before agreeing to date him in the first place."

"Oh," Magnus said trying to pretend he cared about Jace and Clary's relationship when all he really wanted was cut a stack of pictures of Jace into tiny confetti and throw it in a river.

"Yeah her parents don't really like him," Alec said. Jealousy flared up in Magnus and he could not stop his next words.

"I know you have a crush on Jace," Magnus said. "But he doesn't want you the way I do. He can't. Can we please talk about something else?"

"You want me?" Alec asked with so much sincerity and hope in his voice it broke Magnus's heart.

"How can you ask me that?" Magnus said his voice frail. They are stopped walking. They were only half a block from Magnus's apartment.

"How can I think anything else," Alec said, weakly. "You keep space between us. You don't react when I try and kiss you. You don't kiss me. I know I don't have any idea what I am doing but it feels like you don't want me."

"I want you too much," Magnus whispered. "I have been trying to be good."

Alec just stared at Magnus his face blank. Neither of them spoke until Alec was able to compose his thoughts.

"Is that really all it is?" Alec asked. "Is that the only reason you don't kiss me?"

"Of course!" Magnus said. "When I kiss you I want more but I shouldn't. This is new to you and I can be patie-"

"I don't have a crush on Jace," Alec interrupted. "I don't think I ever really did. I am sorry if I made you jealous." He smiled shyly at Magnus before continuing. "But I have never wanted anything so much in my life as I want you."

"You have driven me half crazy these past weeks," Magnus said barely louder than a whisper, his hand reaching up toward Alec without thought. "And now I hover over the edge for quite the opposite reason." He was closer to Alec now. His feet taking him forward without his knowledge. When Magnus's hand touched Alec's face a shock of electricity went through him. Suddenly his blood was pounding in his veins. Was this really happening?

Whatever restraint Magnus had crumbled to pieces under Alec's wanten gaze. Magnus closed the small space left between them in an instant, thrilled to have his hands on Alec after holding himself back for so long. One hand on the back of Alec's neck and the other in Alec's hair Magnus reveled in this new feeling. He heard Alec's slight gasp of surprise as their lips finally met.

It was so much better than Magnus had imagined. Alec's mouth was hot and Magnus slipped his tongue inside without asking for permission. Magnus's hands explored Alec as his tongue learned the shape of Alec's mouth.

"Never doubt how much I want you," Magnus whispered stopping the kissing before people in the surrounding shop windows starting throwing fruit at them or something. "But we don't have to do anything… else. We shouldn't, I mean."

"You said you wanted me," Alec said uncertainty.

"And I do," Magnus said his voice husky with desire. "Oh god I do but Alec I can give you time. You deserve something more."

"But I want you," Alec said. Magnus could feel his will crumbling.

"I don't think we should rush," Magnus said and this time Alec took a step back. Magnus's relief, at Alec's listening to him, was greatly overshadowed by his own severe disappointment.

"Hey I think your apartment is around here somewhere?" Alec said.

"Yeah," Magnus said trying to lower his heart rate. "I walked here without thinking."

"Let's go then," Alec said and grabbing Magnus by the hand he pulled them around the corner. "I am probably halfway through one of those comic books of yours. Or you could show me more of your computer stuff."

Magnus didn't say another word as they covered the short distance to his front door. Magnus turned the key in the lock and went in with Alec right behind him.

"Where's Ragnor?" Alec asked. "I was starting to think he was glued to that chair?"

"He has been known to leave on occasion," Magnus said.

"And Catarina?" Alec asked.

"Her absence is normal," Magnus said throwing his keys in the bowl by the door. "She basically lives at the hospital."

"Good," Alec said and he spun Magnus around to face him. "We don't need company anyway."

"We don't?" Magnus said stunned by the look in those blue eyes. And suddenly Alec was kissing him. Magnus lost track of where he was as he yielded to Alec's touch.

Magnus's hands were on Alec's lower back as he slid his tongue into Alec's mouth again but this time he found Alec's tongue there to greet him. Magnus moved on from Alec's lips and started kissing down the boy's neck. He loved the way Alec responded to this, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side to allow Magnus better access.

Magnus could feel Alec's legs start to give out now. Without releasing Alec in any way he pushed them both toward the closed door. Magnus used his own leg in between Alec's to hold him up, pressing them both hard against the flat surface. Magnus moved his hands up farther under Alec's shirt and was rewarded with the shiver that he felt ran down Alec's spine. Magnus was pleasantly surprised when he felt warm hands on the bare skin of his back.

Magnus could feel how uncomfortable his arousal was making him and knew he had to stop this soon when suddenly he froze. Alec's hands had left his back and made their way down and around him. Coming to rest on the front of Magnus's now very tight jeans.

"Alexander," Magnus gasped. Alec looked up at him his eyes wide and wondering.

Alec brought their lips together again. Magnus's hands were in Alec's shirt, his tongue down Alec's throat before he remembered he was supposed to stop this.

Alec moved; pressing his body against Magnus who couldn't stop the moan from escaping him as he felt Alec's arousal against his leg.

"Please," Alec said softly and Magnus surrendered, with a low desperate sound deep in his throat.

Magnus's hands quickly got up under Alec's shirt and pulled it over his head. There was a triumphant grin on Alec's face that make Magnus want to laugh. Did the boy think he had won? Because clearly it was Magnus who was getting the better deal out of this.

Alec's enthusiastic hands quickly rid Magnus of his shirt and those same hands, wasting no time, started to undo the buttons on Magnus's jeans. Magnus gasped as Alec slide his pants down. He stepped out of them, pulling Alec with him.

Magnus was wearing nothing but his boxers now and he loved the feel of Alec's bare chest against his skin. Not once taking his hands off Alec, Magnus guided them toward his bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind them.

Together they collapsed onto the bed, Magnus on top kissing Alec's soft lips until they were swollen. Then switching his focus Magnus kissed Alec's neck. Sucking hard on the soft skin, hoping to leave a mark on the boy. It was a possessive desire but Magnus was beyond curbing any of his desires at the moment. Alec's hands formed fists at his sides as his body arched into the contact.

Magnus felt Alec's hand in the elastic of his boxers and gasped as Alec slid those off as well. Alec's eyes run over Magnus's naked body. Though Alec's hands weren't on him now the look on his face was so intimate Magnus almost felt like Alec was touching him.

Suddenly Magnus was on his back with Alec above him. Seizing the opportunity Magnus started work on Alec's jeans. Once they were unzipped Magnus slide them down to Alec's knees and Alec kicked them off.

Magnus ran his hands down Alec's chest slowly enjoying the expression on Alec's face created by his touch. He stopped as he reached Alec's boxers. He slide his finger under the elastic and waited. Alec smiled and Magnus, taking that as a sign, pulled the boxers down.

"You are beautiful," Magnus whispered, as the last clothing separating them was cast aside. The blush that spread over Alec's skin did indeed go all the way down.

Magnus rolled Alec over, unable to handle any more foreplay. Tracing his tongue down Alec's perfect chest Magnus reached his destination. Magnus ran his tongue twice around Alec's head then took him in. Used his lips and tongue Magnus worked on Alec.

Alec's body was arched, his hands gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles were white. Low moans escaped him as Magnus used his hands as well to make Alec come undone.

"Magnus!" Alec cried. Magnus pulled away but not quite fast enough. Alec came half in his mouth and half on his face. Alec's body slackened like a elastic finally released.

Magnus looked around and saw a towel on the floor near the bed. Picking it up, he wiped his face off.

"Sorry," Alec mumbled. Magnus ignored his shy apology and quickly returning to the bed he seized Alec's lips in a sticky kiss.

Alec seemed to take this as all is forgiven and threw himself into the kiss. Magnus could still feel the uncomfortable hardness of his own erection but wasn't in a hurry anymore.

Magnus had just started to slow down the kissing when he gasped. Alec's curious hand had reached down and grabbed hold of him.

"Your turn," Alec said, softly. Magnus moaned. He hadn't expected Alec to be so forward. Alec flipped them and began to copy everything Magnus had just done to him.

Alec kissed Magnus's chest and moved down as Magnus's back arched without his permission. He felt Alec's tongue teasing him, then Alec's lips around him.

Despite Alec's inexperience he was able to copy what Magnus had just done rather well. Magnus felt himself get close. His breathing highly irregular.

"Alec," Magnus gasped. "I am... about it." But it was too late. Magnus came and his body slumped.

Alec started coughing and got up off the bed heading to the ensuite. Magnus felt stupid. He should have warned Alec. He had been too lost in sensations to remember how new this was to Alec even though he seemed so confident.

Magnus rolled over and buried his face in his pillow listening to Alec in the bathroom. After the coughing noises stopped Magnus heard the water running then silence.

Magnus waited, wondering what Alec would do next. He jumped slightly when he felt Alec's hands on his back. Magnus rolled over to look at him. Alec was smiling at him, his face shining with joy. But before Magnus could reach out and touch Alec, he was gone.

When Alec reappeared a second later he was dragging a blanket from the base of the bed. He throw it over them and snuggled down into Magnus's arms.

Magnus watched as Alec closed his eyes, an expression of serenity on his face. His breathing became very even. Magnus closed his eyes and focused on Alexander in his arms. Once he stopped thinking, stopped worrying, Magnus understood the peace he had seen on Alec's face. The even breathing and physical presence next to him was so comforting. The happiness radiating from Alec was intoxicating.

Magnus would have laughed, if not for fear of waking Alec, as he thought about how absurd the last hour had been. From never more than a light touch to lying spent and naked together under a blanket.

Magnus couldn't regret it though. Somehow despite his worries Magnus hadn't corrupted Alec at all. Magnus realized, as a warm glowing feeling rose in his chest, that in fact it had been the other way around.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	12. Bad Influence

A glowing light filled his world. Something strong and powerful held him safe and warm. Nothing else was real... except the horrible sound trying to puncture his bliss.

Alec awoke to the sound of his phone going off. Grumbling Alec reached out blindly for his phone, wanting the noise to stop. There was a crash. Alec opened his eyes and realized he wasn't in his own bed; he had just knocked over Magnus's lamp.

Alec found his phone. It was rather late in the morning and he had three missed calls. Two from Izzy and one from his mother. He groaned.

"Good morning sleepy head," Magnus said beaming at him from where he lay still under the blanket Alec had covered them in last night. Alec blushed remembering suddenly that he was naked.

"You are so beautiful when you do that," Magnus whispered reaching out his hand, he pressed his palm to Alec's cheek. As their gaze met Alec saw sleep in the corners of Magnus's green eyes. Alec leaned into the contact then turned and kiss Magnus's hand. It felt so great to have all physical barriers between them gone. But what was even better was knowing Magnus wanted him.

"Sorry about your lamp," Alec said.

"It's okay. I am sure the lamp deserved it. Sorry about your hickey," Magnus said pointing to Alec's neck.

"Hickey?" Alec asked, looking down at his shoulder.

"Yeah," Magnus said. "You are just too delicious for your own good."

Alec could not see anything on his skin so he got up and went into the bathroom. He was already across the room before he noticed how little he cared that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. It rather surprised him. Before yesterday he had never been naked in front of anyone.

Alec looked himself over in the mirror and sure enough there was a dark bruise developing rather high up on his neck. He doubted he would be able to cover it with a shirt. Maybe a scarf?

"Darling!" Magnus called. "Please come back to bed. I miss you."

Alec smiled, forgetting about the hickey, and went back into the bedroom. He crawled back into bed and snuggled up next to Magnus under the blanket.

"That's better," Magnus said. "So are you skipping school right now? Am I a bad influence?" He giggled. Alec was marveling at the total lack of tension between them. The atmosphere of the room was wonderful.

"You are different now," Alec said, ignoring the questions. "More relaxed."

"I am not trying to be good anymore," Magnus said. "I was rather hard work you know." He grinned again.

"Why did you work so hard?" Alec asked. It seemed a simple question but Magnus shied away from it.

"Oh it's all water under the bridge now," Magnus said, obviously trying to change the topic.

"What is?" Alec asked, now very determined to learn the answer.

"Well my friends teasing didn't help," Magnus began. "But you were so still the first time I kiss you. I was kinda worried if I went too far I would scare you off."

"Scare me off?" Alec said laughing. "Scare me off what?"

"Off me," Magnus said.

"That's silly," Alec said laughing.

"At the time it felt very real," Magnus said huffily.

"Well I don't scare so easy," Alec said. "And it's Saturday."

Magnus stared at Alec blinked rather more than necessary.

"You asked if I was skipping school, remember?" Alec said. "Well there isn't school on Saturday."

"Oh right," Magnus said chuckling. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to the days of the week. It's been a while since I had to worry about the difference between weekends and weekdays."

"Cause you make your own hours?" Alec asked.

"Yep," Magnus said. "Sleep in usually too. Your phone woke me up as well."

"Oh right my phone," Alec groaned as he was brought back down to reality. "I guess I should call them back and explain how I wasn't kidnapped."

"Did Izzy know you were out with me last night?" Magnus asked.

"Yep," Alec said. "But she probably expected me to come home last night. I'll just text her." Alec grabbed his phone and started writing his message.

'I am at Magnus's. Nothing to worry about. Please make my excuses to mom. Thanks Iz.' He hit send.

"Can you stay?" Magnus asked, with hope in his eyes that made a new warm and fuzzy feel rise up in Alec. "Or do you have to go?"

"I can stay," Alec said. "If you want?"

"Now none of that!" Magnus said taping Alec on the nose. "Haven't we already established that I want you!"

"Yeah," Alec said. "Sorry old habits."

"And haven't we already established you aren't allowed to say sorry in my presence?" Magnus continued.

"We have established so many things I can't keep up," Alec said, laughing.

They were still laying in bed but they were looking right at each other. Alec was trying to memorize Magnus's face. The curved shape of his green eyes and the way his mouth looked when he smiled where things Alec never wanted to forget.

"I do love those eyes," Magnus said. "So blue." Then after a moment's reflection added. "May I ask? How… I mean when did you realize you didn't have a crush on Jace?"

"Oh that," Alec said. "Well it has been dawning on me for a while now or at least it has been seen I met you, but mostly it was cause Jace kissed me and-"

"What!" Magnus said his whole body frozen in shock except his eyes which grow very wide.

"No not like that!" Alec said. "Sorry!"

"Like what then?" Magnus said his eyes narrowed.

"Don't be jealous," Alec said but he secretly loved it. The possessive look in Magnus's eyes was making the new warm feelings in his chest brighter. "Jace was trying to prove to me I was wrong. He saw us together and realized I was different with you than with him so he decided to prove it to me."

"And?" Magnus inquired but he seemed to have relaxed somewhat as he settled once again into Alec's arms.

"And it was kinda gross," Alec said. "Like kissing my brother." He made a face.

"Good," Magnus said. "Now I can give up hating blondy."

"What?" Alec asked.

"Well I have rather disliked him since I figured out you liked him."

"How did you figure that out anyway?"

"There was something in the way you talked about him," Magnus said. "Your tone, choice of words. I am pretty good at reading between the lines."

"Well you missed the part where I was wrong," Alec said. "So there."

"I am not perfect you know," Magnus said.

"Yes you are," Alec said very quietly. He couldn't help it. There wasn't one thing about this man he didn't like.

"Alexander," Magnus said. "You are-" he seemed lost for words and Alec congratulated himself for once not being the one unable to speak. Alec snuggled in closer to Magnus and closed his eyes.

"Can we stay here like this all day?" he asked.

"I wish," Magnus said. "I guess we could get our meals delivered but we would still have to get out of bed to answer the door." Alec laughed but not loud enough to prevent them from hearing his phone go off. Alec picked it up and read the text from Izzy.

'You better give me details when you get home! And I mean DETAILS! Mom thinks you are at Jace's.'

Alec rolled his eyes at his insistent sister as he typed his reply.

'Thanks Iz. Did you tell Jace to keep up the story?'

'Course I did,' Izzy replied. 'Do you think this is my first rodeo?'

Alec smiled. Sisters could be kinda fantastic sometimes even if they were being annoyingly curious that is.

"What is with all the eye rolling?" Magnus asked.

"Izzy wants details," Alec said. "She is being nosy again is all."

"I think I will like her," Magnus said. "She is rather fun."

Before Alec could answer they both jumped. A loud booming laugh had suddenly filled the room.

"I think these are yours?" Ragnor said as Magnus's pants went flying through the air. They landed on the floor near the bed. "Ravished him huh?" Ragnor gasped out between his snorting laughter. "And I bet you feel better!" He was standing in the doorway which they had forgotten to close last night in their hurry.

"Ragnor!" Magnus yelled. "Go away!"

Ragnor wiped tears from his eyes still laughing so hard he couldn't speak.

"Close the door and leave," Magnus said threateningly. "Or I will turn off the internet!"

That sobered Ragnor pretty fast. He narrowed his eyes at Magnus.

"You would too," Ragnor said. "Geez! Can't take a joke." But Ragnor closed the door and Alec felt Magnus relax next to him.

"Sorry!" Magnus said. "I guess Ragnor just got home or just noticed my pants by the door. Either way he is a twat."

"Did he say just ravish?" Alec asked.

"I may have ranted at him a little in the last few weeks," Magnus said. "Okay a lot but he never really looked at me while I was talking so I thought he wasn't listening."

"Why did you need to rant?" Alec asked.

"Because you make me crazy," Magnus said which made Alec blush.

"Is that why you feel better?" Alec asked. "Because you got to ravish me?"

"See when you say it, it's adorable," Magnus said, laughing.

"I will take that as a yes," Alec said, grinning.

"If Catarina had come to the door she would have offered to make us breakfast," Magnus sighed. "Sometimes I wish Ragnor worked more and she didn't."

"I could make breakfast," Alec suggested.

"You cook?" Magnus asked.

"A little," Alec said. "More than Jace or Izzy. Especially Izzy. If she ever offers to cook for you RUN!"

"Noted," Magnus said. "You do realize if you make breakfast we will have to get out of bed right?"

"Good point," Alec said. "Let's starve!" He grinned hugely at Magnus and kissed him lightly on the lips. Magnus didn't seem to think a light kiss was sufficient however and quickly pulled Alec in and took the kiss farther. They were already naked and Alec instantly noticed his body had realized this as well.

It was nice lying on his side facing Magnus. It was more equal somehow than someone on top. Alec's hands eagerly moved over Magnus. He enjoyed the other man's gasp when he held Magnus's growing erection in his hand.

"Oh Alec," Magnus whispered. "There are so many more things I want to do to you."

"Like what?" Alec asked. He didn't know what a seductive voice was supposed to sound but he tried his best. Magnus moaned so Alec decided he had succeeded.

"I want all of you," Magnus whispered. "I want to run my hands over every inch of you until your nerves give out. Kiss and suck at your skin until you are black and blue. Explore your mouth with my tongue until I know it by heart. Memorize every inch of your naked body so I can undress you with my eyes whenever I want." He moaned again. "Oh I am horrible but you are delicious."

"How is that horrible?" Alec asked. It sounded kinda nice. Alec felt a tingling sensation on his skin at Magnus's words though that might have been partly a reaction to his breath. Magnus's face was very close to him.

"I was your first kiss," Magnus said. "First everything."

"What does that matter?" Alec asked. He was about to ask how Magnus knew that when Alec stopped caring about the conversation. Magnus's hand had grabbed hold of him. A gasp escaped his lips before Magnus seized those as well. Magnus's tongue was in his mouth and Magnus's hand around his erection. Alec was on his back now with Magnus straddling him. Magnus sat up breaking the kiss. Alec took in much needed air while his mouth wasn't busy.

"Can I ravish you?" Magnus asked, looking down at Alec with lust in his eyes. Alec melted under Magnus's intense gaze, his eyes closing.

"Yes," he whispered. Suddenly Magnus was gone. Alec opened his eyes confused. Magnus was in the corner of the room going through the top drawer of his dresser but by the time Alec had opened his mouth to ask why Magnus was all the way over there, Magnus was back with a small square in his hand.

Alec watched as Magnus opened the square and he realized what it was. Magnus slipped the condom onto Alec quickly with the air of practice. Then Magnus was guiding Alec inside him.

"Oh god," Alec gasped as he went in. His erection was now surrounded on all sides by Magnus. This was so much better than Magnus's mouth that been. When Magnus started moving up and down Alec lost track of the noises he was making. Completely lost in body Alec forgot everything else.

He felt his finish coming on fast and cried out. Magnus had a huge grin plastered to his face as he gazed down at Alec whose body was slack now, his breathing still erratic. Alec closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Alec felt Magnus pull himself up and out. Magnus left for a moment then Alec felt Magnus's warm presence next to him in the bed again. Without opening his eyes Alec snuggled in closer.

"What no 'It's your turn?'" Magnus asked trying to copy Alec's voice.

"Hmm," Alec said dazed snuggling in even closer to Magnus's warmth. The whole world was a happy bubble of this bed as far as Alec was concerned.

"How can you still be so cute?" Magnus asked him.

"Not sure," Alec mumbled as he nuzzled into Magnus's neck.

"Why am I so content to just lay here and cuddle you," Magnus said, almost as a statement of fact rather an a question.

"Am I snuggleable?" Alec asked, grinning.

"Very!" Magnus said chuckling as he wrapped his arms around Alec and squeezed him tight. Alec made a choking sound as the air was pushed out of his lungs.

"Can't breathe," Alec just managed to get out. Magnus laughed but slackened his grip.

Alec closed his eyes and settled into Magnus's arms with a contented sigh. Magnus started stroking his hair. It was such a small thing but it calmed him. Alec thought of only the soft hands running through his hair... and that this just might be the most peaceful moment of his life.


	13. Twat

"We should get out of bed," Magnus said, chuckling. "It's been hours."

"I am hungry," Alec said. "But I don't wanna get out of bed yet. Didn't you have an idea about ordering food without getting up?"

"No," Magnus said, chuckling. "I had an idea about how we would have to get up to eat. Weren't you going to cook?"

"Oh right," Alec said. With a sigh he very reluctantly left the circle of Magnus's arms and sat up. "I am getting really hungry."

"Me too," Magnus said sitting up next to him. "I kinda wanna see you cook."

"Where are my pants?" Alec asked as he crawled around the bed looking over the edge. He still didn't want to put his feet on the floor.

"I think we threw them over there?" Magnus said, pointing.

"When you say we, you mean you," Alec said, finally putting his feet on the ground as he got up and started collecting his clothes. Once he found his boxers he put them on, as well as his pants, but he couldn't find his shirt.

"Your shirt," Magnus said when Alec asked. "Is by the front door, remember?"

"But your pants are here," Alec said in a teasing tone, pointing to where Ragnor had thrown them.

"Yes," Magnus said. "I must get Ragnor back for that somehow."

"Can I wear one of your shirts?" Alec asked. "Just to go get mine?"

"Oh don't want to be half naked in front of my flatmates, do you?" Magnus said smiling.

"Not really," Alec said.

"You are so beautiful it seems a shame to hide you under clothes," Magnus said. "But here" -he tossed Alec a shirt off the floor-"Knock yourself out."

"This is dirty?" Alec said.

"And you will be wearing it for all of twenty seconds so what does it matter?"

"It has sequins on it," Alec said holding the shirt at arms length as if it might bite him.

"Jewels or skins," Magnus said. "Take your pick."

"Is there a third option?"

"Nope."

Alec sighed and put on the sequin top. Despite the sparkles it fit him quite well. He left the bedroom with the intention of going straight for his shirt and running back before his sequins were seen.

"Not so quiet now it seems," Ragnors said from his usual gaming spot. He must have heard Alec coming because his eyes hadn't moved away from the screen. "Finally let Magnus have you huh?"

"Don't you mean Magnus finally let me have him?" Alec asked still heading straight for his shirt without looking over at Ragnor.

"Ah so Magnus was wrong this whole time," Ragnor said, chuckling. "Well at least he was hilarious when sexually frustrated." Ragnor laughed loudly but quickly had to return his attention back to his avatar who was being attacked.

Alec had his shirt now and was halfway back to the bedroom when Catarina spoke to him.

"Good morning Alec," Catarina said. "Or should I say good afternoon." She giggled.

"Hi," Alec said. "I just came out here to get my shirt."

"You guys must have been in quite a hurry last night to not even make it to the bedroom," Catarina said but she was smiling, joy clear in her eyes.

"Kinda yeah," Alec said blushing. He was glad he had opted for the sequins now rather than nothing. He was pretty sure he was red and splotchy down his arms and chest at this point.

"I have never seen Magnus happier," Catarina began. "Than he has been with you." Alec was stunned. He stared at her his eyes wide.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Yes really," Catarina said. "I am so very glad he met you, Alexander." And with that she got up from the table, collected her books and headed toward the door. "I have class. But I am sure I will see you again."

"Yeah," Alec said. "See you." He walked a little blankly back to the bedroom. His mind not quite finished processing the words he had heard.

"What's with the face?" Magnus asked as Alec came back in with his shirt. Alec noted Magnus was dressed now though in different clothes than yesterday unlike Alec.

"Catarina," Alec said. "She told me you're happy."

"And this is news... why?" Magnus asked confused.

"I mean happier," Alec said. "With me. Than anyone else."

"And if that's true?" Magnus asked. Alec was speechless. Forgetting about his shirt he walked over to the bed and sat beside Magnus. Taking Magnus's face in his hands Alec looked into those green eyes for a moment before pulling Magnus into a bone breaking hug.

"You make me happy too," Alec whispered into Magnus's ear. Magnus's arms came up and held Alec in return. Alec knew then that he wanted Magnus in his world. Not just someone he enjoyed spending time with outside his regular life but someone who was part of his regular life.

"I was wondering," Alec said as they eventually broke apart. "If you would come to my graduation?"

"Really?" Magnus questioned, obviously surprised that Alec would ask.

"Yeah," Alec said. "Why are you so shocked?"

"Well since your parents don't know," Magnus said, then added with a wink. "I kinda figured I was your dirty little secret."

"I want you there," Alec said, bluntly.

"I'll be there then," Magnus said smiling.

"Thanks," Alec said. "Izzy and Jace will know why you're there at least. And my parents..."

"You don't have to tell them," Magnus said. "I will understand. I will be disappointed but it won't change anything between us. Okay?"

"Thanks," Alec said. He wasn't sure if he could ever tell his parents and he wasn't sure when either but it was good to have no pressure about it. Alec remembered the shirt he had just retrieved and quickly switched it for the sequins.

"You looked so good in sparkles," Magnus said, with a sigh. "So... breakfast?"

"I think it's more like late lunch at this point," Alec said. "But yeah food."

Alec followed Magnus into the kitchen where he stood in the center looking rather out of his element.

"What are you gonna make?" Magnus asked.

"You really don't cook do you?"

"Unless you count my usual call to the chinese place, no," Magnus said. "Catarina does sometimes."

"How do you guys live?" Alec asked, but Magnus only laughed. Alec started opening cupboards to try and find something to cook with. He found only bread and cereal.

"Do you live off carbs?" Alec asked.

"Take out actually," Magnus said.

"Well," Alec said as he opened the fridge. "You have eggs. Do you want eggs and toast? Not sure what else I can make with just this to work with."

"Sounds perfect," Magnus said. Alec pulled everything out and Magnus showed him where the frying pans were. Very soon the kitchen was full of the sounds and smell of cooking.

"Smells good," Ragnor said as he came into the kitchen. "You make me any?" Alec realized this was the first time he had seen Ragnor when he wasn't looking at a computer screen.

"You threw my pants at me," Magnus said. "So no."

"Oh come on," Ragnor said. "That was funny."

"I can make some for you," Alec offered, wanting Magnus's friend to like him. "If you want."

"Oh I am sure he wants," Magnus said. "Since he stopped gaming."

"Food is one of the few things I stop gaming for," Ragnor confirmed. "That and the internet going out." He looked pointedly at Magnus.

"Don't be a twat," Magnus said. "And the internet won't go out."

"How do you turn off the internet?" Alec asked.

"Easy," Magnus said. "Just reset the router and change the password."

"And his passwords aren't so easy to crack," Ragnor said. "They are rather long and not anything guessable."

"I know," Magnus said grinning. "Once when the internet went out all on its own, Ragnor came storming over to my desk and demanded I turn it back on. Asking what he ever did to me this time." Magnus could not keep a straight face while reliving this story and was soon laughing.

"Well statistically speaking it is usually your fault when the internet goes out," Ragnor said defensively.

"Well statistically speaking," Magnus said mocking. "You are usually a twat."

"Foods ready!" Alec announced, and both men forget their squabbles and snapped their attention to him. Alec, feeling slightly shy about suddenly being the center of focus, walked over and put the food on the table.

"I couldn't find matching cutlery," Alec said as he sat down.

"It's okay," Ragnor said. "We don't have any. This looks great. Please come over and ravish Magnus again soon so I can get more food." Alec blushed bright red and leaned over his breakfast. He could feel Magnus's eyes on him but he didn't look up.

"Ragnor," Magnus said. "You are making Alec uncomfortable. Stop it."

"Oh please," Ragnor said, between mouthfuls. "The boy's not so innocent as you thought… at least not anymore." Alec's blush deepened and he focused even more on his breakfast trying to hide his red face.

"Ragnor!" Magnus groaned. "Stop."

"Nice hickey by the way," Ragnor said in such a way that Alec knew he was grinning even without looking up.

"Ragnor! Please!" Magnus tried once more.

"Oh all right," Ragnor said, focusing his attention solely on his food. "This is really good by the way. I love it when Magnus brings people over who can cook!"

"Does he bring people over a lot?" Alec asked looking up, momentarily distracted from his embarrassment. He suddenly realized he didn't know anything about Magnus's past romances.

"Most don't stick around for breakfast so no," Ragnor said, winking at Magnus. "And Camille never cooked! She had the air of someone who was used to being waited on. Like she had subjugates or something." He laughed.

"Ragnor," Magnus growled. "Stop talking. I am begging you!"

"Have you not told the delicious boy about Camille?" Ragnor asked. Alec really didn't process any words aside from being called delicious by someone other than Magnus. After wrapping his head about the strange concept he took in the rest of the sentence and connected it to what Ragnor had said earlier.

"Camille a girl?" Alec asked. "And Magnus's ex?"

"Yep," Ragnor said. "Magnus doesn't like to be labeled." Alec wasn't really sure what to think about this. If he had found out this time yesterday he would have guessed that was why Magnus didn't want him. But he wasn't so worried about that anymore.

"Ragnor," Magnus said. "If you speak again I WILL turn off the internet." Ragnor gave Magnus a dirty look but didn't make a sound.

"But Magnus," Alec said. "We were talking."

"Yes and I would rather you didn't," Magnus said.

"Still worried you are going to scare me off?" Alec asked laughing.

"Oh he probably is," Ragnor said, chuckling. Magnus glared daggers at him.

"I told you I don't scare that easy," Alec said.

"I told you not to talk!" Magnus said pointedly to Ragnor who pretended to zip his lips closed and returned to his meal.

"Magnus," Alec said. "Don't be mean to your friend."

"He is no friend of mine," Magnus huffed.

"Ha!" Ragnor said, not even remotely concerned by Magnus's mean words.

"Do you have a scarf?" Alec asked. He did need something to hide his hickey but he also wanted to change the topic for the sake of Ragnor and Magnus's friendship. "Cause I don't want to explain to my parents about…"

"Oh your first hickey," Ragnor said, affectionately. "Takes me back." His eyes glazed over as if his mind was elsewhere.

"I will get you one," Magnus said. "No talking while I am gone." Magnus looked right at Ragnor. "I mean it!" He got up and went into his bedroom.

"Man I love angsty Magnus," Ragnor laughed. "Please don't stop messing with his head! It's priceless!"

"I didn't mean to mess with his head," Alec said feeling slightly guilty.

"I know!" Ragnor said, unshed tears in his eyes from containing his laughter. "That's was so great about it."

"So who's Camille?" Alec asked.

"Oh she was his girlfriend," Ragnor said. "Only other person I have ever seen him serious about. Though I like you much more. She was kinda a bitch. Catarina and I kept telling him she was an evil snake but Magnus didn't listen."

"So why did they break up?" Alec asked.

"She cheated on him," Ragnor said. "But honestly it was the best thing that could have happened cause he finally realized she was horrible. Not sure he would have otherwise."

"I see," Alec said. "Why was she horrible aside from the cheating?"

"I told you not to talk!" Magnus yelled as he came back. "That sounds like talking!

"Oh relax," Ragnor said. "What is wrong with talking?"

"When is your graduation Alec?" Magnus asked, looking straight at Alec like Ragnor wasn't in the room.

"Next weekend," Alec said. "I will get a ticket for you."

"Thanks," Magnus said smiling.

"Oh," Ragnor said. "This sounds serious."

"Can I walk you home?" Magnus asked but Alec had a very distinct feeling Magnus had only asked to get him away from Ragnor.

"Can Ragnor come with us?" Alec asked, hoping to learn more about Camille.

"No," Magnus said.

"I like you kid," Ragnor said, very seriously. "Do come back soon." And with that he left the table leaving his dishes on the table and went back to his game. They had all finished eating a while ago so Alec cleared away the dishes went over to the the sink.

"Don't you dare do the dishes," Magnus told him and Alec froze half way through starting to fill the sink with water.

"Let's get out of here," Magnus said. "Come on I'll walk you home."

"I don't have to go home yet," Alec said which was true though he should definitely go home soon.

"Then why don't we get ice cream on the way," Magnus suggested. Alec was very sure at this point Magnus just didn't want him to talk to Ragnor anyway. "Oh and here." Magnus held out what could only be a scarf.

"Thanks," Alec said, taking it from Magnus's hand.

"No problem," Magnus said. "You can keep it. It matches your eyes." He beamed at Alec and a warm glowing feeling rose in Alec's chest. Unable to articulate any of his feelings, Alec put the scarf on. Sure enough it hid his hickey brilliantly.

Magnus took Alec's arm and together they walked out of the flat and down the street. Alec loved holding Magnus's hand as they walked.

"Are you really going to turn off Ragnor's internet?" Alec asked.

"No," Magnus grumbled. "And he knows it."

"I'm glad," Alec said. "Cause he is a good friend, you know. I can tell."

"Yes I know," Magnus said with a sigh. "A good but highly annoying friend. So when do I get to meet your friends?"

"I don't know," Alec said. "Do you want to?"

"Well I would be nice to finally meet your sister," Magnus said. "We did, as she put it 'text met' but I want to meet her properly. And your other friends."

"Alright," Alec said.

"I seem to recall, a maybe double date with Clary and Jace," Magnus said. "Though you didn't seem too keen on the idea at the time."

"I wasn't," Alec confessed. "But now it might be fun."

"Great!" Magnus beamed. "When? Oh what should we do? Maybe all just go out for dinner or do something more fun like bowling?"

"I don't mind," Alec said smiling. He liked his new animated Magnus so much. Seeing him excited was wonderful.

"Your grad's on Saturday so..." Magnus trailed off, using his hands while he talked. "Maybe Friday night?"

"Sure," Alec said. "That works. Then you can meet them before you come to grad!"

"Great!"

"And I think bowling's a good idea," Alec said. "Just dinner and we might run out of things to say."

"Bowling and pizza," Magnus declared. "Friday night. It's a date."

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	14. More Delicious than Gelato

"I thought my house was that way?" Alec asked in confusion.

"Oh it is," Magnus said. "We are taking the long way around."

"For ice cream?"

"Yes," Magnus grinned. "Cause you said you didn't have to go home yet."

"You just didn't want me talking to Ragnor."

"Sometimes," Magnus began. "Vulgar friends are not the best way to learn things."

"Will you tell me then?"

"Depends... what do you want to know?"

"What about Camille was horrible?" Alec asked.

"I knew Ragnor kept talking!" Magnus exclaimed.

"It's okay," Alec said. "I am just curious."

"She wasn't horrible," Magnus said, trying to be diplomatic. "She just wasn't nice."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Magnus didn't want to think about Camille. He became more acutely aware of the tear in his heart when he did.

"Alright," Alec said. "I didn't mean to be nosy."

"You're not nosy," Magnus said taking a deep breath. "I just don't like that topic is all."

"Is there a specific ice cream place you are taking me to?" Alec asked as they turned a corner in the opposite direction of Alec's house.

"It's a neat little place," Magnus said. "They have great gelato."

"I thought you said ice cream."

"Gelato is basically ice cream," Magnus said. "It has less air in it or something but it's still frozen sweetened dairy. I think it's Italian. Italian ice cream. Either way it's delicious." Magnus turned to look at Alec and grinned. "Are you blushing? What did I say?"

"Delicious," Alec mumbled.

"Oh I promise you darling," Magnus said. "You are far more delicious than gelato." Alec's blush deepened. "Especially when you blush like that."

"Can't help it," Alec said. "I would if I could."

"Don't ever try!" Magnus exclaimed. "I do not want to be denied the joy of making you blush." Alec mumbled something that Magnus couldn't hear. They turned another corner and Magnus saw the shop come into sight.

"There it is," Magnus said.

"Magic Scoops?" Alec said dubiously.

"Okay the name is lame I will grant you that," Magnus said. "But the ice cream is good."

"Don't you mean Gelato?" Alec corrected.

"Well said." As they entered the brightly light bubbly building Magnus saw Alec tense up. He doubted with Alec's dark taste in clothes that Alec frequented many shops as pink as this one.

"Hello darling," Magnus said to the women with brown hair standing behind the counter. He knew her name was Mitra even without checking her name tag. Being a regular here Magnus already knew all the names of the staff. "The usual for me thanks."

"Coming right up," Mitra said. "And for your friend?"

"Ah... vanilla?" Alec said. Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec seemed a little over-whelmed by the number of choices.

"He will need to taste test a few I think," Magnus said. "Umm… how about that one first."

"Excellent choice," Mitra said, collecting a tasting spoon, filling it, and handing it to Alec.

"Yep I like this one," Alec said.

"You have to try more than one silly," Magnus said. "Mitra you pick the next one."

"How about cookies and cream," Mitra said as she prepare the next sample. Alec tried it.

"This one is good too," Alec said.

"But which is better?" Magnus asked.

"Equally good," Alec said hesitantly.

"You're hopeless!" Magnus exclaimed with delight. "Mitra darling, would you pick one for him."

"Sure thing," Mitra said trying not to laugh as she scooped out their orders.

"Mitra has great taste in Gelato," Magnus said. "She never fails."

"Come now Magnus," Mitra said, in a slightly teasing tone. "You always order the same thing."

"Once in awhile I ask you to surprise me," Magnus said.

"Not often," Mitra said. "All the staff here have your order ready when you walk in."

"I know!" Magnus exclaimed. "It's like magic."

"It's called customer service actually," Mitra corrected as she handed them their gelato.

"Thank you. And I was referring to the name of your shop," Magnus said a little deflated no one got his joke. Magnus saw Alec dig around in his pockets as they approached the till.

"Just put it on my tab, Mitra" Magnus said with a wink.

"No problem," Mitra said as she closed the cash register. Magnus put a tip in her jar as Alec stared at him.

"You have a tab here?" Alec asked, open mouthed.

"Yep," Magnus said. "It's so close to my place. In summer I come here to work sometimes. They have excellent wifi!"

"What is gelato without wifi," Mitra said laughing. "See you later Magnus."

"Chow," Magnus called to her as he and Alec walked out with their frozen treat.

"You know her pretty well huh?" Alec said.

"I guess," Magnus said. "But I call everyone darling remember?"

"Yeah," Alec said. "But did you guys ever… date?"

"Oh no!" Magnus said, laughing. "That would ruin our beautiful gelato relationship. Besides, I think she is seventeen."

"I'm seventeen," Alec said. Magnus froze. He had completely forgotten.

"Alec," Magnus said turning to face him. "I didn't mean… I just…" Alec stared at him, eyes full of questions. "Why do you think I was so wary before? So careful?"

"I thought you didn't like me," Alec said. "Didn't want me."

"You beautiful blue eyed wonder," Magnus said. "If that were even slightly true why did I write my number on your arm?"

"I don't know," Alec said. Magnus leaned in and gently kissed Alec. With one hand holding his gelato, Magnus used his other hand to pull Alec closer. Alec seemed to forget they were standing in a public street and one of his hands was occupied. Magnus felt the cold on his back and shivered.

"You should eat that instead of staining my shirt with it," he said chuckling as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Oh!" Alec said. "Sorry!"

Magnus watched the blush colour Alec's skin and had a sudden impulse. He brought his gelato forward and got some of it on tip of Alec's nose.

"There now we are even," Magnus grinned.

"That's cold!" Alec complained.

"Do you want me to lick it off?" Magnus asked.

"No!" Alec said going redder and quickly cleaning his nose with his sleeve.

"Too bad," Magnus chuckled. "I bet it would taste even better off you then with a spoon." Magnus knew this wasn't strictly true but he had only said it to make Alec blush which had worked brilliantly. Magnus trailed his finger down the side of Alec's face watching Alec's lovely reactions. His eyes closed and his breathing quickened.

"So do you always bring dates here for gelato?" Alec asked a little breathlessly.

"No," Magnus said, pensively. He let his hand drop as his mind worked. He had never brought a date here before now he came to think of it.

"How about your flatmates?"

"Oh all the time," Magnus said. "Somehow they end up putting it all on my tab." He chuckled. "Doesn't really surprise me though."

"Isn't that unfair?" Alec asked.

"Nah," Magnus said. "I make more money than they do and I'm not in school like they are. It all works out in the end."

"That's really nice of you," Alec said. "To help your friends out like that."

"I guess," Magnus said. "I owe them more than money can buy." He hadn't meant to say it really. He didn't want Alec to inquire further.

"Then it's nice that you try and make it up to them," Alec said and that was all he said. Magnus took a deep breath. He was so grateful not to be questioned.

The rest of their detour back to Alec's place passed in idle conversation and laughter. It was rather late by the time they arrived at their destination. They stood now on the spot just around the corner from Alec's house, where Magnus had to turn back or be seen.

"Whenever you want," Magnus said. "Feel free to come over, okay?" He couldn't help by say this. He had spent almost twenty four hours with Alec and yet he didn't want to say goodbye. It didn't make any sense to him and he was giving Alec all the power but he couldn't help it.

"Okay," Alec said. "Thanks." Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec good night. His tongue down Alec's throat and his hands on Alec's hips Magnus tried to savor the moment. As Magnus pulled away he stroked his finger along Alec's jaw line and was very pleased to see Alec shiver a little.

"I will miss you blue eyes," Magnus said and he turned and walked away.

Magnus tried to remember the feel of Alexander's lips as he walked home. The night was quiet and the weather wasn't interesting enough to hold his focus. His mind was swimming with Alec. Had it really only been a day ago that he'd been frustrated and worried? Somehow the air was sweeter now. But there was something new to replace the frustration and worry.

Magnus took a deep, contented breath as he headed back into his apartment. He leaned against the inside of his door and beamed up at the ceiling.

"I take it Alec's gone home now?"

Magnus turned. Catarina was smiling at him from the sofa with a book in her lap.

"Yeah," Magnus said with a sigh. He went to sit next to her.

"You seem better," she said, but without the horrible tone Ragnor had used.

"I feel like I could fly," Magnus said. "Oh Catarina. This is terrifying."

"Why?" Catarina said laughing.

"Oh I think I am falling in love with him," Magnus said. "And it's only been a few weeks. If I fall this fast I will never be able to get back up again."

"Maybe you won't have to," Catarina said.

"He won't tell his parents he's gay," Magnus said. "Or dating me. His friend Jace thought I was a girl."

"Give him time," Catarina said.

"I miss him," Magnus said. "And I saw him less than an hour ago. What is happening to me?" He put his hand in his hands.

"Do you remember when you told me you were in love with Camille?" Catarina asked gently, putting a hand on Magnus's back to comfort him. Magnus nodded into his hands. "And you told me she was the one." Magnus nodded again refusing to look up. "You told me you would never love another. You had fallen and you were never getting up no matter what."

"And then she broke you," Catarina continued mercilessly. She knew he hated this topic. "You stopped going on dates and starting picking up people at bars. I know you were miserable. Don't deny it."

"I was," Magnus said. "But at least I was the one in control. Now I'm helpless."

"That's okay," Catarina told him. "If it's the right person."

"How do I know who the right person is?"

"The right person is someone who loves you back just as much as you love them," Catarina said. "I think Alec cares quite a bit about you."

"He did invite me to his grad," Magnus said. "But it is nerve racking knowing that one word from him could shatter me."

"Just enjoy the good stuff for now," Catarina said. "And have faith. Stop fretting."

"To love is to destroy. To be loved is to be the one destroyed," Magnus whispered softly.

"You don't believe that, and you know it!" Catarina yelled. "That is just what you came up with after Camille."

"It applied then," Magnus argued.

"It doesn't apply now."

"Oh what do you know!" Magnus said. "You're married to medicine."

"I may not have much experience with relationship," Catarina said patiently. "But I know people. And I know you. Now stop sulking and text Alec."

"Why do I have to text him?" Magnus said. "I just saw him."

"Because you obviously can't go more than an hour without talking to him," Catarina said. "If you are already making generalized depressing statements like that!"

"If I text him he is going to think I am terribly clingy!" Magnus said.

"So what?" Catarina said. "It is time you put your heart on your sleeve, my friend." Magnus grumbled something not so pleasant under his breath at his friend but pulled out his phone.

"He has texted me!" Magnus said shocked.

"There you see!" Catarina said. Magnus totally ignoring his flatmate in favour of reading Alec's message.

'Magnus help! Izzy is interrogating me.'

Magnus, suddenly feeling light as a feather, laughed as he replied.

'Your sister is quite the schemer it seems. How can I help?'

'She is going to text you,' Alec replied. 'Do not give her anything she can use against me but don't tell her nothing or she will know I told you not to.'

'That is quite the task you ask of me,' Magnus texted.

'Sorry!'

'It's alright,' Magnus texted back. 'I will find a way.'

'Thanks!' Alec's replied and then at the same time Magnus received a text from Izzy.

'Magnus. My brother is being difficult. He has a new scarf he won't take off and was gone almost a whole day! Mom doesn't seem to have noticed Alec has NEVER stayed over at 'Jace's' place for so long before but I know better.'

Magnus wasn't sure if there was a question in that text. It seemed more a statement of fact. Before Magnus had composed a reply Izzy sent another text.

'So Magnus since we are so tight I have decided you need to tell me how the date went.'

'It went well. If it hadn't I am sure Alexander would have come home sooner.'

'How well?'

'Very well,' Magnus replied.

'He told you not to tell me anything didn't he?'

'Why would he do that?'

'Cause he is being difficult. Weren't you listening?' Izzy answered.

'I was reading actually,' Magnus replied grinning at his phone.

'Very funny.'

'I thought so,' Magnus texted.

'I mean it wasn't funny,' Izzy answered.

'Oh really,' Magnus typed sniggering. 'Silly me.'

'You are very good at distractions,' Izzy replied.

'Oh no you have found me out,' Magnus texted. He was now sitting alone on the couch glued to his phone. Catarina had left to study at her desk.

'Did you deflower him?' Izzy texted back. 'Cause I think you did. ^_^ And he needed it!'

'Is that all you want to know?' Magnus replied. 'Surely Alec can tell you that.'

'He just yells, turns red and hides in his room.'

'Then maybe he doesn't want me to tell you.'

'But that scarf is cause he has a hickey right?'

'Do you have some experience in the area of hiding hickeys?' Magnus replied.

'Mabye.'

'I think you do,' Magnus texted.

'And that's why I know what the blue scarf is for. Great choice by the way.'

'Thanks. From what I hear you and I have fashion in common. Alec is rather hopeless at that.'

'So hopeless! All his sweaters have holes.'

'I do recall seeing such a sweater the day I met him.'

'And you didn't run for the hills. Crazy man.'

'Indeed.'

'OMG you did it again!'

'Did what?'

'Changed the topic!'

'Oh that! Yes I did that.'

'How?'

'Practice,' Magnus replied.

'You are quite the mystery, Magnus,' Izzy texted him.

'And so is my date with Alec.'

'Darn!' Izzy replied.

'We are doing the double date thing,' Magnus texted. 'Did Alec tell you?'

'No.'

'Bowling and pizza Friday night is the plan.'

'Great,' Izzy texted. 'I can't wait.'

Magnus was just about to text Izzy back when he received a text from Alec.

'Izzy is looking very happy,' Alec texted. 'What did you tell her?!'

Magnus imagined the beautiful blush that would be on Alec's skin as he pictured what his sister could be hearing. Magnus's touch would only make the blush deepened, making Alec's skin warm. Magnus would run his finger ever so slightly down the side of Alec's face, then his neck. Watching Alec's breathing become more erratic as Alec turned his head to the side invited Magnus's to continue. Magnus would lean in and press his lips to Alec's neck.

Magnus was pulled back to reality but his phone, which received another text.

'Magnus!' Alec exclaimed.

'Yes darling?' Magnus replied quite forgetting what they had been talking about.

'What did you tell Izzy?'

'Oh! I told her about bowling and pizza plans on Friday.'

'Is that all?' Alec replied.

'Pretty much,' Magnus texted.

'Thanks Magnus,' Alec replied.

* * *

 **Mitra is rosycat! So she not only beta read this chapter like all the rest but also served Malec Gelato. :D**


	15. I bet it's that girl

Alec put his phone back in his pocket as a loud male voice called him down to the dinner table. His father had already been back for hours when Alec had come home from Magnus's. Izzy, of course, had instantly dragged him into the corner and interrogated him. Even going so far as to text Magnus when Alec refused to be questioned. She had calmed down now though, thanks to Magnus, and his parents believed he had slept at Jace's last night.

Alec wanted to take Magnus up on his offer before Friday rather than go a whole week without seeing him but wasn't sure how to get away now that Robert was home. His mother was a little less observant.

"Alexander," Robert said. "Nice to finally see you."

"I was just in my room," Alec said.

"I mean you were at Jace's when I arrived," Robert said. "And why are you wearing a scarf indoors?"

"It was a gift," Alec said. He really didn't want to have to come up with a better excuse than that. This was gonna get awkward. Next time he would stop Magnus before he got a hickey.

"I bet it's that girl," Maryse said as she set the table. "The one you let Izzy drag you shopping for."

"That is good practice son," Robert said laughing now he thought he understand the situation. "Always wear what a woman gives you or you will never hear the end of it."

Alec did not want to be talking about this with his parents. He didn't say a word. He seated himself at the table and looked down at his hands.

"So when do I get to meet this girl?" Robert asked as he sat at the head of the table. Alec didn't speak. He was spending all his energy trying to will the ground to raise up and swallow him whole. He could feel the heat rising in his face.

"Don't be shy Alexander," Maryse said. "We just want to meet her. I promise we will be nice." Alec sunk lower in his chair.

"Hey," Izzy said entering the room. "What's for dinner? And why is Alec falling off his chair?"

"He won't tell us anything about the girl he's dating," Maryse said giggling. "He has turned red."

"He won't tell me either," Izzy said casually as she sat next to him.

"Come now Alec," Robert said. "There's never been a girl in your life before. Just give us something."

There isn't a girl in my life now, Alec wanted to say. There will never be a _girl_. Alec wracked his brains to find some way of telling them something without telling them anything.

"Oh let him be stubborn if he wants," Izzy said giggling and taking her seat next to him. "It is so very Alec of him." Alec was so grateful to his sister he turned and beamed at her. Unable to keep the relief from his expression.

"Fine," Robert said. "But I want to meet her eventually, understand?" Alec nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing. Suddenly Magnus coming to his graduation seemed a daunting prospect.

"How about you, Izzy?" Robert asked. "How's Mitchell?"

"See?" Izzy elbowed Alec in the ribs. "Dad doesn't call him Meliorn."

"Ouch," Alec said, but he was grinning at his sister.

"Izzy answer the question," Robert said in his deep authoritative voice.

"Oh I dumped him," Izzy said turning to her father. "He was needy." Alec knew this not to be the case but wasn't about to tease Izzy when she had just rescued him.

"Oh," Robert said. "Well. I never did like him."

"I know," Izzy said. "That's why I dated him. I went on another date yesterday actually. With some other guy you won't like."

"Who?" Robert asked. The look on his face made Alec think he planned to track said person down and put them on trial for treason.

"I don't remember his name…" Izzy said.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!" Robert roared. "When will you stop going out with guys like this?"

"When I have a better example of love to follow!" Izzy yelled back and, getting up from the table, stormed out.

Alec had no idea what had just happened.

"I am gonna... " he said motioning in the direction of his sisters retreating back. "Yeah go after her…" Alec got up and turned the corner. The sliding door was open which meant Izzy was outside. Alec found her in the backyard throwing rocks at a tree.

"Izzy," Alec said. "Are you okay?"

"I hate it when dad's home," Izzy said. "But otherwise yeah I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Alec tried again.

"I am," Izzy said and she wasn't crying. Though now that Alec thought about it, he had never seen his sister cry. In fact he had never seen her get attached to anyone she dated. It hadn't really occurred to him before. Jace never got attached until Clary. And Alec's parents usually weren't very affectionate in front of people so Izzy had fit right in. But now he realized how strange it was that Izzy never got emotionally invested in her relationships. This sudden observation proved to Alec just how much Magnus had changed his world in the last few weeks.

"Don't worry about me Alec," Izzy said. "Just focus on bowling Friday!"

"Are you coming?" Alec asked. He had thought it was just going to be just Jace, Clary, him, and Magnus.

"Of course!" Izzy said. "You need a wingman."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't a wingman supposed to help you get a date?" Alec said. "Not chaperone after the fact."

"Fine," Izzy said. "Then instead of your wingman I shall be your annoying little sister who tags along. Either way I am coming."

"I can see that," Alec said knowing there was no point arguing when Izzy used that voice. And besides now that he thought about it Magnus had specifically wanted to meet his sister anyway.

"Thanks for rescuing me back there," Alec said.

"Anytime," Izzy said. She sighed. "We better get back and grind our teeth through dinner."

"Yeah," Alec said. "But I don't want to."

"I hear ya," Izzy said but she followed him as they headed back into the dining room.

Alec managed to avoid the topic of the _girl_ he has been seeing for the rest of the evening with only a slight assist from his sister.

When Alec was once again alone in his room he got out his phone and texted Magnus.

'Hey,' Alec typed. 'How are things?' Alec would have texted 'I miss you' but since he had seen Magnus only hours ago and texted him already since then that was just too embarrassing to admit .

Magnus answered quickly and Alec spend a solid hour talking to him about nothing in particular. It was a welcome relief from thinking about his parents. When they finally said goodnight it was very late and Alec suspected he was the only person still awake in the house.

The next morning Alec awoke later than usual, due to his being up late texting Magnus all night, to find his father waiting in ambush in the living room.

"Alexander," Robert said. "Invite your new girlfriend over here for dinner Friday night."

"I don't have a girlfriend," Alec said.

"Okay this girl you are seeing then."

"I am not seeing a girl."

"Who gave you the scarf then?"

"A friend," Alec said.

"Well I want to meet this friend," Robert said. "Whoever she is."

"I am busy Friday," Alec said.

"Oh," Robert said. "With who?"

"Izzy, Jace, Clary and I are going bowling," Alec said. This was the truth, minus Magnus. Alec hated to cut Magnus out but wasn't sure what else to do.

"Why don't you go bowling another night," Robert said.

"No," Alec said. He was trying to keep his answers as simple as possible.

"No?" Robert asked in a falsely calm voice. He was looking right at Alec who for once held his ground.

"No," Alec repeated. "I am about to graduate. I am not a child. I don't want to bring anyone over for dinner here and I am not cancelling my plans." He walked toward the front door, desperate to be anywhere else. He was basically dressed though he hadn't expected to be leaving the house at this exact moment.

"Alexander!" Robert said. "Don't walk away while I am speaking to you."

"Why not!?" Alec said firmly but without yelling.

"I am your father!"

"But I am not on trial," Alec said. "So back off!" And without looking behind him to see the shock on his father's face Alec ran out the front door.

Alec was so mad he couldn't slow his pace. Shop windows flew past as he half ran down streets, as far away from his father as he could get. Alec only realized where his legs had been talking him when he spotted the Gelato place Magnus had taken him to yesterday.

Alec had automatically went toward Magnus's place. Alec realized as he thought this Magnus was the person he wanted to see. With his destination in mind Alec finished the short distance left to Magnus's front door quickly. He rang the bell. Then he remembered his phone was sitting on the table in his bedroom so he couldn't text Magnus that he was here.

Alec rang the bell again hoping Magnus's invitation to come over whenever applied to randomly showing up without warning. He didn't want to go home. Alec hit the buzzer and crossed his fingers.

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE TECHNOLOGICAL GENIUS AT WORK?" Magnus's voice erupted from the intercom. Alec froze. Why would Magnus answer the door like that?

"Its me," Alec said, in a small voice suddenly very sure he shouldn't be here.

"Oh Alexander," Magnus said, his tone going from intimidating to happy bubbly in the space of about a second. "I didn't expect to see you today." The door opened instantly and Alec ran in. When he got to Magnus's door it opened before he had a chance to knock.

"It is okay I'm here?" Alec asked, still worried about the way Magnus had answered the door. Maybe he was very busy working.

"Don't ask silly questions," Magnus said as he reached forward and pulled Alec into the flat.

Before Alec could blink he was up against the wall with Magnus's tongue down his throat. He wasn't complaining though. Alec threaded his fingers through Magnus's hair while his mind went blank. He could feel the stress leaving him almost as if a physical weight had been lifted. He breathed Magnus in and felt the tension in his body slacken.

Magnus was kissing his neck now and Alec felt a moan escape him. Surely if he wasn't supposed to be here this wouldn't feel so good.

"Get a room!" came Ragnor's distinctive voice from around the corner.

"Why don't you leave the room?" Magnus yelled back at him then fixed his lips to Alec's mouth again. Alec was too much in need of the distraction and too much engrossed in the feelings coursing through him to feel embarrassed at the moment. His hands were under Magnus's shirt over his smooth shoulder muscles. Alec suddenly wanted to remove Magnus's shirt and realized Ragnor maybe had a good point.

"Bedroom," Alec whispered as he broke their kiss. Magnus didn't need telling twice. Somehow he was managing to keep them touching while moving them across the living room.

"I will be wearing noise cancelling headphones!" Ragnor roared at them as they passed. "And Catarina's at the hospital."

Alec barely registered what Ragnor was saying as he closed the door behind them. Now Alec's hand were free to rid Magnus of his shirt. Alec ran his hands over Magnus's perfect chest, his fingers lingering on his nipples. Magnus gasped.

"Alexander!" Magnus cried. Alec grinned into the kiss, breaking it. Alec threw Magnus onto the bed, then pulled his own shirt off and threw it aside before crawling on top of Magnus.

Alec kissed Magnus's neck, jawline then finally his lips. His hands were now required to hold himself up which deprived him of touching Magnus's skin.

"Alec," Magnus said softly. "Not that I am not loving this but what's wrong?" Alec shook his head. He didn't want to talk.

"Please tell me, darling," Magnus said. "I can see the conflict on your face. I don't want you to be hurting."

Alec's bubble burst. He rolled off Magnus and laid down next to him staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong," Magnus tried again, leaning on his side to better look at Alec.

"My father," Alec said, slowly. He could feel the weight pressing down on him again though he was lessened by Magnus's presence. "He's back."

"And this is a bad thing I take it?" Magnus asked.

"When he wants me to invite the 'girl' I am dating over for dinner it is," Alec said.

"Ah," Magnus said.

"They kept wanting to know where the scarf came from," Alec said. "I was starting to think they would have liked the hickey more." He groaned and put his arm over his eyes as if he could block out the world.

"Speaking of the scarf," Magnus said. "I think it's still by the front door. I was rather in a hurry to kiss your neck it seems." He laughed.

"Yeah," Alec said. "Can we go back to kissing now?"

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," Alec said. "It's better being here with you."

"Then by all means," Magnus said. "Kiss me Alexander."

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	16. Property of Magnus Bane

"Kiss me, Alexander."

Alec eagerly kissed him and Magnus sank effortlessly into the contact. He could feel the warm skin of Alec's chest pressed against his shirtless torso. It felt wonderful but his focus was on Alec's lips. Magnus was so focused that when Alec moved away just slightly, probably to catch his breath, Magnus's whole body moved forward with him. Their lips only separated for a second.

Alec's lips were at his neck now, Alec's hands trailing lines down Magnus's chest. For such an innocent Alec sure was enthusiastic; Magnus thought he might have died and gone to heaven. Okay maybe that was a tad dramatic but he had always had a flare for theatrics.

Alec paused for a moment and Magnus took the chance to roll him over. Now he was straddling Alec, trailing kisses down Alec's chest and hooking his fingers into the elastic of Alec's pants. Alec's moan did wonderful things to the warm feelings in Magnus's chest as he continued to slowly work at the clasp of Alec's jeans. Magnus felt Alec's impatient hands at the zipper of his jeans. Soon they were both in nothing but their boxers.

The more time he spent with Alec the more possessive his feelings for Alec became. Magnus gave into it and began to pull the soft skin of Alec's neck into his mouth.

"Not there," Alec said, suddenly urgent. "Somewhere no one can see." Magnus released Alec's neck.

"Is that my only restraint?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded. Magnus grinned as a lovely thought occurred to him. Moving down Magnus placed his lips to the soft skin of Alec's inner thigh.

"Oh!" Alec gasped but he didn't flinch back or ask Magnus to stop. In fact Magnus thought Alec moved his legs just slightly farther apart, allowing Magnus's possessive mouth better access.

Magnus sucked hard on Alec's skin. He wanted Alec to belong to him. No one could see this boy's bruises and not understand he was taken. The idea was making his heart pound and his blood boil.

As Magnus sucked his hands came up and pulled on Alec's boxers. Lifting his lips from Alec's skin for a moment Magnus pulled the boxers down to Alec's ankles.

Before Magnus could attach his lips back to Alec's thigh he was being pulled forward by Alec. Strong hands were behind his neck and on his hip. Alec's hand slid into Magnus's boxers without bothering to remove them. Now it was Magnus's turn to gasp as Alec's steady hands gripped him. He wasn't a huge fan of still wearing his boxers since they were at this point rather uncomfortable. Magnus pulled them down with Alec still holding onto him.

Then Alec was kissing him again. Magnus was kneeling on the bed facing Alec who was also on his knees. Their bodies were pressed together so tight Magnus could feel Alec's erection hard against his naval. Alec's hand left Magnus's groin and moved around to his ass. Alec put pressure there, pressing their groins still closer together. Magnus moaned.

"How do you want me today?" Alec whispered like he was serving himself up on a platter. There was an innocence about his request that Magnus could only marvel at.

Magnus wanted to slap a sign on Alec's forehead that read 'Property of Magnus Bane.'

"Oh you delicious deviant," Magnus said. "I want all of you." Magnus moved his body to slide their erections together against their stomachs. Alec's head fell back, his eyes closing as he moaned. Oh Magnus wanted to be inside Alec but he would be tight and Magnus didn't want to hurt him.

"Do you trust me?" Magnus asked.

"Yes," Alec said. "I know I shouldn't… we barely know each other but…"

"Do you remembered what I did last time?" Magnus said. A beautiful blush coloured Alec's skin and Magnus's lips spread in a wicked grin.

"I will take that as a yes," Magnus continued. "If we do that but the other way around you might be sore."

"Sore in a way I don't have to cover with a scarf?" Alec asked, grinning. Magnus just chuckled, his shaking laughter created a glorious feeling with their naked bodies pressed so close together.

"Alright then," Alec whispered as he leaned his head back down and started kissing Magnus's neck. He gasped as he felt Alec start sucking at his skin. Magnus leaned his head sideways, suddenly forgetting everything save Alec's lips on his neck. The pain of the hickey was sweet and when Alec released his skin he started kissing it instead. He moved up Magnus's neck to the spot behind his ear. Magnus melted a little, sinking into the bed.

"What are you doing to me," he moaned.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Alec asked.

"Quite the opposite," Magnus gasped. He saw Alec's grin and knew that being good at this was making him very happy.

Alec lay back on the bed, a grin now plastered to his face as he beamed up at Magnus with trust in his eyes. Magnus, getting up, quickly got a condom and lube out of his drawer before returning to Alec, wasting as little time as possible.

Once he was on the bed again Magnus sat between Alec's leg. He pulled one of Alec's legs onto his shoulder, lifting Alec's body off the bed slightly. Magnus put lube on his fingers before putting one up inside Alec.

"Tell me if it's too much darling," Magnus said as he stretched Alec out. First with one finger then two, then three. Alec never said any such thing. He gasped. His back arched and his knuckles were white against the sheets but he never asked Magnus to stop.

By the time Magnus could get four fingers into Alec he was very hard indeed. Hitching Alec's other leg over his shoulder Magnus approached the opening. He watched Alec's face closely as he started to push inside.

Magnus had never been with a virgin before and was very worried about Alec. Though he wasn't worried enough to stop unless Alec asked.

Alec's eyes were closed and his breathing erratic but he wasn't showing any signs of pain. Magnus went in a little further. Alec gasped just as Magnus moaned. Alec was so tight. He could feel his erection being squeezed on all sides. He started to move in and out still watching Alec the whole time. Alec didn't open his eyes however and it wasn't long before Magnus could feel the end coming.

Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's neglected erection and worked it up and down with both hands. Alec's eyes snapped open, Magnus's name escaping his lips.

Magnus thrust again, matching the motions with his hands. His whole body tensed up then he released into Alec and it was like nothing else. Magnus slumped and lay on his side in the bed, closing his eyes. He felt Alec lay down next to him. Magnus wrapped an arm around him without thinking about it. He felt Alec snuggle in closer.

"Sorry," Magnus mumbled. "Should have started on you earlier."

"What's the rush," Alec said, rolling over to face him. Magnus grinned at him. His own erection was spent but Alec's wasn't. Magnus quickly grabbed another condom and coming back to bed fitted it over Alec.

To his surprise Alec flipped them around. He brought Magnus's legs up to rest on his shoulder just as Magnus had done. And this time when Alec went inside him it was Alec behind the wheel. Magnus just lay there, his hands pressing down on the bed as Alec went in and out. Magnus watched Alec's face again. Watched as Alec's body tensed, then relaxed and Alec collapsed sideways on the bed panting.

They lay there wrapped in each other's arms until their breathing slowed and their heart rates returned to normal.

"What are you doing to do about your father?" Magnus asked. They were laying the right way up in the bed now under a blanket but still holding each other.

"I have no idea," Alec said. "I can't bring a girl home and dad won't let it go."

"You could tell them?" Magnus suggested.

"I don't think so," Alec said. "I mean I think they'd rather hear that I have decided to change religions."

"Is your family religious?" Magnus said. He was trying very hard not to feel what Alec's words were making him feel.

"Is law a religion?" Alec asked. "If so that's the one in our house."

"This isn't against the law," Magnus said. "Gay men and women can marry legally now."

"I know," Alec said. "I just…" Magnus felt like Alec's dirty secret. He was falling in love with a man who would never include him in his life and it was breaking his heart. He knew he wasn't strong enough to end this. Magnus should have listened to his doubts when he learned Alec was a closeted virgin. And now it was far too late. His sister and friend knew at the very least. Maybe soon Alec would move out of his parents place and they wouldn't matter anymore. Or at least that was what Magnus hoped.

"How long can you stay? Magnus asked.

"I left my phone at home," Alec said. "I ran out cause my dad was interrogating me."

"Ah," Magnus said. "So not a planned visit."

"No," Alec said. "I was halfway here before I realized where I was going. I probably shouldn't stay too long- I don't know how I will explain where I was."

"Well I am glad you came over," Magnus said. Alec's head was resting on his shoulder now and Magnus started to stroke Alec's soft hair as he spoke.

"Hmmm," Alec said. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what darling?" Magnus said.

"Stroke my hair," Alec said, his eyes closed.

"Then I shall remember to do it more often," Magnus said. Alec leaned into him a little, his eyes still closed, and took a deep breath.

"You smell good," Alec said.

"I am all sweaty," Magnus said. "Thanks to you I might add so I don't see how that could be the case."

"Trust me," Alec said. "It is." Magnus chuckled a little then leaned over and picked up a remote that wasn't strictly speaking kept on the floor but tended to live there. He hit a button and his stereo turned on, playing soft classical music.

"How'd you do that?" Alec mumbled into his shoulder.

"Magic," Magnus said as he kissed the top of Alec's head.

"Is not," Alec mumbled again.

"It's my wicked stereo set up," Magnus said. "Tech guy remember?"

"Right," Alec said as he snuggled in closer. Magnus moving for the remote had altered their position and Alec seemed determined to be just as comfortable as before.

Magnus held the groggy Alec in his arms and felt like if the world would just stop he could be happy in this moment forever. Alec's breathing slowed so much Magnus was sure he had dozed off. Magnus couldn't repress his smile when he heard the most adorable snore come from Alexander.

"Alec," Magnus said softly. "You shouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the day."

"I'm not sleeping," Alec mumbled.

"Then I need to check the vents," Magnus said. "Cause if that wasn't snoring I have some serious concerns about the building's ventilation."

"I don't snore," Alec said, but he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Magnus knew he hadn't been asleep for more than a few minutes but it was so much fun to tease him.

"Oh I didn't realize how long I've been here," Alec said as he spotted the digital clock on Magnus's night stand. "Sorry but I should really go."

"Will I see you again before Friday?"

"I certainly hope so!" Alec said. "I should be able to swing by after school this week."

"School," Magnus said, shaking his head. "I am so glad you are graduating soon." Alec didn't reply but started to look for his clothes. Magnus watched Alec dress with a heavy heart. Why did Alec always have to leave?

When Alec was dressed Magnus got up and put on a robe so he could talk Alec to the door.

"Oh you should ask your sister for some cover up for that hickey," Magnus said. "She seems knowledgeable. I'd lend you some of mine but my skin tone is all wrong for you."

"Thanks," Alec said. "That's a good idea."

Magnus kissed Alec sweetly before letting him leave with a smile and a wave.

Magnus was very much looking forward to bowling. Alec's parents may not know but at least his friends did and that counted for something. It would be nice to spend an evening as Alec's date in the company of his friends.


	17. Home for Wayward Teenagers

"I am your father!"

Robert's raised voice could be heard throughout the house. Izzy arrived just in time to see the back of her brother's head as he slammed the front door behind him.

"I don't understand what has gotten into him!" Robert said, shaking his head. He didn't seem to know Izzy was there.

"Nothing has gotten into him," Izzy said firmly then added, only to herself, _well_ _,_ _maybe Magnus_. The thought made her want to giggle but she managed somehow to contain the girlish response.

"Izzy dear," Robert said. "Do you know why Alec is suddenly so hostile?"

"He isn't hostile," Izzy said. "You are."

"How?"

"If Alec is seeing someone but isn't ready to introduce that someone to the family why can't you just accept that?" Izzy said.

"This is still my house," Robert said. "And if he lives here he will live by my rules."

"Be careful what you wish for dad," Izzy said. She could tell from the look on her father's face he didn't have a clue what she meant. Izzy didn't care however. Without letting her father say another word she turned and walked pointedly away from him.

Alec was about to graduate. Even if her father didn't understand what that meant, Izzy knew Alec could move out if he didn't like their father's rules.

Izzy already had a strained relationship with her father even before she learned about his cheating. She knew if Max hadn't been born her father would be living far away from them with some other woman. It had been Maryse who had told Izzy this. Her mother had been in tears and cried on Izzy's shoulder for what had felt like hours. After the tears had dried up Maryse had spoken one sentence: Never trust men.

Izzy had been too young then to really comprehend it but as she grew up and dated an endless string of jerks she started to understand.

When Alec returned home hours later Izzy listened closely to hear if her father was going to yell again. She did this far more often than Alec or Max realized. If Robert did start on Alec again she would find an excuse to be in the room and back Alec up. Her brothers were the most important thing in her life and she would protect them from anything and everything they needed protection from, including their father.

Izzy couldn't hear yelling so she guessed Alec had arrived home unnoticed and returned to her book. A moment later she heard a knock at her door, looking up she saw Alec standing in her bedroom doorway with a huge grin plastered to his face. He looked rather happy considering he had just recently been yelled out of the house. She just knew somehow that he had been with Magnus. She was really looking forward to meeting the man.

"Hey Iz," Alec said. "Can I ask a favour?"

"Of course," Izzy answered, putting her book down. Alec came in and closed the door behind him.

"So this scarf isn't fooling anyone," Alec said. "And I kinda was hoping you had some coverup I could borrow."

"On one condition," Izzy said, grinning. "You have to admit to me Magnus gave you a hickey."

"Magnus gave me a hickey," Alec said. "Now will you help?" Izzy laughed lightly but got up and went into her make up bag.

"Now take that gorgeous scarf off," Izzy said. "And let me make you up." She grinned wickedly at him.

"Iz," Alec said warily. "Not a makeover, just a little cover up so no one asks questions."

"You are determined to ruin my fun aren't you?" Izzy said. She loved messing with him since Alec always reacted so well. Dragging him shopping and teasing him about make up was one of the many wonders having a brother provided.

"Yes I am," Alec said but he was smiling. Izzy watched as he removed his scarf and she got a good look at her brother's first hickey.

"Oh nice one," Izzy said. "Bet Magnus really went to town."

"Izzy!" Alec said turning a lovely shade of pink.

"You are far too innocent to have such a hickey," Izzy said.

"I am not that innocent!" Alec said, defiantly.

"Not anymore it seems," Izzy said as she applied the make up to her brother's neck. "But you are still the blushing bride." Izzy watched in delight as Alec completely and utterly objected to being called a bride even while blushed furiously.

When Izzy was done Alec looked in her mirror. She saw his shoulders relax as he wasn't able to find the dark bruise anymore.

"Thank you," Alec said. "I really didn't want to explain that at school on Monday."

"You don't need to worry about that," Izzy said. "I am sure it will just give you street cred." Alec rolled his eyes at Izzy, thanked her again and left her room.

Alec needed street cred at school and Izzy almost thought he should have left the hickey uncovered. With Jace as his best friend and Izzy as his sister Alec was often compared to them by his classmates. They didn't understand how the most native guy in school could spend all his time with Jace and Izzy and still be oblivious to everything going on around him. Jace and Izzy made short work of anyone who made fun of Alec. They didn't mind teasing Alec on occasion about being Mr. Dateless or chronically single but they wouldn't put up with anyone else calling him that and worse. The one time Izzy had ever gotten into a fight at school was when she had punched a girl for calling Alec sexless. Izzy might had been able to contain her temper if the stupid girl hadn't gone on to explain in detail exactly how smooth her brother was down below and compared him to a ken doll.

She had, of course, never told her parents or Alec why she had started the fight. The suspense made her dad yell at her but she couldn't care less about that. It had been worth it.

Alec was unaware how much Jace and Izzy protected him at school and they intended to keep it that way. Because Alec protected them in other ways. He was always the steady rock to their crazy antics. He always tried to be more for everyone he loved. Her brother also had a way of bringing people together. A way of including everyone. He was the one who brought Jace into the family when Jace had been all alone in the world. Alec had done so without a second thought. She knew he was the best of them and she was happy to be the lioness that protected him.

With a sigh Izzy got back to reading her book. It was a rather interesting book, full of dark demons and bright blades. Izzy rather liked the main character as well. A main character can make or break a books series as far as she was concerned. If you couldn't stand being in the protagonist's head then why read the book right? Izzy found she didn't mind being in Tessa's head. Her mind had a easy flow to it and Izzy sank back into the world of tragic romance and clockwork creatures with ease.

The next morning Alec returned to her room and she reapplied the make up before they went to school. It wasn't until after school when Alec was seated at the dinner table across from her that she noticed the slightly uncomfortable way Alec was sitting. Izzy had to exert some serious self control to suppress her snigger. Her father had been right after all, Magnus had definitely gotten _into_ Alec.

After school the following day Alec turned off early on their walk home.

"Home is this way," Izzy said, pointing.

"Magnus's is that way," Alec said.

"Ah," Izzy said. "So what are we telling dad this time?"

"That I am staying late at school to do homework?"

"Nope," Izzy said. "School's basically over. I think I watched two movies today. Dad won't believe that."

"Since you are so knowledgeable," Alec said. "Why don't you come up with an excuse for me?" He blew her a kiss and sprinted off to Magnus's. Izzy sighed. Between her brother's new infatuation and Jace's new clinginess she was starting to feel very single.

This had never bothered he before. She was always the girl with dates but never the girl with a boyfriend. It was amazing to watch the looks on Jace and Alec's faces when they spoke of Clary and Magnus. It somehow made Izzy feel all alone in the world.

By the time she arrived home Izzy still hadn't figured out what to tell her parents.

"Where's Alec?" her mother asked.

"Umm," Izzy said. "Not here."

"Well I can see that!" Maryse said. "Does he know when dinner is?"

"Now sure if he is coming home for dinner," Izzy said, as she headed up to her room.

"Where is he?" Robert asked. Izzy had a feeling her father had been lying in wait to speak to Alec and that made her angry.

"That is his business," Izzy yelled, then added, cutting off the response she could see in her father's eyes, "And just because you're his father doesn't mean you can control him. So back off!"

"Izzy!" Maryse exclaimed.

"Young lady!" Robert said. "Go to your room."

Izzy rolled her eyes. She had been headed to her room before her father had yelled but her Robert's tone now make her want to do exactly the opposite.

"Where are you going?" Robert asked.

"Out," Izzy said as she slammed the front door. Maybe if Alec moved out she could join him. Izzy quickly got out her phone and texted Alec.

'I wanna meet Magnus. Can I come join you?'

She received a reply rather quickly. It read: 'No. We are busy.'

'Get dressed and send me the address,' Izzy replied grinning.

'NO!' Alec texted back but before Izzy could reply she received another text from Alec's phone.

'This is Magnus. I have stolen Alec's phone. :) Please come over.' After that Magnus texted his address. Izzy quickly saved the address in her phone in case she ever wanted it again and headed over.

When she stood in front of the right building she texted Magnus 'I'm here,' and the door unlocked with a mechanical bing. She went up and knocked on the door.

The man who answered was wearing more makeup than her but somehow it suited him. He had on an elaborately detailed purple shirt and blue jeans. His hair was black, short and spiked with purple highlights. His features were asian and his skin was a caramel colour. He was rather beautiful, Izzy thought.

"You must be Magnus," Izzy said extending her hand. "I'm Izzy."

"It's lovely to meet you!" Magnus said taking her hand and shaking it.

"Won't you come in?" Magnus said, holding his arms wide in welcome.

"I'd love to," Izzy said as she entered the apartment. There was a very hot black man sitting at a computer with his eyes fixed forward on a screen. His hands were occupied controlling the avatar in front of him. Izzy jumped as the man suddenly yelled in frustration at something on the screen.

"That's Ragnor," Magnus said, laughing. "You can ignore him. When he is zoned in like that he doesn't hear a thing."

"Izzy!" Alec whined. "Why are you here?"

"Oh so you're the only one who can get pissed at dad and run off?" Izzy said. Alec's eyes went wide.

"What did dad do?"

"Just the usual," Izzy said waving her hand.

"Where did you tell them I was?" Alec asked.

"I said you were out," Izzy said shrugging.

"That's not very convincing," Alec groaned. "Oh man dad isn't going to let that go." He glared at his sister. "Thanks alot Iz!"

"Don't leave it to me to make up your stories then," Izzy said, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wow you guys suck at lying," Magnus said chuckling. "Why didn't you just say you signed up for an new school activity? Or you got a job? Or you could say you went to the gym? Or to the pool? Or to the library? Or like a zillion other reasons why you aren't home. Do all teenagers suck at lying these days or just you guys?"

"Wow," Alec said, staring at Mangus.

"Are you good at lying then Magnus?" Izzy asked. If he was so very good at lying did that mean he could lie about how much he cared about her brother?

"Better than you guys it seems!" Magnus snorted.

"Stop laughing at us!" Alec said looking like a kicked puppy. Magnus instantly sobered and went over to put his arms around Alec.

"Sorry Sweet Pea," Magnus said.

"What did you just call me!?" Alec said his eyes wider than they had been even when they'd talked about Robert.

"You don't like it?" Magnus pouted.

"No!" Alec said. "Never call me Sweet Pea!"

"You are such a kill joy, Alexander." Though his words were cruel his tone was so lovely Izzy couldn't worry anymore about Magnus's lack of affection for her brother. She saw an expression she had never before see on her brother's face as he gazed at Magnus. It was so open. So trusting. Izzy was seized with the sudden desire to shake her brother out of it.

"So what shall we do?" Magnus said turned to the room at large.

"I think Alec and I should go back and face dad," Izzy said with a sigh. "The longer we wait…" She left the sentence hang there.

"Oh but my flat just become a Home for Wayward Teenagers," Magnus said grinning. "And you want to leave already?"

"Izzy is probably right," Alec said with obvious misery in his voice. "But I will make sure to come up with a better excuse for tomorrow."

"You are going to make me wait a whole day to see you again?!" Magnus asked in mock horror.

"Sorry," Alec mumbled.

"I am teasing you Alexander," Magnus chuckled. "Even if I don't want you to go I can survive one day without you."

"I'll text you okay?" Alec said.

"You better!" Magnus chuckled and he planted a casual kiss on her brother's cheek. Alec pulled Magnus in and kissed his mouth before getting up and following Izzy out the door. Alec had a strange look in his eyes.

"Alec!" Izzy said as they walked down the street. "Alec! Earth to Alec!"

"What?" Alec said turning to his sister.

"You got it bad!" Izzy said. "Your head is still at Magnus's huh?"

"Yeah," Alec said blushing. "I have never met anyone quite like him before."

"So what are you going to tell dad when we get home?" Izzy asked. Alec started counting on his fingers and Izzy was fairly sure he was going over all of Magnus's ideas in his head.

"The gym?" Alec asked.

"I guess," Izzy said. "But when you don't get super buff dad will wonder."

"Hey!" Alec said. Izzy laughed. Alec was pretty fit for a lazy teenager and she often wondered if he didn't go crunches all alone in his room sometimes.

"Where have you been?" Robert demanded as they entered the house.

"Out!" Izzy snapped back. Alec gave her a look.

"I have been going to the gym," Alec said. "Izzy came to join me today."

"The gym?" Robert repeated. "Why?" Alec shrugged.

"I won't have gym class for much longer," Alec said. His father gave him a very dubious look but turned and left the room. Izzy could feel the tension coming off Alec lessen as their father turned the corner and vanished from sight.


	18. Sexy Vixen

Izzy didn't like the feel of her plastic chair and her rented shoes were itchy. She wished they would let her wear her favourite heels but alas bowling alleys seemed to frown on that sort of thing. From where she sat Izzy could see her brother standing with a bowling ball in his hand and a very focused expression on his face. He had just knocked down half the pins with his previous throw so she figured he had his heart set on a spare. Jace stood just a little behind Alec, watching him intently and breathing down his neck. Jace was obviously trying to distract Alec and as far as Izzy could tell he was succeeding.

Clary and her friend Simon, who had tagged along much in the same way she had, were sitting across from her. They were also watching Jace and Alec.

"Your brother seems nice," Clary said to Izzy.

"Yeah," Izzy said. She didn't have much experience talking or befriending girls. Izzy was friends with her brothers. She dated guys. She had a few exes she sorta still talked to but talking to girls was a little outside her area of expertise. Thus Clary was quite the mystery to her.

"He is far more than just nice," Magnus said from his seat next to Izzy. He didn't take his eyes off Alec as he spoke to them. "Nice is not nearly a descriptive enough word for Alexander."

"You're biased," Simon said.

"I am not," Magnus said huffily.

"Oh come on," Simon said. "You totally have rose tinted glasses on and you know it."

"Don't talk to me about rose tinted glasses," Magnus said, now looking straight at Simon then jerking his head to Clary who was staring at Jace with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Shut up," Simon muttered. Izzy watched him blush and wondered how Clary hadn't figured it out. She did have one thing in common with Simon at that moment though. He was the only other person here who didn't have someone looking at them with love in their eyes.

When Jace and Clary looked at each other even from across the room Izzy wanted to yell at them to get a room. Whenever Magnus thought Alec wasn't looking he had the most affectionate expression on his face. How did they do it? How did they give so much of themselves away knowing the other person could snap them into pieces? And what was wrong with her that meant she couldn't give away her heart like that? Did she even want to?

Magnus got up to console Alec on his lack of a strike and Clary followed close behind. Izzy could see the happy couples hugging and sighed.

"So," Simon said. Izzy realized it was just the two of them at the booth now. "You're Alec's sister, Alec is Jace's best friend. Clary is Jace's something and I am Clary's friend. That's quite a long chain of relationship to get through."

"Yeah," Izzy said, but she wasn't really listening. Her head was in the clouds.

"Plus I wasn't even invited to this bowling night," Simon said.

"Me neither," Izzy said, but she was still watching the happy couples in front of her. "Sometimes I think hearts are breakable. I look at them and think don't they know better than to give them away so easily? Even when you heal, you're never what you were before."

"Woah," Simon said. "You all right?"

"What?" Izzy said turning to face him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep."

"Oh," She said. "Forget I said it."

"Who broke your heart?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe I can help," Simon said.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Well you are my best friend's boyfriend's best friend's sister after all," Simon said grinning. "It's a very special bond." Izzy laughed. It was a rare thing for a guy to make her laugh.

"You're cute," Izzy said.

"Aww thanks," Simon said sarcastically. "Just what a guy wants to hear."

"All guys should want to hear that," Izzy said. "It's very manly."

"Like a cute teddy bear?" Simon said raising his eyebrows skeptically. "I think not. I would rather be a Jedi."

"A what?"

"A Jedi," Simon said, giving her a funny look. "Oh my god have you never seen Star Wars!?"

"Nope," Izzy said. She had just enough time to register the look of total shock on Simon's face before the happy couples returned and seated themselves at the booth.

"I think if I ever got a cat," Magnus said to the group at large as he took his seat. "I would name him Chairmen Meow or The Great Catsby."

"Why?" Jace asked.

"Because history puns," Magnus said, grinning.

"A history enthusiast huh?" Jace asked.

"Maybe," Magnus said.

"Well I like the name Church for a cat," Alec said.

"Why?" Magnus complained. "That's not a pun."

"Why do all cat names need to be puns?" Clary asked.

"Because Biscuit," Magnus said. "Puns are fabulous."

"Did you just call my girlfriend, Biscuit?" Jace said giving Magnus the strangest look.

"Oh come on," Magnus said. "She's so adorable. Why can't I call her Biscuit?"

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Clary asked Jace.

"Oh well uh… yeah," Jace said turning slightly red. "Because I kinda thought you were."

"I kinda thought so too," Clary said. "But you never said it before."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't thinking it," Jace said.

"You were thinking wedding bells if I recall," Alec said grinning at his friend.

"Shut up!" Jace yelled back at him. "That was so uncool!"

"You are joking right?" Clary said. Izzy could see tension in the set of her mouth that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Course I am," Jace said. "Alec is just trying to piss me off is all."

"Okay good," Clary said. "My mom would kill me." She laughed but Izzy noticed a look on Jace's face for just a moment that made her think he had hoped for a different reaction.

"So who's winning?" Izzy asked, trying to cut through the awkward silence.

"Jace," Alec said glaring at his friend.

"I am the bowling master!" Jace roaring while Clary laughed.

"We have just started the game," Alec said. "Don't get carried away. I could still beat you."

"Nah," Jace said. "No one can beat the bowling master."

"Oh almighty bowling master," Izzy said in a patronizing tone. "It's your turn." She pointed to the blinking screen that read his name. Jace laughed but got up.

"Oh no you don't!" Alec said as he got up and followed. Izzy watched as Alec used all the tactics Jace had tried on him to distract his friend. Alec didn't seem nearly as good at this as Jace however.

"Those two are quite the pair," Magnus said, absently. "So glad I no longer want to rip his little blonde head off and throw it in a river full of piranhas."

"Wow," Simon said. "That's quite a specific way to kill someone. Interesting visual."

"Don't look so excited," Izzy said. "Jace is like a brother to me so no picturing him being eaten by piranhas!"

"Alec had a crush on him huh?" Clary said, sympathetically to Magnus while ignoring Izzy and Simon's squabbles.

"You are perceptive aren't you Biscuit," Magnus said.

"Well it was rather obvious," Clary said. "To everyone except Alec that is. Glad you guys sorted it out though."

"Yeah," Magnus said. "Though I still have to say I like blondie's girlfriend more than him."

"I will take that as a compliment," Clary said as she turned to watch Jace get a strike despite Alec's attempts to stop him.

"He is going to win isn't he," Simon said. "Man that's just annoying."

"Speaking of obvious," Magnus said. "Biscuit you should really take a closer look at your own-Ouch! Who kicked me under the table?" Simon was sniggering and Magnus rounded on him. "Was it you Sherwin?"

"The name is Simon actually," Simon said. "And yeah it was."

"That's just rude!" Magnus said. "Just for that I should finish my sentence."

"Magnus," Izzy said. "Look, Alec is making out with Jace."

"What where?" Magnus said turning his head very quickly in every direction with a panicked look on his face.

"Oh I think he went to the bathroom," Izzy said, sniggering. "But made you look!"

"You Isabelle Lightwood are a vixen," Magnus said looking daggers at her.

"But I'm a sexy vixen," Izzy said.

"Nah, Warrior princess," Simon said.

"Huh?" Izzy asked.

"You are a warrior princess," Simon repeated.

"Is this a good thing?" Izzy asked.

"A very good thing," Simon said, grinning at her, and to her horror she felt her face growing hot.

"It's your turn Iz," Alec said as he and Jace returned. Izzy got up and went to bowl. Her mind was wondering what a warrior princess was while the bowling ball left her hand. It rolled right down the center line and knocked over the middle pin which hit the ones next to it. This domino effect continued until the strike symbol flashed on the screen and she grinned.

"Well if I can't beat you," Alec was saying to Jace as Izzy returned to the booth. "Then I am gonna hope my sister does."

"It was just luck," Izzy said but she was grinning so widely no one believed her. "Your turn Clary." The redhead got up and went toward the lanes with Jace following behind her.

"He is so smitten," Alec sniggered as he watched Jace. "He won't even let her bowl without him."

"You should talk!" Simon said. Alec gave Simon a funny look like he really wasn't sure why Simon existed. Alec then turned away and continued as if Simon hadn't spoken. This, Izzy thought, was rather rude.

"Alec!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What?" Alec asked.

"You are ignoring Simon," Izzy said.

"I thought your name was Sheldon?" Alec said to Simon who sighed.

"Why can't anyone remember my name!" Simon said exasperated. "It's really not a complicated name."

"Maybe you are secretly a spy who has been trained to be easy to forget so you can infiltrate enemy organizations and steal government secrets," Magnus said chuckling but when everyone at the table stared at him with the same look of confusion, he sobered.

Simon looked a little let down but no one else seemed to have noticed. Izzy wondered what exactly they had said to make Simon look like that.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked.

"It's a conspiracy theory," Magnus said. "They are ALL over the internet."

"Is that a techy thing I don't know about?" Alec asked. "Something to do with your job?"

"No," Magnus said. "Do you know what a conspiracy theory is?" Alec shook his head. "Well it's when a bunch of people believe something that probably or definitely isn't true but almost sounds like it could be or is just too strange for them not to believe it."

"For instance…" Alec asked.

"Well there's people who believe the government faked the moon landing. That's a pretty well-known one. Then everyone has a different idea of who and how JFK was assassinated. The one I really hate is that some idiots think those trails left behind my airplanes are really there to poison and brainwash us. That theory is called Chemtrails." He rolled his eyes. "Then there are people who think Elvis is still alive and that Lizard People secretly run the world. Don't even get me started on Area 51!"

"Okay okay!" Alec said. "I get it."

"What do you get?" Jace asked as he and Clary returned. It was Magnus's turn next but no one seemed to be paying attention to the game at the moment.

"Conspiracy theories," Magnus said, casually but with enthusiasm. Izzy could tell he was rather fascinated by the topic. "Oh but you know the most intriguing one is that alleged group within the military. The Circle I think they were called. Anyway the theory goes that they were trying to take over the military from within. You know control the populous with marshal law or something. This one is riveting mostly because there are quite a few solid facts to support it though I doubt the entire military will be overthrown by some guy named Valentine. That is a rather girly name for a military dictator if you ask me. Though the online chat rooms are basically a live debate so..."

Magnus seemed to have finally grasped the change in the room. Izzy and Alec stared wide eyed at Jace. Clary looked down at her feet and Simon stared at Clary with his mouth hanging open.

"What did I say?" Magnus asked.

"That isn't just some theory," Jace said quietly. "It's how my dad died." Clary's eyes went very wide as she stared at Jace. Izzy couldn't be sure, since she barely knew Clary. If she had to guess she would have said that was Clary was scared.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said. "I didn't know it was anything other than a normal conspiracy theory."

"Why would you," Jace said, smiling again and waving his hand in a gesture of forgiveness. "I don't wanna ruin bowling night! It's your turn Magnus."

"Oh right," Magnus said as he got up and went to select a bowling ball.

"I am gonna go get nachos," Jace said. "You want anything Clary?" She shook her head.

"You alright?" Jace asked, finally picked up on the change in his girlfriend's mood.

"Yeah," Clary said smiling at him. It was a very good fake smile but a fake smile now the less. "I'm fine." Jace kissed the top of her head and left.

"Did Jace never tell you his dad died?" Izzy asked. She thought maybe this was just shock though it was a rather severe reaction for just that.

"He never told me how his dad died," Clary said. Simon had his arm around Clary now and was rubbing her back. Izzy told herself this only bothered her on behalf of Jace.

"Why is Jace's dad dying because of the Circle making your face do that?" Alec asked.

"Never you mind," Simon said. "Just drop it, okay?"

"No, not okay," Alec said. "Clary looks like she has seen a ghost!"

"And it isn't any of your business!" Simon snapped back. "So leave it alone."

"But-" Alec said. Izzy put a hand on her brother's arm to stop him.

"Does it affect Jace?" Izzy asked. "Whatever she is hiding?" Simon didn't say a word but sat stubbornly in his seat, his body language screaming his defense of his friend.

"Yes," Clary said, in a small voice. Izzy suspected her words were costing her dearly. "Valentine's my father. He founded the Circle."

"What!" Alec said standing up and Izzy couldn't help but share his outrage. The Circle had taken everything from Jace. His father had been pulled into it and gotten himself killed. His mother had fallen into a depression so severe she even stopped noticing if her son was fed.

"Oh Biscuit!" Magnus said happily as he came back to the table. "I finally figured out why you look so familiar. I think I fixed a computer for your mom once. You look just like her." He looked around and noticed the sudden tension. "What happened this time? I was gone like two minutes!"

"You have to tell him," Alec said, firmly to Clary. She was sitting very still, looking down at her hands. Alec towering over her.

"But-" Clary started. She looked so terrified Izzy almost felt sorry for her before she remembered how Jace would feel when he learned the truth. Why did people give their hearts away? Why did they let themselves be so vulnerable?

"He deserves to know," Alec said.

"What're you guys talking about?" Jace asked as he returned carrying a tray of nachos. Then he noticed the tension in the air. "Wow you guys need to chill."

"If you don't," Alec said glaring down at Clary. "I will."

"Alec man!" Jace said. "Stop looking daggers at my girlfriend."

"Jace," Clary said finally looking up. There were tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry about your dad."

Jace looked a bit taken aback. "Thanks," Jace said. He sat down next to her and offered her some nachos. "Want some?" Clary shook her head. "Your loss." Jace took a very cheese laden nacho it his mouth and grinned at Clary. Izzy suspected Jace was trying to cheer her up.

"Jace," Alec said. "Put the nachos down. Clary has something to tell you." Jace froze for only a second before putting the tray down. Izzy saw his hands were his shaking slightly.

"Clary?" Jace said turning to face her with fear in his eyes.

"The leader of the Circle," She began in a small voice. "Valentine Morgenstern. He's in prison now… but he's… he's my father." Jace stared at her with his mouth slightly open for a long moment before he spoke.

"I'll see you guys later," Jace said quickly, without sparing a thought for his nachos, he got up and sprinted away. Izzy saw him disappear into the guy's bathroom.

"It's your turn to bowl Simon," Clary said her voice wavering like she was about to break apart, unshed tears in her eyes as she spoke. Ignoring Clary's words, Simon wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. Izzy watched as Alec went after Jace without a moment's hesitation.

"Yep," Magnus said, in a strained voice. "That doesn't bother me at all. Not one bit."

"They are still friends," Izzy said. She didn't need to be a good liar to see through Magnus at the moment. He was dead obvious. "Hasn't Alec told you all this already?"

"Yep he has," Magnus said. "And rationally I know that but I have recently discovered that when it comes to Alec I am rarely rational."

"Well stop it," Izzy said. "Jace needs his friend right now."

"Why do you think I am still sitting here?" Magnus said then turning to Simon and Clary he added. "Is Biscuit alright?"

"If that idiot upsets her more when he comes back," Simon said. "I am gonna-."

"Yeah right!" Izzy said, not letting Simon finish his sentence. "You have about as much change of beating Jace in a fight as I do of being daddy's good girl." She laughed then took in the room. "Okay I realize no one here really knows me but trust me that isn't going to happen."

"Go take your turn Simon," Clary repeated with forced calm. "Don't hold up the game." With one last worried look at his friend Simon got up from the booth and went to the lanes.

"I hope Jace is okay," Izzy said. She wondered if maybe she should go after them but Clary's cut off her thoughts before she could decide.

"I didn't know!" Clary blurted, words pouring from her suddenly like water through a ruptured dam. "I haven't even met my father! Before I was born he kidnapped my older brother and ran off. Mom never told him she had me for fear he would come take me away too. My father doesn't know I exist! And Jace never told me he knew about the Circle! Please believe me!"

"I believe you," Izzy said calmly and she meant it. The look on Clary's face was so open and honest. It was hard not to believe her.

No one spoke for a while. Simon took his turn bowling and when he returned, a glassy eyed Clary got up to bowl next.

* * *

 **Beta read by Sabiduria**


	19. Don't Even Joke

"Jace?" Alec asked the bathroom at large. His voice echoed off the walls. "You here? I just wanna know if you're okay then I will go if you want."

"I'm here," Jace said. Alec walked a little farther into the room. He found Jace sitting in a stall with the door wide open and his face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"I am not sure," Jace said, then looking up he continued. "It's so weird cause I knew Valentine. Dad used to come home talking about him. Valentine was going to make my dad his right hand man. Mom and I didn't know he what he was getting himself into. We didn't realize it was something so horrible. We just loved how excited dad was about it. It was so obvious how much dad wanted to be a part of it."

"Stephen was a great guy," Alec said.

"He was a fool! A trusting fool!" Jace exclaimed. "Why couldn't he see Valentine for what he was? A con artist and a traitor."

"I guess sometimes a trusting person has a hard time figuring out who to trust and who not to," Alec said softly.

"Valentine even come over to the house a few times," Jace said. "Once he realized dad had told us everything that is. I don't think dad was supposed to but for some reason Valentine wasn't upset and we treated him like family when he visited. I remember thinking once that if something happened to my parents he might take me in. Be like a father to me you know?" The softness of Jace's voice vanished, replaced with anger. "So I didn't have a clue who he was either! Am I as much a fool as my father?"

"You were like eight," Alec said. "And Valentine's a master of manipulation."

"I guess," Jace said. "I am not sure where to go from here..."

"You have to decide what to do about Clary," Alec said. "If you should be with Valentine's daughter."

"That's not what I meant," Jace said. "I love her. I can't unlove her because her father's an evil psycho."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked.

"No," Jace said. "Yes. I mean I don't really have a choice at this point."

"You always have a choice," Alec said but Jace shook his head.

"She is my heart," Jace said simply. "I see who I am in her eyes, and I try to be that person, because she has faith in that person. She has taught me more about love than I ever thought possible. I can't not be with her… I just can't." He put his head in his hands again.

"Alright," Alec said though he still didn't understand. "What did you mean then?"

"I meant," Jace said, his head rising from the cradle of his hands. "I guess I meant that… oh hell maybe I don't know what I meant. Questions keep circling around in my head."

"What questions?"

"Why wasn't Clary raised by Valentine?" Jace started. "She told me once she had a brother she never met but now I wonder who he is and why he isn't here. Does her father know about her? Does he care?" Jace walked out of the stall and over to the sink. He splashed water on his face, toweled dry then turned to Alec. "I guess I can't get any answers hiding in the bathroom huh?"

"Not really," Alec said, then added with uncertainty. "Back to bowling?"

"Yeah," Jace said. "Let's."

When they returned Alec saw Clary standing with a bowling ball in her hand staring down the lane but she wasn't really seeing it. When she throw the ball it went straight into the gutter. Clary didn't seem to care though. She turned and walked slowly back to the booth, looking down at the ground.

It was Alec's turn next but he didn't want to leave Jace's side at this moment so instead of turning toward the lanes he followed Jace to their booth.

"Wow Clary," Jace said, with a smile. She looked up hope and grief shining on her face. Alec had to admit he couldn't deny the redhead cared about Jace. "I think you need to work on your aim. That was a horrible throw!"

"Jace," Clary said, as if every word had to be painfully pulled forward into speech. "You don't have to pretend or try and protect me. If you don't want me anymore just tell me."

Alec watched as Jace crossed the space between himself and Clary in an instant, taking her in his arms.

"There is nothing on this earth that could make me not want you," Alec just barely heard Jace whisper into Clary's ear. Clary burst into real tears and pulled Jace closer to her.

"Besides," Jace said as he and Clary broke apart. "There is comedy in this really. What if Valentine had raised me? Then when you and I met we would have thought we were brother and sister?" He laughed but Clary gave him a very cold look.

"Don't even joke!" she said, with tears still running down her face. Alec had to admit it was impressive to look that mad when you were crying.

"It's your turn to bowl Alec," Jace said. "And I won't even try and mess you up this time." He winked and Alec rolled his eyes as he walked over to the lanes. Without Jace bothering him he managed a strike fairly easily.

"Nice one," Jace said, high fiving Alec as he sat back in the booth. Alec noticed Clary seemed to have stopped crying entirely. In fact her face was lit up as she looked at Jace.

"Sorry Clary," Jace said turning back to her. "You were saying?"

"My brother's name is Jonathan," Clary said. "So mom tells me anyway. I've never met him. Valentine kidnapped him before I was born. The authorities looked for Jonathan for years. If you get mom on the topic she will complain forever that they don't take child kidnappings between divorced or separated parents as seriously as other kidnappings. Either way they never found my brother but they did find Valentine… eventually. He's in prison now but he hasn't been for very long which means he basically raised my brother putting who knows what into his head. And leaving him god knows where when he went to prison." She sighed. "It's weird not having met half your family."

"I bet," Jace said. Alec could tell from the look on Jace's face he was getting all the answers he had wanted. Jace's smile as he looked at Clary made Alec realize what Jace had meant earlier. There was nothing that could pull him away from her now. Alec had a feeling even if Jace's little joke was true and they thought they were siblings it wouldn't have stopped them.

"You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to," Simon said, puffing himself up a little.

"It's okay Simon," Clary said. "It's kinda nice to talk about actually."

"So there!" Jace said in Simon's face.

"Jace," Clary said. "Be nice to Simon." Jace just sniggered and turned back to Clary, eager for more information. Alec decided he didn't need to know more.

"Jace," Alec said just as he was about to open his mouth to ask Clary another question. "Your turn comes after mine remember?"

"Why don't you bowl for me?" Jace said and was half way through a sentence when Izzy interrupted.

"Did I hear that right?" she said giggling. "The bowling master wants someone else to take his turn?"

"Yep," Jace said and this time when he turned back to Clary he refused to be distracted.

"I'll take it then," Izzy said grinning as she got up and promptly put all three balls in the gutter. To Izzy's extreme disappointment Jace didn't seem to notice. Izzy took her turn after that with a little less enthusiasm than usual.

"It's no fun if he doesn't care," Izzy sighed as she returning sitting next to Jace and Clary. Alec had stopped listening to their whispered conversation by now.

"Sorry, Iz," Alec said.

"My turn next," Magnus said. He kissed Alec quickly on the cheek then he got up and went to the lanes. Alec felt his face turn red.

"So when are you going to tell dad?" Izzy asked. "I mean Graduation is just a week away."

"I know," Alec said. "I asked Magnus to come see grad but now I am really stressed out about it." And he was. The prospect of Magnus and his parents mixing at his graduation was making his stomach twist into knots. Maybe he shouldn't have invited Magnus in the first place. But taking it back now didn't feel right either. Magnus would think Alec didn't want him. Alec knew that feeling and didn't want to be the reason Magnus felt it. Alec had spend years watching people want Izzy and Jace. Watching so many girls hit on Jace without so much as a wink to encourage them. Watching guy after guy ask Izzy out while she turned most of them down. But no one had ever wanted Alec like that. Then when Alec had finally found someone he wanted it seemed Magnus didn't want him. It had made Alec so insecure. He remembered that feeling and wouldn't do that to Magnus.

"I could pretend Magnus is my date," Izzy offered. "Then mom and dad wouldn't ask why he was there."

"That's really sweet Izzy," Alec said. "But that feels very wrong. Not sure I could do it." Alec knew how he looked at Magnus and sometimes he caught Magnus looking at him the same way. He loved the way Magnus made him feel. The way Magnus looked at him made Alec feel like the more desired person in the world and he couldn't help but think if they went down this road it would end in so many lies he couldn't keep them straight. Alec was sure his parents would read his face and see through him in a second.

"How about Magnus comes as my friend then?" Izzy said.

"You just met him a few days ago," Alec said.

"Mom and dad don't know that," Izzy said. "Anyway it was just an idea."

In many ways it was a perfect idea but it made Alec's insides squirm unpleasantly. He didn't want to pretend Magnus wasn't with him. Alec knew what the kids at school said about him. He knew Izzy and Jace tried to shield him from it but they couldn't stop all the gossip. They always looked out for him but he wasn't a kid anymore and he was older than them, damn it! He shouldn't need their help.

"Thanks," Alec said. "But no thanks."

"So…" Simon said to the room at large. He had been, Alec realized, sandwiched between two private conversations. Jace and Clary were still whispering together and then Izzy and Alec had started talking about grad. "Anyone here seen Star Wars? I know Izzy hasn't but…"

"What's Star Wars?" Alec asked though he didn't really care. It was nice to have a change of topic though.

"Oh come on guys!" Simon said shaking his head. "How about Star Trek? Stargate?"

"Do they all have star in the title?" Alec asked. "Is that some kind of requirement?"

"How about books then?" Simon said. "A Song of Ice and Fire? Lord of the Rings? Harry Potter?"

"That's the boy with the scar right?" Alec asked.

"How do you not know about Harry Potter!?" Simon almost yelled. Alec shrugged. He didn't see why Simon was so upset about this. It was just a story after all. "How about that new series the Infernal Devices? Have you read that?"

"Oh I've read that one," Izzy said, suddenly animated. "It's quite good."

"Thank god," Simon said. "Someone with sense."

"And I've read Harry Potter too," Izzy said. "But it's a secret so shh." Izzy put her finger over her lips as she shhed him. Seamus grinned at her. Wait. His name was Simon, Alec mentally corrected himself. Then he registered that Simon was flirting with his sister or at least his sister was flirting with Simon. So weird and definitely wrong. Thank goodness Izzy never stuck to one guy for long.

"Your turn Smeagol," Magnus said as he returned to the booth.

"Well at least that's a Lord of the Ring reference even if it isn't my name," Simon said. "I will take it!" He got up with new spring in his step and went to take his turn.

"Did I interrupt a conversation about Lord of the Rings?" Magnus asked.

"We were also talking about the books I have been reading," Izzy said to Magnus. "The Infernal Devices."

"Oh I LOVE those!" Magnus said. "Guess who my favourite character is?" He grinned and Izzy gave him a funny look.

"The warlock," Izzy said without hesitation.

"Hehe how did you know," Magnus grinned.

"Just a hunch," Izzy laughed. "Why do you have the same name as him anyway?" Alec suddenly found he cared a great deal about this conversation and he may even read one of those books. But to his great disappointment Simon returned to the booth at that moment and started to drag Clary away from Jace. In the commotion Izzy's question was lost but Alec filed it away for later.

"Come on Clary!" Simon said pulling on her arm. "It's your turn." Clary got up with an exasperated look at her friend, but surrendering went to take her turn.

"Simon!" Jace exclaimed annoyed. "Seriously! Did you have to take my girlfriend away in a middle of a sentence!"

"I think that is the first time you have used my name correctly," Simon said beaming.

"Sorry," Jace said grumpily. "Sherwin! I won't even let it happen again."

"Jace," Izzy said. "Why are you so mean?"

"I am not mean!" Jace said. "I am-"

"A twat," Magnus put in helpfully. Everyone laughed at the look on Jace's face.

"You really don't like me huh?" Jace asked Magnus.

"It's nothing personal," Magnus said. "Actually that's a lie." He grinned. "Its nothing to do with you through. Promise."

"I thought we figured this all out already," Jace said.

"Oh we did," Magnus said.

"Magnus," Alec said. "Jace has a point. We did this already."

"Yep," Magnus said, then pointed to Alec and Jace in turn as he added, "And you kissed him."

"Why did you tell him?" Jace sighed. Alec didn't know what to say.

"You are just milking this right?" Izzy said to Magnus. "You can't really be this jealous."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Magnus said with the air of one not giving up any more information. Clary returned then and Alec got up to bowl, still rolling his eyes.


	20. Who Broke Your Heart

Izzy watched Alec get up and select a bowling ball before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"So," Izzy said. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Magnus said.

"Really that insecure about Alec?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Magnus said calmly looking off into the distance. Izzy glared at him.

"Yes you do!" Izzy said. Magnus made a point to whistle loudly and look in the opposite direction. "Unbelievable."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it," Simon said.

"Yes I guess we both don't like blonde huh Sherlock," Magnus said. Simon quickly looked over to Clary, obviously worried she had heard, but he needn't have bothered. Clary and Jace were far too wrapped up in their conversation to pay anyone the slightest attention.

"Not so loud," Simon whispered to Magnus who rolled his eyes.

"If you got it flaunt it!" Magnus said.

"Flaunt jealousy?" Izzy asked, skeptically.

"Well okay maybe that doesn't really apply in this case," Magnus confessed.

"We are gonna head home," Jace said as he and Clary suddenly stood up.

"But I'm your ride!" Simon said to Clary.

"Jace and I are going to talk," Clary said. "We have a lot to talk about." She was beaming at Jace like there wasn't anyone else in the room. Izzy could see how much pain this was causing Simon but she suspected no one else in the room had noticed.

"Bye then," Magnus said. "It was nice to meet you, Biscuit."

"Would you stop calling my girlfriend that!" Jace said. "It's so weird!" Magnus laughed.

"If you don't like it I shall endeavor to do it more often," Magnus said cheerfully and Izzy know this nickname would last far longer than one double date. Magnus meant business.

"Bye Alec!" Jace said, waving toward the lanes. Izzy saw a bowling ball rolling down the lane as Alec turned to stare at Jace, his head tilted to one side in surprise. Alec must have just finished his turn.

"But it's your turn next!" Alec yelled at them as he ran over.

"You take my turn for me," Jace said as Alec approached. "Even with Izzy putting all my balls in the gutter last time I am still up on points. Let me know if I win when I see you Monday, alright?"

Alec had just opened his mouth, probably to protest them leaving, when Jace turned his back on them and started walking away with his arm around Clary's waist.

"Bye," he called to them as his hand, not touching Clary, waved absently.

"Ditcher," Alec grumbled as he returned to the booth. "He didn't even finish his nachos."

"Oh mine," Izzy said as she made a grab for them.

"It's Jace's turn," Alec said, thoughtfully. "Who wants to sink all three of his balls into the gutter?"

"Oh me!" Magnus said and quickly got up, kissed Alec on the nose and went over to the lanes while Alec chuckled. Izzy focused on eating her stolen nachos. They were a little cold but still very good.

"Man I am definitely the 3rd wheel now," Simon said. "Or I guess I was the 5th wheel before."

"Not while I am here you aren't" Izzy said. "I am the other tag along to the group date person remember? That makes it all even."

"But…" Simon said and to Izzy's surprise he seemed to be blushing. "We aren't… I mean…"

"See," Izzy said. "I stand by my earlier statement. You're cute." She smiled at him, not sure why she was enjoying teasing him like this.

"Do I have to be cute?" Simon complained. "Why can't I be handsome or charming or dashing?"

"Nope," Izzy said shaking her head. "You are definitely cute. Deal with it."

"Please stop," Alec said. "No more flirting with Sheldon! It's freaking me out!"

"I will flirt with whoever I want," Izzy said. "And you can't stop me big brother." Alec groaned and put his head on the table. They heard a thunk as Magnus sent yet another one of Jace's balls into the gutter.

"Your turn darling," Magnus said as he returned. Alec looked up, assuming Magnus meant him. Izzy laughed and mussed up her brother's hair.

"He means me silly," Izzy said. "I am after Jace."

"Oh right," Alec said then he put his back down on the table. Izzy giggled as she got up, watching Magnus sit beside Alec and put an arm around her brother's shoulder. Then she saw Simon, who was looking at her with his mouth slightly open.

"What?" Izzy asked him from where she stood in front of their table.

"You were flirting with me?" Simon asked. She grinned. Oh he was innocent for sure. Seized with a sudden thought that would be too much fun not to do, Izzy put her hand on her hip and winked at Simon in the most suggestive way she could before spinning around artfully to hit the lanes.

Izzy made a point of having her ass on display as she lined up her shoot. All the while picturing the stunned look on Simon's face as he stared at her. She loved attention it was true. Though focusing on flirting was rather ruining her game. She didn't quite manage a spare but she had been very close.

"Oh my turn again," Magnus said as she returned. "Oh but I will try for points this time." She laughed with him as she stole his now empty seat.

The game was almost over now and despite Jace's lack of points in the last two rounds, he was still winning but only by a hair. When Magnus returned Simon bowled next then he took Clary's turn as well. Simon being nice enough not to just throw all her balls in the gutter. Then Alec's turn started the last round. He wasn't close enough to beat Jace's score but Izzy was.

"Izzy!" Alec said, as Magnus finished putting all of Jace's balls in the gutter again. "If you can get at least a spare here we can tell Jace he lost on Monday! Otherwise it's shame for us all."

"Especially since he got zero points three turns in a row," Magnus said with a touch of smugness. Izzy suspected sinking all of Jace's balls into the gutter was making Magnus's day.

"No pressure huh?" Izzy said but she turned and faced the lanes. She could totally do this after all. It was only a spare she needed. Not worrying about how good her butt looked this time Izzy lined up her shot and let the ball fly. It rolled straight toward the center pin but at the last second swerved off and hit all the pins to the right of center. When the dominos stopped falling the only pin left standing was the center one.

"No way!" Alec said. Izzy tuned out the other voices and tried to focus as the pins reset. The center one was, after all, the easiest pin to hit. She lined up her shot, this time making sure she was straight, so as not to make the ball go off to the side again, and released.

They all watched with probably more apprehension than the event deserved but when the ball hit its target dead on they all cheered as one.

"I am so giving Jace hell for ditching on Monday!" Alec said as he punched his fist into the air. Alec took a picture of the scores to show Jace before gathering up his stuff and heading over to drop off his rental shoes. Magnus following behind him. The two of them seemed to have completely forgotten she was there.

"Couples," Izzy said with a sigh. "They just go off together and forget about their sister even if said sister just won them bragging rights over their friend."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Simon said. "Would you like a ride home? It's just my friend's van but it's nicer than walking."

"Oh," Izzy said. "Sure thanks." She gathered her stuff, returned her shoes and followed Simon to his car.

Simon opened the door for her. It felt rather strange. Did Simon think she couldn't open car doors? But she didn't say anything as she got in.

"Where to?" Simon asked and Izzy gave him her address.

"It must suck seeing Clary with Jace all the time," Izzy said once they were underway.

"How did you-" Simon started almost looking away from the road to stare at her in shock. "Right everyone knows cause I am the most obvious idiot ever."

"I don't think you're an idiot," Izzy said. "Besides today I don't think anyone but me noticed."

"And Magnus," Simon said.

"And Magnus," Izzy agreed. There was silence for a few blocks. Izzy looked out the window and watched the store fronts go by. It was really nice not to have to walk. She liked walking but it took up a great deal of time one could be spending doing other things.

"So," Simon said breaking the silence. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?"

"Who broke your heart?"

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked. This seemed a rather out of the blue topic.

"Before Magnus started everyone worrying about Jace and Clary," Simon said. "You told me…" Izzy gasped. She had completely forgotten.

"Oh," Izzy said. "Nevermind that. I was just having a bitter single moment."

"I am the king of bitter single moments," Simon said. "And that wasn't one."

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

Simon was driving so he couldn't turn and look at her but she looked at him. Izzy couldn't identify the look on his face.

"I just do, okay?" Simon said. "So will you tell me?"

"My father," Izzy said, not sure why she was telling him this. "He had an affair. Broke my mother's heart."

"Ah," Simon said, kindly. "So it wasn't your heart that was broken."

"No," Izzy said, somehow his saying this make the whole thing seem less meaningful. Like she had no right to be affected by it.

"I don't mean to undervalue the impact it had on you," Simon said, quickly like he could read her mind. "I just thought it had been you so I was surprised."

"It was awful," Izzy said startling herself with her sudden ability to talk about this. Simon's acknowledgement of her pain seemed to be pulling words out of her. "Mom cried on my shoulder for hours and dad wasn't home for ages and only I knew why. And then Max was born and everyone just tried to sweep it under the rug like it never happened. Like dad hadn't almost moved away and left us forever. Like he had never hurt mom. I mean if they hate each other that much then why are they still together? Huh? How does it help us to have parents who barely tolerate each other? Answer me that!"

"My dad died when I was young," Simon said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Izzy said, realizing she had gushed. "I guess my problems seems kinda silly to you huh?"

"Not at all," Simon said hastily, again like he hadn't realized how his words would be interpreted. "I just meant that I don't have the answers to your questions."

"Oh," Izzy said. "Well sorry I dumped on you like that."

"No," Simon said. "Don't be sorry. I don't mind. Even warrior princesses need someone to talk to."

"Why did you call me that anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Oh you remind me of Xena," Simon said.

"Who?"

"Xena Warrior Princess," Simon said. "She's kinda epic."

"So it's a good thing?" Izzy said.

"Yep," Simon said. "Look it up on Netflix."

"Maybe I will," Izzy said smiling.

"You should text me if you do," Simon said. "And tell me if you like your nickname."

"I don't have your number," Izzy said. "So I can't do that." They were just pulling in the Lightwood's driveway and Simon put the car in park.

"Here," Simon said holding out his phone. "Put your number in there. I'll send you a text so you'll have my number. When I introduce someone to a new TV show I want to know if they liked it." He was smiling at her and it was a new kind of smile. Most of the time when guys smiled at her she could see them looking at her chest or doing the mental work in their heads to see how long it would take them to get to third base. With Simon she was sure he just really wanted to know what she thought of this TV show choices.

"Alright," Izzy said and, taking the phone, she added her number to it. Simon texted her as soon as his phone was back in his hand.

"There," Simon said. "Now you have my number."

"Thanks for the ride, Simon," Izzy said as she opened the car door.

"No problem," Simon said. Izzy got out of the car and headed into the house.

* * *

 **By the way they bowled in this order: Alec, Jace, Izzy, Magnus, Simon, Clary.**

 **And yes I had to have that list written next to my laptop the whole time I wrote these three chapters to keep track cause the first draft flowed really weirdly with everyone just bowling in a random order.**

 **And as usual Beta read by Rosycat**


	21. Soggy Cereal

Simon sat at the kitchen table wallowing into his cheerios. It had been weeks now that Clary had looked at Jace as if he was the only person in the world for her. Simon had thought about maybe trying to make her jealous but after seeing them together at bowling he knew it was hopeless. Clary was lost to him and he had never even told her he loved her. Loved her for the last ten years no less. Everyone else seemed to know though. In fact the people Simon had just met at bowling yesterday had figured him out in an instant… so why didn't Clary know? Maybe Clary didn't want to see it which just confirmed what Simon already knew. She didn't return his feelings.

Simon scooped up a spoonful of soggy cheerios and put them back in the bowl miserably, marveling at how he had managed to put so much misery into such a simple action.

"Simon," his mother, Elaine said from the kitchen. "I can feel the storm clouds from here. Stop it."

"Sorry mom," Simon said drearily. A moment later she came into the dining room probably because he hadn't managed to put any happiness into his voice. His mother sighed as she looked him over.

"I always told you that Clary would break your heart," Elaine said with her hands on her hips. "I just wish I had been wrong."

"Me too," Simon said his gaze still fixed on the ever liquefying cheerios.

"What about that girl you drove home after bowling?" Elaine asked.

"Izzy?" Simon said.

"Yes her."

"She's Alec's sister."

"So?" Elaine said. "Why don't you spend some time with her and stop thinking about Clary?"

"Doesn't really work like that," Simon said. He knew he would be thinking about Clary even if he was with Isabelle.

"Well you need to do something besides mope into your soggy cereal," Elaine snapped. "Go outside and hang out with your friends."

"My friends are Clary," Simon said with a sigh. "I usually just hang out with her."

"Then make some new friends," Elaine suggested.

"Simon make new friends! Shocking!" Of course it was his sister. Rebecca, or Becky, had entered the room with a sketch pad in her hand. His sister was brilliant as far as Simon was concerned.

After his father died and his mother sank into depression Becky had been there for him. Simon had many happy memories of Becky making his lunches and helping him with elementary math homework. Elaine had snapped out of it eventually and Becky had transitioned smoothly back into just his big sister rather than a surrogate mother but Simon would never forget what she did for him. Rebecca was graduating this year and Simon was going to miss her terribly when she went off to art school in September.

"I could make new friends if I wanted," Simon said defiantly to his sister.

"Well there was that one girl who took a fancy to you at school if I recall," Becky said. "Maia I believe her name was."

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked with a sigh. His sister must be teasing him.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice!" Becky said. "She stares at you in the hall. And I saw her watching your locker once like she was hoping you'd show up there."

"Are you serious?" Simon asked. He remembered Maia. She was his age and they had a few classes together but aside from that he hadn't noticed much about her.

"You are clueless," Becky said shaking her head. "Why don't you ask her out?"

"I was her partner in Chem once," Simon said. "But she barely spoke to me."

"I wonder why," Becky said with false surprise.

"You think it's cause she likes me?" Simon asked, still skeptical this was a possibility.

"Of course!" Becky said. "What's not to like?" She grinned at him.

"Yeah cause I'm a catch," Simon said sarcastically. "A nondescript, scrawny, nerd with glasses who's in love with his friend. The whole package."

"Nerds are cool," Becky said, still grinning at him. "Or hadn't you heard?" Simon stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's settled then," Elaine said. "Simon you are not allowed to stay home all day. It's Saturday. Call Maia and ask if she wants to go to the park or something."

"The park?" Simon said incredulously.

"Is that not a cool first date place anymore?" his mother asked.

"I did get her number when we were Chem partners," Simon said absently. He still had no intention of calling her however.

"Why would that mean you swapped number?" Becky asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Cause we met up outside school a couple times to work on it."

"Ha! I bet she just wanted to give you her number," Becky said. "You are unbelievable sometimes you know."

"Thanks?" Simon said, tentatively. He was fairly sure that hadn't been a compliment though.

"That's it! No more sulking!" Elaine said in her most impressive mother voice and Simon knew there was no point arguing. "And no more Clary till I see you smile three days in a row! Now out!"

Simon was half shoved half argued out the door. Both his sister and mother gave him huge smiles as they slammed the door in his face. Simon got out his phone and had actually opened a blank text to Maia before he stopped.

"Hell who am I kidding!" Simon said to his lawn as he texted Clary instead.

'Hey. I'm bored. Wanna hang out?' Simon hit send then started walking to her place. It was a lovely day and the sun felt warm on his skin. It was good to get out of the house even if he wasn't doing what his mother and sister wanted him to.

When he was halfway to Clary's she answered.

'I am at my place with Jace right now. But you are welcome to join us. I wouldn't abandon a bored friend in need. :)'

Simon sighed. Seeing Clary meant seeing Jace like it so often did these days. But that didn't seem to stop him. Simon texted Clary back that he was already halfway to her house and continued on his way. When he knocked on the door Jocelyn answered.

"Oh Simon!" she said. "How lovely to see you." Simon was sure Clary's mother would prefer it if her daughter was dating him. This thought never seemed to cheer him up.

"Clary!" Jocelyn called. "Simon's here. And you have only thirty minutes left." Ever since the first disastrous meet Jace dinner Clary's parents had given her time limits for seeing Jace in their house. They couldn't stop her from seeing him at school but they were doing everything else they could do without flatly saying no.

"But Mom!" Simon heard Clary's voice from down the hall and he felt his heart leap into his throat. Why was he such an addict for this feeling? Why couldn't he just not care?

"Hi Simon!" Clary said beaming at him. Simon loved how much she cared about him but he was very acutely aware of how differently she looked at him compared to the way she gazed at Jace. Clary hugged him in greeting then dragged him into the living room where she and Jace were playing cards.

"Hey," Jace said not looking up. Simon sat in the available chair and tried to follow their game but mostly he was mopping. It was so much worse with them in the room. Seeing the way they looked at each other. Why had he come over again? Oh right because he's an addict.

Simon's phone buzzed and he automatically checked it then smiled despite himself.

'At least Xena has come cool clothes in this show,' Izzy texted.

'Yes she does,' Simon replied. 'And some very awesome fight scenes.'

'I can see that,' Izzy texed. 'But this show is kinda dated. Couldn't you give me a nickname that was less 90s?'

'But TV was good in the 90s,' Simon typed.

'But the screen is blurry, and the special effects are so yeesh and it isn't wide screen.'

'True but in the 90s the content was better.'

'Are you trying to tell me you never watch TV from this century?'

'Not never,' Simon answered. 'Just less often. I guess the Star Wars prequels were technically made more in the early 2000s but we can't count them cause they sucked.'

'Why did they suck?'

'So many reasons. Do you want me to write an essay for you to explain them all?'

"Someone's popular?" Jace sniggered and Simon's head snapped up from his phone. "Who are you texting so rapidly?"

"Izzy," Simon said. He looked down at his phone again but no reply yet.

"Alec's sister! That Izzy?" Jace said, looking at Simon for the first time since Simon had entered the house. "Wait! I remember flirting. At bowling yesterday! Was that flirting I noticed Sherwin?" Simon didn't even bother to correct him.

"I think so?" Simon said, tentatively. A women who looked like Isabelle Lightwood flirting with him still kinda blow his mind.

"Well stop," Jace said. "For your own good. Isabelle will cut out your heart and walk all over it in high-heeled boots. Trust me. I have seen her do it before."

"And you are telling me this because?" Simon asked.

"Trying to be nice," Jace said.

"Why?"

"Because you're Clary's friend," Jace said beaming at Clary now.

"Awws," Clary said. "Thanks Jace." Simon was jealous as hell as he watched Clary gaze at Jace with love struck eyes. "I'm getting up. Does anyone want a soda?"

"I'm good," Simon said, quickly turning his eyes away from her.

"Your mom's going to kick me out soon," Jace said. "So don't worry about me."

"I wish she wouldn't!" Clary said. "It's so annoying!"

"At least they haven't forbidden you from seeing me altogether," Jace smiled at her.

"They wouldn't dare," Clary said as she got up. "They know that wouldn't stop me." Clary hadn't bothered to keep her voice down and Simon knew she wanted Jocelyn to hear her.

Simon watched Jace once Clary was out of the room. It still boggling his brain that Jace was basically indifferent to him. This more than anything made Simon feel miserable. Shouldn't Jace be crazy jealous too? I mean Simon did know Clary better and she always wanted him around. Magnus was still jealous of Jace it seemed so why wasn't Jace at least a little jealous. Would it kill him to try!

There was no visible change in Simon but something snapped inside.

"You know I love Clary don't you?" Simon said.

"Yeah," Jace said casually. "So what?"

"You don't even care!" Simon almost yelled.

"Nope," Jace said.

"Why?"

"Clary doesn't feel the same way," Jace said. "So you aren't a threat." Simon slumped in his chair just a little. "Sorry."

"You are apologizing to me," Simon said shaking his head in disbelief. "Man this sucks."

"Well I do kinda feel bad for you buddy," Jace said. "Clary is an amazing girl. I am so lucky she even lets me be seen with her in public. Especially since her parents hate me."

"At least you know you are lucky," Simon said. "If you took her for granted I might have to kill you."

"No offense," Jace said. "But I am way stronger than you and I totally beat you in a fight."

"Oh I didn't say I'd play fair," Simon said and he allowed himself to daydream a little. Slipping a little poison into Jace's food or maybe a light stabbing. He probably would get killed if tried to fight Jace face to face but Simon wasn't above stabbing him in the back. Oh and the best one, dracula style! Suck his blood till he's dry. The fantasies were bringing a smile to his face.

"But seriously," Jace said, and Simon tried to pull his thoughts back to reality. "You are too innocent for Izzy. Just stay away and save yourself the trouble."

"Thanks I guess," Simon said. To his great relief Clary returned with her soda, effectively ending his conversation with Jace. She took a big gulp before returning to the card game. Simon watched them with a heavy heart.

"Time's up!" Jocelyn's voice rang through the house as she joyfully came to kick Jace out a few minutes later.

"But mom!" Clary complained.

"No buts," Jocelyn said. "If he doesn't go I will call Luke over to kick him out."

"You suck!" was Clary's highly creative reply.

"I'll see you Monday," Jace said sadly as he gave Clary a one armed hug, kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door. Simon heard the door close. Jace was gone but somehow he didn't feel any better.

"Would you like to stay for lunch Simon?" Jocelyn asked.

"Sure," Simon said. He often ate meals here. So much so that he had a usual seat at the table.

"This is nice isn't it?" Jocelyn said as they were eating the sandwiches she made. "Now why can't you date Simon here? I promise not to kick him out of the house."

"I love Jace mom," Clary said. Simon had never heard her use the word love and Jace in the same sentence before. He had known it but hearing it out loud was something else.

"I loved your father," Jocelyn said darkly. "And look where that got me."

"Yeah," Clary said spitefully. "That got you me."

"That is not what I mean," Jocelyn said. "And you know it."

"Yes yes I know," Clary said. "You haven't seen your son since he was three and blah blah story of my life."

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild!" Jocelyn said, with real hurt in her eyes. "How dare you!" Clary didn't reply but got up from the table and stomped off to her room.

"Sorry, Simon," Jocelyn said. Her breathing was still erratic and Simon could tell Clary's words are cut her deeply.

"You are fighting a losing battle," Simon said. "Nothing short of death will keep her away from Jace."

"I am worried," Jocelyn said. "She hasn't known him long and yet… I have talked to some other mothers at the school and he has a reputation for being well… what do kids call it these days? Always with a different girl. I worry he will break her heart."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Simon said.

"Why would you say that?"

"Yesterday at bowling," Simon said. "Let's just say I know he loves her too."

"Thanks Simon," Jocelyn said. "But that doesn't so much remove my worries as change them."

"I know what you mean," Simon said.

* * *

 **Beta read by the lovely Rosycat. She basically edits a chapter a day for me (sometimes even two) and puts up with me texting her over and over until she responds because needy writer is needy. I doubt there are many beta readers who are willing to edit so much or so often! So please thank her for me. :D**

 **Oh and it has recently come to my attention that most of the followers of this story don't know that I have a bunch of other Malec stories. ^_^ So I thought I'd tell you.**


	22. Detox

Magnus walked back to his apartment in a truly horrid mood. He must have been looking forward to Alec's graduation more than he had realized.

Magnus had woken up that morning to a text from Alec requesting they meet for coffee. The coffee shop in question had seemed warm and welcoming when Magnus arrived but promptly became his least favourite venue as he listened to Alec speak.

Alec had stressed the point over and over that this had nothing to do with not wanting Magnus to come and everything to do with not wanting to explain why Magnus was there to his parents. Magnus had seen the conflict on Alec's face and knew this decision had been hard for him. But somehow Magnus found he couldn't really care that much. Not when his heart was aching and his mind was flooded with painful memories.

Memories of being a small child looking out a rusting window wishing with all his might that his father would come and claim him. His father never had and it wasn't until Magnus had grown up that he learned the reason why. Being abandoned never made you feel wanted. It didn't matter what Alec said; it mattered what Alec did.

And what Alec did was only come over for short periods of time after school so his parents didn't suspect anything. What Alec did was be in love with his straight friends for years. What Alec did was find many things more important than the guy he sorta wasn't really dating anyway.

Magnus had been someone's second choice before and it had nearly destroyed him.

As Magnus turned the corner onto his street the sun blazing into his eyes spitefully. He glared up at the blinding light as if he could frighten it away. No such luck. He entered his apartment building, relieved to be rid of the stubbornly cheerful sun. He walked slowing up the stairs to his door and unlocked it. His roommates must be out, he thought absently as he closed the door and dumped his stuff on the floor. Moving into the living room Magnus flopped down on the couch without even bothering to remove his shoes.

Staring at the wall became boring quickly however and Magnus really wanted to change his clothes. Once he was in his most comfortable pajamas and wearing his favourite slippers Magnus went one step further and pulled a tub of ice cream out of the freezer. Getting a spoon out of the drawer he went back to the couch. Wrapping himself in the fuzziest blanket he could find, Magnus turned on the tv to no channel in particular and spooned large amounts ice cream into his mouth. He had managed to make a significant dent in the tub of ice cream by the time Ragnor came home.

"Who died?" Ragnor asked as took in Magnus's pathetic state.

"Go away," Magnus grumbled.

"Never," Ragnor said. "Well okay maybe never but what happened?"

"Alec-"

"Dumped you?" Ragnor added unhelpfully before Magnus had a chance to finish. Alec couldn't dump him because they weren't technically a couple.

"Doesn't want me to come to his grad anymore," Magnus said. "He changed his mind."

"Is that all?" Ragnor asked. "Cause you look like he dumped you at the very least. In fact, I stand by what I said before. You look like he died."

"Shut up!" Magnus said. "When is Catarina home anyway?"

"No idea mate," Ragnor said. "So you are stuck with me." Magnus groaned.

"Go play a video game," Magnus said. "And let me wallow."

"Okay I may not be the best friend in the world sometimes," Ragnor said. "But I shall not do that." He sat beside Magnus on the couch and stole his spoon.

"Hey!" Magnus said but Ragnor ignored him and began helping himself to ice cream.

"Let's hear it," Ragnor said.

"I am his dirty little secret," Magnus said. "Alec comes here and we have fun-"

"Kinky fun," Ragnor interrupted.

"That's what I mean," Magnus said. "Maybe that's all he wants."

"You think he is using you for sex?" Ragnor said half laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Magnus said.

"But you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off the boy. You were the one who felt so horrible for having such dirty thoughts about someone so innocent remember?"

"I know but-"

"And you were the one who grabbed him as soon as he walked in the door, telling me to leave the room cause you weren't going to make it to the couch."

"I know," Magnus continued quickly before Ragnor could speak. "But he was so desperate to break down my walls when I was trying to be good. And inviting me to his grad was the only hint I got that he feels the way I do."

"The only hint?" Ragnor asked. "Really?"

"And he took it back!" Magnus exclaimed.

"There has to be something else," Ragnor said. "The kids an open book."

"Well he said I made him happy once," Magnus said. "But Camille used to tell me that too."

"But Camille was a evil bitch," Ragnor said.

"I just feel like I am giving everything and getting nothing back," Magnus said.

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"No," Magnus grumbled. "He just texted to meet me at a coffee shop really early this morning to tell me I couldn't come to his grad then he had to run home before his parents noticed anything." Magnus stole his spoon back and had a mouthful of the much needed comfort food. "What was I supposed to say?"

"You could text him?"

"Yes because this is a conversation we should have over text message," Magnus said sarcastically. "Alec's in the closet. He's just gotten over a crush on Jace and he's not nearly as attached to me as I am to him." Magnus ate a few more mouthfuls of ice cream then added. "What should I do?"

"Maybe you should take a break," Ragnor's said. "You guys haven't officially decided you are a couple, correct?"

"Right," Magnus whined. "That's another thing that worries me. All those dates and hook ups and he doesn't call me his boyfriend. Maybe it's just a being in the closet thing but it bothers me."

"Sorry mate," Ragnor said, lightly. "Boobs remember. Boyfriend talk not really my area. And girls tend to initiate that conversation so… can't help you there." Magnus laughed and realized how badly he had needed to laugh.

"Thanks Ragnor," Magnus said. "For listening."

"You know I'm always here when you really need me," Ragnor said. "Even if usually I just make snide comments."

"I know," Magnus said then his smile faded and he sighed. "I am doomed."

"You are not," Ragnor said. "Just take it easy on the Alec visits for the next few days and see if your detoxed brain feels better."

"I guess," Magnus said. "It's just. I miss him. My heart flutters just thinking about him."

"Detox!" Ragnor said, again.

"I suppose you're right," Magnus said. "Do you wanna watch a movie with me? I could use the company." Ragnor looked longingly at his gaming station, then sighed and picked up the remote. He was a good friend really.

After the movie though Ragnor did return to his virtual world and Magnus decided he needed to get off the couch. He went over to his laptop but he didn't feel like working. Instead he did a little digging into the Circle. Since he had found out it was real he had been rather intrigued. Conspiracy theories had always fascinated him but this one was better because now he knew it wasn't just a theory.

Magnus spelt a good few hours researching the Circle online. He grabbed some leftovers from the fridge for lunch and ate by his laptop. Once he tested the waters to see what information was out there, he wasn't surprised no one had ever found Clary's brother. Valentine was rather good at covering his tracks. This, Magnus suspected, was why the Circle was a conspiracy theory rather than a news item.

Magnus's phone went off and he checked it automatically.

'Sorry if I upset you!' Alec texted. 'Please answer me.'

Magnus took a deep breath to try and distract himself from the swooping feeling in his stomach. Detox. He told himself. Detox. Magnus waited for the silly feeling to subside then noticed several other missed texts on his phone. They were all from Alec and according to the time stamp Alec had sent them while Magnus and Ragnor had been watching the movie. He hadn't heard his phone go off over his super epic sound system.

The first of these texts asked if Magnus was okay. The next one said his grad would probably be boring anyway and Alec didn't even want to go himself so Magnus wasn't missing anything. The last missed text said that Alec had to turn his phone off for the ceremony but he'd text when it was over.

This meant that during Alec's once in a lifetime event that Magnus himself had never even experienced, Magnus had been watching a movie.

Magnus turned the sound on his phone off and set it back down on the desk.

He turned back to his laptop and continued investigating the Circle. When he first saw it he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. It was Alec's name after all, or at least his surname.

Magnus was very deep within levels of the internet most people didn't know existed. Places you couldn't really navigate without being able to hack through passwords you probably weren't supposed to and re-write computer code that you probably shouldn't. But even so there it was written in black and white. Alec definitely didn't know about this and Magnus realized he probably shouldn't tell Alec. It wasn't Magnus's place to say anything especially since he had never met Alec's parents and probably never would.

Magnus heard the door open and turned to see Catarina entering the apartment. Magnus closed all the incognito windows on his laptop, effectively deleting his internet history, and pulled away from his desk. He quickly cut across the room to get a much needed hug from Catarina.

"I am so glad you're home," Magnus said, into her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her books and all. "Will you watch the Notebook with me?"

"Oh dear," Catarina said. "What happened?"

"Alec uninvited me to his grad," Magnus said. "And now it's over and I missed it! I sulked with Ragnor already."

"I see," Catarina said. "Well I have to memorize the path a drop of blood takes from the heart through the body tonight so unless you want to help me with that?"

"Sounds better than anything I can come up with," Magnus said. Any distraction was welcome at this point. "I could quiz you!"

"Wow!" Catarina said. "I was joking and you really are miserable aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" Magnus said sarcastically.

"Okay," Catarina said. "I am going to order dinner and we are going to sit on the couch and talk."

"I already did that," Magnus complained. "Can't I watch a happy ending feel-good movie instead?"

"No," Catarina said. Magnus groaned but went over to the couch and flopped onto it. He listened as Catarina ordered dinner over the phone then came to join him on the couch.

"Alright," Catarina said. "Now spill."

"Ragnor thinks I need to detox," Magnus said.

"Detox from what?"

"Alec."

"Why does he think that?" Catarina asked skeptically. Magnus repeated all the problems he had complained to Ragnor about earlier.

"I think Alec cares quite a lot about you," Catarina said. "I saw his face when I told him he was making you happy."

"But that isn't enough," Magnus said. "He doesn't want me in his life at all. And I won't fall for someone who always ranks me as second place again."

"This is different than Camille," Catarina said.

"I know," Magnus said. "But it's Alec's turn to show me he cares."

"But if you stop talking to him how will he do that?"

"That is his problem," Magnus said stubbornly.

"I can see you aren't going to budge on this," Catarina said. She sighed and shook her head. "I am not even sure you are making rational sense right now. If only I had been home when you arrived."

"Well you weren't!" Magnus said. "Now please can we binge watch something romantic?"

"You are an idiot," Catarina said. "Something romantic is going to make you cry right now and you know it." Magnus mumbled something under his breath that he hoped very much Catarina didn't hear.

"Alright," Catarina said. "One hour because I am a good friend then I am studying."

"Thanks!" Magnus said beaming at her.

They were half way through the Notebook when dinner arrived and Magnus even got Catarina to stay for the whole movie instead of just the first hour. He was lucky to have such great friends.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	23. Please Answer Me

Alec walked out of the coffee shop with his stomach all in knots. He really hadn't wanted to do it. Alec had repeated 'I really do want you there' a few too many times he knew but it hadn't seemed to sink in.

The look of disappointment on Magnus's face was haunting him.

Alec was worried. He texted Magnus to make sure he was okay but received no reply. Alec tried to let himself be distracted by getting ready for his stupid grad. He tried to remind himself that it had only been a matter of hours since he had seen Magnus and there could be many different reason why Magnus wasn't answering. Despite this logical thinking Alec couldn't bring himself to care about graduating high school at the moment. His mother was a different matter. As she was gushing about how her baby was growing up, Alex texted Magnus again.

'I am not even sure I want to go to this thing! You really aren't missing anything. It's going to be boring.'

Now his mother was in tears over the image of Alec standing in front of the car wearing a graduation gown. Alec just rolled his eyes at her then, getting into the car, he checked his phone again.

No reply.

Alec waited until the last minute to text Magnus that he had to turn his phone off for the ceremony. He was clinging to the hope that Magnus was going to text back as soon as he was free and if Alec didn't answer he wanted Magnus to know why.

Alec was up on stage now and he hated how hot it was under those bright lights. It was made all the worse because of the thick gown draped over him.

The ceremony itself was rather dull. He did what he was supposed to do. Shook hands with the principal, took the rolled paper handed to him and sat under those hot blinding lights for what felt like hours. His sister and Jace applauded when his name was called rather more loudly than necessary. Alec tried to hide the blush across his cheeks their cheers caused without much success.

Alec saw his parents sitting next to Jace, Max and Izzy in the stands. He tried to picture Magnus sitting beside them but the images refused to exist side by side in his head.

When the ceremony finally ended Alec suffered through an eternity of photos all the while thinking about Magnus. It felt both wrong that Magnus wasn't here and wrong that he would be here. This was confusing the hell out of Alec.

"Don't look so glum, Alexander," Maryse said. "I promise life after high school is just as wonderful… even if there is more work involved." Alec guessed she thought he was being nostalgic which, given the event they were at, was a fair but inaccurate assumption. Though he wasn't sure how life in high school could be described as wonderful.

"Yes cheer up son," Robert said as if him saying this would instantly increase the happiness levels of the whole room. Alec didn't say anything but Izzy gave him a knowing look.

As soon as the event was over Alec eagerly got into the back of the car and pulled out his phone. No messages.

"He hasn't answered huh?" Izzy whispered so their parents couldn't hear from where they sat at the front of the car.

"No," Alec groaned but very quietly. "I should never have invited him to grad. I bet he hates me now."

"Maybe he is just busy," Izzy whispered. "Last time you were worried cause he didn't answer he was just distracted remember?"

"I guess," Alec said but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that told him otherwise.

"At least Magnus doesn't have parents who kick you out of the house," Jace whispered from where he sat on Izzy's other side.

"Yeah," Alec whispered back with as much sarcasm as he could muster with such a quiet voice. "I just have parents that can't know he exists. Much better."

"What are you whispering about back there!" Robert said from the driver's seat.

"My new guy," Izzy said. Alec thanked her silently for having such a believable excuse at the ready.

"Oh and who is this?" Robert asked.

"Biker," Izzy said. "Lots of tats and a motorcycle."

"You are under no circumstances allowed to ride on a motorcycle Isabelle!"

"But it's a Harley!" Izzy complained.

"I don't care if it can fly!" Robert said. "You can't ride on it, and that's final." Izzy crossed her arms over her chest and stubbornly turned her head to the side. It wasn't until she winked at him that Alec realized there probably wasn't a guy with a motorbike at all.

When they were parked in the driveway Alec got out and went straight up to his room all the while staring at his phone as if he could make it go off through sheer force of will.

After an hour being locked in his room trying to distract himself from his lack of a text message, Alec gave up.

'Sorry if I upset you!' Alec texted. 'Please answer me.'

Alec waited and received no reply. He threw his phone against the wall then regretted it at once. If he broke his phone than he really wouldn't hear back from Magnus. Rushing over to retrieve the phone Alec was relieved to see it still worked but not surprised his screen now had a crack in it.

Alec decided to not look at his phone again today or at least try. Tomorrow was Sunday after all and he would call Magnus and ask if he could come over. Everything would be fine. Magnus was probably just busy.

Alec set his alarm for the earliest it was reasonable to get up and went to bed. He wanted to get this day over with.

When the blaring noise of his alarm woke him Alec sat bolt upright and grabbed his phone. Turning off the alarm before he woke Izzy in the next room Alec called Magnus. It went to voicemail and Alec's heart sank. It was technically possible that Magnus was still sleeping but at this point it was far more likely Magnus was ignoring him. Magnus was probably mad at him, possibly didn't want to see him again.

Alec sank back into bed and covered his eyes. How had he messed things up this badly? Would he ever see Magnus again? The thought of not seeing Magnus made Alec's limbs feel heavy, like he may never get out of bed again. Was Magnus only mad about not coming to his grad? And why did Magnus care so much about a stupid grad anyway? It was all show for the parents; it didn't matter. Oh how Alec wished he had never invited Magnus in the first place.

Alec laid in bed with his miserable thoughts going round and round in a circle until his stomach was grumbling and his sister was banging on his door.

"Get up!" Izzy yelled. "You can't stay in bed all day!"

Alec slowly got up; his head was spinning. He must be really hungry. Now that he thought about it he had skipped dinner last night.

"Wow," Izzy said as Alec entered the kitchen. "Its like you brought the rain clouds with you."

"Is there anything to eat?" Alec asked.

"Mom made waffles," Izzy said. Alec opened the fridge and sure enough breakfast was served.

"I don't think I have ever seen you eat breakfast in your PJs before," Izzy said pensively.

"I didn't feel like getting dressed is all," Alec said.

"Hey," Izzy said holding up her hands in surrender. "No judgement here. I do it all the time."

"I know," Alec grumbled. She liked to wear rather revealing pajamas sometimes and Alec did not want a front row seat to his sisters cleavage even if he was gay.

"I am getting the feeling nothing I say will cheer you up," Izzy said. "Do you want me to text Magnus for you?"

"No," Alec said, glad his parents weren't in the room.

"Why not?" Izzy said. "He might answer me."

"If he won't answer me he won't answer you," Alec said.

"I think we are becoming friends," Izzy said. "Independently of you I mean." Alec groaned, that was just what he needed. Alec finished eating without saying another word then went back to his room to sulk. He was glad his parents didn't bother him today as he would probably had been horrible company.

They were probably trying to give him space because they had been so clingy during his grad but no matter the reason Alec was glad they didn't enter his bedroom.

Alec spend the better part of the day debating whether or not to just show up at Magnus's flat unannounced. He almost got dressed and left about six times during the course of the afternoon. Once he even left the house but chickened out halfway there. If Magnus didn't answer his messages then Magnus didn't want to talk to him or see him. When Alec returned to his room he put his pajamas back was Alec's last week of high school but in his current state this fact didn't matter. Alec's mood was no more improved the following day at school.

"Izzy won bowling," Alec told Jace when they headed into their first class.

"Wow! Did she die while bowling?" Jace asked. It's true Alec had used a tone rather too full of misery to match his words but that was the only tone he had at the moment. "No messages huh?"

"Nope," Alec said. The rest of the day past in a haze of boredom, misery and trying to ignore his siblings attempts to brighten his mood. This week of school was rather pointless. Couldn't he just be done already? Couldn't he just lay on his bed and wallow in peace?

"Seriously!" Jace said as they walked home from school. "Snap out of it."

"Yeah Alec!" Izzy said. "You are raining on my parade."

"What parade is that?" Alec asked.

"The one where I have a date," Izzy said.

"You always have a date," Alec complained.

"But this one is different," Izzy said. "It's with Simon."

"Who's Simon?" Alec asked.

"Even I know his name now," Jace said, exasperated. "Pay attention buddy."

"Wait you mean that guy who was drunk at the party?" Alec asked. "Why are you going out with him?"

"He happens to make me laugh," Izzy said. "And he's kinda adorable."

"Wait," Jace said. "You actually like him?!"

"Yeah," Izzy said. "Why do you look so shocked?"

"Did he ask you out or did you ask him out?" Jace asked.

"I asked him," Izzy said, then narrowed her eyes and added. "Why? What's with that funny look on your face?"

"I gave him some bad advice it seems," Jace said shaking his head. "It appears he ignored it though so no harm done."

"What did you tell him!" Izzy growled.

"Oh nothing," Jace said. "Just that you would walk all over his heart in high heels or some such thing."

"You… little… evil… bastard," Izzy said punctuating each word with a blow to Jace's arm.

"Stop punching me!" Jace said. "Crazy women!"

Alec was laughing as they turned the corner where he usually said goodbye to Magnus. That sobered him up; Magnus wasn't talking to him. The rain clouds were back. Though that had been his most cheerful moment in almost three days.

Alec's eyes fell on his house and he stopped dead in his tracks, frozen with terror. His siblings noticed a split second after him and there was silence for only a moment before they all ran flat out toward the house.

The flashing lights were creating afterimages over Alec's vision but he didn't care. There were two police cars parked on the street. They looked like they had just arrived, officers were still getting out of the vehicles. Alec saw blood on his father's forehead. Robert was talking to a cop who was scribbling on a notepad. Alec spared only a second to take this all in. Alec was focused on the ambulance. He saw his mother leaning over the stretcher being put into the back of the ambulance and knew suddenly who was lying on it.

"Max!" Alec yelled. He could hear both Jace and Izzy yelling the same name as the three of them approached.

Maryse's arms encircled Alec as his mother held him back from his little brother's broken body. He only barely registered that Jace and Izzy had been stopped as well. Judging from the uniforms the two people holding Jace and Izzy back had arrived with the ambulance.

"Max is unconscious," Maryse said. "But he's alive. You have to stand back Alexander."

"What happened?" Alec asked, but he stopped fighting her.

"Someone broke into the house," Maryse said. "But he is gone now."

"Why would a burglar try to steal something in the middle of the day?" Alec asked. "Why would a thief hurt Max?"

"I have to ride with Max in the ambulance," Maryse said. "But your father is going to take you all to the hospital in a little while." She very briefly hugged Alec, Izzy, and even Jace before getting into the back of the ambulance. Alec watched as the door closed, to stunned to think. He allowed his father to usher him into the house with Izzy and Jace. It was a testimony to how much Jace was part of the family that Robert didn't send him home.

Alec sat in his living room staring at the wall in shock for how long he didn't know.

Eventually he was in a car driving to the hospital.


	24. Didn't See You There

Alec's head was lying on his arm which rested on the hospital bed. Machines beeped around him but Alec was too tired to find them annoying. The sounds were almost soothing. They reminded him that his brother's heart was still beating.

Maryse sat in a chair with her head resting against the wall but Izzy was actually asleep in another. Jace had finally left a few minutes ago when he realized he was never going to get a straight answer out of a doctor. The doctors refused to give Jace the yes answer he so wanted. They wouldn't say it in black and white; yes Max would be fine or no he wouldn't be. The doctor's report was that Max was stable at the moment but they wouldn't know if he had any residual damage until he woke up. Once Max was conscious they would know if he would make a full recovery.

Robert had left soon after Jace to get everyone something to eat. It was rather late for dinner but no one had eaten since lunch.

Alec lifted his head up to gaze at his sleeping brother. Alec couldn't believe how stupid he had been to be jealous of Jace and Max's friendship. Max deserved all the love this world had to offer. Jace loving him was right. Robert had brought Max's favourite toy and blanket with him when they arrived. Max's small hand held the tiny toy soldier and the blanket was spread over him. Jace had given him the toy solider and the blanket had been something Izzy and Maryse had picked out. There was no comfort item to represent Alec but what did that matter? If they gave Max comfort that was what was important.

"Alec?" Izzy was stirring.

"Go back to sleep, Iz," Alec said. "There is no change."

"Where'd everyone go?" Izzy asked groggily

"I'm right here," Maryse said. "Dad will be back soon."

"Oh," Izzy said. "Didn't see you there." But instead of closing her eyes and going back to sleep Izzy checked her phone.

"Expecting a call?" Maryse asked.

"Just promised Jace I would keep him in the loop," Izzy said but Alec wasn't so sure she was telling the truth. Sure it made sense but for some reason Alec didn't believe her. Izzy did send a text before going back to sleep but Alec decided not to ask her about it. He just laid his head back down on Max's bed and focused on the telemetry monitor's steady beeping as it traced Max's heartbeat. Alec was pretty sure he dozed off for a while as he was awoken by his father's return.

"I brought sandwiches," Robert said as he walked in the door. "Dinner on the go today I think." Everyone took a sandwich wordlessly and they ate in silence.

"Let me sit next to him for a while," Izzy said after they had finished eating. When Alec got up he found he didn't want to be in this small overly cramped and emotional room anymore.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Alec said. "Just need some air."

"Alright," Robert said. "Don't be long. We are leaving soon."

"Okay," Alec said as he walked out of the room. Once he was in the hall it was easier to breathe. That room was so full of pain and fear; it was a relief to be away from it. Alec felt a little guilty for feeling so much better away from his brother's bedside but Izzy was there with Max and so were his parents. Max wasn't alone.

Alec walked up and down the halls headed nowhere in particular. His mind was strangely blank. All his sulking over Magnus seemed to have been drowned out by his worry for his little brother.

After Alec was sick of walking he turned and headed back to Max's room. He was almost there when he saw a figure standing in the hallway, just a few rooms down toward the reception area. Alec couldn't make out much about the person from this distance. The figure made his way down the hall toward Alec. As the figure came closer Alec realized why he had been so fixated on this person.

It was Magnus.

Alec hadn't texted or called since he had given up yesterday. Magnus was mad at him. Magnus was ignoring him. Magnus didn't want to see him ever again. So what in the world was Magnus doing here at a hospital basically in the middle of the night? Alec could ignore Magnus, taking the few steps required to be back into his little brother's room, or he could acknowledge Magnus and walk forward. He was unable to do either of these things however. All he could do was stand perfectly still and stare.

Slowing, Magnus walked closer to him.

"Oh Alexander!" Magnus said stopping an arms length away from him. "There you are."

Magnus was here and he didn't seem mad. Magnus was smiling at him. And suddenly Alec wanted to cry on Magnus's shoulder. He wanted to yell and shout about how horrible the last few days had been. He wanted to apologize and explain how bad he felt for not letting Magnus come to his stupid grad. He wanted to kiss Magnus until he forget that his brother was lying in a hospital bed. He wanted to grab Magnus by the collar and force him to explain why he hadn't answered any of Alec's messages! He wanted to drag Magnus off into a dark solitary corner and lose himself in Magnus. He wanted so many things from this man that he couldn't put into words.

Alec's voice didn't seem to be working.

"How is your brother?" Magnus asked. Alec became very aware he was blinking. His focus suddenly shifted to his pulse somewhere in his stomach.

"I just came to see how Max is," Magnus said, obviously confused Alec hadn't said anything.

"You never called me back?" Alec said. He hadn't meant to be so blunt but it was the best he could do.

"That's what you want to know?" Magnus asked. "We are standing here in the hallway of a hospital in which your little brother is lying just down the hall and you want to know why I haven't called you?"

"I want to know why you haven't called me back," Alec repeated.

"Fine!" Magnus said, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "I haven't called because I refuse to fall in love with a man who won't be seen with me at his graduation. A man who lets people think I am a woman rather than admit who he is. I have been down this road before Alexander and loving someone who won't let you into their life is not something I am eager to try again."

"Did you just say love?"

"Oh," Magnus gasped as his hand went over his mouth.

"You love me?" Alec asked. The concept seemed to be bouncing off him. This couldn't be what Magnus had meant, could it?

"Oh Alec," Magnus said his whole body relaxing in defeat. "Why else I am here? Izzy texted that you needed me and I came despite the fact that I have been miserable since you un-invited me to your grad. I never got the chance to go to mine and I was really looking forward to it."

But it was Alec who had been miserable for days, not Magnus. And Magnus loved him? The concept seemed alien compared to the painful thoughts of the last few days. Alec took quite a while to process it.

When it finally sank in all sorts of things happened to Alec and all at once. He wasn't even sure what they were but he knew he had never felt this way before. His stomach was going flips. His heart was pounding. He was breathing very hard and he wasn't really sure where he was anymore. All Alec was sure of was Magnus.

Closing the space between them in a single step, Alec pressed his body against Magnus and with a firm grip on his shirt he pulled Magnus closer. Alec kissed him with as much raw emotion as he had to offer, which at the moment was rather substantial. Alec lost this grip on reality as Magnus responded to him. Magnus's lips were warm, soft and wonderful. Alec had missed them so much.

As they pulled apart Alec's eyes didn't leave Magnus's face. He studied the shape of Magnus's mouth, then moved up past his nose to gaze into his eyes. Alec was only allowed to be star struck for a moment before he heard someone clear their throat very loudly and turned.

His parents were standing in the doorway of Max's room staring with open mouths. Izzy stood next to them looking rather smug.

Alec told Magnus's hand firmly in his. Not only did he really need the support right now but he was also done hiding. He couldn't take it back anyway and he didn't even want to. He never wanted to hurt Magnus again. If this was important to Magnus than Alec would give him that.

"Mom," Alec said decisively. "There is no girl that I am dating. This is Magnus. He's my-" Alec had no idea how to use words to describe what Magnus was to him. "Mine." Alec finished lamely.

"How long has this," Robert waved his hand dismissively and Alec was reminded of someone asking what the mess on the floor was. "Been going on?"

"A few weeks," Alec said. "But I've always been gay."

"What does that even mean?" Robert asked.

"Oh Alec," Maryse said. "This just isn't a good time for… theatrics." She glanced back into the room where her youngest son lay. Alec had no idea what to say. What could he say? He was feeling more and more like dirt on someone's shoe the longer his parents looked at him.

"This isn't theatrics!" Izzy roared suddenly. "This is Alec."

"There are much more important things going on right now than your brothers phase," Robert said. Alec felt the word phase strike him as if his father had actually hit him across the face.

"Please," Alec whispered, feeling a bit shattered. "I know Max is hurt but he's doing better now and I-"

"I am not talking about Max," Robert interrupted. "We are going home kids. Your mother is staying the night and we are to join her tomor-."

"What do you mean you aren't talking about Max?!" Izzy yelled, cutting Robert off. Alec was pretty sure the whole hospital could hear her.

"Go get into the car!" Robert said. "We are leaving."

"Is this about your mistress?" Izzy yelled. Alec stared at his sister with his mouth slightly open. What the hell was she talking about?

"Isabelle," Robert said calmly. "Stop yelling. You are being inappropriate."

"Ha!" Izzy yelled. "Look who's talking. I'd say cheating on your wife is far more inappropriate than losing your temper when you parents are being stupid!"

"I will say it only once more," Robert said with deadly calm. "Stop yelling. We are leaving."

Izzy didn't say another word but stormed down the hall. Alec had never seen her so furious before. She was kind of scary.

Alec felt like Magnus's hand in his was the only thing stopping him from collapsing on the floor. Alec did not let go of Magnus's hand as they followed Izzy down the hall. He didn't care anymore if someone saw. He needed the support more than anything else.

Robert followed behind them silently. As they exited the building his father turned toward the car, expecting his children to as well.

"No," Alec said. "And I am not coming home tonight." He turned away from his father, still holding Magnus's hand, and walked in the other direction.

"Alexander!" Robert yelled. "Get back here!" But Alec kept walking. The farther away from his father he got the less weight seemed to be pressing down on him, choking him.

"Izzy get in the car," Robert said but Izzy had already turned her back on him and was walking in Alec's direction.

"Isabelle! Get back here!" Robert roared but it was too late. She had joined Magnus and Alec as they moved down the dark sidewalk, away from the hospital.

Robert's yells faded quickly. The night air was pleasantly cool on Alec's hot skin and Magnus's fingers entwined in his kept Alec moving forward.

"Can I crash at Magnus's too?" Izzy asked.

"Who is what?" Magnus said startled.

"Well Alec said he wasn't going home so I figured he was going to stay at your place," Izzy said. "And I don't wanna go home and see dad either. Especially if mom is staying at the hospital."

"They didn't even believe me," Alec said miserably. "I mean I expected yelling or disappointment, even rejection but this!"

"I am so sorry Alec," Magnus said as he squeezed Alec's hand. It was so wonderful to have Mangus here, to have Magnus supporting him again that Alec tried to forget about this parents for a moment at least.

Alec leaned into Magnus and closed his eyes, trusting Magnus to lead him down the street. With his eyes closed Alec's whole world became the feel of Magnus's hand in his and the sound of his sister's voice.

"Pretty please Magnus!" Izzy begged. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"I don't want to be accused of kidnapping people," Magnus said. "How did this become everyone crashing at Magnus's?"

"Well what did you mean then Alec?" Izzy asked. "Where are you sleeping tonight?" Alec didn't answer, he just entwined his arm with Magnus's and squeezed tight. His eyes were still closed.

"Oh great," Magnus said. "So that is what you meant. And Izzy, I can't really stop you, can I?"

"Nope!" Izzy said. "Unless you want to kidnap me." Alec could hear the ironic humor in his sister's voice and guessed she had winked at Magnus for his earlier kidnapping comment.

"So be it then." Alec felt Magnus's sigh as his chests expanded. It was so wonderful to be near him again. To feel him close. Alec followed Magnus only by touch as he walked down the sidewalk. When Magnus turned sharply Alec followed but didn't think what a sharp turn meant.

"Humph," Alec said as he tripped. They are turned off the sidewalk and into the parking lot.

"Lift your feet darling," Magnus said then turning to look at Alec added. "Or at least open your eyes."

"So tired," Alec said, as he leaned on Magnus more. They walked a little further then Alec felt Magnus gently guide him into the front seat of a car and heard Izzy get into the back. Then Magnus left his side but Alec could still hear him moving around the car. Once Magnus was sitting in the driver's seat again Alec reached out his hand blindly and it came to rest on Magnus's leg. Magnus covered Alec's hand with his and held on.

Alec kept his eyes closed as the car started and they moved onto the road. He focused on his hand, or rather Magnus's hand that was holding his. Alec was slightly aware this meant Magnus was driving one-handed but he didn't care. The slow movements of the car and the steady comfort of Magnus's skin touching him sustained Alec during the drive.

Alec opened his eyes to walk up the stairs to the flat but he wouldn't let go of Magnus's hand.

"The couch is all yours, Izzy," Magnus said as they entered his flat. "I don't have any sheets to put on it but there's a blanket over there," He pointed. "I would go get it for you but it seems I have no say in this matter."

Alec was pulling Magnus by the hand into the room with the pillows. Alec was so tired and broken. What he wanted right now more than anything in the whole world was to fall asleep in the safely of Magnus's arms.

* * *

 **Beat read by Rosycat**

 **Just curious if anyone has noticed yet that ALL my chapter titles are quotes from the chapter in question...**


	25. Strange Situation

The fact Simon had a date at all was a shock to him. The fact he had a date with Isabelle, one of the most popular girls in the school, was hard to believe. But the most mind blowing part of this whole thing was still that Isabelle had asked him out!

Dating wasn't really his area of expertise. This would actually be his first ever date and Simon was half expecting the whole thing to be a joke. This warrior princess was probably going to stand him up and make him the running joke at school thereafter. At least the year was almost over. Then again Izzy had told Simon about her father's cheating and Simon suspected even Jace didn't know about that. But maybe it was just easier to tell a stranger something like that and Izzy didn't really like him much.

Simon had to confess- even if Izzy was just interested to stand him up she was still more interested than Clary.

Paying at least a little attention to anything other than Clary was slowly teaching Simon that when a girl liked you she looked at you differently than Clary looked at him. Differently than his sister looked at him.

"Huh Simon?"

Simon jumped. He had been spacing out, staring at the inside of his locker, lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Simon said turning around to see Maia standing shyly beside him. "Oh hi Maia."

"School's over on Wednesday," Maia said. Simon wasn't sure what to say to this. It was true but it also wasn't a question. "And I was wondering… I mean will you be busy much after school ends? Besides exams I mean."

"Not really," Simon said as he finally pulled books out of his locker. Lunch was ending soon and he should probably head to class.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime over the summer?" Maia asked.

"Sure," Simon said. See! He could make new friends. New friends came to him.

"I mean," Maia said. "Do you wanna maybe go to dinner with me? Just the two of us?"

Why was his sister always right?

"Sure," Simon said without thinking. Wait didn't he have a date with Izzy? Why had he said yes?

"Great!" Maia said. She looked so happy Simon decided he wouldn't regret his crazy thoughtless response. It was just a date after all. It wasn't like he had promised to marry anyone. "How about Thursday?"

"Sure," Simon said and again her face lit up and she blushed slightly. It was hard to tell though because of her light brown skin. He had only noticed because of the thin scar that ran down the side of Maia's face. While the rest of her face blushed her scar didn't.

She turned, still smiling, and ran off to class. Simon gathered his books and headed down the hall. Simon usually liked school but with two days left all the teacher had left was exam review. While he sat in his boring classroom spacing out at the teacher his mind drifted to the strange situation he found himself in: a date with Izzy on Wednesday and a date with Maia on Thursday.

Well at least he wasn't thinking about Clary… oh wait now he was.

Simon hit himself in the head with his text book as he exited class but it didn't help to remove Clary from his thoughts.

His last class of the day had both Clary and Jace in it. Simon knew it would be the longest hour of his day since it always was. He would end up watching them gaze at each other rather than watching the teacher and he knew it. This was the only reason Simon had come to hate English class. Every since Clary had been transferred into his school English had been his least favourite subject.

When Simon had first found out he and Clary were finally going to be going to the same school he had been so excited. He had thought that classes together and walking home together would change the way she saw him or he would have at least gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt. Neither of these had happened because she had met Jace and Simon's world had crumbled.

When school finally ended Simon met up with his sister so they could head home together. The van he had borrowed from his friend Eric to get him and Clary to bowling last Friday was now back to being Eric's mom's van and therefore out of his reach.

"So how was your day?" Becky asked him as they started walking. Simon saw a glint in her eyes and knew she wasn't just asking to make conversation.

"Maia asked me out," Simon said. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said, giggling. "I told her to do it."

"Why?" Simon asked.

"Cause I knew you wouldn't." She had him there. "So what did you say?"

"I said yes," Simon said. "Though I probably shouldn't have."

"Why?"

"I have a date with Izzy," Simon said.

"The girl you drove home from bowling?" Becky asked. Simon nodded. "You didn't sound enthusiastic about going out with her when mom brought it up. I thought you didn't like her?"

"She is way out of my league," Simon corrected his sister.

"But you have a date with her," Becky stated and Simon knew she was asking how.

"She asked me out," Simon said. "I was too stunned to say no."

"So she likes you!" Becky said in her rarely used gossip voice. "Oh! This is exciting."

"Glad your wish of living vicariously through your little brother is finally being fulfilled," Simon said sarcastically.

"No silly," Becky said. "I am just glad to see you not moping after Clary."

"Great," Simon said, flatly. "I hadn't thought about Clary since English class. Thanks."

"Sorry," Becky said.

"Her and Jace were doing the gazing into each other's eyes thing again," Simon complained. "Man I used to like English too!"

"Focus on your dates," Becky said. "Forget about her for a while."

"She's also my best friend though," Simon groaned. "I just don't know how to separate that from everything else."

"That's easy," Becky said. "Just fall for one of those other girls and you'll forget all about the redhead."

"I guess," Simon sighed as they entered the house.

"That does not look like a smile Simon!" Elaine scolded him. Didn't most parents punish their kids for things like drinking and getting bad grades? Why did his smiles seem to be such an issue? Can't a guy wallow in peace?

"He has two dates!" Becky said. "So we can stop harassing him."

"With two different girls!?" his mother asked. Simon nodded. "You be careful there son."

"Okay mom," Simon said, rolling his eyes as he walked past her and up to his room. He dumped his bag down on the floor then went over to his bed and laid face down.

Only moments later his phone went off.

'Simon!' Clary texted. 'I am going over to Jace's but I have told mom I'm at your place so if she asks that's where I am okay?'

Simon stared miserably down at the message. He could tell on her it was true but she would only be hurt and sad if he did. And she would still love Jace.

'Okay,' Simon replied.

'You're the best,' Clary texted. 'Thanks.'

Simon tossed his phone on top of his school bag and laid back down on the bed. At least there were only two more days of school left before this silly year ended. Though Simon had a feeling this summer wouldn't any better. He was sure somehow he would become the constant alibi for where Clary was. Simon wondered if Jocelyn would figure it out at some point. The women was fooling herself if she thought she could deter her daughter from Jace.

Simon rolled over and got up. He shouldn't wallow. He had dates to think of. Random confusing dates that he half expected to be disasters but dates nonetheless. He had quite enjoying making Isabelle laugh at bowling night. She was quite an interesting person. Maia was very different from her but they were both very independent beautiful women and therefore probably too good for him.

Maia's scar had been the subject of gossip when she first arrived but it was common knowledge now that her brother had given it to her. Her brother, Daniel, didn't live with them anymore. Once her parents had learned how he abused his sister they had sent him away. Simon couldn't image having such a negative relationship with a sibling but Maia was strong and kind despite this. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Maia's parents support of her over her brother had meant the world to her.

Simon had never been on a date and thus had no idea how one went about preparing for such a thing. Simon decided he was in no mood to worry about this at the moment and turned on his laptop for a good Netflix marathon.

After a few episodes he was called down to dinner. His sister teased him about his great dating achievements even though he had yet to go on a actual date and his mother fretted about how he shouldn't go out with them both at the same time and that she had raised him better than that. Simon ignored her. If even one of this dates went well he would call it a win.

Simon escaped dinner once the plates were clean and went back to his laptop. He ended up watching Xena Warrior Princess and was on the third episode when he realized why he was watching it. Simon could totally picture Izzy doing these epic stunts. She had the look of a fighter somehow. Someone who stood up for what they believed and never left a loved one behind.

Great so now she was the fairytale princess and the warrior queen of his fantasies. How was he supposed to date a fantasy? A fantasy no less that had asked him out! Him! Little nerdy no one who sits alone on his laptop watching old TV after school rather than have a social life.

Maia at least seemed like a person of the more datable variety. She had a lot in common with him actually. He did remember he laughing at his jokes when they were working on their Chem project together.

Eventually Simon went to bed though not until he had found out what happened after the season finale cliffhanger. He had probably stayed up too late but it was better than leaving the plot point in such a state. It's not like he really need to be awake at school tomorrow anyway.

Simon's mind went round in circles as he tried to fall asleep. His dreams were full of strong amazon women who wanted to kill him and kiss him at the same time. Then his mother appeared and scolded him for leading these vulnerable women on. He tried to explain to his mother that he was the victim here but she wouldn't believe him. A buzzing noise started to enter the dream but no one but him could hear it. It sounds almost like an insect. It seemed to keep coming closer and closer and soon he was looking around for a giant mosquito. No insect ever appeared and his dream became nothing but the buzzing sound.

Simon was pulled back into the conscious world as he realized the sound was the vibration of his phone when it received a text.

Simon reached over blindly to this bedside table intending to just turn the damn thing off when he read who all the messages were from. If Izzy wanted to talk to him so badly she would text him about a thousand times the least he could do was put his glasses on and read them.

'Simon I know we haven't officially gone on a date yet or anything but I kinda need to talk to someone who knows about my dad's affair and you are it.'

'I yelled at him. Full on asked him about his mistress in front of everyone and he ignored me!'

'Ignored me! Like I was just making trouble for nothing and it wasn't true. But it is! I know it is!'

'I am at Magnus's with Alec cause I didn't want to go home and face father all alone. Mom stayed at the hospital.'

'Oh but you don't know why I was at the hospital. My little brother got hurt. When I came home from school today there were sirens flashing all around my house!'

'My parents won't tell me how or why Max got hurt but I am sure its their fault. Just wish I knew why it was their fault.'

'Simon are you there? Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't be spamming you like this?'

'Nevermind still need to talk. I am curled up on Magnus's couch with a blanket. It was nice of Mangus to let me crash- not that I really gave him a choice or anything.'

'I know I will have to go home in the morning but I don't want to.'

'Alec is snuggled up with Magnus and I am all alone in the living room.'

'I never felt alone like this at my house but I always knew Alec and Max were in the rooms next to me. It's different somehow now.'

'Maybe I just needed to type this all out and it doesn't matter if you answer.'

'No I take that back. It matters. Are you there?'

'You are probably sleeping and I should stop spamming you and let you sleep. Sorry.'

'Totally understand if you want to cancel your date with the crazy text spamming girl.'

'Please don't though.'

'Night Simon. Sorry...'

The time stamp on the last text was less than five minutes ago; Simon was fairly sure Izzy would still be awake.

'It's okay,' Simon texted. 'I don't need sleep. Sorry about your brother. We can talk if you want.'

'Oh I did wake you up didn't I?' Izzy replied almost instantly. 'So sorry! Go back to sleep. I will shut up.'

'Well I'm awake now,' Simon texted. 'So we might as well talk. What's Magnus's place look like?'

'Kinda messy,' Izzy said. 'Though not so much that it's gross. Except maybe for the take out containers. And there's a desk just covered in computer crap I don't understand.'

'How's your brother?'

'Stable,' Izzy texted back. 'That's all they will tell us.'

'I hope he's okay,' Simon typed.

'Me too,' Izzy replied. 'New topic please! I need a distraction. How was your day?'

Yes, how was his day? He had gotten asked out by Maia but Izzy probably didn't want to hear that. He had found out it was all his sisters fault but she likely didn't want to hear that either. He had sulked about Clary which Izzy definitely didn't want to hear about.

'Went to school,' Simon replied.

'Well so did I,' Izzy texted. 'That isn't a very good distraction.'

'Sorry,' Simon typed. 'Guess my life is just boring.'

'It's okay,' Izzy replied. 'Boring is better than my day.'

'My sister teased me a bunch,' Simon texted. 'If that helps.'

'Your sister sounds like fun,' Izzy replied. 'Thanks, it does. Now I can go to sleep picturing Simon getting teased instead of what happen in my day. Much better.'

'Glad to be of assistance,' Simon texted back.

'Thanks for answering,' Izzy texted. 'I should probably go to sleep.'

'It is rather late,' Simon replied.

'Good night Simon.'

'Good night Izzy.'

Simon put the phone back on this bedside table along with his glasses and collapsed into his bed. He wasn't totally sure what had just happened but he was asleep again before he could think any more about it.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **And sorry sorry sorry for the slow update! Life got in the way or rather a sunburn and my brain being all groggy. Hopefully back to normal/crazy update times now**


	26. I love you

Alec had dragged him in here then just laid down and passed out, holding onto Magnus's hand like his life depended on it. Magnus's mind was going about a mile a minute while Alec slept securely in his arms.

He had finally said it. Magnus hadn't done it on purpose but there was no taking it back now. The question consuming his mind was, did Alec love him too? Was it possible that this time could be different?

Alec had said, ' _He's mine.'_ It wasn't quite the same as 'I love you' but it had been wonderful to hear. All the possessive feelings Magnus couldn't contain when Alec was around had purred like a contented cat when Alec had said those words.

This moment felt delicate, like one wrong move could shatter it. Alec had come out to his parents by accident because of Magnus's unintentional outburst. Alec had kissed him and Magnus had felt something different about that kiss. Something he didn't have words for. Alec didn't want to go home. Alec's little sister was sleeping on his couch. How had this happened? And what would happen next? Would this all shatter in the morning like Magnus so feared? What about Maryse and Robert? They had not exactly responded ideally to seeing their eldest son kissing a man.

Alec moved slightly, snuggling in closer to Magnus. It was so simple a gesture but it calmed Magnus's mind. He sighed. There was nothing he could do right now. He didn't have the answers to his questions. It was awfully early for 'I love you' anyway Magnus told himself, ignoring the small voice in this head. Magnus couldn't listen to the voice. He just wanted to hold the one he loved in his arms and pretend.

Magnus closed his eyes and focused on Alec's even breathing. With Alec there beside him and his mind finally still, sleep didn't evade him for long.

When Magnus awoke Alec was gone. Magnus was instantly awake, his heart pounding with panic. Scrambling up and out of the room as fast as he could Magnus froze in his doorway.

Alec was in his living room with Izzy. Ragnor was there as well but he was plugged into his game and not paying attention. Magnus presumed Catarina had already left for school.

"Hi," Magnus said lamely as he approached the siblings trying to hide his momentary hysteria. "How did you sleep?"

"I want to know what dad meant," Izzy said to Alec, ignoring Magnus. "What could be more important right now than Max?"

"Can you tell me what you meant first?" Alec asked. Magnus suspected they were too engrossed in their conversation to notice him.

"I didn't mean to yell it out like that," Izzy said biting her lip. "I just couldn't stop myself."

"Is it true?" Alec asked. Magnus felt like maybe he shouldn't be eavesdropping on their family affairs but he was far too interested to move out of earshot and give them privacy.

"It's true," Izzy said. "Mom told me."

"Dad had a mistress?" Alec asked. Izzy nodded and Alec seemed to take a moment to process that before speaking. His sister watched him with a worried expression.

"Is he still..." Alec said then tried again. "Having the affair I mean."

"No," Izzy said. "At least not that I am aware of."

"I see," Alec said.

"I just don't understand what's going on!" Izzy said. "But I don't want to go home and ask them!"

Magnus could guess why Max had been injured but he also wasn't sure if it was his place to say anything. It didn't feel right somehow to expose someone else's secrets, especially when he only had guesses and hearsay. He also wasn't sure if he should interrupt them or not. He wanted to hold Alexander and kiss him. Magnus's heart rate was only now slowing from the shock of waking alone. Magnus marveled at how he could miss Alexander when he was standing a few feet away. What had this blue eyed boy done to him?

Then Magnus remember that this time it wasn't Saturday.

"Don't you have school?" Magnus asked.

"I don't care about that right now," Izzy said.

"But your parents will get a call from the school if you don't turn up," Magnus said. Izzy checked her watch.

"Then they have already gotten that call," Izzy said. "We all slept in."

"Oh," Magnus said.

"We should go home, huh?" Alec said sorrowfully to Izzy.

"Why don't we have breakfast first?" Magnus asked brightly. He wanted Alec to stay and more than that he wanted to wipe the misery off his lover's face.

"I'm going to call mom and check on Max," Izzy said as she pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"I guess I'm cooking," Alec said flatly as he headed into the kitchen. Magnus followed him.

Magnus had never seen this look on Alec's face before. It was like his whole world was crumbling under him. Magnus knew it wasn't his fault. Knew Robert and Maryse were to blame but he still couldn't stop thinking that if he had just let Alec keep hiding Alec wouldn't be in pain now.

"Alec," Magnus said, gently. "Come here, darling." Magnus pulled Alec in close, cradling him to his chest while they stood in his kitchen. Alec surrendered to the hug, his arms wrapping around Magnus in return.

"I just don't understand," Alec sobbed. "Not just about Max but also how could they… not see me."

"I know love," Magnus whispered. The word of endearment had always been there behind his words and now he let it escape. After all it was far too late to protect his heart now.

"Maybe..." Alec began, pulling his tear stained face off Magnus's shoulder to look into his eyes. "Maybe I just need to explain better?"

"I think kissing me like that was probably the most straightforward explanation you could have given them," Magnus said gently.

"I don't know what to do Magnus," Alec said. "Tell me what to do?"

"Kiss me," Magnus said. He wanted Alec to relax and could think of no better way to do it.

Alec leaned in and kiss him. Magnus held Alec tightly as Alec's warm lips moved with his. Magnus could taste the salt of Alec's tears and it broke his heart.

"Mom says there's no change with Max," Izzy said as she entered the kitchen without warning. "But she wouldn't tell me anything else." Magnus broke apart from Alec and, turning, saw Izzy standing there- not even slightly phased by seeing them kissing. In fact, Magnus was pretty sure he saw a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"How about I save Alec from cooking and you and I go get breakfast?" Magnus said to Izzy. "Alec, love, why don't you stay here?"

"What?" Alec asked.

"Ragnor!" Magnus yelled toward his friend. "Open your ears!" Ragnor paused his game and pulled his headphones off.

"You hollered?" Ragnor asked.

"Yes," Magnus said. "Izzy and I are going to go pick up breakfast. Can you be a good host and show Alec something on your game to keep him entertained while we are gone?"

"Sure," Ragnor said tentatively obviously wondering, just like everyone else, why Alec wasn't going too.

"Great!" Magnus said kissing Alec lightly on the lips then turning back to Ragnor. "I assume you want the usual." Ragnor nodded. "Won't be long."

"Alright," Ragnor said. "Hey Alec do you like archery?"

"I guess," Alec said giving Magnus a funny look but walking over to Ragnor all the same.

"So this is the new bow I got from beating the quest released just yesterday," Ragnor said enthusiastically to Alec as Magnus walked away.

"I guess we are going to get breakfast," Izzy said as she followed Magnus out the door. They walked along the sideway for only a block before Magnus spoke.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked now that they were alone.

"Not really," Izzy said. "But why would I be?"

"I mean back there," Magnus said. "When you saw me kissing your brother, I thought I saw someone on your face… something that made me worry about you."

"I am lonely Magnus," Izzy said, with a sigh. "When everything was horrible Alec had you but I was alone on your couch last night spam texting a guy I haven't even had a date with yet."

"Izzy," Magnus said softly. "Oh sweetie."

"Who is probably now seriously considering not dating the crazy spam texting girl," Izzy said. "But I guess I will find out if he stands me up tomorrow." She sighed but before Magnus could assure her that he didn't think she would get stood up she continued. "Are you okay, Magnus?"

"What?" Magnus said as they turned a corner. "Course I'm fine Izzy. Don't worry about me."

"I know you were avoiding Alec's message for days," Izzy said. "I knew Alec needed you last night so I texted hoping you would come. I didn't actually think you would. I kept checking my phone."

"I had to come," Magnus said. He had read that message and been out the door so fast he hadn't even formed a thought.

"I just don't get it," Izzy said. "Why ignore him for days then show up when he really needs you? Why didn't you just answer his texts?"

"I was starting to think," Magnus said, slowly choosing his words carefully. "That Alec didn't care about me as much as I did about about him."

"What?" Izzy asked laughing.

"It's not funny!" Magnus said.

"It so is," Izzy said, still chuckling.

"He didn't want me to go to his grad," Magnus said trying to defend himself. "And he let people think I was a woman though from his parents reactions I kinda understand why now."

"Magnus," Izzy said. "My brother has never met anyone he even kinda liked before you."

"He liked Jace," Magnus growled. He wasn't sure if he would ever find a way to not dislike Jace.

"He thought so," Izzy said. "But the way he looks at you makes me think he never did."

"Really?" Magnus said, hope shining in his eyes.

"You remember that time he texted you he hadn't dated before?" Izzy said. "He asked if that made him undatable and then you stopped answering?"

"Yeah," Magnus said. "My silly flatmates distracted me. Why?"

"Well Alec spent the whole time you were distracted staring at his phone freaking out."

"Oh," Magnus said. "He never told me that."

"My brother isn't so good with words," Izzy said. "But don't misunderstand that to mean he doesn't care."

"Thank you, Izzy," Magnus said. "I know my silly worries aren't that important compared to everything else going on but I think I really needed to hear that."

The conversation stopped as they entered the cafe. Magnus walked up to the counter, ordered his and Ragnor's usual, then gestured for Izzy to order for herself and Alec. Magnus paid and Izzy, unlike Alec, let him without a fuss.

"Do you think your parents will…" Magnus said as they waited for their order. "I mean, come round to a better way to thinking?"

"I don't know," Izzy said. "I hope so."

"Me too," Magnus said. "For Alec's sake." Magnus never wanted to see pain on Alec's face like that again. He never wanted to watch Alec suffer.

"You love him don't you?" Izzy asked.

"Caught my little speech at the hospital, huh?"

"No," Izzy said.

"Well I must be crazy obvious then," Magnus said with a sigh.

"Just now," Izzy said smiling at him. "I saw it in your face."

"Alec didn't figure it out," Magnus told her. "He looked so shocked when I accidently told him."

"Alec's clueless though," Izzy said.

"You however," Magnus said. "Are not." She winked at him and their breakfast order came up a second later. Magnus collected the bag while Izzy carried the drinks tray.

Magnus had a new appreciation for the lovely sunny day it had turned out it be as they walked back the way they had come. Magnus's worries weren't gone but they were more content now to sit on the back burner.

"So is Alec your boyfriend?" Izzy asked as they approached his apartment.

"I'm not sure," Magnus said.

"I think this qualifies," Izzy said. "Just casually dating doesn't usually involve letting your significant other's sister crash on the couch." Magnus laughed.

"Well maybe I should ask him then," Magnus said. "Before I make assumptions."

"If you don't I will," Izzy said as Magnus opened his front door.

"Breakfast is served," Magnus announce to the room as they entered. Ragnor was the first to snatch his breakfast from their hands. He was sitting back at this gaming station eating one handed before Alec had even walked across the room.

"Gamers," Magnus said, rolling his eyes. Magnus and Izzy put the food on the table then sat down to eat. Alec joined them. They ate in silence for a while. They were all rather more hungry than they had realized.

"Oh Alec," Izzy said suddenly cheery. "Magnus and I decided something on our walk."

"Izzy," Magnus said. "Now is probably not the time."

"Oh come on!" Izzy said. "It will cheer him up." She turned to Alec. "Magnus is your-" Magnus kicked Izzy under the table. "Ouch!" She glared at him and he grinned back. This must be what it's like to have a sister, Magnus thought.

Magnus got up from his seat and went over to Alec. He pulled up a chair beside Alec and faced him.

"I noticed that you didn't know what to call me when you told your parents who I was," Magnus said. "Would you like to call me your boyfriend?" Magnus stroked Alec's face from his temple to his chin and Alec's eyes half closed from the contact. "Though I am yours either way."

Alec's face went very red as he gazed at Magnus. Alec didn't say anything for a long moment. Too long for Magnus's liking. All the worries on his back burner were just starting to make themselves known again when Alec spoke.

"Mine," Alec said softly as he wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him. "My boyfriend." Alec whispered in his ear and Magnus melted.

"You silly boys," Izzy said shaking her head. "Like you weren't already. Geez!" Alec pulled out of the hug to glare at his sister and Magnus noticed something.

"Alec," Magnus said as he looked down at the table. "What happened to your phone?"

"Nothing," Alec mumbled quickly hiding his phone in his pocket.

"You screen is destroyed!" Magnus said. "I should have a spare phone around here I could give you. You are going to cut your fingers on the glass, darling!" Magnus got up, walked into the living room, and started going through the top drawer of his desk. Once he found what he was looking for he returned to his seat beside Alec. "Hand it over." Alec held out the smashed phone but didn't make eye contact with Magnus.

Taking Alec's cell Magnus popped open the back of both phones and switched the SIM cards. Booting up the new phone Magnus connected it to his wifi network, got Alec to log into his account, restored the phone then went into Alec's apps and downloaded all the ones he used. Magnus noticed Alec's phone was rather like the desert when it came to applications. He suspected Alec had barely even attempted to unlock his smartphone's potential… but then again that was true of most people. Finally Magnus transferred all Alec's files over and handed it back to Alec.

"Thanks," Alec mumbled as he took the phone.

"Now at you going to tell me what happened to your phone?"

"I may have thrown it across the room," Alec said so quietly Magnus barely heard him.

"Why?" Magnus asked laughing. It seemed a silly thing to do to a perfectly functional cell phone.

"You weren't answering me," Alec mumbled as his face, which was still slightly pink from earlier, went bright red again.

"Oh Alec," Magnus said as he pulled Alec against his chest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize." Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder as his arms encircled Magnus.

"Yep," Izzy said. "It's official. Doesn't matter if they're gay, straight or bi, boys are dumb."

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	27. My Boyfriend

Alec felt safe and loved in Magnus's arms. He ignored his sister's silly jibe. Who cares if he was dumb to throw his phone across the room and shatter it. Magnus had fixed it. Magnus could fix anything. Alec was stronger with Magnus beside him. He could face anything as long as he had Magnus, even his parents.

"We should probably head home," Alec said to Izzy.

"Probably," Izzy said. "But for the record I am not looking forward to this."

"At the very least we should go to the hospital to see Max," Alec said. "He might be awake."

"He wasn't awake when I called mom this morning," Izzy said.

"Was she still at the hospital?" Alec asked.

"Yeah," Izzy said. "So it's only dad at home."

"Great," Alec said sarcastically. "Maybe we should just stay here then."

"As much as I love having you here, darling" Magnus said, smiling. "You can't hide from your parents forever." Alec sighed. Magnus was right.

"Let's go Izzy," Alec said. "If everything falls apart we will just come back here." He grinned at Magnus who had the most adorable look on his face at the prospect.

Alec laughed, still smiling at Magnus's reaction, as he and Izzy headed to the door. It wasn't until he felt Magnus's hand on his shoulder that Alec realized Magnus had followed them.

"Be careful love," Magnus said. "Call or text me if you need me alright?"

"Alright," Alec said back. He kissed Magnus sweetly on the lips and walked out the door with his sister.

They walked down the street without speaking for a while and Alec noticed the farther away he got from Magnus the less sure he was about confronting his father.

"What did you and Magnus talk about on your walk?" Alec asked. He suspected a private chat with Izzy had been Magnus's motivation for leaving him behind but he also needed a distraction, anything to stop him from picturing his father's face when he had said the word _phase._

"Oh you know," Izzy said. "Girl talk."

"Magnus is not a girl," Alec said. "Don't let the nail polish and makeup fool you."

"We talked about you silly," Izzy said, laughing. "Magnus wasn't sure if he should ask you to be his boyfriend or not. I told him if he didn't I would!"

"That explains him kicking you under the table," Alec said chuckling. "I was wondering about that."

"Yep," Izzy said. Alec couldn't think of another distracting topic. In the silence that followed Alec couldn't stop his thoughts from straying. Possibilities and worries went round and round in his head until he had to voice them.

"What if dad won't even talk to me?" Alec asked.

"Oh if there's one thing dad can do it's talk," Izzy said. "Or at least yell."

"Okay so what if all he does is yell at me?" Alec asked.

"Yell back?" Izzy said.

"And then what?" Alec asked.

"Storm out?" Izzy said, as they walked off the road and onto their front lawn. "Though that is usually my thing."

"Either way I have Magnus," Alec whispered to himself as he opened his front door and entered the house. He thought maybe his sister heard him from the smirk on her face.

Their father was there, sitting in the big arm chair in the living room. He was on the phone but hung up as soon as he saw them.

"Where have you been?" Robert said as he ran over to them. Alec was surprised when his father hugged him and Izzy. Robert didn't usually hug. "I have been calling around looking for you. You weren't at school today!"

Alec was too stunned to speak.

"When the school called," Robert said. "I told them about Max and they understood why you weren't at there today but where were you?"

"We were at Magnus's," Izzy said.

"Oh so my children ran off and spent the night with a complete stranger! Not even bothering to tell their father where the hell they were!"

"Magnus isn't a stranger," Izzy said.

"He is to me!" Robert said. "And I don't want my children-"

"I don't care what you want!" Izzy yelled back.

"Isabelle!" Robert roared. "I don't want you over at that man's house ever again. Understand." Robert hadn't said it like a question, more like an order.

"Alec's going to be over there all the time," Izzy said. "You can't stop me!"

"Alexander!" Robert said turning from his daughter to his son. "That goes for you as well."

"No," Alec said simply and calmly.

"No?" Robert mocked. "So this little act of rebellion is going to continue no matter what I say?"

"It isn't an act," Alec said, still in a normal flat voice.

"Then what is it?" Robert said.

"He is my boyfriend," Alec said. It felt so foreign to be able to be say something like that to his father, whom he had hide it from for so long. Alec felt an inward cringe as if expecting something to fall from the heavens and strike him down. Alec was also away this was the first time he himself had described Magnus this way. It was rather wonderful to have a possessive word in which to define his relationship.

"Oh god," Robert said putting his hand over his face. "Why is my kid the one who gets everything backwards." He looked up. "You're supposed to have a girlfriend Alec."

"I will never have a girlfriend," Alec said. "Even if I didn't love Magnus."

"You are too young to know what love is," Robert said.

"Just because you didn't love mom enough to be faithful doesn't mean Alec don't understand love," Izzy yelled before Alec could speak.

"This is between me and your brother," Robert said, facing Izzy now.

"No it isn't," Izzy said, stubbornly.

"Of course it is," Robert said. Izzy folded her arms over her chest and placed her feet firmly on the ground as if daring him to contradict her.

"Fine," Robert said to Izzy then, seeming to decide to ignore her completely, he turned to Alec.

"What made you this way?" Robert asked. "What turned you… gay?" Alec suspected that was the first time his father had ever used the word gay and that his father had only asked in order to find a way of reversing it. The thought made him feel angry and rejected.

"Ask mom!" Alec yelled giving up on keeping his voice calm.

"Why? What does she know?"

"I was born this way," Alec said. "Maybe someone put gay in her meals while she was pregnant!"

Robert sighed and sat back down in his chair, looking very tired.

"We have to go to the hospital," Robert said, calmly. "Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the car."

Alec didn't know what else to do besides what he was told. He did want to go see his little brother after all. Izzy followed him up the stairs and they changed into fresh clothes, washed up and headed back down stairs in silence.

They got into their father's car and drove to the hospital again without speaking. Alec was trying very hard to only think of his Max. If he could just get through the next few hours then he could be back with Magnus.

As Alec entered his little brother's hospital room with his sister and father behind him, he was relieved to see Max's eyes open.

"Alec," Max said. Alec's smile was the first genuine smile he had had since leaving Magnus's flat.

"How are you feeling, Max?" Alec asked.

"I'm okay," Max said. "I just want to go home."

"You are not totally okay yet," Maryse told him sweetly from where she sat at his bedside. "But you will be soon."

"But I don't like it here," Max said.

"How about we cheer you up!" Izzy said beaming at their brother. She sat beside Max's bed and started up a conversation with him. Alec made to join but his mother pulled him aside.

"Alec," Maryse whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Alec said which was the truest answer he had at the moment. "I am glad Max is okay."

"Me too," Maryse said. Robert was watching them out of the corner of his eyes and Alec knew he was listening. His mother seemed to sense this too.

"We are going to go get coffee," she said to the room at large. "You want one Robert?"

"Sure thanks," Robert said and he moved forward to join Izzy at Max's bedside. Alec suspected he had only moved since Robert knew there would be no way to eavesdrop once they were no longer in the room.

Alec followed his mother down the clinically clean hospital hallway, waiting for her to speak. He knew she wanted to talk to him alone and that was the reason two people were going on a one person job.

"When did this happen?" Maryse asked finally.

"When did what happen?"

"When did you and kissing men happen?"

"I met Magnus a few weeks ago," Alec said. "But mom haven't you ever noticed that I never brought a girl home? Never talked about having a crush on a girl? Or anything… ever!"

"Yes," Maryse said. "Of course I noticed. Jace and Izzy were always talking like that but never you. I thought when Izzy said you had a date… but that was him wasn't it?"

"His name is Magnus," Alec said. "And he is my boyfriend." Again Alec felt that strange inward cringe at speaking of things he had previously never let himself say to people he had never said such things to.

"This is just all a lot to take in Alec," Maryse said.

"Nothing's changed," Alec said. "I have always been this way. Why can't you see that?"

"Oh Alec," Maryse said. "I am trying. It's just… everything's happening at once and I-"

"What is going on mother," Alec asked. "Besides me and Max I mean because I know there is something."

"Just the past coming back to bite us," Maryse said. "Its nothing you have to worry about Alec."

"So you aren't going to tell me then," Alec said, in a defeated tone.

"It's fine," Maryse said. "Don't worry."

"I can't help but worry," Alec said, his eyes filling with unshed tears and his voice breaking. "My father hates me. My little brother was hurt and I don't know why or how. I have just come tumbling out of the closet to find that everything else is more important than how I feel."

Maryse flung herself on him, wrapping her arms around him tight. Alec hugged her back feeling as if maybe his world wasn't totally ruptured.

"It always matters what you feel," Maryse whispered.

"Mom," Alec said pulling out of the hug. "Thanks."

Alec felt a bit better. When they reached the coffee vending machine, Alec watched his mother put coins in the machine and fill two cups of what he could only imagine was the worse tasting coffee in the world.

Before they started walking back down the hall Alec got out his phone and quickly sent a text to Magnus so he wouldn't worry.

'Dad yelled a lot but he also hugged me. So did mom. Max is awake. Things aren't so bad,' Alec typed then hit send.

"Did you get a new phone?" Maryse asked.

"I accidently broke my old one," Alec said deciding his mother didn't need to know the truth in this case. "So Magnus gave me this one and switched everything over."

"You trust this man huh," Maryse observed. "If you gave him access to your phone."

"I love him," Alec said.

"Alec dear," Maryse said. "You are awfully young to know what that means."

"Why didn't you leave dad when he cheated on you?" Alec asked.

Maryse looked down sheepishly without speaking and Alec took that as confirmation of what Izzy had said.

"Why are you still with him?" Alec repeated.

"For you," Maryse said finally looked up. "You, Izzy, Max and even Jace. You all rely on us together and I couldn't bring myself to rip my children's lives apart."

"So you don't love dad anymore?" Alec asked.

"I don't know," Maryse said.

"Then please don't give me advice about something you don't understand," Alec said. Maryse didn't seem to know what to say. Her mouth was slightly open in shock as they re-entered Max's room.

Maryse handed Robert his coffee and he took it with a nod of thanks. Alec watched his parents interactions with a new perspective. They didn't look at each other or comfort each other with love though they both looked at Izzy and Max with the same adoring expression. Alec could see in this moment the perfect example of what his mother had said. She was here for her family, not her husband.

Alec sat down on the edge of Max's bed and joined in the family effort to entertain the annoyed child who didn't want to be in the hospital anymore. For a moment everything felt normal, like it had before. Then Alec would catch a strange look on his father's face when Robert turned to address him or Alec would see sadness in his mother's eyes. He would have preferred it if they had been yelling at him.

When the afternoon ended Alec didn't even bother to make up an excuse. He told his parents he was going to Magnus's but he would go to school tomorrow. They tried to stop him but there was nothing they could do short of physically holding him down and they knew it.

It wasn't until Alec opened Magnus's front door and saw his smiling face that he truly felt okay again.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	28. Pretty Sure I Have

Izzy had wanted to skip school again today. It was the last day of the school year and therefore totally pointless in her eyes. There was no subject material let to cover and the whole thing just felt like babysitting. Her parents had demanded she go but that hadn't really bothered her. She was going to ditch until her brother had asked nicely, saying he didn't want to walk alone.

Izzy had been right of course, the whole day had been a waste of time but it was at least mercifully over. She walked out of there knowing she wouldn't have to re-enter again for a whole two months and when she did she would be in her final year and almost free. Her brother did not have this mind set however.

"It hasn't really sunk in yet," Alec said as they walked home. "That I won't ever be coming back."

"We still have one more year," Jace said.

"Yes a whole stupidly long year," Izzy corrected him. "Be thankful you are done Alec. You are free."

"I don't feel free," Alec said. "Mom and dad want me to go to law school. But I kept saying no. Even before they found out about Magnus I don't think they were happy with me… and now..."

"How's it been since they found out?" Jace asked.

"Let's see," Alec said. "It's Wednesday and they only found out Monday night so considering the small amount of time they've had in which to inform me of my poor decision making… really sucky."

"Sorry man," Jace said.

"At least it's all out in the open now," Izzy said. "And you don't have to hide."

"Yeah," Alec sighed.

"Me being kicked out of my girlfriends house on a regular basis feels a lot less horrible in comparison," Jace mused.

"Where is Clary?" Izzy asked. "Why doesn't she ever walk with us?"

"She lives in the opposite direction," Jace said. "And she usually walks home with Simon."

"I have a date with him tonight," Izzy said grinning.

"Oh, speaking of which," Jace said. "Do me a favour and be nice to the kid okay? If you break him Clary will be upset."

"Why do you think I plan on breaking him?" Izzy asked annoyed.

"Because I have met your exes," Jace said smirking.

"You can't talk," Izzy said. "You have more exes than me." Izzy loved to bother Jace about this even though she knew they had about the same amount of exes.

"Don't tell Clary that!" Jace said quickly. "Oh and don't tell Simon that either cause he'd tell Clary."

"They are really close huh," Izzy said, a little sullen. "Jace do you know if Simon is still hung up on Clary?"

"No clue," Jace said. "But either way he can't have her because she is mine."

"You are not helpful," Izzy said pointedly to Jace.

"Wasn't trying to be," Jace laughed as they crossed the street leading to his house. "This is my turn. I have plans with Clary tomorrow but I'll text you and we will hang out soon. Bye."

"Bye," they both called out as Jace headed down the other street.

"So are we lying to mom and dad about where you are tonight or are you going to save me the grief of trying to keep your story straight?" Alec asked.

"Oh Alec," Izzy teased. "I would never ask you to do anything straight." She giggled as her brother gave her a very unamused glare.

"Just for that I am telling mom and dad you are going on a date with a old biker dude," Alec said angrily.

"Oh lighten up," Izzy said. "Can't take a joke much?"

"I'm sorry," Alec said.

"I won't bother lying to mom," Izzy said. "And dad left this morning for work early saying he had some big out of town court case and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh," Alec said. "I guess I really haven't been talking to dad much. I didn't even know that."

"It's okay," Izzy said. "I only know because mom told me. I don't talk to dad much either."

"I am so uncomfortable and tense around them these days. Between the college questions and the why are you gay stuff I just…"

"I know," Izzy said. "They shouldn't make you uncomfortable Alec. This is their problem not yours."

"It feels like my problem," Alec said. "Especially the whole what do I wanna do with my life and are you ever going to start thinking seriously about law school?"

"Why don't you get a job so they won't bug you about it? Or choose a different career path and maybe they will let you go to college for that."

"I don't know what I want to do Iz," Alec said. "I just know I don't want to be a lawyer."

"I think I will kill in a courtroom," Izzy said. She had already accepted her parents offer to pay for college after she graduated next year. Why not right? If they were willing to pay for it why should she turn them down? Izzy was sure college life would suit her fine and she had no qualms about accepting gifts.

"You will be a huntress," Alec said. "But I am not cut out for it."

"What do you like to do then Alec?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy if I knew that I wouldn't have a problem," Alec said with a sigh.

"Just take a year off," Izzy suggested. "You don't have to decide right away!"

"You think mom and dad would just sit back and let me do that?" Alec asked skeptically.

"No," Izzy said. "But you are an adult now Alec. You don't need them."

"I don't feel like an adult," Alec sighed.

"You're so gloomy!" Izzy complained. "Just cheer up okay?"

"Oh all better now," Alec said sarcastically.

"Can Magnus cheer you up at least?" Izzy asked.

"He is putting up with me like a saint," Alec said. "I am always over there now. I think he will get sick of me."

"He loves you," Izzy said. "He won't get sick of you." Izzy watched as her brother blushed. He was so easily flustered.

"You think so?" Alec asked.

"I know so," Izzy said. "He does put up with me after all and I am sure that is for your sake." She grinned at him and got the first smile she had seen on her brother's face all day back in return.

"I miss him," Alec said. "Is that pathetic?"

"No," Izzy said. Her brother was in love just like Jace was. A forever kind of love where you gave her heart away without a thought to how it could break. Izzy was both scared for them and envied them. "You love him. Of course you miss him."

"Yeah," Alec muttered going red again.

"Have you told him?" Izzy asked suddenly remembering her conversation with Magnus when they had walked together to buy breakfast.

"Yeah," Alec said. "Pretty sure I have."

"Good," Izzy said. She was glad Magnus had had his silly worries sorted out. Though it was good to know Magnus cared so much. It made Izzy less anxious about his brothers heart being in that man's hands.

"Why are you even going home?" Izzy asked as they approached their house. "If you miss him, go see him."

"You know what," Alec said. "I think I will." And with that he gave her a one armed hug, turned away and started walking back the way they had come. Izzy shook her head but resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her brother.

Izzy dumped her school bag on the floor as she walked inside then headed into the kitchen for a light pre-dinner snack. School had gotten out early today so she hadn't packed much of a lunch. She was careful not to ruin her dinner however.

"Is Alec hiding in his room?" Maryse asked. She was sitting at the breakfast bar reading what looked to Izzy to be notes about a court case.

"Nah," Izzy said. "He's at Magnus's."

"Does he live there now?" Maryse asked sadly as she pushed her notes away and looked up at Izzy.

"Well he's a lot happier there," Izzy said. "Why would be stay here when everyone looks like at him weird and makes him feel unwelcome?"

"It's not just this dating a guy thing," Maryse said. "He is done high school now and he won't even talk about law school. He is already too late to apply for courses in September!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to go to college mom," Izzy said. "Or maybe he just doesn't want to go now."

"I just don't understand him," Maryse sighed.

"Try harder," Izzy said defiantly.

"I saw Max today," Maryse said. "He is coming home tomorrow."

"That's wonderful!" Izzy said as she collected her snack. "We should have a little party for him."

"Will you please tell Alec?" Maryse said. "I just don't know if I will see him again before Max comes home."

"You can text him mom," Izzy said. "He still has his phone. It's not like he has been banished to a gays only island or something."

"Alright," Maryse said. "I will text him."

"Great," Izzy said, spinning her hair around so it did that lovely twirl thing as she collected her snack and went up to her room.

Izzy decided to put her brother out of her mind for the rest of the night. She had a date and even if he might still be hung up on Clary she was going to wear something that would blow his mind and make him forget red hair even existed.

Izzy sat on her bed and ate her snack while running through her wardrobe in her mind. She had most of it memorized after all.

There was that rather short dark purple dress with the high waist. It went very well with her silver stilettos and sequin clutch. She had a white dress too... that might work. It was very tight fitting and unzipped down the side to mid thigh. Every girl needed a little black dress as far as Izzy was concerned but this didn't seem like the occasion for it. Black didn't pop and Izzy wanted to make some noise.

Smiling as she finished eating Izzy got up and opened her closet. She pulled out her red dress. It was long but had a slit almost all the way up one side so the length didn't feel too covering. The back of the dress was made entirely of see-through lace. The halter straps tied neatly at the base of her neck.

Yes this dress would do nicely with her silver stilettos and her glittering sequin clutch to finish the look. Now the only question left was what should she do with her hair?

When Izzy left her room, a few hours later, her hair was pulled back into a neat bun with a few strands left out to frame her face. She had done her makeup a little differently today, more subtly than usual. Simon didn't seem the type who liked girls with too much make up. Izzy was wearing her red dress with the stilettos and was holding her clutch. In the small silver sequin purse was a pair of flats, her cell phone, and some cash.

"And where are you going dressed like that?" Maryse asked. Maryse it seemed had tired of working in the kitchen and now had her papers laid out on the coffee table instead.

"I have a date," Izzy said. "And before you fret just know you might actually like this one."

"Oh really?" Maryse asked. "Not a biker covered in tattoos then?"

"Nope," Izzy said. "The best way to describe him is nerd-hot." She giggled.

"And are we allowed to meet this one?" Maryse asked.

"Depends how this date goes," Izzy said.

"That outfit makes me want to chain you to the wall and cover you in as many layers of clothes as I can find," Maryse said. "Trust me, no boy is going to be able to resist you in that."

"Thanks mom," Izzy said. Her mother sighed with so much mixed emotion Izzy turned back to her. "What's wrong?"

"If only all my children were so easy to understand," Maryse said miserably.

"He is just Alec," Izzy told her. "Nothing more to understand than that, promise." Maryse smiled at her but Izzy was pretty sure she still didn't get it.

"Have fun on your date," Maryse said. "But not too much fun you hear!"

"Okay mom," Izzy said rolling her eyes. Oh what her mother didn't know. That ship had sailed long ago.

Izzy sat on her front steps watching the time on her phone tick by. Simon had said he would pick her up and he wasn't late yet so she tried to distract herself.

When his van did pull up, right on time, she stood to make sure Simon saw her dress at its best. She was not disappointed. She watched Simon get out of the car and turn. When he saw her his mouth opened and his pupils dilated. He didn't say a word and she congratulated herself on her excellent wardrobe choices.

"Hi Simon," Izzy said as he oogled her. "You ready?" Simon managed a nod before shaking his head and opening the door for her, just like he had done when he drove her home from bowling. This time it didn't bother her though because this time she was on a date.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	29. Chocolate Explosion

Isabelle looked like a fantasy. Simon couldn't stop his eyes from popping out of his head as he looked her up and down. Her chest was the first thing he noticed. The crease line where her breasts met was displayed to its best by the curved neckline of her dress. It wasn't until he saw the silver stilettos she was wearing that he realized why his eyes had gone there first. How did heels make all women's curves look better anyway? The thin silver heels did wonderful things to her legs as well. The slit down the side of her dress revealed just enough of her legs to make him understand with perfect clarity how spectacular those legs were. The curves of her hips caught his eyes next. The dress was fitted tight to her skin and he could see the muscles at her hips move as her chest rose and fell… and now he was looking at her cleavage again.

He tried to focus on her face but even that mesmerized him. She was wearing makeup but not so much as to be obvious. Her full red lips were turned up in a smile and her eyes glistened. Her eyes were brown but they were a rich warm brown and her cheeks had just a touch of pink to them. The few strands of her hair hanging loose made him very aware of the oval shape of her face.

Simon eventually remembered that he needed to move. Shaking his head he opened the door for her and was very glad she was no longer looking at him when he saw the back of her dress. The sheer see-through fabric left nothing to the imagination as he saw her perfect skin all the way to her lower back.

Oh god, what was this girl doing here with him?

Simon swallowed as he moved around the van to get into the driver's seat. At least he was a guy with wheels. Thank goodness Eric's mom hadn't needed the van tonight.

As Simon sat down he saw her look at him and again lost the ability to function.

"Dress nice," Simon managed to stutter. "I mean is nice."

"Oh do you like it?" Izzy grinned. "I hadn't noticed." Simon made some rather incoherent noises that couldn't be mistaken for speech. Thank god they had agreed on the restaurant already, Simon thought, or he would have to find a way to ask her! At the moment that didn't seem possible.

They drove in silence for a ways before Izzy's spoke. "Got any plans for your summer vacation?"

"My friend Eric wants to start a band," Simon said. It was the first sentence he had managed to string together since seeing her in the dress and he was rather proud of himself for it. Though since he had to keep his eyes on the road rather than on her luscious lips that was probably why.

"Oh, what are you going to call your band?" Izzy asked energetically.

"Eric wants to call it Lawn Chair Crisis," Simon said. "But no one agrees with him."

"That's a funny name," Izzy giggled. Simon couldn't turn his eyes from the road but he liked the sound of her laugh. It was so light and casual. She seemed like a bird to him. Free and floating. Not to be tied down.

"Eric roped his friends Matt and Kirk into joining," Simon said. "Matt likes the name Rock Solid Panda and Kirk wants the band to be called Champagne Enema."

"Well," Izzy said. "It sounds like you spend more time making up names than actually playing music."

Simon didn't know what to say now. Should he keep listing all the stupid names for the fake band his friends had come up with? There were quite a few of them.

Rodent Funeral. Guinea Pig Death Posse. Salacious Mold. Millenium Lint. Midnight Burrito. Dangerous Stain. Mojo Pie.

"It's a lovely evening," Izzy said and Simon snapped his mind back from listing band names. Out of the corner of his eye Simon thought he saw her looking out of the window. He quickly turned his full attention back to the road before his eyes moved down the exposed skin neck and down her back. That would undoubtedly lead to Simon driving his friend's mom's car into a building.

Thankfully they pulled into the restaurant parking lot soon after that. Simon parked then got quickly out of the car to open her door. The first time he had done this he had thought he caught something in her expression that said she didn't need doors opened for her but he was relieved not to see it now.

"Shall we?" Izzy said, holding out her arm to him. He gulped before intertwining his arm with hers.

Simon was wearing the nicest clothes he owned which in this case was a ironed button up solid coloured shirt and black dress pants but even so he felt extremely underdressed as he walked into the restaurant with Isabelle on his arm.

After answering the question yes it was only two of them for dinner, they followed the host down a few aisles to an isolated table at the back. Simon sat across from Izzy and tried to bring his heart rate back down by reading the menu.

This didn't work however as Simon's heart rate went right back up again as he stared at the prices. Izzy had picked the restaurant and suddenly he was hoping she wanted to split the check.

"Oh have you tried their bacon wrapped scallops?" Izzy asked. "I think we should get it as an appetizer."

Simon wondered if that was why she had asked him out. Did she want him to pay for a extremely expensive dinner then never speak to him again?

"I'm not really that hungry," Simon said.

"Well I am," Izzy said. "I made sure to have a light lunch."

"Great," Simon said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"What do you want?" Izzy asked smiling at him. She was so much more beautiful when she smiled. It was like her face came alive with it. Simon decided even if she only wanted a good dinner out of him he was here now with her and he should enjoy the moment. What did he really need money for anyway?

"I haven't decided yet," Simon said forcing himself to look at the foods and not the prices. Once he was actually thinking about the food, choosing one wasn't so difficult. When Simon told her what he wanted she flagged down a waiter so fast Simon was pretty sure she used a lasso.

"I shall have one order of the bacon scallops as an appetizer," Izzy said to the blonde women holding the notepad. Izzy then ordered for main course and his before requesting refills on both their drinks.

"So who does what in your band?" Izzy asked as the waiter left.

"My yet to be actualized band you mean?" Simon asked. She nodded. "Well Eric's the drummer. Kirk thinks he can sing. Matt hasn't decided and I would be the bassist."

"Oh what instrument do you play?"

"I used to be in guitar lessons," Simon said. "But remember this is a band my friend wants to start this summer in his parents garage."

"I think you should take your friend up on this idea and start a band," Izzy said. "My vote for the name is The Mortal Instruments."

"Where'd you get that from?" Simon asked.

"Well you are playing instruments and you're all mortal," Izzy said. "Does it have to have more meaning than that?"

"I guess not," Simon said. "Guinea Pig Death Posse certainly doesn't mean anything more."

"There you see," Izzy said grinning at him. Simon knew it was his turn to choose a topic. What did he know about Izzy so far? Her brother was in the hospital but she may not want to talk about that. Her father had an affair but that wasn't very good first date talk either. She was a very efficient texter judging by the time stamps of her spam texts but he wasn't sure how to make that a conversation topic.

"Max comes home from the hospital tomorrow," Izzy said beaming. Simon hadn't realized all the muscles in his shoulder had been tight until her easy words saved him from having to pick the topic.

"That's great," Simon said, letting out the breath he had been holding. "Glad he is okay."

"Me too," Izzy said. "Thanks for putting up with all my texts by the way. I know I woke you up."

"It's okay," Simon said. "I don't need sleep."

"Are you a vampire or something," Izzy giggled.

"I think vampires sleep in coffins," Simon said.

"Depends on the vampire," Izzy said. "I think those Twilight ones don't sleep."

"It's funny. You don't strike me as a girl who reads Twilight," Simon said.

"You caught me," Izzy said. "I haven't read them. I just hear things. There was a while there when it seemed every girl at school would talk about nothing else."

"Yeah," Simon said. "I remember. We go to the same school."

"Right," Izzy said. "I wonder why I never noticed you before then?"

"I wonder why you noticed me now," Simon said.

"You made me laugh," Izzy said. "At bowling. And you are cute."

"Again with the cute," Simon said. "It makes me sound like a puppy or something."

"You would be such a cute puppy!" Izzy giggled.

"Thanks," Simon muttered sarcastically. "That's much better." Izzy giggled at him again and this time he just watched the way it made her eyes sparkle. Her shoulders shook with laughter and Simon's gaze travelled along her collarbone and the neckline of her dress before he realized he was staring at her chest again. He quickly snapped his eyes back up to her face.

"Definitely picked the right dress," Izzy said smirking. She seemed happy that he was being such a creep which Simon didn't understand at all.

Thankfully Izzy's appetizer arrived at that moment and saved him from having to come up with something to say to her remark.

"You really should have ordered one of these," Izzy said. "They are divine."

"Well there is bacon wrapped around it," Simon said. "Which is rarely a bad thing."

"Here try one," Izzy said, picking up a scallop wrapped in bacon on her fork and holding it in front of his mouth. This was either very romantic or rather childish and Simon wasn't sure which as he opened his mouth and took the fork in.

Of course it tasted amazing.

"Oh that is good," Simon said.

"You want the last one?" Izzy asked as she pushed the plate toward him.

"Only if you don't want it," Simon said. She chuckled but pushed the plate farther across the tablet toward him. Simon picked up his fork and quickly finished off her appetizer.

The food arrived shortly after that and the only words they exchanged while eating were in regards to how great the food was. For such a beautiful girl, Isabelle sure didn't skim on dinner. Simon thought she probably had some fancy workout routine or was just very lucky. Simon knew he had nothing close to a six-pack but for a nerd who never ran unless required to by a high school gym teacher he wasn't that flabby.

"I am stuffed!" Izzy said as she pushed her plate away and laid back in the chair. Simon was very full as well. The food here may be expensive but at least it was worth it.

"Would you like dessert?" the waitress asked as she cleared away their plates.

"Simon would you like to split a dessert with me?" Izzy asked.

"Sure," Simon said. Izzy turned back to the waitress and ordered the chocolate explosion whatever that was. Simon found out what it was when it arrived and true to its name it was a chocolate explosion. Simon suspected there was a piece of chocolate cake under there somewhere but it was rather hard to know due to the chocolate and caramel drizzled all over it.

"You want more?" Izzy asked as she make her fork covered in sugary goodness dance in front of him. She had insisted on feeding him the cake and somehow every time she did it she managed to make him blush. Was everything this woman did sensual?

Simon did in fact want more so he obliged her. The cake was warm and sweet and despite how full he was he regretted nothing.

Simon was jolted back to reality when the check came. Simon leaned forward to read it. Yep Maia and him were definitely going to the park tomorrow as it was now the only place Simon could afford. Simon reached for the check, still on the fence about whether or not it would be worth it, when Izzy snatched it out of his hands.

"We are going to split it," she said, grinning. "It's only fair since I picked the super fancy restaurant."

Simon's mouth fell open as he watch Izzy pull some cash out of her little shiny purse and place it on the table. Simon never carried cash so when the waiter returned her requested the debit machine to pay his half.

Once they were all settled up they both got up out of their chairs and walked arm in arm out of the restaurant back to the car. Simon's theory as to why she wanted to go out with him was now blown and he was speechless.

When they reached the car Simon made to open the door for her but she put her hand over his to stop him. When Simon turned around she was very close. He could feel her breath on his neck.

And then she was kissing him and Simon wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Should he put them on her hips or was that too much? Her shoulders were rather higher up but maybe that was a better place for his hands. Why did he have such awkward arms anyway? Couldn't they just know where they were supposed to be and stop getting in the way?

Simon forgot his arms as he felt her tongue slide across his lips, parting them. She pushed him up against the car as she continued to kiss him vigorously. He had the distinct feel this kiss was happening to him rather than with him but it was still wonderful. She was so confident in this.

When Izzy's hands were resting on his waist Simon decided he could place his hands on hers. He could feel the warmth of her skin through the sheer red fabric of her dress and followed an instinct he didn't realize he had he pulled her tighter against him. She was in his arms now and he felt like he was getting better at this though he was still pinned against the car and had no control over the situation whatsoever.

When Isabelle released him her lips were a little swollen and less red. Simon thought that was rather strange. Why would her lip colour have lightened? Then he realized he was probably covered in her lipstick.

She giggled at him as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked at the red smudge there.

"Does lipstick come out of in the wash?"

"Sometimes," Izzy smirked as she opened the passenger side door and got into the car. Simon walked slowly around the car and got in.

"Are you okay?" Izzy sniggered. Simon was sitting with his hands on the steering wheel staring off into space straight ahead of him.

"Just waiting for my head to stop spinning," Simon said.

"If you want I could help make it spin more?" Izzy said as she leaned closer to him. Simon held his breath. Her hand touched the side of his face and he turned to look into her chocolate coloured eyes.

Simon couldn't speak, not only because he had stopped breathing but also due to the fact Isabelle's mouth had covered his again. This time his hands didn't hesitate to hold her and she moved toward him without breaking the kiss.

She was so agile as she moved from her seat to his. Soon she was straddling him with her back against the steering wheel. Simon's hands held her waist and his head but tilted up to meet her lips. It didn't take long for Simon's body to react to the situation. It wasn't his fault! A breathtakingly beautiful woman was sitting on him and kissing him senseless of course he was turned on.

"Up for more I see," Izzy whispered, grinning through their kiss. He was sure she could feel it from where she sat on his lap. He could feel her. The sudden idea made him so anxious he froze.

"Not tonight though," Izzy whispered. Simon was relieved. His body may have other ideas but he had had enough new experiences to process for one night.

Isabelle kissed down his jawline and Simon's head turned automatically to let her. She was like a venus fly trap and he was the ensnared fly caught in her trap. He knew despite everything if she wanted him right now he would have been powerless to resist her.

When Izzy stopped kissing his neck she slid back into her own seat. Simon stared forward again waiting for his blood to return to his brain. He could feel Izzy's eyes on him.

"You are cute," she said. "Nerdy but cute."

"Thanks," Simon said awkwardly.

"Oh so you like being called cute now?" Izzy asked.

"No," Simon said. "I have just given up on stopping you." Isabelle was a force of nature after all. If she wanted to call him cute she was going to no matter his opinion on the matter.

After a few moments Simon's mind felt clear enough to drive. They talked some more on the drive home about his band and her brothers. Izzy was really looking forward to seeing Max tomorrow and she seemed rather concerned about Alec at the moment. He was having a hard time since he accidentally introduced Magnus to his parents.

Simon parked the van in Izzy's driveway and turned to her. He didn't know what to say.

"I had a lovely time tonight Simon," Izzy said. "Let's do this again, okay?"

"Okay," Simon said. Izzy smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. Simon pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming before driving home.

As Simon entered his house and saw the picture of him and Clary at the beach when they were seven that lived on the mantle he realized he hadn't thought about Clary once all evening.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	30. Safe and Wanted

Simon dreamed of Isabelle that night. She was either a princess standing just out of reach or she was a hunter in the shadows trying to ensnare him in her traps.

Simon tried to shake off the strange dreams when he woke up. He and Maia hadn't yet agreed on what they wanted to do for their date today so Simon quickly sent her a text asking before getting himself some breakfast.

"How did your date go last night?" Becky asked him before he even entered the kitchen. He suspected she had been waiting to bother him about this since he had come home last night.

"Interesting," Simon said. "Yep that's a good word. Interesting."

"Good interesting or bad interesting?" Becky asked as she followed him down the hall and into the kitchen. Simon poured himself a bowl of cereal while he thought about his answer. In many ways the date had been out of this world but Simon also thought maybe Izzy was too out of this world for him.

"You know in those movies where everything is super intense and everyone is dressed like movie stars?"

"Yeah," Becky answered uncertainly, not sure where this was going.

"My date was like that," Simon said. "Had to pinch myself after to make sure I wasn't dreaming." His sister seemed to be rendered speechless by this so Simon returned to his breakfast.

When he was finished eating and putting his empty bowl in the sink, Maia answered his text.

'What would you like to do?' Maia's text read.

'I don't mind,' Simon typed. 'I mean if you and I didn't have plans today I would probably just spend all day playing Alicante's ShadowQuest.'

'OMG YOU HAVE SHADOWQUEST!' Maia replied very quickly. "Can we play it?'

'Sure,' Simon texted. 'Are you sure that's a date activity?'

'It's an awesome activity!'

'Agreed,' Simon replied, smiling down at his phone.

'How did you get your hands on that game!?' Maia texted.

'Magic,' Simon replied, grinning to himself. It hadn't been magic at all of course but rather his total lack of a life. Simon had stood in line for that game and been the first one in the store. The game had sold out later that same day. No more of them had arrived in town yet.

'Haha,' Maia said. 'I bet your avatar is a warlock.'

'Nope,' Simon said. 'Vampire.'

'Really?'

'Yep.'

'I can't decide if I want to be a werewolf or one of those angel warriors,' Maia texted.

'Those are both good options,' Simon replied. 'Werewolves have great healing powers but they don't have the reflexes of the angels.'

'Yeah and the angels warriors can learn all kinds of skills the werewolves can't,' Maia texted back.

Simon was standing in the kitchen totally engrossed in his phone when he finally noticed his sister sniggering at him.

"Is that the fantasy girl texting you?" Becky asked.

"Maia," Simon said

"Oh right your other woman," Becky teased him.

"Shut up," Simon said. He walked into the living room to sit on the couch and be alone with his phone.

'What gaming station do you have?' Maia asked.

'Xbox,' Simon replied.

'So jealous you have the game and I don't!'

'Do you wanna come over now and play it?' Simon asked. It was only about nine o'clock in the morning but it was summer vacation after all so why not.

'Hell ya!' was Maia's reply.

'Great see you soon then.'

Simon looked up from his phone to see that his sister had followed him into the living room.

"Can't a guy and his phone get a moment alone?" Simon said.

"Just watching my little brother the ladies man at work," Becky mused.

"Yeah right," Simon said. "Do you have another little brother I don't know about?"

"Just the one," Becky said.

"Then it is far too early for you to be drinking," Simon said. "Or you could be doing the hard drugs in which case I am telling."

"Have fun on your second date in two days," Becky said as she headed upstairs. When she put it like that Simon thought maybe he was a lady's man after all… at least he thought it for all of about two seconds before he remembered it was impossible.

Maia arrived at his door less than thirty minutes later. Simon was already playing ShadowQuest when he heard the door. Pausing the game he got up to greet her. Maia was wearing a printed t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt was printed with the Firefly logo and Simon smiled when he read it.

"I love that show," Simon said as he let her in.

"Me too!" Maia said. "Have you read any of the comics?"

"There are comics?" Simon asked, stunned.

"Yeah," Maia said. "I found them online." It was easy to be comfortable with Maia. She was a very open and happy person and she was beautiful. The scar on her face didn't detract from that. Her jeans hugged her legs and the smile on her face illuminated her eyes.

"You should give me the name of that site," Simon said as they walked over to his Xbox. "So I can read them."

Maia got out her phone as they walked and he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket a moment later.

"I texted you the link," Maia said. "You will like them."

"I know I will," Simon said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"You are already playing!" Maia said sitting very close to him. Simon wasn't uncomfortable though. Her eyes were focused forward at the TV and it felt natural somehow to have her there.

"Sorry couldn't resist," Simon said.

"I bet!" Maia said. He handed her a controller and her eyes lit up. Simon set up the game for two player mode and they started to play.

Maia spent just as much time as he had building her character. In the end she choose the werewolf rather than the angel warrior.

"They are more scrappy," Maia said when Simon asked her why. "I mean those warriors have great skills but they can't run like a wolf."

Simon noticed how much more beautiful she was when she was being passionate about something. At school she was shy and didn't often voice her thoughts. Here, playing the game, she was very animated.

"No no no no!" Maia half yelled as her werewolf character was being attacked. "Damn! I almost had it." It was the rare item flashing above their enemies head. "If I had just killed him I would have found out what that item was!"

"You need to upgrade," Simon said. "I know a quest that works well if you want to do it?"

"Yeah!" Maia said enthusiastically. "Does the quest help your vampire character too?"

"Yep," Simon said. "It's a basic level up."

The basic quest involved rescuing a princess in a hot air balloon. From the layout of the quest Simon suspected it was meant for a warlock but it didn't have a character type restriction on it. The quest took about an hour to complete but when Maia finally had her character upgraded she went back and retrieved the rare item with no problems.

"Ya!" Maia said punching her fist in the air. "Totally worth it." Simon laughed.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"A cup," Maia said. "Not sure why that's useful but there you go."

Simon realized somewhere between going to the Hotel Dumort to fight rogue vampires and what the game called the City of Bones to save a bunch of monks from demons and be rewarded with a sword that he had quite a lot in common with Maia, more that he had originally thought.

"Ah!" Maia exclaimed as her werewolf character was attacked again. "That's happening?"

"It's a dark angel warrior," Simon said. "I am coming to help. Hang on." He made his character run to hers and come to her defence. She joined in and soon they were collecting their fallen enemies items.

"Is that all you get from an endarkened in this game?" Maia asked.

"Looks like it," Simon sighed.

"Well that's lame," Maia said. "I feel like I deserve at least a fancy weapon of some kind."

"Are you gamers hungry?" Elaine called from the kitchen. What time was it? Simon looked up at the clock on the wall and realized it was well after two in the afternoon. They had been playing this game for well over four hours.

"Yes," Simon called back. He was hungry but more than that he knew if he didn't answer, his mother might not make dinner. She liked it when people showed interest in her feeding them. Simon thought it made the effort more enjoyable for her.

"Wow lunch time already?" Maia said laughing. "I thought I just had got here."

"I know what you mean," Simon said. He had already spend more time with Maia this morning than he had on his whole date with Isabelle. Maia was sitting a little closer to him on the couch then she had when she first got here but Simon had grown accustomed to the feel of the side of her leg against his. It wasn't even technically romantic. He had sat like this with Clary before but Maia had asked him out. Maybe she wanted him to make a move?

"Are you sure you're happy to just play video games?" Simon asked. "Cause we could do something else if you like."

"I am having a great time," Maia said but she turned to him then, pausing the game. "Unless you aren't?"

"Oh no I am," Simon said and it was true. Maia was a easy person to like. "I was just worried this wasn't very date like."

"I like spending time with you," Maia said her face blushing just like when she had asked him out. The scar stood out unchanged against the flush in her cheeks.

"I like spending time with you too," Simon said. She was leaning in closer to him and he leaned in a little too just in case that was what she wanted. It was. Maia leaned in farther and kissed him softly on the lips. She wasn't wearing makeup or lip gloss of any kind and Simon thought he preferred this. Her lips were smooth and warm. The kiss was brief but sweet.

"Was that more date like?" Maia said giggling.

"Yeah," Simon muttered then added with more confidence. "Do you want to do the Seelie Court quest?"

"What's that one about?" Maia asked.

"Well the Fairy Queen can't lie," Simon said. "But she really doesn't want you to decipher her riddle so you have to use her truthful but misleading clues to get through the maze. I think if you do you get fair rings or something."

"Sounds like fun," Maia said. They were well and thoroughly lost in the Fairy Queen's maze when his mother called them to lunch. After saving and pausing their game, they got up and went into the dining room.

"Hi Maia," Elaine said. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Sorry," Maia mumbled. "I am been here for hours I should have said hi earlier."

"It's alright," Elaine said. "I am glad you two are having fun."

"Maia!" Becky said as she entered the room. "I heard you from all the way upstairs."

"Sorry," Maia mumbled again.

"It's okay," Becky laughed. "It sounds like those demons really deserved killing."

"They did," Maia said. "They made me drop my sword. I almost lost it and it was a rare item!"

"You sound like my brother," Becky said.

"We seem to both agree that video games rock," Simon said as he sat down to eat. This mother had made salmon sandwiches and potato salad; Simon's stomach growled hungrily.

"And I see your choice in television is similar as well," Becky said indicating Maia's shirt.

"Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal," Maia said, grinning, and Simon thought he could have loved her for being able to quote Firefly off the top of her head. His sister and mother however clearly didn't get the brilliant reference. Simon smiled at her trying to communicate how great it was she had quoted Wash.

"So Maia tell us a bit about yourself?" Elaine said once everyone had started eating.

"Not much to tell," Maia said. "It's just me and my parents at home. You know about my brother."

"I see you at school with that pretty asian girl with the long black hair," Becky said.

"Lily," Maia said, happily. "She's my best friend."

"You only need three people you can rely on in order to achieve self-actualization," Elaine said. "A friend and parents is enough." She smiled.

"I don't know about self-actualization," Maia said grinning. "But I guess I am doing alright."

"And now you have Simon as well," Elaine said. Maia blushed.

"Mom," Simon muttered. "Stop it."

"You could have gone out," Elaine said. "If you bring girls here I get to ask questions and do the embarrassing mom thing."

"She had a point," Maia said with a smirk. "Oh does this mean I get to hear an embarrassing story about Simon?"

"Mom no!" Simon said firmly.

"Oh," Elaine said. "Now wouldn't that be fun."

"No!" Simon said again. Stories of him in diapers did not need to be spread in the world least of all to a girl who kissed him.

"I shall save it for later then shall I?" his mother said, mischievously.

"How about never?" Simon said.

Luckily for Simon he managed to avoid the topic of embarrassing baby stories for the thankfully brief time it took to eat sandwiches and salad. Less than fifteen minutes later he and Maia were back in the Fairy Queen's maze.

"Why does my character suddenly look about a zillion years old?" Maia asked stared dumbstruck by the screen. Her werewolf's fur was suddenly grey and he was moving very sluggishly.

"I think you got glamoured," Simon said. "We deciphered the clue wrong."

"'Love make you a liar' is a dumb clue," Maia declared.

"I agree," Simon said. "Do you want to do a different quest?"

"Oh how about that one that gives vampires super cool sunshine powers?" Maia said.

"The Daylighter quest?" Simon asked. "But that's a character restricted quest so it wouldn't help your werewolf at all."

"We can do a quest for your character than a quest for mine," Maia said. "Unless you have something more important to do today than video games?"

"There is nothing more important than video games!" Simon replied grinning.

Simon's vampire avatar was sparking in the sunshine and Maia's werewolf had doubled in size when his mother came over to tell them it was dinner time.

"Oh wow," Maia said. "I have spend the whole day here!"

"Indeed," Elaine said. "And you are welcome to come back."

"I should probably go home for dinner," Maia said but she turned longingly back at the game and then at Simon who was surprised to be included. She seemed to like his company but today had been all about the game so why was she looking at him like that?

"Will you walk me home Simon?" Maia asked.

"Sure," Simon said. "Be back in a bit mom."

"Have fun," Elaine said as they saved and exited their game.

It was summer so the sun was still high in the sky and the air was warm. Simon had only been walking side by side with Maia for a block when he felt her take hold of his hand. Without looking down he intertwined his fingers with hers. The smile on his face surprised him.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today," Maia said.

"I should be thanking you," Simon said grinning as he turned to face her. "We got so many quests done." He laughed.

"Yeah we were rather productive weren't we," she grinned back at him. "Except for the stupid fairy queen."

"I will look up the guide to that one later," Simon said. "Maybe it isn't supposed to make sense."

"Maybe," Maia laughed.

They walked hand in hand for a while and Simon found it to be oddly relaxing. Comfortable, as if he could do this everyday. Maia was smart, pretty, nerdy and didn't mind spending a whole day playing video games. She was every nerdy guy's dream girl.

Simon thought about Isabelle and how nerve racking his date yesterday had been. With Maia he felt safe and wanted.

They talked easily the rest of the way to Maia's house. The topic of ShadowQuest could keep them going forever, Simon suspected. When they reached her house she turned to face him.

"Let's do this again okay?" Maia said as she leaned in closer to him.

"Okay," Simon said as he gazed into her warm brown eyes. There was a softness in her face when she looked at him, especially her lips. He leaned closer and kissed her. Her hands wrapped around him, resting on his shoulders. He in turn put his hands on her waist. Her mouth moved against his, all lips no tongue. It was a romantic kiss rather than a passionate one but it still gave him a swooping feeling in his stomach.

When they pulled apart she was gazing at him with a smile on her face.

"Don't delete my avatar," Maia said, smirking.

"I would never!" Simon teased back. She kissed him once more lightly on the lips before turning and walking into her house with a wave. Simon watched her until the door closed.

Maia was a steady light in the darkness; Isabelle a burning star, spinning through the void.

Oh god he liked them both what was he going to do now?

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	31. You Knew That

Magnus was concerned about Alec.

The stress on his boyfriend's face every time Alec came over was what had Magnus so worried.

On Wednesday evening Alec had come over talking about his sister's date with that nerd Clary always hung out with. Magnus thought Alec should really make a point of learning Simon name especially if his sister was going to date the boy. When the hour had gone late and Magnus had reluctantly asked when Alec was leaving Alec had replied that his father was out of town till morning therefore Alec wasn't leaving.

Magnus had slept that night with his boyfriend in his arms. The word boyfriend in relation to Alec still made his heart sing. It felt like it had taken forever for Magnus to be able to call Alec that. To be able to call Alec his and name what they were to each other.

Magnus could no longer envision his life without Alexander, which was a rather daunting realization seeing as Alec had yet to tell Magnus 'I love you' back.

It had been a week since Magnus's impromptu 'I love you' outburst at the hospital and Magnus was working very hard not to worry about this. Magnus suspected someone with a different history wouldn't have been bothered by this so much therefore he was trying to forget about the past and focus on the present.

Alec's face lit up when he saw Magnus. Alec had kissed Magnus ever so passionately at the hospital. Alec came over to see him almost every day now, though that could have been just to escape his parents. Alec's sister had assured Magnus that Alec cared. Magnus had every reason to believe Alec loved him except hearing Alec say it himself.

His doorbell rang and already he knew who it was, since Ragnor and Catarina were both already in attendance. Magnus pulled opened the door to reveal Alexander's dejected expression.

"Hey," Alec said, sullenly. "Sorry to just show up again but can I hang out for a while?"

"Of course darling," Magnus said, giving Alec a quick kiss hello on the lips. Magnus always did this now when Alec arrived because it seemed to make Alec's mood improve faster. "I do have some work to do though. You have been over here so much lately I am getting behind."

"That's alright," Alec said. "Maybe Ragnor can show me some more of the cool archery stuff in his game."

"Hi Alec," Catarina said from where she sat for once not working but rather reading a very non-text book looking novel. "How unsurprised I am to see you."

"I am here a lot huh," Alec said. "Sorry."

"I didn't say I minded," Catarina said. "Besides the semester's over now. I am doing some volunteer work at the hospital over the summer but otherwise life is far less busy."

"That must be a relief," Alec said.

"Oh it is," Catarina said. "As much as I love it I am only human." She laughed.

Magnus decided Alec was in good hands and went over to his desk. While he worked on the website his super needy client wanted he couldn't help but listen to Alec talking to his flatmates.

"So this game is called ShadowQuest?" Alec asked Ragnor.

"Yep," Ragnor said. "And I am the green warlock."

"Do all the warlock in this game do archery?" Alec asked. "Cause I would have thought warlocks did magic."

"You're right," Ragnor said. "But I got a cheat to let me use the angel warrior's archery skills so I could do a character restricted quest without starting from scratch."

"Don't let him suck you in!" Catarina said laughing from the sidelines. "If you get pulled into that game you will never get out again."

Magnus liked how comfortable Alec was with his flatmates now. He was even getting used to being teased. It was rather remarkable. Alec had changed quite a bit, almost so as to fit better into Magnus's world but that probably wasn't why. A great deal had happened to Alec in the last month. Alec was entitled to be affected by it.

Magnus sighed and brought his thoughts back to his work. He hated clients like this. Clients who laid out their master plan for the site they wanted then when you delivered exactly what they asked for they changed their tiny minds about everything and made you do it again. Such a waste of his time.

"You have been warned," Catarina laughed.

"Thanks," Alec said. "But I think I will survive watching Ragnor play video games without becoming a full-time gamer."

"You say that now," Ragnor said. "But just wait! I shall convert you yet!" Magnus heard him laughing but didn't turn around. He was only half listening to their conversation. He had already informed Ragnor not to bring up certain topics with Alec again and he knew Ragnor would respect his wishes this time. Ragnor liked to joke around, but when Magnus really communicated how much something mattered he always proved loyal. Catarina had enough tact to keep his secrets to herself even without being asked, but she had been around for more of it than Ragnor.

"I don't think so," Alec said. "But those bright white blades do look kinda fun."

"Oh you like the angel warrior then do you?" Ragnor said.

"I guess," Alec said and Magnus could hear the smile in his voice. It was good to know Alec was feeling better. It was always like this now. Alec arrived sad and left happy, only to arrive sad again the next time. Magnus didn't want to think about how things were going for Alec at home. He wanted to pretend Alec was happy all the time.

"What are you reading?" Alec said and Magnus suspected he was talking to Catarina now since Ragnor was no doubt glued to his game.

"Pride and Prejudice," Catarina said. "I read it every year at this time as a reward for finishing exams."

"Don't you get sick of it?" Alec asked.

"It's a classic," Catarina said.

"If you say so," Alec said.

"Oh Alec!" Catarina exclaimed suddenly excited. Magnus caught a tone in her voice that made him nervous. What was she going to tell Alec? "Did I ever tell you about the time Magnus tried to be musical?" Magnus relaxed. This story meant nothing but embarrassment which he could handle, especially if it made his Alexander laugh.

"No you haven't," Alec said eagerly. Magnus heard him walk across the living room then he heard a chair scrape against the floor as Alec sat next to Catarina.

"Well one day I came home to a sound like a dying cat," Catarina said. "I started screaming for Ragnor trying to find and rescue the poor thing when I discovered Magnus trying to play music on one of those miniature acoustic guitar things."

"It was called a charango," Magnus called over to them without looking up from his work.

"If you say so," Catarina sniggered. "Either way you couldn't play it."

"Yes I am well aware of that now thank you," Magnus said again to his computer screen. He was trying to work but they were being very distracting.

Alec was laughing and Magnus couldn't resist turning around to see that carefree expression on Alec's face. He tried to mentally delete the image of Alec's sad eyes and replace it with Alec's laughing face. Brains were like organic computers right? Surely he could do that, but Magnus was fooling no one. He knew Alec's sad and hurt eyes would still be there in his thoughts.

"I like it here," Alec said still chuckling. "You guys are the best."

"You aren't so bad yourself," Ragnor said. "And the more you're here the better chance I have of making a decent gamer out of you." Alec's laughter filled the room again as he gave Ragnor a dubious look.

"And you cook!" Catarina chimed in.

"I wish I could stay here forever," Alec said.

"You are always welcome here Alec," Magnus said. "Don't let these two scare you away."

"No I'm serious," Alec said, with the strangest expression on his face, like he had suddenly realized something obvious. "Can I come live with you guys?"

"And that's our clue to leave," Catarina said. "Ragnor come, we are going out."

"Where?" Ragnor asked as Catarina grabbed his arm and attempted to drag him away from his computer.

"Out," Catarina said pointedly and Ragnor seemed to catch on or at least he got up and let himself be led away. Magnus just saw Catarina grab her book as the two of them vanished from sight through the front door.

When the door closed Magnus pulled his thoughts away from his friends and tried to process what Alec had just said. Magnus knew his mouth was open in shock as he tried to reconcile his boyfriend's request. Alec was looking right at Magnus with great determination. Magnus was still sitting at his desk with the chair turned to face Alec.

"I can't be at home," Alec continued. "I feel like I don't exist. My father won't look at me on the rare occasions he talks to me. Mother wants to help but doesn't understand how. It's like a million little paper cuts every day and I just… can't do it anymore."

"Alec we haven't been going out very long," Magnus said, getting up out of his chair and walking a few steps toward Alec.

"I don't think it matters how long we've known each other," Alec said, moving closer still and taking hold of Magnus's hands. "It matters what we mean to each other. I want to live with someone I love who supports me and doesn't look at me like I've done them a great personal wrong. Sorry I don't have a job or anything to help contribute to the household. I could get one though."

"What did you just say?" Magnus gasped his eyes very wide.

"I could get a job," Alec repeated. "Then I could help and I wouldn't be just a dead weight. I know you already have roommates but-"

"Before that!" Magnus interrupted. Alec's having a job was the least of his concerns.

"I won't regret living with you Magnus," Alec said. "I know I won't."

"Alexander!" Magnus whispered with great urgency. His emotions seemed to be frozen in place waiting for confirmation of what he had heard. "Did you say you love me?"

No one had ever said 'I love you' to him before. Those three words together in that order from a lover had never been directed at him once in his life. Camille had said everything but and the few others hadn't stuck around long enough to say it back.

"You knew that," Alec said, blushing and looking down at their joined hands.

"No," Magnus whispered. "I didn't." Alec looked up at him, confusion obvious on his face. "You have never said it so how could I know?"

"I haven't?" Alec asked and he looked honestly stunned. Magnus couldn't help but smile down at his clueless beautiful boyfriend.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered. "Please say it again?"

"Say what?" Alec asked with those big blue innocent eyes.

"That you love me?" Magnus said. He still half believed the whole thing to be a huge misunderstanding.

"I miss you when you're not there," Alec said. "My heart stutters when you smile at me. My stomach does back flips when you kiss me. I feel safe and whole when I am next to you. I have never been in love before but I think this is what it feels like."

"You love me?" Magnus asked again. He wanted those three words together and directed at him. It wasn't a rational desire, Alec had already said it, but all the same he wanted to hear it.

"I love you," Alec mumbled but his gaze was fixed on Magnus and in his face Magnus saw nothing but the truth.

Magnus didn't have words for his emotions at the moment. However, he knew one thing with perfect clarity; nothing would ever be the same again.

Magnus pulled Alec in and kissed him thoroughly breathless. When they pulled apart Magnus whispered into his lover's ear. "I love you too, but you did already know that."

"Sorry," Alec mumbled into Magnus's neck. "I thought I told you." Magnus guided Alec by their joined hands to the sofa and sat down facing him. He gazed into those blue eyes and took in this fantastic new feeling. Alec loved him. Magnus wasn't in this alone anymore. He wasn't, for once, the one that was too invested. Equally invested was new. Equally invested was wonderful.

As Magnus gazed at Alec he remembered the question that had brought them to this point. Alec wanted to live with him. Magnus knew he could get his flatmates to agree if required, but there was something in Alec's eyes that worried him. Magnus recognized that look. He remembered it well from when it had been on his face. Magnus couldn't let Alec make his boyfriend his whole world. He remembered what it had been like to put all your eggs in one basket then see that basket fall to pieces. He didn't want Alec to ever learn what that felt like.

Magnus would never hurt Alec on purpose, but even so it made Alec vulnerable which made Magnus worry. He knew he had to help Alec balance out his life.

"Alexander, my love," Magnus said finally. "I have nothing against living with you, but maybe we should try something else first."

"Like what?" Alec asked.

"A weekend away together?" Magnus said. "Just you and me."

"That sounds nice," Alec said. "Like a test run?"

"Yeah," Magnus said.

"Can we come in now!"

Magnus rolled his eyes. He would have recognized Ragnor's thick english accent anywhere.

"That depends," Magnus yelled at the direction of his front door. "Have you been listening by the door this whole time?"

"If we say we have will you turn off the internet?"

"I swear I wasn't listening!" Catarina's voice joined Ragnor's. "I was reading a rather similar scene by Jane Austen." He could hear her giggling through the door.

"You were listening!" Magnus yelled as he got up to open the door. His friends were so nosy, but they were nosey because they cared. "Because otherwise you wouldn't have compared it to Darcy and Elizabeth!"

Magnus flung the door wide open to reveal two of the three people in the world who loved him.

"I think you should just let him move in mate," Ragnor said as he slowly walked into the room and straight to his computer.

"I think Magnus has a point," Catarina said. "A weekend away is a good first step."

"Are you finished?" Magnus asked with a sigh.

"I told you Alec was the right person," Catarina grinned at him. "Didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Magnus sighed. "Hail to the all-knowing Catarina."

"Damn straight!" Catarina said grinning.

Magnus noticed Alec then. He was blushingly a deep red and seemed to be trying to sink into the sofa. Magnus's face broke out into a smile at the sight. He sat beside Alec on the couch and pulled his boyfriend to his chest. Magnus could feel the tension in Alec's body slacken and thrilled at the knowledge that his mere presence would relax Alec so easily. Alec snuggled in closer and was encircled by Magnus's arms.

"You guys are just the cutest," Catarina said beaming at them. Magnus grinned back at her from behind Alec's head.

"We are aren't we," Magnus smirked. Magnus held Alec tighter and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Alec whispered back. Magnus was never going to get sick of hearing that.

* * *

 **Beta read by Holly0114**


	32. Horrible Person

How he had gotten into this mess was beyond him. Dating two girls at once was turning out to be a rather time consuming endeavor. Despite the fact school and exams were over Simon hadn't been over to see Clary for ages.

Maia came over and played ShadowQuest with him on a regular basis now. They also went out for lunch and played board games with his sister. She laughed easily and they had so much in common. Spending a day with Maia was always something to look forward to.

Isabelle was in many ways Maia's complete opposite. She was fiery and confident. Every date with Izzy so far had involved a rather intense make out session that he didn't initiate. He still had no clue why she kept wanting to see him.

Simon had spent the last hour explaining all this to Clary so she could fix his disastrous love life. His best friend however was not being helpful.

"You like them both and can't pick," Clary summed up his monologue with a sigh. Simon groaned and flopped face first on Clary's bed. "You're playing with fire, Simon. I hope you know that."

"Do you really think it's such a big deal?" Simon said rolling over to look at Clary who was shaking her head at him. "I haven't had a single conversation with Isabelle or Maia about dating exclusively."

"Let me tell you something about girls," Clary said. "Even if you haven't had the exclusivity conversation, they're still going to be mad if they find out you're dating someone else. It's a dating rule."

"Well, how am I supposed to know that rule?"

"Everyone knows that rule."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side," Clary said with a sigh. "But Simon… you should just pick one."

"But I like them both for totally opposite reasons," Simon complained.

"Yes I know," Clary said, rolling her eyes.

"You are supposed to help me with my problems," Simon said. "It's a best friend rule!"

"Your problems are not real problems," Clary lectured him. "You're dating two beautiful girls at once. Think about it. That's like ... rock-star problems."

"Well I may or may not be part of a band after all," Simon said a huge grin on his face as his problems were momentarily forgotten and replaced with fantasies of rockstar glory.

"Oh has Eric's threat to start that band finally been realized?"

"Not sure," Simon said. "Eric is still on the fence but Izzy liked the idea."

"Just don't invite both your ladies to the same gig," Clary grinned. "Rookie mistake."

"Arg!" Simon said, his situation hitting him once again as he threw himself back down on the bed.

"At least when I was hung up on you," Simon mumbled into her pillow. "Everything made sense. It sucked but it made sense."

"What?" Clary asked.

"Oh," Simon said sitting up and going slightly pink in the face. "Nothing."

"How were you hung up on me?" Clary asked again and Simon cursed her ability to understand him even through a pillow.

"Well," Simon said surrendering. "I was kinda in love with you for like ever."

"Oh Simon!" Clary said. "I-"

"You love Jace, I know," Simon said. "And it's okay I have too many girls now. You are off the hook." He smiled at her, trying to convey without words that it was okay and things didn't have to change.

"How come you never told me?"

"Well there is Jace."

"Before Jace."

"I don't know," Simon said. "I just never found the right time and I never got any hints you loved me too. I didn't want to mess up our friendship."

"I do love you!" Clary said. "You know that."

"Yeah I know," Simon said. "It's just you love me like a brother." Simon could say this now without pain. It was the one wonderful thing that had come out of his dating disaster. With the memory of Isabelle's lips on his and the warm glow holding Maia's hand created in his chest, Clary had quite been overwritten. It was so much easier to be around her now. Simon could not imagine having this conversation with her even a week ago.

"Who do you think I should pick?" Simon asked after a moment.

"Have you tried a pros and cons list?" Clary asked.

"That doesn't work," Simon said. "On paper Maia makes more sense."

"So choose Maia then," Clary said.

"But kissing Isabelle is out of this world!" Simon whined.

"Then choose Isabelle," Clary said.

"But Jace said she would walk all over my heart in high heels," Simon said. "And she kinda scares me. And we have like nothing in common."

"I see why the pros and cons thing isn't working for you," Clary giggled.

"She laughs at my pain," he said dramatically, faking an arrow to the heart.

"Oh yeah," Clary said sarcastically. "You are in great pain. Too many beautiful women want me. Oh no what shall I do." Simon throw her pillow at her. They were both laughing when the door to her room opened.

"Clary," Jocelyn said. "Jace is here." She looked thoroughly unhappy about this.

"Great!" Clary said and her face lit up just like it always did at the prospect of seeing her boyfriend. Clary was up and halfway to the door when she stopped, turning to face her mother. She had the strangest look on her face, like she had just realize one and one made two.

"Are you in love with Luke?" Clary asked her mother. Jocelyn just stared, mouth slightly open. "I mean he's been around for as long as I can remember. Helping me with homework and picking me up from school. But neither of you have ever dated anyone in all that time."

"Luke is my oldest friend," Jocelyn whispered after a long pause.

"It has recently been brought to my attention that sometimes old friends fall in love with each other," Clary said, smiling at Simon. "Even if only unrequited."

"Clary what are you talking about?" Jocelyn asked.

"I think you love Luke," Clary said looking her mother right in the eyes. "And I think he loves you too." Jocelyn gasped, her eyes wide.

"Clary please," Jocelyn said. "Don't. Luke doesn't love me like that."

"He does," Clary said. "He told me so."

"What! When?"

"When you were out of town for that big art convention thing," Clary said. "He let slip that he missed you but it didn't occur to me that you could love him too until just now."

"He was there when I lost Jonathan," Jocelyn said softly. "When I told him I was pregnant with you he offered to marry me."

"And that didn't clue you in?" Clary laughed.

"He was just doing it out of obligation," Jocelyn said.

"I'm not even his kid," Clary said. "Why would he feel obligated?"

"I-" Jocelyn started but then seemed at a loss for words.

"Just go talk to him okay?" Clary said.

"Got bored at the door," Jace's voice carried into the room and Simon saw his blonde hair behind Jocelyn's stunned figure. "Oh what did I interrupt?" Jace ducked under Jocelyn and entered Clary's room.

"I was just giving mom advice about her love life," Clary said as she kissed Jace hello. Simon still found it a pleasant surprise not to care.

"I missed you," Jace said with his arms around Clary. The two of them were stuck together like magnets standing in the center of the room.

"You always say that," Clary teased him. "We were texting all morning."

"Oh that reminds me," Jace said turning to Simon who was stunned to be addressed directly. Jace noticing Simon when Clary was in his arm had never happened before.

"If you keep up with this dating two girls thing," Jace said. "I will tell Isabelle."

"What!" Simon said horrified. "You told him?" Clary had the decency to look ashamed of herself. She was biting her lower lip and looking down at the ground.

"She is kinda like my little sister," Jace said. "And I shall have to kill you if you hurt her."

"Says the guy literally holding my kinda a sister in his arms," Simon spat back at him.

"I am not the one who is two timing on said sorta sister," Jace said. "I am a gentleman." Clary snorted in laughter and Jace turned to her with an expression of hurt on his face, but even Simon knew it was fake hurt.

"What?" Jace asked.

"I know what your reputation was before you met me," Clary said still sniggering at him. "And I am pretty sure you have dated more than one woman at once before."

"That is not the point," Jace said, indignantly. Despite their little disagreement they were both still holding each other. Now that he wasn't jealous, Simon almost thought it was sweet. "I am a gentleman now."

"Better late than never," Simon said but he wasn't sure anyone heard him.

"Oh and why are you all of a sudden so gentlemanly?" Clary teased him.

"Well," Jace said in his best serious voice Simon suspected. "There once was his redhead girl who was just so hot I was blinded to all other women."

"You aren't so bad yourself?" Clary said grinning at him. Simon knew from Clary's telling him, oh so many times, that she loved how Jace only had eyes for her. Every time any girl looked at Jace with longing then glared at Clary she glowed with mirth.

They were full on making out now and Simon looked to see how Jocelyn was taking this. Jocelyn for once seemed too stunned to bother disapproving.

"What's wrong with your mom?" Jace asked when they broke apart. Simon was sure Jace had never before kissed his girlfriend for so long in front of Jocelyn without being told off. Clary giggled and whispered something into Jace's ear.

"Oh!" Jace said. "Why is she still standing here then? Shouldn't she go find him?"

"I told her that," Clary said. "But she is still staring at the wall."

"I wonder how long I can stand here and make out with you until she notices?" Jace asked with a glint in his eye.

"Why don't we find out?" Clary said grinning back him with the same sappy expression.

"Come on Jocelyn," Simon said with a sigh as he pulling on her still frozen arm. She turned to blink at him but let herself be guided out of her daughter's room. Simon closed the door behind them.

"Do you think she's right?" Jocelyn's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Clary wouldn't lie about that," Simon assured her. "Why don't you call him."

"I am going out," Jocelyn said in a flurry of movement as if suddenly coming alive. "Keep an eye on those two for me would you?"

"Give it up," Simon said, laughing. "Jace isn't so bad. She could do worse."

"You think?" Jocelyn asked.

"He seems rather smitten," Simon said then added in a cheery sing song voice. "Besides if he hurts her I will just have him murdered by vampires."

"Alright then," Jocelyn said, then did a double take. "I think you have been playing that game too much Simon."

"Not possible," Simon laughed lightly as Jocelyn quickly collected her things and went out the door. Clary was otherwise occupied and Simon should probably head home. He had been here all morning after all.

'I am headed home. Have fun with Jace. Your mom went to go see Luke. Wish her luck.' Simon sent the text to Clary rather than go back and interrupt, then he headed out the front door as well.

As he walked down the street he tried again to pick one.

Despite Izzy's allure Maia did make more sense. He entertained the thought for a moment. If he picked Maia he would have to stop seeing Izzy.

No. He didn't like that.

Despite Maia's comfortable warmth Izzy and him had more heat. He entertained the thought for a moment. If he picked Izzy he would have to stop seeing Maia.

No. He didn't like that either.

Simon took a deep breath and continued walking but now he was hitting himself in the head as he did so. How had this happened? He had been the king of bitterly single like a week ago!

Simon's phone went off and sure enough they had both texted him.

'I finally found the answer to the Seelie Queen's riddle! Do you want to collect those rings?'

'Alec is going away for the weekend with Magnus. Do you wanna come over to my house this weekend? My parents want to meet you!'

Simon texted Maia that he was free at the moment and she could meet him at his house in about half and hour.

Simon texted Izzy that he was free this weekend and would love to meet her parents.

Yep it was official; he was a horrible person.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **Okay guys... I may have started writing another Mortal Instruments AU... so... yeah... I am writing two stories now (Though I haven't started uploading the second one yet) so chapters may not be every day but still not gonna make you wait long promise!**


	33. Haze of Happiness

Alec lay naked in his boyfriend's arms, Magnus's chest pressed against his back. This was quickly becoming his favourite way to wake up.

"Good morning, darling," Magnus purred, and Alec turned over to face him.

"See, isn't this nice?" Alec said, as he stroked the side of his boyfriend's face. "Don't you want to wake up like this every day?" Alec was determined. If this was a test run, then by the end of the weekend Alec was going to convince Magnus that he would make the best live-in boyfriend in the universe.

"Hmm," Magnus said as he rang his fingers slowly from Alec's thigh to his collarbone. Alec's hand fell as he closed his eyes. "Yes I have to confess I could get used to waking up like this."

"One point for the 'me moving in' column, I think," Alec whispered. He would have said it with more gusto, but he was already becoming breathless from Magnus's slow caressing of his skin.

"Oh, are you keeping score?" Magnus teased. Alec still had his eyes closed but he felt Magnus shift position from beside him to above him.

"I might be," Alec gasped as Magnus started kissing his collarbone. Alec's hands flew up to rest on the bare skin of Magnus's waist as his body automatically leaned into the contact.

"Do let me know the final tally," Magnus purred. Alec was in no way paying attention to their conversation anymore. His completely naked boyfriend was on top of him and blood was no longer rushing in the direction of his brain.

Alec's hands moved down to Magnus's still soft erection. He enjoyed the slight gasp Magnus made as Alec squeezed.

"You had me only last night," Magnus whispered. Though it had been late when they arrived, Alec had managed to seduce his not unwilling boyfriend rather effectively last night.

"That was so many hours ago," Alec said blushing just thinking about what they had done last night, though he wasn't about to let that stop him. "And you were the one who rolled on top of me."

"The better to kiss you, my love," Magnus said but it was becoming very apparent Alec was up for more than kissing. "You are an insatiable one. Excellent stamina, but then again, you are young."

"And you?" Alec whispered as his hands continued their exploration of his boyfriend's body, moving over his bare shoulders and down the smooth skin of his back.

"Oh I was alive when the Dead Sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly," Magnus said grinning into their kiss.

"No you weren't," Alec laughed.

"Maybe I am that old," Magnus smirked as he arched his body and gasped. "You never know." Alec was using his hands to get Magnus up for the activities Alec had in mind.

"I am going to look up how old that is later," Alec breathed. "When you aren't distracting me."

"Oh, am I distracting?" Magnus whispered mischievously but his breathing was so erratic the meaning was lost. Magnus slid his body down, denying Alec's hands access to him.

"Yes!" Alec exclaimed as Magnus's lips surrounded his hard erection. Magnus teased him with his lips, tongue and hands until Alec was unable to stop himself from whimpering.

"Should I finish you, my love?" Magnus's voice was smooth as velvet. "Or do you have something else in mind?" Alec whimpered again. Magnus could make him melt with a single caress but when he did this Alec thought he would explode.

"Anything," Alec whispered. He didn't care what Magnus did, so long as he did it soon.

Magnus brought him face back up to kiss Alec's lips then slowly lowered himself, pressing down until Alec felt Magnus's now hard arousal against his. The friction created made him moan again.

Alec's eyes were closed but he felt Magnus shift as if to reach for something on the bed stand. Alec knew what Magnus was doing almost at once. When Magnus returned, Alec heard the opening of a plastic wrapper then liquid being squeezed from a tube. Alec felt Magnus hitch his legs up onto his shoulder. The cool feel of the lube was the first thing Alec felt before Magnus entered him. There was no pain. Alec was enveloped in the feeling of Magnus filling him. Thrusting back and forth, hitting just the right spot over and over.

When Magnus's thrust hit home his hand went to grasp Alec's erection at the same time and Alec came before Magnus had even tightened his grip. He felt Magnus's finish inside him as his body slackened.

"Oh god," Magnus whispered as they lay on the bed, still connected, with their arms around each other.

"High praise," Alec said laughing lightly. "Though I didn't do any of the work."

"Oh why did I worry so much about you?" Magnus said, half laughing.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, moving to balance himself on his elbows.

"Oh Alexander," Magnus said, propping himself up beside Alec and taking Alec's face in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alec mumbled, blushing. He still wasn't used to saying it, even though it was so very true. Magnus closed his eyes as if he was savouring something precious before he opened them and finally answered Alec's question.

"You are the first person to ever say that to me," Magnus said. Alec didn't know what to say. This didn't seem right somehow. Magnus had far more experience with love than Alec did.

"I know that look," Magnus said smiling at him. "I am getting better at reading you but you are still a marvel to me." Magnus paused then answered the unspoken question in Alec's eyes. "You can't imagine how that is true but trust me this is just as new to me as it is to you."

Alec was still trying to find words to communicate his jumbled thoughts when he heard his phone buzz. Taking the opportunity to compose his rather flustered emotions, Alec read the text from his sister.

'I have decided to plan your wedding. I am thinking maybe in a fortnight? Of course we have to invite all the cousins. Especially Aline and her wife. Maybe dad will stop freaking out then, right? ;)'

This text did not calm him in the slightest. Alec began to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong!" Magnus asked, quickly moving over to hold Alec. He couldn't speak but Magnus noticed where he was looking and read the message over Alec's shoulder. Alec's whole body stiffened with anxiety. Magnus hadn't even wanted to let Alec move in! What would he think of Alec's stupid sister basically declaring them engaged?

Magnus started chuckling and soon was full on laughing as he laid back on the bed holding his stomach.

"That sister of yours is something," Magnus gasped through his laughter. "I really am becoming quite fond of her."

"I thought you would freak out," Alec said, as his stiff muscles started to relax and his breathing become calmer, though it was in no way back to normal.

"Why?" Magnus asked, sobering suddenly as he looked into Alec's eyes.

"Well I asked if I could move in and you didn't want me to."

"Alexander," Magnus said taking Alec's face in his hands again but this time stroking Alec's cheek. "I want to wake up to this face every day for the rest of my life."

"Then why…"

"I am worried about you," Magnus said. "I am worried you are running _away_ from something rather than running _to_ something."

"Oh," Alec said.

"Did you tell your parents you were going away with me for the weekend?" Magnus asked.

"I told Izzy," Alec said.

"I worry if you don't repair your relationship with them now," Magnus said. "It will always be painful for you."

"I don't know how to fix it though," Alec said, flopping down on the bed.

"I know love," Magnus comforted him. "I know. Why do you think I worry?" Magnus smiled at him and like it always did when Magnus looked at him with such affection the world fell away.

"Can we just not think about them," Alec asked. "For the rest of the weekend at least."

"If that is what you want," Magnus said. Alec nodded as he snuggled into Magnus's arms. His eyes taking in the room for the first time since arriving last night.

Magnus had chosen the destination for their weekend away, albeit reluctantly. He had asked Alec first, but Alec had simply insisted that he only cared who he was spending the weekend with, not where. Magnus had rolled his eyes at Alec and repeated the question but Alec hadn't budged.

So now Alec found himself in a grand hotel room with a view overlooking the water. Alec wasn't sure if that was the ocean out there for just a really big lake but either way it was a beautiful sight. Alec favourite part of the trip however was being alone with Magnus.

"Alec," Magnus purred as he kissed down Alec's neck and shoulder. Alec closed his eyes once again totally unconcerned about where he was as he focused on the feel of his boyfriend's lips on his skin. "Tell me something about you that I don't already know."

"You know everything," Alec whispered.

"Oh, that can't be true," Magnus purred, still trying to keep his boyfriend so distracted he forgot to lie. Alec was only slightly aware this was what Magnus was doing. The rest of his focus was on Magnus's lips continuing to kiss him everywhere they could reach except his mouth.

"It is," Alec mumbled as he moved to give Magnus better access to his skin of his neck.

"What is your favourite thing to do for fun?" Magnus breathed against his skin. "What do you hate? What do you love?"

"You, spiders, you." Alec's voice was barely a whisper as the nerves in this body tingled all over.

"Spiders huh," Magnus giggled as he leaned back. "There, I got something out of you."

Alec blinked, his thoughts coming out of a daze. He glared at Magnus.

"You did that on purpose!" His boyfriend just chuckled at Alec then his arms wrapped more tightly around Alec.

"Well you didn't answer my question," Magnus said.

"Okay fine," Alec grumbled. "You now know the one and only thing about me you didn't already know. Happy now?" Alec turned around and saw the huge grin on his boyfriend's face.

"Unbelievable," Alec sighed.

"Yes you are," Magnus said to him even as he was grinning from ear to ear.

Alec was saved from having to come up with a reply as his phone chose that moment to ring. Once Alec saw the caller ID however he decided it was better left to voicemail.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Magnus asked.

"Nope," Alec said. "I am not going to think about them. That was the plan." Alec tried to put on a brave face but he knew somehow Magnus's eyes saw right through him.

"Maybe they're just wondering where you are," Magnus said as the phone continued to ring. "You didn't tell them after all. You should answer it."

"Izzy knows," Alec said. "I am not answering the phone, Magnus. So drop it."

"Alright," Magnus said but his eyes were staring into Alec's as if trying to see into his soul. Alec blushed under the intense gaze and then hid his face in Magnus's shoulder.

Alec felt Magnus's arms wrap around him and let out the breath he was holding. As long as he had Magnus he could tune out the rest of the world.

"How about," Alec said raising his head to look at his boyfriend and trying to put as much cheer into his voice a possible. "We just never leave this bed again?"

"We have tried that before love," Magnus said. "We got hungry, remember?."

"But now we're in a hotel!" Alec said. "A hotel with room service!" This had the desired effect; Magnus laughed and the stress on his face vanished.

"Wait!" Alec cried as Magnus quickly got out of bed and started to dress. "I thought we were going to stay in bed."

"Nope," Magnus said chuckling at Alec's disgruntled expression. "We are going hiking."

Alec spent the entire time Magnus was getting dressed trying to persuade his boyfriend that bed was better than hiking but to no avail. Therefore, after a quick breakfast, Alec could be found out in the middle of nowhere walking up what could only be described as a goat trail.

"Why did you insist on this?" Alec whined not for the first time. They were in the shadow of trees but the exercise was keeping them warm.

"You will see," Magnus said again taking Alec's hand to help him over a boulder. Alec sighed and tried to remember time with Magnus was always wonderful even when mosquitoes were trying to eat his ankles.

"I wish you didn't have that client meeting on Monday," Alec complained again not for the first time. "Then we could make this a week-long trip instead of a weekend one."

"I may make my own hours," Magnus said. "But I still do have to work some hours."

"I could bring you food while you work," Alec tried again to add to the Alec moves in column. "And help Catarina study and maybe Ragnor would like me more if I played ShadowQuest."

"Ragnor likes you fine," Magnus said.

"Magnus," Alec said as he caught his boyfriend's arm to pull him to a stop too. Alec gazed into those green eyes he loved so much as he spoke. "I know you think I am running from something and you are probably right but I am also running to something. To you. I will always run to you." Alec smiled and tried to convey with his eyes just how much he meant what he said.

"You are making it very hard for me to say no, Alexander," Magnus said as his hand went up to stroke Alec's cheek.

"That's the idea!" Alec said joyfully but he leaned into Magnus's touch and close his eyes unable to be anything but peaceful when his boyfriend touched him with so much affection. Magnus turned and kept walking; Alec followed with a sigh.

"How much farther is it?" Alec asked.

"Not far," Magnus said. "So stop complaining."

Alec followed Magnus stepping over fallen trees, roots and leaves until they walked into an open space. One side of the clearing was the sheer edge of a cliff but the view was extraordinary. There were trees as far as the eye could see. Dark green pines covered the hills until they met the horizon. The sky was a gentle blue with just a few clouds.

"It's beautiful here," Alec said looking out over the green oasis. "That is quite the view."

"Indeed," Magnus said but Alec caught a smirk in his tone and turned. Magnus had been looking at him. Alec blushed a deep red and mumbled something about the sky being pretty. Magnus laughed as he took his backpack off and reached inside to reveal a blanket. He lay the blanket on the ground then settled down on it as he continued to rummage through his backpack's contents.

"I packed lunch," Magnus said as he pulled some sandwiches, containers of fruit salad and a thermos out of the bag.

It was a very peaceful way to spend an afternoon Alec though as he drank his tea and looked out over the edge of the cliff. He could hear the sounds of life in the forest. There were birds for sure but every now and then he thought he heard another animal's cry.

"How do you know about this place?" Alec asked.

"Road trips," Magnus said. "Catarina, Ragnor and I usually take one every year when school ends or at least when Catarina and Ragnor's school ends."

"Ragnor is in school?" Alec asked. He had never given a thought to what Ragnor did aside from gaming. It seemed to be all he cared about.

"Yeah I know! shocking right," Magnus chuckled. "He is getting an English degree of some kind, but he almost never goes to class. It really bothers Catarina that he never seems to fail anything."

"How does he do that?" Alec asked.

"No idea," Magnus said. "His only explanation is that English is easy."

"Why doesn't he do something he is more interested in?" Alec said as he finished his sandwich and moved on to his salad.

"That's what his parents keep asking him," Magnus said, laughing just enough that he had to pause for a minute before he took another sip of tea.

"Your friends are great," Alec said.

"I am very lucky to have them," Magnus agreed. Alec wanted to inquire further but he knew Magnus hated to be interrogated. Alec tried to repress his curiosity.

After they finished eating Alec got out his phone and took some pictures of the beautiful view to show Izzy later before they packed up and headed back.

When the hotel came into sight Alec cheered and his boyfriend laughed at him.

"I didn't realize you hated hiking so much."

"I didn't hate it," Alec said. "I just like the hotel better."

"I know you do," Magnus sighed while simultaneously rolling his eyes. "And I thought I would corrupt you." Magnus shook his head.

Alec grinned at him. He had been corrupted by Magnus technically but he had been so ready to be corrupted. He had long been sick of being the last to get the joke and the only one without a date. Magnus entering his life had been like shining a light into a dark empty room only to discover the room was full of everything you had every wanted but never realized was there.

"Shower, I think," Alec said as Magnus closed the door to their hotel room.

"You can go first," Magnus said.

"Oh, we are going together," Alec said pulling on his boyfriend's arm. Magnus laughed but followed willingly. Alec wasted no time in removing all his boyfriend's clothes, leaving a trail from the door to the bathroom. Magnus mirrored his actions and by the time the stood by the shower they were both naked.

Alec stood now in the shower with the hot water running down his back and his hand held out inviting Magnus to join him. Magnus stepped in and closed the curtain behind him. Alec reached up to pull Magnus's down to kiss him. Getting clean was not his priority right now. Alec pushed Magnus up against the cold tile of the shower as the kiss deepened. Magnus's hands were on his lower back, teasing as they lowered farther still.

Alec's hands left his boyfriend's face and traveled down to stroke the skin soft at his hip moving down and stroking his arousal. With Alec's hand there, Magnus was up in moments. Alec gasped as Magnus's fingers entered from from behind. Alec was panting now, the water pouring over them, no longer the reason for his flushed skin. Alec pressed his hard erection against Magnus's and they both moaned at the friction. Magnus's fingers were gone from him now but Alec wanted something else.

Alec turned Magnus around so he was facing the cold tile. Magnus's hands were splayed above his head and Alec heard soft noises of anticipation coming from his throat. With the water pouring over them Alec placed his hands over Magnus's against the wall of the shower and pushed himself inside.

It wasn't until he was fully inside that he felt the difference and Alec realized what he had forgotten. Only a small part of his mind was dwelling on this however, the rest was riding the high of his boyfriend's soft cry of pleasure.

Alec thrust into Magnus over and over, his hand leaving the shower wall to move down to grip his boyfriend's erection, pumping his hand with his thrusts. Without any barrier between them Alec felt Magnus's muscles clench around him and cried out his lover's name. He heard his own name in return from Magnus's lips and they both came together.

Alec's body slackened and he leaned forward over Magnus and kissed the back of Magnus's neck. He was still inside and quite content to stay like this but Magnus turned around, breaking their connection. Alec didn't have more than a moment to dwell on this before Magnus was kissing him on the mouth. Alec found himself being spun around and pressed against the shower wall, his back coming into contact with Magnus's sticky cum on the tiled surface. Alec wound his hands into Magnus's wet hair and slid his tongue into Magnus's mouth.

They stood in the shower wrapped in each other, kissing until the water ran cold. Shivering Alec quickly turned it off. Now they stood naked, cold, swollen lipped and less clean than they had been upon entering the shower. Alec started giggling and Magnus joined him.

Magnus sat down on the floor of the shower and Alec sat between his legs, his boyfriend's arms encircling him.

"I think we should wait for the hot water to coming back," Magnus chuckled. "Since your back is covered in…"

"Oh sorry!" Alec said sitting up as he realized he had just gotten it all over Magnus. His boyfriend chuckled and pulled Alec back to lay on his chest.

"I didn't say that you could leave," Magnus said. "It's my mess after all."

"Yeah about that," Alec mumbled. "I kinda forgot… sorry."

"Well if I get pregnant I'll let you know," Magnus chuckled unable to say it with a straight face. Alec turned and smacked his boyfriend playfully on the head.

"I know you are supposed to use protection," Alec said trying to bring the conversation back to serious. "I mean we always have before."

"Relax love," Magnus said tightening his arms around Alec.

"But-," Alec started.

"But nothing," Magnus interrupted. "I don't plan on ever having sex with anyone but you. We are exclusive, my love. And we are both clean. You did nothing wrong."

"Ever?" Alec whispered unable to stop himself from turning to see his boyfriend's face.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Magnus giggled at him.

"Well I…" Alec started but found he didn't know what to say. He only wanted Magnus as well but somehow he hadn't realized Magnus was thinking the same thing.

"You are adorable," Magnus told him. "And I love that you are mine."

"I am," Alec said. "Yours." There was nowhere else he ever wanted to be as much as he wanted to be with Magnus. Just having Magnus in the same room always made Alec feel safe.

"And I am yours," Magnus whispered. Alec's face broke into a smile as he got up and turned the water back on. It wasn't exactly hot but it wasn't ice cold either. This time they washed but somehow rubbing soapy lather over his boyfriend's body and having Magnus do the same was more romantic than Alec had thought it would be.

The rest of the day passed lounging in bathrobes and enjoying room service. Magnus had insisted Alec try feeding him chocolate covered strawberries which had seemed a rather silly thing until Alec had tried it. Magnus somehow managed to make everything sensual and Alec found himself jealous of the strawberries as Magnus wrapped his lips around them.

Sunday passed in a similar haze of happiness until it was time to pack up and drive home. Alec knew his temporary reprieve was over and his parents' judgemental looks were waiting for him. If only Magnus would let him move in then maybe Alec could get through a day without feeling like something unpleasent his parents had stepped in.

* * *

 **Beta read by Sabiduria.**

 **Longest chapter so far guys I figured you wouldn't mind. ^_^**


	34. Let's Stay Friends

"Now that I have you all alone," Izzy said with a wicked grin on her face as she closed her bedroom door.

Simon wasn't as surprised anymore when she kissed him. He was however surprised when they fell onto her bed and she pulled him down on top of her. She didn't release his lips so he couldn't ask her what she was thinking.

He was thinking, oh my god her parents are downstairs.

Simon had just met her parents at dinner yesterday. It had been a rather awkward meal but Simon had, he hoped, managed not to embarrass himself too badly. There had been one intense moment when Izzy had said he was in a band but Simon had quickly corrected her and said he was sort of not in a fake band so her father didn't think he was a bad influence.

"Oh, Lord Montgomery, what do you mean to do with me in this bedroom when you have me all alone?" Izzy said dramatically suddenly flipping them. Now she was straddling him which somehow made her words make even less sense. "An innocent maiden, and unprotected? Is my virtue safe?"

"I, ah—what?" Simon said, temporarily deprived of vocabulary. It was certain at this point Izzy was no innocent maiden.

"I know you are a dangerous man," Isabelle declared, "Some call you a rake. Everybody knows you are a devil with the ladies." She was eyeing him like a cobra considering making a snack out of a mongoose. Simon felt a little like a piece of meat.

"I pray you will consider my innocence," she breathed against his neck. "And my poor, vulnerable heart."

Something clicked in Simon's head and he understood what the heck was going on. This was like role-playing in D&D, but potentially much more fun.

"Lord Montgomery considers nothing but his own desires," he said a little more awkwardly than she had but still he was proud of himself for keeping up. "I'll tell you something else. Lord Montgomery has a very large estate . . . and pretty extensive grounds, too."

Isabelle giggled. "I didn't expect you to get quite so into this."

"Lord Montgomery always surpasses expectations," Simon said, seizing Isabelle around the waist and rolling her over so she was beneath him again, her black hair spread out onto the pillow. The familiarness of role playing seemed to be giving him confidence. "Mothers, lock up your daughters, then lock up your maidservants, then lock up yourselves. Lord Montgomery is on the prowl."

Isabelle framed his face between her hands. "My lord," she said, her eyes shining. "I fear I can no longer withstand your manly charms and virile ways. Please do with me as you will."

Simon wasn't sure how much of this was acting and how much wasn't but he couldn't resist kissing her. It was the first time he had initiated their kiss, which made it better somehow.

He was above her and he was kissing her.

This change in control was making everything more real to him. Now Isabelle was not only his beautiful fantasy but also someone who he was on equal footing with if only for a moment. And Simon realized something, he was going to choose Izzy. He felt horrible about Maia but they had mostly been playing video games after all. Maybe she shouldn't be so upset.

Simon must have been rather wrapped up in his thoughts because he wasn't really sure what happened next. Izzy had her hands under his shirt one moment then his shirt was lying on the floor the next. She pulled her own shirt up over her head and dropped it by the bed.

"The bra is yours," Izzy whispered against his cheek. "If you can get it off." Simon gulped. Was he the only one very aware that her parents were down stairs?

"Unless you don't want to," Izzy said. She was beautiful, sexy, unreal and beneath him. Oh he wanted to for sure.

"Your parents are downstairs," Simon whispered.

"We just have to be quiet," Izzy grinned into their kiss. Simon was so turned on right now and he knew he wasn't thinking clearly but he didn't care. His hands flew to her back as she arched her body to give him better access. Simon had never before given a thought to how tricky bras were to remove until this moment. Izzy giggled at his struggles but then helped him.

As her bra fell to the ground the door opened.

"Izzy, are you—" came a distracted voice. The hope they had not been seen died as soon as they heard the smash. It sounded distinctly like someone had hit their head hard against the wall.

"What is going on here?" Alec asked a little traumatized by what he had walked in on.

Isabelle covered her chest with her arms and glared at her brother. "You don't knock now?"

"How was I supposed to know?!" Alec spluttered. Simon had gotten off Izzy and was putting his shirt back on. Izzy had also retrieved her shirt and was holding it over her chest since it covered more than her arms. Alec already hated him and this was so not going to help. Simon was at least thankful Izzy's father hadn't walked in.

"Why are you even here?" Izzy yelled back.

"I said I was going away for the weekend," Alec said. "It's Monday!"

"I mean in my room stupid!" Izzy said.

"Mom asked me to find you," Alec said. "But she neglected to mention the boy."

"His name is Simon!" Izzy yelled back. "It's not that hard to remember!" Alec rolled his eyes but left, closing the door behind him.

Izzy threw her shirt back down on the floor and Simon's eyes couldn't help but roam back to her bare chest. She must have been cold because her nipples were hard and he wanted ever so much to touch them.

"Where were we?" Izzy giggled as she laid back down trying to pull Simon with her but Simon's brain had suddenly turned back on.

"Your parents are looking for you," Simon said. "They will probably burst in here next."

"Oh who cares," Izzy giggled. "They have caught me before." Two images filled Simon mind at this statement. The first was of an endless number of guys hotter than him being caught in more compromising positions with Izzy. The other was of Robert Lightwood's intimidating form standing over Simon and sentencing him to life in prison for touching his daughter.

"Nope," Simon said. "Can't do it."

"Spoil sport," Izzy grumbled but she retrieved her bra from the floor and started to get dressed. Together they headed downstairs.

"You just show up here after over two days without telling us where you were or answering a single phone call!" The voice was Roberts and Simon could easily guess who was being yelled at. They couldn't hear Alec's reply but as they got to the bottom of the stairs Simon saw Alec walking very fast toward the door.

"Alec!" Izzy called and he turned. "Don't listen to them."

"I am just not sure why I came home," Alec said in a defeated voice.

"To see me silly," Izzy said, grinning at him.

"I think I have seen quite enough of you thanks," Alec said pointedly. "I'll be at Magnus's." And with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

"I wish my parents weren't so stupid," Izzy sighed. "It isn't worth yelling at them cause nothing sinks in. Alec is going to move out and they can't even see it." She turned to him, suddenly cheerful. "Wanna make out some more?"

"Only if I get to pick the place," Simon said. He was enjoying his newly discovered slight confidence and wanted to roll with it.

"Alright," Izzy said. Simon took her hand and together they went outside. Simon walked around the house until they were away from any window at the far end. Then Simon pushed her up against the house and kissed her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his tongue breached her lips and entered her mouth. She swallowed his gasp of surprise. Kissing Isabelle was different then being kissed by Isabelle and Simon's earlier realization shifted into a decision. He had to make a decision before this whole thing blow up in his face and he had chosen Izzy.

"You are rather more than meets the eye Simon Lewis," Izzy whispered as they broke apart.

"Lord Montgomery actually," Simon said, grinning.

"Oh my mistake," Izzy teased. Simon nodded then leaned in and kissed her again. He was feeling rather free at the moment. He hadn't realized how heavy the weight of his decision had been. Now that he had chosen he felt lighter.

"Ouch," Izzy complained as she jerked forward away from the house. "The stupid house is scratching my back."

"Should we go back inside?" Simon asked. She nodded, smiling at him.

When they entered the house Simon followed Izzy to her room. They whiled away the early afternoon kissing and talking alone in her room.

"I should probably go," Simon said. "Mom wants me home for dinner."

"It's still hours until dinner time," Izzy argued.

"She wants me to go grocery shopping with her as well," Simon sighed. This was a lie. Simon had plans with Maia tonight but he had resolved that those plans would now include a break up. One last lie then he was going back to being Mr. Honest.

"Let me walk you home," Izzy said.

"I'd like that."

Their walk was short. Izzy talked a lot about her life and Simon listened, occasionally saying something here or there. Izzy once again encouraged him to start that band with his friends.

"You just want to date a guy in a band?" Simon said.

"Oh is that what we are doing?" Izzy said mysteriously. "Dating?"

"What would you call it?" Simon asked, thinking that this was somehow going to end up being the talk that he wasn't ready for.

"Dating works for me," Izzy said, smiling. They reached the halfway point and said their goodbyes with a chaste kiss before she walked back the way they had come.

Simon walked the rest of the way home trying to think of what to say to Maia. Saying 'let's stay friends' was a huge cliche but in this case he really meant it. Why couldn't they be friends? The way they hung out now was almost like friends if you removed the hand holding and kissing.

Simon arrived home and patiently endured his sister's teasing. His mother didn't tease him about his situation rather she scolded him. She had almost been happier when he had been hung up on Clary but that was going to change.

"I am just saying," Elaine lectured him. "That I raised you better than this."

"Don't listen to her super stud," Becky said.

"I have chosen now guys okay," Simon said. "So just give it a rest will you?"

The doorbell rang and Simon received a text message at the exact same time which saved him from having to continue this conversation with his mother and sister.

'Just got home and my parents are being so weird. It's like they have seen a ghost or something,' Izzy texted.

'That is weird,' Simon replied quickly before he answered the door.

"Hi Simon," Maia said beaming at him as he opened the door.

"Hi," Simon said. "Listen do you wanna go for a walk today? Maybe give our eyes a rest from all the screen time."

"Sure," Maia said. She reached out her hand and took his causally like it was the most natural thing in the world. She always held his hand this way. As they walked down the path from his house and onto the sidewalk Simon was trying very hard not to think about how nice her hand felt in his.

The same easy conversation they always had started as they walked. They talked about ShadowQuest mostly but also school and how great summer was. Simon wasn't sure if this was the time place to tell her and he still wasn't even sure how to tell her.

"Maia," Simon said finally just deciding to rip off the bandage. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"There is something I want to talk to you about too," Maia said. She stopped and turned to face him with a very intense expression. Simon was suddenly speechless.

"I know we don't really… like kiss a lot or anything and I just wanted to…" She looked down at their joined hands. "I mean I really like you but I have been worried you thought I just wanted to be friends because…" She looked up at him and when Simon saw the raw emotion in her expression all his resolve went out the window. "You know about my brother and everything. I just find it hard to be physically close to people. I hope you can be patient… I know guys usually want…"

Simon couldn't let her continue.

"Have I ever pushed you?" Simon asked, holding both her hands in his.

"No," Maia said. "But-"

"I never knew how hard this was for you," Simon said. "I'll admit I did wonder about that but I would never push you."

"But why," Maia started. "Why stay… if…"

Simon felt so totally and completely guilty. He had almost been that guy. The guy who wanted nothing out of a relationship than the physical. Simon was officially the most horrible person ever. Maia was worried he was going to dump her which he had been about to do. He was going to burn in hell for this he was sure. Maybe he could clone himself and then no one would get hurt. Two Simon's and two girls; it was the only possible solution he could come up with at this moment.

"I like you," Simon said. "We have a lot in common. There are lots of reasons for me to stay."

She smiled up at him with such happiness it made the guilt in his stomach twist painfully. They walked back to his house after that and played ShadowQuest until dinner and well after.

Isabelle and him didn't have a future. Isabelle was the one he should drop if he was thinking with his head rather than another less rational organ.

* * *

 **Beat read by Rosycat**


	35. Who was at the Door?

Magnus had watched Alec very closely all weekend. Alec was happy when it was just the two of them, Magnus knew, but Alec was also crushed by his parents betrayal. Alec deserved so much more than to be hurt forever by his stupid parents. Parents were supposed to love you unconditionally after all and Magnus knew the pain a parent could give you was not so easily erased. He did not want Alec to bear this pain for the rest of his life.

Locating the Lightwood's home had been easy. Magnus still had Alec's old phone after all and he knew the general area from walking Alec home.

Magnus knew he probably shouldn't do this but that wasn't going to stop him. Magnus alone couldn't be enough to hold Alec together. Alec needed his family too.

The Lightwood house was grand. White crisp siding covered the mansion. The roof peaked high and Magnus suspected there were three floors. The sweeping lawn was so green it looked as if it were painted on. Magnus suspected they had a gardener. He doubted somehow that either Robert or Maryse liked to get their hands dirty, at least with actual dirt. There were flower beds running around the house with a mixture of red and gold blossoms. Every once in awhile there was a blue flower that showed through. The ornate wooden door seemed rather intimidating as Magnus approached. Taking a deep breath, Magnus knocked.

He heard rustling and noises inside and was just starting to wonder if a maid or butler would open the door when the door flew open to reveal a women with the exact same colour eyes as his Alexander.

"Who are you?"

"Magnus Bane, your son's boyfriend," Magnus said. "And you must be Maryse."

"How?" she asked stunned.

"You have his eyes," Magnus stated.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you and Robert," Magnus said. "About Alec."

Maryse stared at him but Magnus couldn't decipher the emotion behind her gaze. She did let him in however.

"Who was at the door?" Magnus knew whose voice it was before Robert turned around the corner.

"This is…" Maryse said then stopped as if saying Alec's boyfriend was just not possible.

"Magnus," Magnus said holding out his hand. Robert didn't take it.

"You are the reason our son isn't answering his phone," Robert said coldly.

"I told Alec to answer his phone," Magnus said. "But he refused."

"I don't believe you," Robert said. "Everything was fine before you."

"I don't care what you think of me," Magnus said firmly. "And I don't care what emotions are motivating you. All I care about is Alexander. If you force him to choose between his family and who he is you will break him."

"You are the one making him choose!" Robert said.

"If you want to believe that I can't stop you," Magnus said. "But you are dead wrong."

"What do you mean?" Maryse asked. Magnus could tell just from her expression she was far more reachable than Robert.

"Alec loves his family so much. I can't bear to see what losing you is doing to him," Magnus said. "So I came here to ask you… to beg you to try and accept him. Try to understand him because he deserves better parents than you."

"You love him," Maryse whispered, her hand over her mouth as if this shocked her more than anything.

"My love for Alexander is not in question," Magnus said. "Yours is."

"How dare you come marching into our house and accuse us of not loving our son!" Robert roared.

"Every time you look at him like he isn't what you want. Every time you treat him differently, you show him that you do not love him!" Magnus yelled back. "You don't understand him so you push him away."

"Alec wants to come and live with me," Magnus continued when neither of them spoke. "And if you don't smarten up I am of a mind to let him!"

"No," Robert said, like his word could change something.

"Oh god," Maryse said sinking down to sit on the stairs as if her legs didn't work anymore. "There is nothing we can do to stop him, is there?"

"You can accept him," Magnus said.

"How dare you tell us what to do!" Robert yelled taking a step closer, blocking Maryse from Magnus's view. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Magnus was so done being the adult. He was done trying to keep his temper in check.

"Also while you are at it!" Magnus yelled back. "Why don't you explain to your children that you were part of the organization that killed Jace's father. Why don't you tell them you only adopted Jace into the family out of guilt! Why don't you explain to Alec and Izzy that their little brother was almost killed because you refused to rejoin Valentine when he escaped from prison!"

Robert stood frozen in terror, his eyes wide as he stared at Magnus.

"How can you know that." Robert whispered.

"I am rather good with computers," Magnus said his voice returning to its normal volume. "And despite the fact the world thinks The Circle was nothing more than a conspiracy theory doesn't mean there isn't a trace of it left somewhere on the internet. Max's accident and the timing of Valentine's escape couldn't have been a coincidence."

"Please don't tell Alec," Maryse's voice was soft as she stood up to looked pleadingly into Magnus's eyes.

"He already has," Robert said, firmly as if he could see no other option. "That's why Alec isn't answering his phone."

"I haven't told anyone anything," Magnus spat at Robert who did a double take, shock evident on his face. "And I won't."

There was silence and Magnus suspected the Lightwoods didn't know what to say.

"I am leaving," Magnus said. "But please remember Alexander is your son and you are hurting him."

With that Magnus turned and left the house. His anger carried him all the way down the paved path and to the sidewalk but as Magnus started to get closer to his apartment he relaxed.

Magnus had been meeting with his client when Catarina texted him that Alec was at his flat with his friends. That was enough to ease his breathing and bring a smile to his face. He was going home to Alec.

When Magnus opened his front door the first thing he noticed was the wide grin on Alexander's face. Alec was focused on Ragnor's computer screen, his teeth pressing down on his lower lip in concentration.

"Watch out!" Ragnor yelled. His hands were moving as if he held the control and Magnus knew Ragnor itched to be the one in control. "There is an endarkened warrior behind you!"

"Oh crap," Alec said as he jerked the controller left and Ragnor's character twirled around, presumably trying but definitely failing, to avoid the threat. The health bar on the bottom left hand side of the screen was going down quickly.

"Alec!" Ragnor said. "You are fired. Give me that!" Ragnor snatched the controller back from Alec before his character died and all his items were lost.

"Don't take it personally Alec," Catarina said from where she sat on the couch watching them. "He has never given me control his character for a second. That was a record for him in fact."

Catarina needn't have said anything for Alec's grin was in no way diminished. In fact Alec was already half way across the room, eyes locked with Magnus.

"You're back," Alec said as he run straight into Magnus outstretched arms.

"It would seem so," Magnus said holding his boyfriend to his chest.

"How was your meeting?" Alec asked as they broke apart.

"Boring," Magnus said. "They want a website and my help organizing their social media."

"I am glad you are back," Alec whispered.

"Alec made us lunch," Catarina said. "There should be some left in the fridge." Magnus went over to the fridge and watched as Alec sat down on the couch. Magnus was just placing his now rather late lunch in the microwave when he heard Alec's phone go off. Hope flared up in Magnus. Was this his parents? Had they listened?

"It's Izzy," Alec said looking up from his phone. "She wants to come over. Is that okay?"

"I don't recall her asking permission the last time," Magnus said chuckling, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah but she is asking this time," Alec said.

"Then by all means," Catarina said. "I would love to meet your sister." Alec grinned at her then quickly texted his sister back.

Magnus had just finishing eating when Izzy arrived at the front door. Alec went to answer, almost like he lived here Magnus thought.

"Where's the boy?" Alec asked his sister as he let her in. "I figured you'd bring him."

"Simon had to go help his mother with the shopping," Izzy said huffily as she sat herself down on the couch.

"This is Ragnor and Catarina," Alec said pointing to each of them as he introduced them. "And of course you know Magnus."

"Do you play ShadowQuest?" Ragnor asked her.

"Simon does," Izzy said.

"Let me know when he comes over then," Ragnor said as he turned back to his computer, placed his noise cancelling headphone over his ears and tuned them out.

"Ignore him," Catarina said, smiling. "He can be so antisocial."

"I can see that," Izzy said, laughing. She went to sit next to Alec on the couch.

"Have you eaten?" Catarina asked. "Because your brother made us lunch."

"Trying to suck up to the roommates huh?" Izzy teased Alec punching him playfully in the arm.

"Shut up," Alec mumbled at her, going red.

"Do mom and dad know you want to move out?" Izzy asked him.

"No clue," Alec said. "Don't care."

Magnus could hear the stubborn refusal in Alec's voice but he could also catch the betrayal and pain. Alec did care no matter what he said.

"Speaking of which," Magnus said moving from the kitchen to join them in the livingroom. "I hear you are planning our wedding?"

"Magnus!" Alec said urgently. "Don't remind her!"

"Oh I'm sure she hasn't forgotten," Magnus said smiling at Izzy.

"Never," Izzy said. "Though I may have underestimated how much a wedding costs." She giggled and Magnus watched Alec blush and sink deeper into the couch. "It seems planning such a thing is beyond my current finance abilities."

"Well," Magnus said, enjoying the reaction this conversation was getting out of Alec. "We shall have to sit down and talk budgets sometime."

"Oh that would fun," Izzy said. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I think I can clear my calendar," Magnus said grinning. "Have you chosen a venue?"

"Depends how many people we invite," Izzy said. "And the date of the wedding. Some of these places book up way in advance."

"Some details to sort out first then." Magnus heard Catarina's laughter and turned his attention to Alexander's shocked expression. From the look on Alec's face Magnus gauged his boyfriend seemed to think this was a serious conversation.

"Izzy, darling," Magnus said. "We really shouldn't torment him like this. I mean just look at him."

"You and Simon are out to spoil my fun today," Izzy sulked.

"Alec," Magnus said sitting down on the couch next to his stunned boyfriend. "Breathe. I don't want you passing out, my love." Alec took a deep breath then took hold of Magnus's hand and squeezed gently. Magnus studied Alec's face as it slowly unfroze.

"So if I can't tease my brother," Izzy began then turned to Catarina "Do you have any good gossip about Magnus?"

"Oh all sorts!" Catarina said, turning to face Izzy on the couch. "Oh it is nice to have a girl around."

"Can we hear embarrassing Alec stories instead?" Magnus asked.

"Oh I have loads of those!" Izzy said.

"How about a story for a story?" Catarina suggested.

"Oh me first!" Izzy said.

"Izzy," Alec groaned. "Please no."

"Alec is scared of spiders," Izzy began.

"Knew that," Magnus said quickly. "Got anything else?"

"Alec used to refuse to sleep without a night light. The dark was too scary," Izzy said, giggling.

"I was like five!" Alec complained. "You were four so I bet you don't even remember that."

"I have heard the stories," Izzy said.

"Magnus got dumped this one time," Catarina said and Magnus tensed before she continued. "And got so drunk he believed he could make a carpet fly." Magnus relaxed. This story was actually rather funny. "You know like in Aladdin." Izzy was giggling and even Alec looked entertained. "I am just glad he tried to fly off the hood of the car before he tried the roof."

There was a roar of laughter as Catarina then jumped to the next embarrassing Magnus story. Unfortunately there were rather a lot of those.

Magnus was worrying for nothing. Catarina wouldn't bring it up. He tuned out the conversations around him but found himself smiling at the whole situation. In this room was his family and Alec' family somehow fit together. Alec fit into his life. Why couldn't Alec move in with him really? Because Magnus was worried? But his worries would still be relevant whether Alec lived here or not. Their weekend away had been so wonderful, surely having Alec here all the time would be just as sublime.

"Yes," Magnus said interrupting the talk around him.

"Magnus don't pretend like you are actually contributing to his conversation," Catarina teased him. "Random words thrown in don't count."

"I was talking to Alec," Magnus said and Alec turned with sudden curiosity to gaze at Magnus.

"Yes Alec," Magnus repeated. "You can move in."

"Really?" Alec asked his expression hopeful.

"You have to tell your parents," Magnus said. "But yes really."

Alec's face was shining with joy as he stood up and ran to Magnus. Alec sat in Magnus's lap and kissed him in front of everyone. Magnus surrendered to his lover's touch, his hands winded into Alec's hair.

"Gross!" Izzy said.

"Oh like you can talk!" Alec said rounding on his sister as they broke apart but he was still straddling Magnus. "After what I walked in on this morning."

"I was in a closed room," Izzy said pompously. "You are in a living space."

"Still didn't need to see that," Alec said.

"Dare I inquire as to what it is you walked in on?" Catarina asked.

"I was making out with Simon," Izzy said. "And my stupid brother walked in on us."

"You weren't just making out," Alec complained. "You weren't wearing clothes!"

"Sounds like you had quite the afternoon," Catarina teased.

"I might have," Izzy complained. "If my stupid brother hadn't walked in." Magnus raised his hand to turned Alec's face to him before Alec could yell at his sister some more.

"Love," Magnus said. "Can we dispense with the sibling squabbles please. It's hard to kiss you when you are facing away from me."

A smile spread across Alec face as he leaned in to kiss Magnus, ignoring his sister.

"Not again," Izzy complained but Magnus ignored her. He was focused on the soaring feelings in his chest at the prospect of Alec living here.

"And you're sure?" Alec asked as they broke apart. Magnus saw Izzy had her eyes covered rather than watch and thought the sight rather amusing.

"Absolutely," Magnus answered.

"Right then," Alec said, getting up off Magnus and heading to the door. "I am going to go pack."

"Now?" Magnus asked.

"Yes," Alec declared. "Right now." With a wide grin on his face Alec vanished through Magnus's front door.

"Hypocrite," Izzy grumbled as soon as her brother was out of earshot. She looked at Magnus before adding, "I saw the hickey you gave him."

"Which one," Magnus said with a grin as he pictured the dark marks he had left on Alec's thighs and hips during their weekend away as well as the fading bruises on his own skin. The adorable look of jealousy on his boyfriend's face when Magnus had eaten the strawberries but been far too delicious to resist.

"Ha!" Izzy said. "I bet you guys have lots of sex! Why is Alec being so stupid about catching me half naked with Simon."

"You are his little sister," Catarina said.

"So?" Izzy snapped back.

"Help me out here Magnus," Catarina said turning to him.

"In the interests of not making my new flatmate terribly mad at me," Magnus said, unable to stop himself from smiling. "I think I shall refrain from this topic."

"Hypocrite!" Izzy repeated.

"But I am curious, Izzy, why did you text your brother that you were planning our wedding?"

"Oh," Izzy said grinning. Her look of frustration vanishing in an instant. "Just to make him freak."

"I see," Magnus said. "Well you succeed then. Alec went stiff as a board when he read it."

"And he sank so very low into the couch when we teased him!" Izzy giggled happily. "I thought he'd get stuck for sure!"

"Sisters are quite a nuisance it seems," Catarina observed.

"Yep," Izzy said, proudly. "You guys are going to get sick of me once Alec moves in here. Promise." If the grin on her face was any indication Magnus suspected she would be right.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat. Description assistance by Holly0114**


	36. One Step at a Time

Alec skipped down the street. This would be the last time he went to his parents house and called it home and he couldn't believe how freeing that thought was.

When Alec saw his little brother his conviction wavered but only for a moment. Max was getting out of the car that was parked in his parents driveway.

"Alec!" Max yelled as he approached. Since the hospital Alec has been at Magnus's so much he hadn't seen his brother very often which he felt horribly guilty about. Leaving his siblings was the big dark storm cloud raining on the parade that was living with Magnus.

Izzy wouldn't be shy about coming to see him. She was after all at Magnus's right now, probably telling more embarrassing Alec as a kid stories no less. But Max was a different matter. Keeping in touch with his little brother was going to be tricky. Alec vowed then that he would keep in touch with Max no matter how hard it became.

Ma turned and thanked the person in the car then waved and the car started to drive away.

"Hey Max," Alec said as Max walked up the now empty driveway. "Where have you been?"

"My friend Brian's," Max said. "I asked his mom to drop me off because they were having liver for dinner." He pulled a face at the very idea and Alec had to agree.

"Good call," Alec laughed pulling his little brother into half a hug as they walked, side by side. "Glad you got a ride though." Ever since Max had been in the hospital Alec worried more than before about him being out on his own. Though since Max had been attached in their home while both his parents were there he didn't really know the best way to keep his brother safe.

"Brian lives way too far away for me to walk," Max explained.

"Why didn't you call mom or dad to drive you?" Alec asked.

"Brain's mom offered," Max said. "So I just texted mom I was headed home."

"How's your summer vacation going?"

"Okay," Max said. "But I haven't seen you in ages."

"Sorry. I've been spending time with Magnus," Alec said.

"Who is Magnus?" Max asked.

"He's my boyfriend," Alec said calmly. He wasn't sure how Max would take this; he waiting holding his breath.

"Is that like when Izzy has a boyfriend?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Alec said, relaxing. "Just like that."

"I didn't know a guy could have a boyfriend too," Max said.

"Neither did mom and dad," Alec muttered under his breath.

"Max," Alec said. He stopped walking toward the house and leaned down to speak eye to eye with his little brother. "I have decided to move out and go live with Magnus. So I won't be here very often anymore but that doesn't mean I won't see you."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Alec said pulling his little brother into a hug. "I love you Max." It was always true but Alec didn't often say it. Max hugged him a little tighter knowing the words said aloud meant something more.

"Do you want to help me pack?" Alec asked as they pulled out of the hug and Alec held out his hand. Max took it and together they walked quietly into the house and up the stairs to Alec's room. Alec was hoping to finish packing and be gone before parents knew he was home. He really didn't have a lot of stuff. There were some knick knacks on his bookshelf, clothes in his dresser, and old school books on his desk. Alec knew he didn't need the furniture. He would be sharing a bed with Magnus after all and he wasn't in school anymore so would need any of that stuff. Alec pulled a backpack out of his closet and started to fill it with clothes.

"It's going to be so weird without you here," Max told Alec as he helped fold clothes.

"I know," Alec said. "But maybe when your school starts again I can come walk home with you?"

"But you won't be in school silly," Max said. "Why come all the way there just to walk me home?"

"To see you of course," Alec said but Max shook his head and called his brother silly again. "We will find something to do together."

Silence fell as Alec decided which of his trinkets mattered enough to take. They were small, worthless things technically but had been been given to him by people he loved so were therefore priceless.

"I remember that!" Max said pointing to the small clay hand print Alec was packing. "That's my hand." Alec smiled at his brother then decided that wasn't enough and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Yep," Alec said, still holding Max tightly. "Your hands are a little bigger now though." Max mumbled something about not being able to breathe and Alec let him go. The two of them both had huge grins on their faces. Alec ruffled Max's hair and they both started laughing.

The knock on the door killed the moment. Alec's laughter died as the muscles in his body tensed as if for a fight. He knew even before they spoke who was there.

"Alec," Robert's voice came through the door. "Can we come in?"

"Please," Maryse's voice joined his.

"Why ask," Alec yelled across the room. "It's your house. Your roof your rules remember?!" His parents opened the door slowly then stepped in more cautiously than usual. Alec tried to remember this would be the last time. He would get through this quickly then go back to Magnus and never feel like this again.

"We didn't hear you come in," Maryse said looking at him with the oddest expression. Alec couldn't place it.

"That was the idea," Alec muttered.

"Max," Robert said. "Could you give us a minute alone with Alec?"

"No Max," Alec said. "Stay." Max felt like a buffer. They couldn't yell so much if Alec's little brother was in the room.

"Max dear," Maryse said, smiling. "There are some donuts downstairs on the kitchen counter if you would like one." Max's face lit up in a grin as he quickly hugged Alec then ran down stairs.

"What do you want?" Alec asked defensively as his buffer vanished from sight. He felt penned in, trapped; they were both standing by the only door out of the room.

"You're packing," Maryse said, almost more as a statement of fact then a question.

Alec nodded, determined to give them as little information as possible. The less fuel they had to yell with the better. His parents exchanged a knowing look while Alec stood frozen, desperate to escape.

Then between one breath and the next it was like something snapped. The tension in the room changed as his mother flung herself across the room and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Alec," Maryse sobbed into his shoulder. Alec stood stunned, arms at his sides, barely able to process what was happening. "I may not understand everything about you but you are still my son." Alec was shocked beyond belief but saw tears running down her face as she pulled out of the hug.

"The relationship I had with my father was one of obedience," Robert said calmly from where he still stood near the door. "I told him where I was and who I was with. I rarely tried to cross him but when I did my father would yell at me until his voice was hoarse. It is the only father son relationship I am familiar with and I am ashamed to admit it was my default reaction."

Robert, his big strong emotionless father, walked quickly through the room to wrap his arms around Alec as well. This soon became the longest hug Alec had ever received from his father.

"I know we can't stop you from leaving," Maryse said as Robert broke the hug. "But please don't go." They both stood beside Alec with the same pleading look on their face.

"I don't understand," Alec said. "What changed?"

"We met Magnus," Robert said, simply. "Please don't leave. Invite him over for dinner like we should have done all along."

Alec suddenly found words for his emotions other than shock, many many words that were all jumbled inside his head. He was shocked for sure but also somehow relieved. Alec was also anxious at the prospect of dinner with his parents and Magnus. He was surprised to find he was also a little disappointed. His big wonderful excuse to wake up next to Magnus every morning was gone. He had no right to be disappointed but there it was. He wished they hadn't waited so long to figure this all out.

They had taken too long, Alec thought suddenly, and he wanted to live with Magnus. Alec had just decided it was too little too late when Max's face appeared in his mind. How could he leave his little brother now? And Izzy, too.

"I'll stay," Alec said, calmly. The relief on his parents faces was almost tangible. Alec started unpacking his backpack in silence while his parents watched. It almost felt like they wanted to see the proof of him staying for themselves.

"What about Law school?" Robert asked breaking the long silence. Alec was pleased to hear a tentative note in his voice.

"No," Alec said firmly. "But we could look into other programs that I might like."

"I won't pretend that I am not disappointed," Robert said sadly. "But I would never want to have that be the reason I lose you."

"We love you Alec," Maryse said.

"Could have fooled me," Alec muttered under his breath. He assumed his parents hadn't heard him until he saw the grief stricken looks on their faces.

"Oh Alec," Maryse said, distressed and gesturing as if to hug him again. "We do love you. Don't forget that. We just didn't… we couldn't… see… what we were doing."

"Okay," Alec said taking a deep breath. "I am going to go back to Magnus's to tell him I am not moving out. In the interests of communication I am telling you I will probably sleep over there but I will come back tomorrow. Let me know when you want me to bring him over for dinner alright?" He needed time to process what had just happened and more importantly he needed Magnus.

"Alright," Robert said.

"One step at a time," Maryse whispered as Alec picked up his backpack, which he had left just one set of clothes in, and started to move past them toward the door. They let him pass without comment. Alec quickly collected his toothbrush from the bathroom and headed back downstairs. He saw Max in the kitchen, his face covered in sugar as he ate what was probably not his first donut. The sight brought a smile to Alec's face.

"You probably should have had dinner first?" Alec teased him.

"But this is so much better than liver!" Max grinned.

"I'm not moving out Max," Alec said smiling. The look of happiness on his little brother's face was enough to not only cement his decision but lessen his disappointment.

"Awesome!" Max said. "We can play that new game Izzy's friend keeps talking about. He said it was called ShadowQuest and there's werewolves and vampires and cool stuff to collect."

"I know that game," Alec said smiling. "Magnus's roommate plays it. I must warn you I am not good at it.

"What avatar were you playing?" Max asked.

"Warlock I think," Alec said. "But I almost got killed."

"We should try playing as Angel Warriors," Max said his eyes shining with anticipation. "I hear they are the best."

"I will be back tomorrow. We can play then."

"Awesome," Max said. "Can't wait! Hurry home okay?"

"Okay," Alec said. After giving Max a quick hug Alec headed out the door.

On the walk back, Alec's conversation with his parents went around and around in his head. Robert said they had met Magnus but Magnus hadn't mentioned anything. What could Magnus have possibly said to his parents that would get this reaction out of them?

"I'm back," Alec said as he walked into Magnus's flat. It was very similar to the way he had left it. Catarina, Magnus and Izzy were still sitting on the couch though it seemed now they were looking at their phones than actually having a conversation. Ragnor was, of course, still plugged into his game. Magnus was the only one who looked up at Alec's arrival.

"Do you really not own any clothes Alexander?" Magnus said as he took in Alec's small backpack.

"You talked to my parents," Alec said bluntly. Magnus's face froze. He stood quickly and walked across the room to Alec.

"I did," Magnus whispered, taking both Alec's hands in his. "Are you mad?"

"No," Alec said. "They asked me to stay and said they were sorry. They invited you to come for dinner."

"That explains the light packing," Magnus smiled. "I assume you said you would stay."

"Is that okay?" Alec asked.

"Of course," Magnus said. "I never wanted you to be driven from your home Alexander."

"I almost told them no," Alec said. "I really do want to live with you Magnus."

"I know you do," Magnus said softly tilting Alec's head up to look him in the eyes. "But all in good time, my love." And Magnus kissed him. Alec's hands flew up to hold his boyfriend as he lost himself in the kiss. The anxiety in his chest was suddenly gone.

"It sounds like mom and dad have finally figured out they are stupid," Izzy said though she hadn't looked up from her phone. "Took them long enough."

"You know Magnus," Catarina said. "That was a very risky thing you did. It could have ended much worse."

"I can be very persuasive," Magnus defended himself as the two of them went back into the living space. "Besides it worked!"

"I wish Simon wasn't busy tonight," Izzy whined.

"Way to keep up with the conversation Iz," Alec teased her. Alec leaned over his sister's shoulder and saw what she was doing.

"He isn't answering your texts and you are pining?" Alec laughed. "What has his guy done to you?"

"I don't know," Izzy said. "It is annoying. Make it go away." Magnus started laughing and holding his sides. He looked as if he might might fall over.

"Izzy darling," Magnus said once he could draw breath to speak. "If I knew how to do that my life would have been far easier let me assure you." Alec wasn't sure what Magnus meant and found himself instantly curious.

"Being able to forget you care about people would have made your life easier?" Alec asked him. Magnus sobered instantly as if just now realizing what he had said.

"Alexander," Magnus started, looking Alec right in the eyes where they stood facing each other behind the couch. "Don't misunderstand me. I was in no way talking about you."

"Who were you talking about?"

"Camille," Magnus said softly. Alec suspected no one else in the room heard him. "I told you no one else ever said it back to me before you." And Alec suddenly understood the gravity of that. He locked eyes with Magnus and tried to convey without words what he was feeling.

"Why do I want to see Simon?" Izzy asked. Her voice bursting Alec and Magnus's moment. "I just saw him a few hours ago."

"Izzy has a crush," Alec teased, turning from his boyfriend to his sister.

"Shut up!" Izzy yelled back. "You can't talk, with the lovey dovey crap over there!"

"If you miss him," Catarina said wisely. "Go see him."

"He's having dinner with his family," Izzy said.

"Then surprise him," Catarina suggested. "Besides they might be done dinner by now." Izzy had a strange expression Alec had never before seen on her face. Alec identified determination in it but there was something else as well.

"You are right," Izzy said as she stood up. "I am going to go see Simon." And with that she headed straight for the door and vanished.

"Oh man!" Alec said walking around the couch and slumping into his sister's empty seat. "Now I am going to have to remember his name."

"It's Simon, love," Magnus said as he sat down beside Alec.

"Well I have never seen her like this before," Alec said. "And frankly its freaking me out."

"I recall Jace freaked you out as well when he met Clary," Magnus said.

"Yeah I guess," Alec conceded. He snuggled in closer to Magnus on the couch and closed his eyes. "Oh I told mom and dad I was sleeping here tonight by the way."

"So that's the reason for the almost empty backpack," Magnus said but Alec could hear a smile in his voice. Alec nodded into Magnus's chest. He felt his boyfriend's arms wrap around him, and he was home.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	37. Are you two Dating?

Dinner had ended a while ago but Maia was still at his house. They had very foolishly started a quest that was turning out to be far too long to finish.

"I just don't understand what we are supposed to do while in this demon realm," Maia said not for the first time.

"Edom is full of demons," Simon explained. "Maybe we should have downloaded a cheat for angel warrior skills or brought a friend along."

"The demons aren't the problem," Maia said. "We can't find the big boss of the level which means we are stuck here."

"We did find that cool glowing stick thing with the red jewel," Simon added.

"You mean the Skeptron," Maia asked.

"Yeah," Simon said. They were sitting side by side on the couch, eyes locked on the screen. "Can't we just please look up the play-through online?"

"That takes all the fun out of it," Maia complained.

"It's getting pretty late," Simon said. "Maybe we should call it a night. Save and start again later."

"Alright but you are not allowed to look up the answer!" Maia said.

"Promise," Simon laughed lightly as they saved their game. They both stood and headed for the door. Maia held his hand as they walked the short distance and when they reached the door he was surprised when she kissed him. Usually he walked her home and they kissed outside her house.

"What was that for?" Simon asked smiling at her.

"For being so understanding," Maia replied, also smiling. Simon had just reached for the door handle, his other hand still held in Maia's, when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Can you get that?" his mother's voice carried in from her office down the hall. Simon stood frozen. He had noticed Izzy texting him this evening but he hadn't been able to answer. He was suddenly very sure she was on the other side of the door.

Simon's mind whirled with strategies to try and avoid the impending disaster in front of him. He could go outside and leave Maia in the house. He could ask Maia to go do something and quickly get rid of Izzy before they saw each other. He could run and hide behind his sister. He could lock the door and take Maia out the back saying it was just a salesman or something. Izzy would think he wasn't home.

The problem with all these strategies is that they required him to move and speak, two things that seemed beyond his abilities at the moment.

"Are you going to just stand there with your hand outstretched?" Maia asked him, giggling. Simon's thoughts were going about a mile a minute but his body was frozen.

Simon watched as Maia opened the door.

And there stood Izzy.

"I know you told me you were going to be busy," Izzy said. "But-" Izzy's focus switched from Simon to Maia then moved to their still joined hands.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Hi," Maia said. "Isabelle right? I recognized you from school."

"Why are you holding hands?" Izzy asked. "Are you two dating?"

"Yeah," Maia said shyly taking a step back closer to Simon.

"I can't believe you, Simon," Izzy yelled. "How could you lie like that?"

"I didn't lie," Simon protested, suddenly coming out of his stupor. "We never said we were exclusive!"

"We never said we weren't either!" Izzy yelled.

"I bet you were seeing other people too," Simon said trying to defend himself. This was Isabelle Lightwood after all and she had a reputation.

"I wasn't!" Izzy yelled back.

"I'm really sorry," Simon said, trying to convey the information to both of them. Maia was still holding his hand which he took to be a good sign, but he could see the hurt on her face out of the corner of his eye. "I should have told you guys. It's just-I really like you both, and I didn't want to hurt either of your feelings." The moment it was out of his mouth, he realized how stupid he sounded. Just another jerkish guy making excuses for his jerk behavior. Simon had never thought of himself like that. He was a nice guy, the kind of guy who got overlooked, passed up for the sexy bad boy or the tortured artist type.

"Wow," he said, mostly to himself. "I am a huge asshole."

"That's probably the first true thing you've said since I got here," Izzy said firmly to him then she turned and walked back the way she had come.

Slowly Simon turned to Maia expecting to be yelled at in turn. Maia didn't speak even when Simon repeated that he was sorry. She still held his hand very tightly but was looking down at the floor rather than at him. Simon couldn't figure it out.

"Are you okay?" Simon asked. She shook her head but didn't look up. "Please say something."

"Izzy is the most popular girl in school," Maia said in a broken voice to her shoes. "If she wants you she will have you. I can't compete with her."

"You already did," Simon said placing his hand under her chin to raise her gaze to his.

"You chose Izzy though," Maia said. "I know you did."

"How can you possibly know that?" Simon asked.

"Earlier," Maia said. "When we went for a walk. I know now you were going to break up with me weren't you?"

What could he say? Yes I had planned on dumping you but then you were super vulnerable so I chickened out like a total coward and sorta decided to dump the tougher one instead.

"I didn't," Simon said at last.

"But you want Izzy," Maia said miserably. She let go of his hand and moved toward the door.

Simon did want Izzy. He was so attracted to her he didn't know how to think straight with her near. Luckily for his mental facilities she wasn't here at the moment.

"Maia," Simon called as she took a step out his front door. "Just remember that you did compete with Izzy and you held your own. Remember that you are beautiful and kind and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Its nice of you to say that," Maia whispered. She was facing the open doorway so Simon could barely heard her. "But we both know better." Simon saw Maia stroke the scar down her face as she walked out his front door.

Simon Lewis was officially the worst person in the world. He walked back to his room and laid on his bed face first into his pillow. He wallowed for only a few minutes before getting out his phone and dialing.

"Hey Simon," Clary's familiar voice answered.

"I am a jerk," Simon mumbled through his pillow

"They found out about each other huh," Clary said.

"Izzy is mad. Maia is broken," Simon said. "And I am an asshole."

"I told you this would blow up in your face," Clary scolded him. "Didn't I?"

"You aren't being very helpful," Simon said.

"Oh Jace!" Clary giggled. "Stop it. I am trying to talk to Simon."

"Sounds like you are busy."

"Stop," Clary said firmly and Simon heard Jace's laughter in the background.

"Isn't it a bit late for your mom to let Jace be in the house?" Simon asked.

"Oh mom's not here," Clary giggled. "She's at Luke's."

"That all worked out then, did it," Simon said smiling. At least Jocelyn's love life wasn't as screwed up as his.

"Totally did," Clary said. "They are engaged."

"That was fast!"

"Not really. I mean they have been in love and in denial for longer than I've been alive."

"Yes but it was last Thursday they figured that out," Simon said. Clary was giggling and Simon knew those weren't he giggles of a girl being tickled.

"Gotta go Simon," Clary said but the phone line didn't go dead. Simon very much suspected Clary had simply dropped it from the sounds still coming through. Rather than listen to what he could only imagine was foreplay Simon hung up the phone. So much for best friends Simon thought, shaking his head. He flopped back down on the bed to wallow some more. They had been his only moments ago but now…

She wasn't his Isabelle, not anymore. He wondered if she ever truly had been. Isabelle didn't seem like the type of girl to belong to someone. It was one of the things he liked best about her.

She wasn't his Maia, not anymore. He knew somehow she had been more his than Izzy. She had remained for longer after she had learned what he did. Maia had still held his hand.

How could the thing he liked best about Maia and the thing he liked best about Izzy be opposites?

Simon never drank. Okay, there had been that one time he had chugged Clary's drink because it was the only thing he could think of at the time to stop her from drinking it. Telling her don't drink that it might be spiked just hadn't occurred to him. But in general Simon didn't drink. He was technically underage but that wasn't the reason why. He just didn't like the taste or the feeling alcohol created. The last hour however had made him reconsider his opinion of the bitter liquid.

Simon knew where his mother kept alcohol. Elaine always joked that if any of it ever went missing she would suspect a break in over her children and until this moment Simon had always agreed with her.

Simon left his room and soon stood in front of the never locked alcohol cupboard in his dining room. He grabbed the first bottle he saw and holding it to his chest he sunk down the wall to the floor. Simon took a swig and made a face. It was gross but that didn't stop him. Maybe his drunk brain would be able to figure out the problems his sober brain couldn't.

Simon wasn't sure how long he sat there drinking from the whisky bottle, his thoughts going round and round. Long enough for his limbs to feel heavy and his brain to fog.

"I'm horrible!" Simon yelled suddenly when he saw his sister walk through the room. She did a double take.

"Simon!" Becky said, alarmed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm ass face," Simon said slurring his words. Beck giggled at him a little as she came closer.

"Are you drinking?" Becky asked, shocked.

"Do you love me Becks?" Simon asked.

"You're my little brother, you dumb idiot. I love you no matter what," Becky said ruffling his hair.

"Even if I am a horrible two timer?" Simon asked.

"So that's what this is about," Becky said shaking her head but she had a grin on her face. She stood up and a very bright light affronted his eyes. Simon held his hands up to block the light.

"Just needed some proof," his sister said as she took his whiskey bottle away.

"No!" Simon complained, trying to snatch the bottle back.

"You have had quite enough I think," Becky said. Simon grumbled. "Now my drunk little brother. We are going to put you to bed before mom sees you like this."

"S'always look afer me," Simon muttered all his anger fading as his sister lifted him off the ground and supported his weight. He leaned on her as they walked down the hall. Then she dumped him unceremoniously into his bed.

"Ow," Simon complained. Becky tucked him in so tight he felt like a prisoner of his blankets then she sat on the bed beside him.

"Now," Becky said. "Tell me what happened."

"Maia's sad," Simon said. "She thinks I want Izzy."

"And what does Izzy think," Becky asked.

"Don't know. Stormed off. She looks sexy when she's mad." Simon's felt his cheeks flush even more.

"I didn't need to know that," Becky said.

"And her hair's so shiny," Simon continued. "But Maia's pretty too. Her skins like caramel. Izzy make no sense."

"Why doesn't Izzy make sense?"

"Izzy fairy tale," Simon said. "Free. Can't be held down. Doesn't need me."

"But Maia needs you?" Becky asked.

"Yeah," Simon said turning his head away in shame. "I horrible to her. Couldn't give up fairytale for realness."

"I shall remind you of this tomorrow when you have a huge headache," Becky sniggered as she left closing the door behind her.

Simon's mind floated as his thoughts shifted through the blurry alcohol addled memories of the last weeks of his life. Why was everyone so upset? It had only been a few weeks. Everyone should just relax and be as mellow as him because there wasn't anything to worry about really. The world was fine and spinning, but it was fine.

Simon awoke with a pounding headache. Why had he been so stupid as to get drunk last night? Oh right cause he was an asshole. The whole thing came flooding back to him and he groaned, rolling over in bed and wishing for sleep to come back to him.

Sleep however seemed beyond his reach. Simon sat up and went in search of headache relief. His positively gleeful sister was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Good morning!" she yelled or at least it felt like yelling to Simon.

"Not so loud," he whispered.

"Look," she said holding out her phone. Simon groaned as he saw a picture of himself lying on the floor, eyes half closed, clutching the whiskey bottle.

"Proof you were drunk," Becky said.

"Just don't show it to mom," Simon pleaded with her. "And where is the tylenol?"

"In the bathroom," Becky said. "Medicine cabinet, top right."

Forgetting about breakfast Simon went into the bathroom and quickly swallowed the small but wonderful invention that was tylenol. He then drank two glasses of water and decided he would go back to bed.


	38. Glasses are Stupid

How had this happened? Isabelle never got attached. Simon had corrupted her with his innocence; make her have emotions. It wasn't fair. She had just thought he was funny and decided to try him out. Why had it gone so horribly wrong?

When she reached her house Izzy stomped up to her room and flung herself on the bed. She was not going to cry. Boys were never worth her tears.

As she lay there alone thinking about how stupid she had been, the tears came and she was powerless to stop them.

When she woke her face was stiff with salt and she was very uncomfortable having slept in her clothes. Checking the time on her phone, Izzy groaned. It was way too early to be awake. She quickly changed into something comfortable and went back to sleep.

When morning came at the appropriate hour Izzy still have the same circular thoughts in her head. She knew she had get out of bed and find a distraction from them or else run the risk of spending the day in bed. One night of wallowing was far more than Simon deserved so Izzy got dressed and went downstairs to find her brother sitting on the couch watching TV. Izzy sat down on the couch with him and tried to focus on the moving pictures but somehow they all ended up with glasses and brown hair.

"How are you Max?" Izzy asked. She needed a better distraction.

"Mom and dad finally let me go hang out with Brian," Max said.

"Have they been a little over protective lately?" Izzy smiled.

"Yeah," Max said. "It's annoying."

"I agree with them though Max," Izzy said. "We just want you to be safe."

"Yeah I know," Max grumbled and turned his attention back to the screen.

"So what cartoon is this anyway?" Izzy asked. Maybe if she knew more about this cartoon it would prove a better distraction.

"It's Anime," Max said, pointedly.

"Looks like a cartoon," Izzy said.

"Saying it is a cartoon implies it's an American show," Max said clearly annoyed.

"It's a non american cartoon then," Izzy said. She regretted saying this almost immediately as her little brother launched into a full explanation of why she was wrong.

"No!" Max said. "Anime comes from Japan. It has way better artwork and Anime has actual stuff happen like big bad guys and awesome heros but cartoons are mostly about jokes and stupid stuff. Anime isn't just a genre. It has lots of different genres within it. Like shonen and shoujo. Most of the time Anime is in Japanese so you have to read the subtitles. This stuff has been dubbed into English for us but one day I am going to learn Japanese so I can watch it without the subtitles!"

"Isn't that a lot of work for nothing?" Izzy asked. Max's face was all lite up like this was his favourite topic in the world but Izzy was in no mood to share his enthusiasm.

"Japanese is really cool though," Max continued. "They tact on a word at the end of a name to say what the speaker's relationship is with that person. There's chan for a child or girl then there is kun for a familiar or lesser status guy. Then you use dono to call someone a lord. When I go to Japan I will need to know the language so I can understand what people are saying."

"When you go to Japan?" Izzy said skeptically.

"When," Max replied definitely.

"Send me a postcard?" Izzy said, grinning. With that attitude she was pretty sure Max would one day get to Japan.

They both turned back to the screen and Izzy tried to look at the cartoon with new eyes but they were still just moving pictures that couldn't break into her thoughts.

"You okay Izzy?" Max asked, after a while.

"Not really," Izzy said. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright," Max said. "Do you want to play ShadowQuest with me?" Izzy agreed and ended up spending the next few hours sitting on the couch with her little brother then their mother called them in for lunch.

"Having fun?" Maryse asked as she placed a tray of sandwiches in front of them.

"Yeah," Izzy said. "Max is quite the expert."

"I am not," Max said. "I just got the game."

"I think you are," Izzy said roughing his hair with her free hand.

"Stop it Iz," Max said. "I am not a little kid anymore."

"You will always be my little brother," Izzy said.

As her mother put on her reading glasses to read a book while eating her lunch, Izzy realized she hadn't thought about Simon for hours. But now his brown hair and eyes filled her mind.

"Izzy what's the matter?" Maryse asked when she looked up and saw her daughter's face.

"Nothing mom," Izzy said trying to fake a real smile.

"That is not a nothing face," Maryse disagreed.

"Broke up with Simon is all," Izzy said. "No big deal mom. Don't worry." She smiled and tried again to make it believable. Maryse gave her a dubious look but didn't inquire further.

Izzy quickly finished eating and dragged Max back to the game. It had so far been the best distraction she had found. Izzy spend the whole day playing ShadowQuest with her little brother but the next day she had a new idea. Distractions were all well and good but the real fixed was finding a new guy.

Jordan had asked her out right after she had started dating Simon. She had turned him down then but now seemed an excellent opportunity to take him up on it. He was the kind of guy she usually went out with. Jordan was very attractive and on the school baseball team. He wasn't a super great student but he passed alright.

Getting a date with Jordan turned out to be very easy. Just the next day Izzy found herself sitting across from him at a restaurant. She was pretty sure he was talking but she wasn't paying attention. She was trying to appreciate how hot he was and having no luck. She followed the swell of his bicep muscles and found herself picturing Simon's scrawny arms. She looked at the symmetrical lines of Jordan's face but instead remembered the weird way Simon smiled with one side of his mouth turning up before the other. Jordan's eyes were a hazel colour and Izzy found herself comparing them to Simon's rich brown eyes.

"Glasses are stupid," Izzy said suddenly.

"I-what?" Jordan said.

"They aren't hot," Izzy said. "They are stupid."

"If you say so," Jordan said. Jordan's hair was almost the same brown as Simon's but it wasn't as nice. Simon's hair is more warm chocolate brown while Jordan's is more murky brown.

Izzy snapped her thoughts back to watching Jordan's mouth move while he talked. She gave up soon after and let her mind drift. Simon had taken to role playing better than she had expected. He did that sometimes, surprised her. Izzy found she liked it. She was relieved when the date ended. It hadn't gone well and she knew it but for some reason she didn't care.

Izzy was relieve to be home again and alone in her room. It was late enough to go to bed right? She could just lie here and try to not think for a while and no one would interrupter her. Just as the thought occurred to her Izzy heard a knock on the door.

"What?" Izzy yelled at her door.

"Can I come in?" Alec's voice. Though her brother hadn't moved out he was still at Magnus's quite a lot. She knew he had a toothbrush there since she had caught him buying a second one just.

"Depends on why you want to?" Izzy said skeptically.

"Jace told me what happened," Alec said.

"How did Jace know!" Izzy yelled.

"Clary," Alec said simply. Izzy sighed. Yes of course the one person Simon told everything too, the redhead.

"Fine come in if you must." Izzy had her face in her pillow but she heard Alec enter, close the door and sit down on the end of her bed.

"Do you remember," Alec said. "When I was all alone in my room and you came in to help me?"

"Yeah," Izzy said. "Feels like ages ago."

"It's true a lot has happened," Alec said. "But it wasn't so long ago really." Izzy didn't say anything and after a moment Alec continued. "I have never seen you like this over anyone before. I think I really hate that kid."

"Me too," Izzy grumbled.

"You don't mean that," Alec said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so upset."

"Shut up," Izzy said.

"Izzy," Alec said, "I know you have been burned a lot in love and you usually push people away before they can hurt you."

"So what?" Izzy grumbled as she sat up to glare at her brother.

"You didn't push him away this time," Alec said. "He pushed you. This is different and new to you." Izzy looked away but didn't say anything. "Have you talked to him since…"

"No," Izzy said. "And I don't plan to."

"I used to be totally clueless about this stuff, Iz," Alec said slowly. "But now I know just because someone hurts you doesn't mean you don't still care about them."

"I shouldn't care," Izzy said. "So I won't."

"Unfortunately I don't think it works like that," Alec said with a sigh. "Remember how much I hurt Magnus when he thought I didn't care much for him? I didn't let him come to my grad yet he was still there for me when Max got hurt."

"Yeah," Izzy said. "He surprised me."

"When people care they help," Alec said. "Maybe you need to find out if Simon cares. Give him a chance to explain."

"You used his name!" Izzy said.

"Yeah I guess I did," Alec said. "I just want you to be happy. This doesn't mean I like him though and I'm still very seriously considering kicking his ass." Izzy had been happy when she was with Simon and the image of her brother and Jace kicking his ass was not appealing. She even missed him. It was annoying and stupid but it was true nevertheless.

"I was happy Alec," Izzy said.

"Okay now I really want to hurt him," Alec said.

"Don't," Izzy said. "I can fight my own battles."

"I know you can," Alec said. "But you shouldn't have to. Besides, Jace and I haven't done anything fun together in ages."

"And beating up my not-a-boyfriend would be fun for you?"

"Yep," Alec said grinning.

"You guys need a hobby," Izzy said. "I would say you need dates but that doesn't seem to have helped."

"Beating up Simon could be my hobby," Alec argued.

"Not a very productive one," Izzy countered.

"Oh I think it's very productive," Alec said with a smile. "A good ass kicking gets my point across so much better than talking."

"Alec," Izzy said. "You are an idiot."

"Thanks," Alec said sarcastically. "Makes a guy feel wanted." They both laughed and Izzy was feeling a little better.

"Maybe we should do another big double date thing?" Alec suggested. "You could come."

"And be the fifth wheel again?" Izzy said. "I'll pass."

"But you were so determined to be the fifth wheel last time," Alec complained.

"Last time I wanted to bother you," Izzy said. "Though I failed at it." She laughed lightly. "Thanks Alec."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up, even if only a little."

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	39. Interrogation

Magnus was due to arrive for dinner at any moment and Alec was nervous. His parents had met Magnus before now but Alec hadn't been there and he could in no way picture it going well. In fact, he was pretty sure it would be a disaster. Alec tried to remind himself that if all else failed he would just move out.

The doorbell rang and Alec jumped up, moving across the room so fast his parents had barely turned their heads. Alec relaxed a little when he saw Magnus. It was so hard to be anxious when his boyfriend looked at him like that.

"Hello Alexander," Magnus said taking Alec hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Alec knew somehow that if his parents weren't there his boyfriend would have kissed him and felt a little deprived.

"Hi," Alec whispered, trying to relax.

"Something smells good," Magnus said as he walked in. Alec's parents were standing near the table. Neither of them came over to shake Magnus's hand but Alec decided that was probably for the best.

"Hey Magnus," Izzy said cheerfully as she came down the stairs.

"How are you Izzy?" Magnus answered.

"Aside from the fact that men are pigs I'm fine," she smiled at him. "Well, straight men anyway."

"Izzy," Maryse said. "We have company."

"Oh he doesn't mind," Izzy said coming over to pat Magnus on the shoulder and grin at him. "We are super close, right Magnus?"

"Indeed," Magnus said chuckling. "Like the annoying little sister I never had."

"Damn straight," Izzy said as she headed over to dinner. Robert sat at the head of the table. His mother and sister sat across from Alec and Magnus was beside him. Before they had even finished passing the food around his father started the interrogation.

"Are you in school Magnus?" Robert asked.

"Working," Magnus replied.

"What do you do for work?" Robert asked.

"Computers and IT," Magnus said. "It's designing websites and computer programing mostly but I do security too. Auditing and such but there isn't much work for that in this town."

"Why not?"

"It's more a big city thing," Magnus said.

"Why not live in a big city then?"

"This is where Catarina and Ragnor's school is," Magnus explained.

"Those are his flatmates," Alec said. He hadn't known about Magnus's auditing and wanted to show he knew something at least. "They are pretty cool. Catarina's in medical school."

"Flatmate?" Robert inquired.

"Like roommate," Alec said.

"Surely you could get other roommates," Robert said to Magnus.

"They are more like family than flatmates," Magnus explained.

"Don't you have any family?"

"My mother died a long time ago," Magnus said.

"And your father?"

"Wasn't interested in being a parent," Magnus explained.

"Who raised you?" Robert asked. Alec noted his father had asked all the questions while his mother sat silent.

"Foster system," Magnus said.

"So Alec," Robert said. Alec turned, surprised to be addressed when his boyfriend was the one they wanted information on. "What did you think of those pamphlet I gave you?"

"Oh right," Alec said. His parents had been talking nothing but college choices with him since he had agreed not to move out. "They all look sorta interesting but I haven't seen one that pops out at me yet."

"Magnus," Robert said shifting his attention. Alec wondered if his father was trying to disguise his nosy questions but occasionally asking Alec one he knew the answer to. "How did you decide to be… what's your job title?"

"Self-employed," Magnus said. "And I was just good at it so I did it. No real reason."

"You were great at law in high school," Robert said to Alec as if trying to use Magnus's reason to motivate his son. "I remember going to see your debate team."

"Doesn't mean I want to do it for my whole life though," Alec muttered. Robert sighed and turned back to Magnus.

"So Magnus," Robert said. "What education does one need to program computers? Do you have a master's degree?"

"I didn't finish high school actually," Magnus said. "I just taught myself."

Alec so wished Magnus hadn't said that first part. Instantly both his parents were looking at Magnus the same way they looked at Izzy's boyfriend of the week: like bad news that had no business dating their child.

"Magnus is very good at his job," Alec said, trying to provide a little perspective.

"Why did you drop out of high school?" Robert asked.

"It was my only option at the time," Magnus said.

"Why didn't you go back?"

"Didn't need to once I started working," Magnus replied.

"How old are you Magnus?" Robert asked suddenly.

"Not that old," Magnus said lightly then asked if someone would pass the salt. Alec's parents didn't push this question further but Alec knew they were still thinking about it. In fact Alec only then remembered he had never looked up how old the dead sea was.

"How did you meet my son?" Robert asked.

"Just through friends," Magnus said. Alec breathed a sigh of relief since his parents still didn't know about that party they had all gone to while his parents were out of town.

"What are your intentions with Alec?" Robert asked next. This was not a question Alec had expected his father to ask.

"I love him," Magnus said simply. "I intend to keep doing that." Alec blushed deep red and looked down at his hands.

"I see," Robert said? his eyes returning to his dinner.

Moments went by in silence as they all ate. Alec guessed there were lots more questions on his father's mind but Alec's focus soon shifted to his mother. Maryse's expression showed sudden hurt.

"What's wrong mom?" Alec asked her.

"Nothing," she said, quickly turning back to her food.

"Mom," Alec said anxiously.

"I just thought one day I would meet a child with your beautiful blue eyes," Maryse said softly.

"They are rather lovely aren't they," Magnus agreed as Alec sank into his chair. Two men couldn't give her grandchildren. This extra reason for his parents unhappiness in Alec's sexuality hadn't occurred to him.

"Alec," Izzy said after a moment. "How can you eat sunk so low in your chair stupid?" Alec quickly composed himself and sat up again. He couldn't wait for this dinner to be over.

"Magnus," Robert said. "About what he discussed the first time we met." Alec stared back and forth from his boyfriend to his father. "I know now you were telling the truth."

"Thank you," Magnus said.

"It was apparent once I thought clear-mindedly about it," Robert said.

"I am glad," Magnus said. "Have you any plans on following my advice?"

"Which advice are you speaking of?" Robert asked.

"Disclosing certain things to worthwhile parties," Mangus said. Alec had no idea what they were talking about but suddenly felt very out of the loop. In the interests of ending this dinner quickly he decided not to ask.

"That is none of your concern," Robert said cooly. No one spoke after that for a while. The only sound were the scraps of cutlery on plates.

"Well isn't this going well," Izzy's giggling voice broke the tension. "Dinner or interrogation. Who knows."

"What are you roommates like Magnus?" Maryse asked before the awkward silence could start again. She spoke more kindly than Alec's father had.

"Ragnor is a obsessed with that game," Magnus said. "Its called Shadow… something. Anyway he is also getting an English degree and, as Alec said, Catarina is in medical school."

"If they are both in school how do you all afford to live?" Maryse asked.

"I think their parents help them a little," Magnus said. "But mostly I pay the rent."

"Isn't that rather unfair?" Maryse asked.

"Not really," Magnus said. Alec remembered again the time Magnus wouldn't say what it is he owes his friends for that's worth more than money ever could be.

"I have been playing that game with Max," Izzy said. "Its called ShadowQuest." Alec very much suspected Izzy was trying to cut the tension in the room and he was very grateful to her.

"Yes," Magnus said snapping his fingers. "That's the one. Thank you Izzy."

"Where is Max?" Magnus asked. "I have heard only good things." He smiled and Alec knew Magnus genuinely wanted to get to know his little brother.

"He begged me to go over to his friends house tonight," Maryse said.

"I see," Magnus said. "Well I hope next time I get to meet him." Magnus was still smiling but Alec suspected even Magnus knew his parents had planned for Max to not be home.

"Have you and Alexander talked about him going off to school?" Robert asked.

"I haven't picked a school dad," Alec said.

"But you will eventually," Robert sad.

"I can work anywhere," Magnus said. "I have yet to find a place that doesn't need IT."

Alec was absolutely certain this had not been the answer his father had wanted but he didn't care. Magnus had basically just confessed to following Alec wherever he went in the world. Did Magnus really mean that? Alec had to confess one of the reasons he didn't want to look at schools far away was that it meant leaving Magnus.

"What about your flatmates?" Alec couldn't stop himself from asking. He should have waited to talk to Magnus alone.

"That's why phones were invented," Magnus said looking right into Alec's eyes. Alec stared back into those green eyes and suddenly he was relaxed again. Everything was going to be fine.

"You guys," Izzy said. "Stop with the ogling. You are making me grumpy."

"Sorry," Alec mumbled as he quickly looked away.

"I am glad you are adorable," Izzy said. "Really. Just don't want to see it right now."

"I know," Alec said turning to her. His mother's great sigh stopped Alec from inquiring further about the Simon situation.

"What mom?" Alec asked.

"You are in far deeper than we thought," Maryse said.

"I don't know what you mean," Alec counter. No one answered him. Alec tried to ignore the even more awkward silence but the longer it went on the more anxious he became.

The tension was at least slightly lessened when everyone finished eating and his mother brought out dessert. They were even able to talk about how delicious it was for a whole three minutes before silence fell again.

"If someone doesn't talk," Izzy said suddenly into the quiet. "I am going to scream."

"I love your outfit," Magnus told her which made Izzy laugh. "And you are very good at applying make up." He winked and Alec knew somehow he was talking about the expert way she had hidden his hickey. Alec couldn't stop the blush from consuming his face but he could bow his head so no one saw it.

"Why aren't you wearing makeup today?" Izzy asked Magnus. "I thought you looked different but I only just realized."

Alec wishes his sister hadn't said this. His parents had seen Magnus at the hospital but not for long or in good lighting. Alec had no idea what Magnus had been wearing when he had shown up here but if Izzy had just not pointed it out…

"Didn't feel like it today," Magnus replied and Alec let out the breath he was holding. He knew Magnus had come cleaned face so as to give his parents once less thing to dislike him for but was glad Magnus hadn't said that out loud.

"Sometimes I don't feel like it either," Izzy said. "I get lazy over the summer."

"Vacations tend to have that effect," Magnus said grinning at her.

"When was the last time you went on vacation Magnus?" Izzy asked him.

"I went to London once," Magnus said.

"When did you go?" Robert asked Magnus, speaking for the first time since they had started dessert.

"A while ago," Magnus said. "I went with Ragnor and Catarina. Ragnor's family is there. We just went to visit them."

"I remember him," Izzy said. "He is kinda hot for a gamer though. Does he even work out?"

"No," Magnus said chuckling. "Unless he does it in secret."

"What was London like?" Izzy asked eagerly before her father could speak.

"Lots of trains that never arrived on time," Magnus began. "I saw a great deal of red telephone boxes and bridges over the Thames about every kilometer."

"Magnus, did you even go to one landmark?" Izzy asked.

"Does teenagers on every other corner smoking and drinking Smirnoff count?"

"No," Izzy said. Magnus chuckled at the annoyed look on her face.

"Magnus don't ruin all my illusions," Izzy said.

"They do drink a great deal of tea is that helps," Magnus supplied.

"Was the shopping good at least?"

"Oh yes," Magnus said. "H&M, Topshop, Primark and some other we have here. Like the Gap."

"Okay, now I am jealous," Izzy said. "I am not going anywhere for my summer vacation."

"All in good time," Magnus said. "If we were to go back I will ask if you can come."

"Really?" Izzy said, excited.

"Well fashion is lost on Alec so someone should enjoy it," Magnus replied.

"Max wants to go to Japan," Alec said grateful for the light conversation topic.

"I've never been there," Magnus said.

"Alec," Izzy said sternly. "Max doesn't just want to go to Japan. He has made it his life's goal to go to Japan."

"Okay fair point," Alec said, smiling.

"I tried but I still don't understand those cartoons," Izzy sighed.

"It's anime," Alec said giggling. Max wasn't here to say it so someone had to speak for him.

"Yes, I got the lecture thank you," Izzy said.

"When do you think you will be going back?" Robert asked. Alec wasn't sure if this was more hoping Magnus and him would be separated or wondering how long till his daughter was stolen by Magnus as well. Alec decided it was probably both.

"Not sure," Magnus said. "Ragnor doesn't go see his family every often."

"Why not?"

"It is a long way to go," Magnus explained.

"Why did he leave in the first place?"

"He had his reasons," Magnus said. "Not really my place to say what they were." The muscles in his father's jaw were tight and Alec's anxieties with them.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner," Magnus said. Everyone's plates and glasses were empty.

"You're welcome," Maryse said. Magnus stood and walked to the door. Alec followed.

"I'll see you later love," Magnus said softly so no one else could hear. "But you should probably stay for a least a little while. I bet your parents want to talk to you. I will be at home if you want to talk just call."

"Thanks," Alec whispered. Again Magnus didn't kiss him but Alec needed at least a hug so he pulled Magnus into his embrace. Magnus hugged him back but released him quickly then left. Alec closed the door on the one he loved and turned to face his parents.

"He doesn't give details does he?" Robert said as Alec turned around.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"How much do you really know about Magnus?"

"Enough," Alec said.

"Has he told you how old he is?" Robert asked.

"What does that matter?"

"Has he told you why dropping out of high school was his only option?"

"No but," Alec started.

"Has he told you why he thinks it's fair he pays all the bills while his friends free load off him?"

"No," Alec said but he was cut off again before he could explain.

"Alec sweety," Maryse said. "Even if we approach this as just meeting the person our child is dating and forget about genders… Magnus isn't… well he isn't very forthcoming. He is secretive."

"He just doesn't like to be interrogated," Alec said back forcefully. This whole evening had made Alec realize how much he didn't know about Magnus and that was making him very defensive about his relationship.

"Alec," Maryse said. "We are just trying to look out for you. I have seen the way you look at him and I know he could hurt you terribly."

"He would never do that!" Alec exclaimed.

"You can't know that if you don't know him," Robert said.

"Oh come on guys," Izzy said. "Layoff. Magnus had been nothing but wonderful to Alec since they met."

Alec looked at his sister and tried to show how thankful he was she had said that since he didn't have the words to explain it. She smiled at him so he figured she knew.

Alec then walked out the front door and caught up with Magnus who was slightly surprised to see him but happy to have Alec tag along.

The rest of the summer passed in a haze of grumpy parents and unspoken anxiety. Magnus didn't come over for dinner again but the events of the evening remained a topic of conversation for weeks.

Alec found himself one day sitting at his computer googling Magnus Bane. All he found was his work. Magnus had many sites advertising his skills designing websites and writing code but Alec couldn't find anything personal. No mention of his birth year or any details about his past.

Alec closed his laptop. Why did he suddenly care? Magnus had always been secretive. Having it put into the spotlight like this without any other problems to over shadow it was making Alec think about it more and more.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **Expert local London knowledge help by Sabiduria**


	40. He wants Izzy

Maia missed her avatar on Simon's gaming station but she missed holding Simon's hand more. Maia debated back and forth for days whether or not she should ask him to transfer it. She had managed to get hold of a copy of the game now and the idea of starting from scratch did not appeal to her. Maia couldn't have Simon but she could at least get her werewolf back. She had just decided to cave and ask him when he texted her.

'Maia,' Simon typed. 'Would you like me to save your avatar and items to a new account for you?'

'Yes,' Maia replied. 'Thank you.'

'Don't you thank me,' Simons text read. 'I'm am an asshole, remember?'

'I thought you might be different,' Maia replied.

'Sorry,' Simon texted. 'It turns out I am just a guy.'

When Maia did go over to Simon's, it didn't go as badly as she feared. Simon hadn't looked at her any differently and she would almost have asked if he wanted to try again if not for the memory of Isabelle in all her glory standing in his doorway. Isabelle was glamorous. Isabelle was stunning. Isabelle was in no way a person guys overlooked to be with a shy scared girl who isn't comfortable getting too close.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Simon asked her as he handed her the thumb drive containing all their hours of game play together.

Maia shook her head.

"I am sorry," Simon said again. "Can you forgive me?"

"You are asking the wrong question," Maia said sadly. She meant to leave it at that but Simon gently touched her shoulder to stop her from turning.

"What question should I ask?"

"You had it right before," Maia said. "When you asked if I was okay."

"You didn't answer me though," Simon said.

"If you wanted Isabelle from the start," Maia said turning away from Simon. "Then you shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." She didn't give him a chance to speak. She didn't have the strength to hear it anyway. Holding the thumb drive tightly she quickly walked out of the house.

Maia got home and distracted herself by setting up her new account. It was rather more complicated than had she thought and took up a good chunk of the afternoon. Finally she had her werewolf character linked to her new account with all her quests and items there.

Maia's summer wasn't very eventful. She played a great deal of ShadowQuest all the while trying not to think about how much more fun it had been with Simon. It was nice to have the time without the pressures of school to compose her emotions. Bursting into tears in class would not have been fun for anyone.

Her parents tried to cheer her up and her friend Lily came over almost every other day. By the time school started Maia was feeling quite a lot better.

On the first day of classes for her final year of high school Maia expected to see Simon and Izzy walking hand in hand. She expected to see them together but what she saw was Simon looking miserable and Isabelle looking like a greek goddess.

Maia did see the two of them interact once that first week. Through interact was an exaggeration. They bumped into each other in the hall and said nothing to each other. Maia couldn't figure it out. Even if Simon couldn't want her he didn't deserve to be that miserable.

"What are you staring at?" Lily said from where she stood beside Maia. They were standing by their lockers in the main hallway of the school.

"Simon," Maia said as she turned to look at him again and watched Simon walk slowly to class with his head bowed low.

"He cheated on you," Lily said. "Why do you care enough to stare?"

"He's a nice guy really," Maia said.

"What part of cheated on you did you not understand?" Lily said shaking his head.

"I enjoyed spending time with him," Maia said. "Even if he got my hopes up."

"I have been telling you for years," Lily said stubbornly and Maia already knew how she would finish this sentence. "That you are not worthless just because of that scar." Maia had been touching her scar again without realizing it.

"See I told you Simon was a good guy," Maia said, pulling her hand away from her face. "He told me that too."

"So why don't you go over and tell him you forgive him and get back together," Lily said exasperated. Maia shook her head.

"He wants Izzy," Maia said.

"She doesn't seem to want him," Lily said casually.

"I don't understand that," Maia said.

"Maybe you are wrong," Lily said. "And Simon picked you." Maia gave her friend a dubious look. Maia was saved from anther Lily lecture by the bell; lunch was over. They headed to English class together.

After English Maia headed back to her locker. Lily's next class was a spare so she had headed in the opposite direction to the library. When Maia reached her locker she found Simon standing there.

"Maia," Simon said, quickly not letting her speak. "I just want you to know something." Maia didn't speak but stood staring at him. "I didn't get your hope up in vain. I had chosen you just hours before Izzy surprised us. We have so much in common. You are kind and so comfortable and easy to spend time with. Easy to care for. And your scar in no way detracts from your beauty. Even if you will never forgive me I wanted you to know that."

"You chose me?" Maia whispered. "Over Isabelle Lightwood?" She was in shock; the whole concept seemed unreal.

"Izzy is a fantasy," Simon said. "You are real. Sorry it took me so long to realize this."

If she told him now she had forgiven him he would take her back. This was everything she had wanted all summer. Everything she had wanted since she had first laid eyes on Simon. So why didn't it feel right?

"Thank you Simon," Maia said.

"You can't forgive me can you?" Simon said. "I can't really blame you."

"I have forgiven you," Maia said. "That isn't it."

"What then?"

"I don't know," Maia said. "I just need time to think."

"I can wait," Simon said, smiling at her. Maia noticed then the hallway was empty, everyone was in class but them.

"Oh no," Maia said as she quickly grabbed her books and ran to class, leaving Simon standing there. She wondered if he had planned to be late for class or maybe had a spare like Lily.

After school Maia recounted the whole story to Lily. Her only reaction was 'I told you so' but Maia still couldn't believe it. It was Friday thankfully so she wouldn't see Simon again till Monday. Plenty of time to figure it all out.

Maia woke up on Saturday morning and decided ShadowQuest would be the best start to the weekend. It was too early in the term to get real homework anyway.

"Maia!" Eve, her mother called as she knocked on Maia's bedroom door.

"I'm in the middle of a demon horde, mom," Maia said.

"Just so you know we are having the Velasquez's over for dinner tonight."

Maia waved a hand at Eve to show she understood without removing her eyes from the screen. She was not going to get killed by a bunch of low level demons just because her mother was distracting her.

The Velasquez's were old family friends. Maia was pretty sure the mother in the family had been the childhood best friend of her mother or something. Either way Maia knew the family well. There were two kids, Bat and Joseph. Bat was just his nickname but he much preferred it to Bartholomew. Joseph was her age but unlike his brother did not like his name shortened to Joe. Bat had graduated last year.

Maia remembered to have lunch but after that she rather lost track of time among the fairies riddles, demon battles and angel quests. Before she knew it her mom was calling her down to dinner.

When Maia arrived downstairs all the Velasquez's were gathered around the appetizers her mother left on the table. Maia tried hard to remember their names. The kids she knew but she was only half sure their father's name was Pete. It wasn't until her mother called the woman's name that Maia remember Bat's mother was Beth.

Maia's father, Gregg, had quickly pulled Pete into a conversation about golf. This surprised no one. Eve and Beth sat down and started talking about grade school so Maia knew she had remembered correctly that they were long time friends.

This left Maia to entertain the boys.

"Hi Maia," Bat said smiling at her. Bat was also nice like that. Joseph was another story.

"Maia," Joseph said. "I heard Simon cheated on you with Isabelle Lightwood! It's all the gossip at school. Is it true?"

"Yes but he is really sorry," Maia said. "And I let him wallow all summer. He told me today he chose me."

"Don't take him back," Bat said quickly. Maia blinked at him. Bat's kind composed face was suddenly intense.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He is a jerk," Bat said angrily.

"Wow you must be hungry," Joseph told his brother. "You are always cranky when you are hungry."

"That is not why I am cranky," Bat growled.

"Oh yeah?" Joseph teased.

"Dinner's almost ready," Maia said. "You shouldn't be cranky for long." She laughed. Bat opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Eve called out from the kitchen.

"Time to eat."

Bat's posture slumped and he turned to go sit at the table.

As it always was dinner with the Velasquez's made for a lovely evening. There was laughter and gentle teasing. Maia noticed that Bat was the only one not enjoying himself. When dessert was finished they all took their drinks from the table and branched off into small groups. Eve and Beth had ended up in the kitchen. Maia suspected they were swapping recipes or some such thing. Gregg and Pete staying in the dining room. They, Maia knew, were back on golf since there was no one else in the room to complain about it. This left Maia, Joseph and Bat in the living room.

"Bat, are you alright?" Maia asked. Joseph it seemed had become bored and was sitting in a chair in the corner on his phone, or possibly a small gaming device. They were sitting on the couch opposite Joseph who was so tuned out as to not notice them.

"Are you taking Simon back?" Bat asked urgently.

"I might," Maia said.

"You have liked him forever," Bat said, his tone suddenly sullen. "Ever since I met you. I remember coming over to visit while you were seeing him and you were so happy. Then he crushes you." Bat paused. "I just don't think you should take him back."

"Not sure why you care so much," Maia said, said kindly. "But thanks." It really was nice of him to take such an interest in her life. Joesph sure wasn't.

"Guys do stupid things when girls are involved," Bat said. "Trust me I know."

"Oh really?" Maia asked. "When have I ever seen you do anything stupid for a girl? Hmm?" Bat didn't speak; in fact he froze. He was staring at her so intensely that suddenly her stomach was doing flips. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Maia," Bat whispered as he leaned in. Now Maia was the one who was frozen. Her eyes closed of their own accord she their lips met. To her great surprise the anxiety this activity usually inspired in her didn't arise. Maia relaxed and found herself enjoying the moment.

"Sorry," Bat mumbled as they pulled apart. "I know you don't like… I mean I know…"

"It's okay," Maia said. "Weird but okay?"

"Weird?" he asked. There was an expression on his face she had never seen before and couldn't identify.

"It was kind of out of the blue," Maia said. "Not sure how _that_ related to the topic." She laughed lightly trying to cover up her awkwardness.

"You are the only girl I have ever done anything stupid for," Bat said bluntly. "I think I've been in love with you for years."

Maia was speechless.

This was Bat, a friend who was basically family. She remembered sharing family vacations on the beach, sleepover in their pajamas before puberty, family hiking trips and Christmas mornings together opening presents. Though their mothers acted like sisters sometimes they weren't. Even so a romantic relationship with Bat had never occurred to her. He was just Bat. Stable and reliable Bat.

Then she thought about it again. Hadn't Bat collected those seashells for her one the beach? Hadn't he gotten up to get her that extra blanket and let her win monopoly during those sleepovers? Hadn't he been the one to fall behind just to keep her company on those hikes? Hadn't Bat been the one to lift her up so she could put the star on the Christmas tree?

"And you never told me," Maia whispered, breaking the silence. "Why?"

"You always wanted Simon," Bat said reluctantly. "Then you were so happy when you had him. How could I take that away from you?"

Maia had been happy with Simon but she had also still had that anxiety, that feeling deep down that the other person was too close. Maia tried very hard to never think of her brother but she knew that was where the feeling came from. Just now with Bat it hadn't been there. Bat and her had been close all her life. Even before her brother Daniel had started switching her shampoo for bleach, pinching her arms so hard she bruised, and pushing her off anything high up until she finally broke her arm, Bat had been there. The fall that broke her arm had also scarred her face and it had been the defining event that finally made her parents believe her. Daniel had been sent away. Maia didn't know to where and she didn't want to. He was gone and she had focused on that.

"Please say something," Bat said and Maia realized how long she had been silent. "You're killing me here."

"I won't get back together with Simon," Maia said.

"Good," Bat said. Maia didn't know what to say. How could she tell him she didn't love him now but she thought maybe she could? She was thinking maybe Bat was who she had always really needed and he had been right there all along. She suddenly knew with perfect clarity she had a better chance of being happy with him than with anyone else. Maia moved closer to him, inching herself forward so there was no space between them on the couch. She watched his eyes go wide as she leaned in and kissed him.

His shock lasted only a second until he unfroze and moved his lips with hers. Maia felt his strong arms wrap around her as the kiss deepened. She had never kissed Simon like this, so freely. Maia sometimes didn't like playing games that involved a lot of contact with others, like twister, because it created the anxiety again.

But right now, right here, she was totally relaxed making out with Bat. It was like her burden was being lifted. All traces of her brothers abuse removed in a moment.

Maia figured out what to do with her hands as she found the bottom of Bat's shirt. As she touched the smooth skin of his back, Bat gasped into their kiss.

"Maia," he said as he pulled away.

"Get that worried look off your face," Maia said.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Bat started. "You don't have to-" but she silenced him with a kiss. She would explain it to him later. Right now she wanted to enjoy the wonderful new feelings he had inspired in her.

* * *

 **Beat read by Rosycat**

 **Co-writer assistance by Holly0114**

 **My attempt to update more than once a day isn't going as planned... but the next chapter is half finished so you will get it tomorrow. Once a day is still fairly fast, right. ^_^ Oh and THANK YOU to all of the AWESOME people who came out of the shadows and reviewed!**


	41. Notch in your Belt

Alec's birthday meant school. Izzy always felt like Alec had gotten a rotten deal in this, however, since her brother would not be going back to school this September she didn't feel sorry for him anymore.

Izzy could almost taste the freedom of college, meeting new people, living away from home and, she supposed, going to classes.

She wondered idly what school Simon would go to next year, but for only a few minutes before she beat the thought down. Izzy had not spent all summer trying to get over him just to think about him now.

Izzy's outfit today had been chosen for that very purpose. She decided sometimes less is more as far as cleavage was concerned and was therefore wearing a sleeveless dress with a polo neckline. The fabric was thin and hugged her skin which Izzy liked because it made all her curves more obvious. The dress went to well below her knee with no slit but was so tight it left nothing to the imagination and was therefore acceptable despite the lack of a slit. She wanted Simon to see exactly what he had missed out on. No wait, she wasn't thinking about Simon.

Izzy managed to stay strong for a few days, never once looking at him or letting her thoughts stray for more than a second. The day she bumped into Simon accidently in the hall was her undoing. Neither of them had said a word but somehow just seeing him and the small contact of smashing into him crippled her defenses.

How she'd gotten so attached to someone she hadn't even had sex with was a mystery to her!

"I liked Magnus at least that much before we did anything," Alec told her when she had confessed her thoughts out of sheer frustration. Izzy noticed he barely blushed, despite the fading hickey she could just see a hint of below his collarbone. If he adjusted his shirt, it would have been totally hidden.

"But Magnus wasn't also dating some other person," Izzy reminded him as she sat down on Alec's bed.

"No," Alec said. "But I always got the feeling he dated a lot of other people before me. I just know about Camille though and he didn't want me to know that since he stopped his friend from talking more about it. Plus before that he just refused to touch me for ages!"

"Why?" Izzy asked eager for the distraction.

"He was worried he would scare me off," Alec explained. "Something about me being super innocent." He paused. "But now I am kinda worried he is like thirty or something."

"He doesn't look thirty," Izzy said.

"A really young looking thirty," Alec added. "You know like on TV when all the actors playing teenagers are actually like twenty-eight or something."

"Have you told Magnus you are worried about this?"

"No," Alec said. "He avoids the topic with everyone. I am kinda scared he won't tell me and it will make things worse."

"Isn't you worrying about it in secret going to make things worse?"

"How is the I-Iike-Simon-but-don't-want-to-talk-to-him OR get-my-brothers-to-beat-him-up-for-me going?"

"Way to change to topic," Izzy grumbled. "Mr. I-don't-want-to-talk-about-my-problems."

"That is what you came in here for isn't it?" Alec said. "To rant about Simon."

"No," Izzy said. "Nevermind." And she left, slamming his bedroom door behind her.

Izzy tried to get Alec talking more over the weekend but he was proving to be rather useless as a distraction. Once over the weekend she found herself watching Xena Warrior princess on Netflix again and scolded herself. That was not the way to not think about Simon. She texted Magnus a bit but didn't have the guts to really get in the middle of that. They mostly talked about nail polish, fashion and shoes, though Izzy made sure to tell him she noticed his handy work on Alec's collarbone. Magnus sent her a winky face for her trouble.

When Monday arrived and Maia came to school with a joyful grin on her face, Izzy was sure they had gotten back together and felt like sloppy seconds. Seeing them together at school everyday was going to suck… a lot.

"Arg!" Izzy said as she hit her head against the locked. "Why does she have to look so happy?"

"Who?" Jace asked.

"The other woman," Izzy said. "Maia."

"Ah," Jace said. "You still sure you don't want Alec and I to beat him up for you?"

"No," Izzy said but before Jace could punch the air in victory she added. "Yes."

"Not sure how I can both beat him up and not at the same time," Jace mused. "I am willing to try though. Might be fun."

"It's so annoying," Izzy said. "I want him to be happy even though he made me miserable so you can't beat him up." She banged her head against the locker again. "It just sucks."

"Do you want me to pick Clary's brain for you?" Jace asked. "About Simon I mean?"

"What's the point," Izzy sighed. "Look at her. If she isn't back with Simon why the freak is she so happy?" Before Jace could answer Izzy saw all the confirmation she needed. Maia had seen Simon and was quickly moving toward him. Izzy couldn't help but stare. She was too far away to hear anything but she focused all her attention on them nevertheless.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Jace asked. Izzy ignored him. Maia was talking to Simon but though she was all cheerfulness and smiles Simon seemed to look more miserable the longer she talked.

"I don't get it," Izzy whined, as she watched Maia left a dejected Simon standing all alone in the corridor.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Jace suggested.

"No," Izzy said, stubbornly. She grabbed her lunch, closed her locker and dragged Jace by the arm down the hall and outside.

"And we are eating here because?" Jace asked as she sat down at a picnic table, and pulled him down with her.

"Because Simon and Maia will be in the cafeteria," Izzy explained.

"I didn't pack lunch," Jace said. "I was going to buy lunch… in the cafeteria."

"You can share mine," Izzy suggested. Jace rolled his eyes at her.

"Be right back," he said as he got up and headed back into the school, leaving Izzy alone with her thoughts. Stupid Jace. She didn't want to think about how much she hated that she missed Simon. It was infuriating. Izzy started eating her lunch all the while trying to figure out what the heck Maia had said to Simon while smiling that much.

Jace didn't come back which annoyed her as well. Izzy was pretty sure he had gotten distracted when seeing Clary in the cafeteria. Clary, who was probably sitting beside Simon.

Izzy was just packing up her lunch, her thoughts still a frustrated mess, when she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Jace," Izzy said as she looked up. "What took you so-" It wasn't Jace.

"Hi, Izzy"

"Clary?" Izzy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I feel kinda responsible for all this," Clary said. "I knew but I didn't say anything."

"You are his best friend," Izzy said as Clary sat down opposite her. "That's your job."

"Yeah but," Clary said. "I told Jace and asked him not to say anything. I think he would have anyway though very soon if…"

"I get it," Izzy said. "Well I am not mad at you."

"Thanks," Clary said. "I have never really had a girl as a friend before so I kinda suck at it. Sorry."

"I know the feeling," Izzy said. They both laughed lightly together for a moment then Izzy's curiosity got the better of her.

"Does he ever say anything about me?" Izzy said. "I mean before when we were dating."

"He said kissing you was out of this world," Clary said smiling. "He thinks you're really strong. And that you don't need him at all. I think he feels... superfluous to your life." She paused and Izzy let that sink in. "I didn't realize how much you cared until Jace told me."

"Guess I don't wear my heart on my sleeve very well," Izzy said.

"It's a dangerous pastime," Clary remarked.

"Then I am a coward," Izzy confessed. Words she had been trying not to voice for months escaped her lips as if to prove her last statement as false. "I think about him all the time. It's awful. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

"You mean Simon?" Clary asked.

"Scrawny little mundane bastard," Izzy grumbled. "But I liked spending time with him. He made me laugh. And I liked the way he smiles. You know, one side of his mouth goes up before the other one—Well, you're his friend. You must have noticed." She paused. "I miss him when he's not around."

"He has no idea," Clary said gently.

"What does it matter," Izzy sighed.

"I think it matters a great deal," Clary said. "He tried to get back together with Maia you know. He told me she was the sensible option. I don't think it ever occurred to him that you care about him, even half as much as you do."

"Don't tell him!" Izzy said urgently. "He wants Maia you just said."

"I said he tried," Clary corrected her. "But she turned him down. It seems this whole affair has motivated her long time friend Bat to confess his love for her."

"So that's why she looks so happy today," Izzy muttered.

"I won't speak for Simon," Clary continued. "But from what I saw of him while he was trying to choose between you, the biggest con on your side was that he thought he was a notch in your belt."

"So you mean I should tell him how I feel?" Izzy whispered.

"Yes. Definitely. Tell him how you feel," Clary said. "Unless you want me telling him." She smirked.

"No," Izzy said. "You still aren't allowed to say anything. You already said you kept your mouth shut before so I know you can!"

"Alright," Clary said, her hands up in surrender. "But if you don't tell him I will. I hate to see my friends miserable for no good reason." The bell rang and they both jumped, before heading back into the school.

Clary's words ran through Izzy's head all afternoon. She had been so focused on Simon that it took her a while to register that Clary had called her a friend. Izzy was surprised how touched she was by this. She was sure she wasn't listening in her lessons the rest of the day but Izzy didn't care. Her head was going around and around trying to find something to say to Simon even though she had vowed never to talk to him again.

"I miss Alec," Izzy said as she walked home with Jace.

"You live with Alec," Jace reminded her.

"He is at Magnus's a lot," Izzy said. "Or working but I didn't mean that. I meant that I miss him at school."

"Don't like walking home with me huh?" Jace teased.

"Clary thinks I should tell Simon how I feel," Izzy said, voicing her thoughts rather than listening to Jace. "She thinks it will make a difference."

"Clary knows Simon better than anyone," Jace said. "If she said it I am inclined to believe it."

"But I will just be making a fool of myself for nothing," Izzy said.

"Might not be for nothing," Jace said. "Besides even if you are a fool I will still hang out with you." 

"Oh gee thanks," Izzy said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Jace laughed.

"Wait," Izzy said realisation dawning on her. "Did you tell Clary to come talk to me?"

"Maybe," Jace said. "Oh look! This is my stop." He waved goodbye as she turned and skipped down his street away from her. Izzy almost went after him to hit him over the head but then decided she didn't care. She walked the last little bit to her house, went in and flopped down on the couch without even bothering to go up to her room.

What should she do?

She could tell Simon how she feel and risk it all blowing up in her face. Risk being the laughing stock of the school for her last year. She could just try to ignore him and hope these stupid emotions went away. She could not tell Simon how she felt but maybe talk to him anyway and try and find out how he feels. She could let Clary tell him and then see what happened. She could just give up and ask her parents to send her to to college early!

Izzy groaned and put a pillow over her head.

"Isabelle." Her mother's voice spoke from somewhere in the living room but Izzy didn't removed the pillow to see where from.

"Oh Izzy," Maryse said and she felt her mother's arms to gently removed the pillow from her face. Izzy let her arms go slack and saw her mother's face looked down at her.

"I can't pretend to ignore this any longer," Maryse said. "You haven't been yourself for weeks. Can you please talk to me?"

"It's okay, mom," Izzy mumbled turning her head away.

"No it is not okay," Maryse said. "I sometimes worry about what my confession all those years ago did to you. I should never have told you about you father's affair. It was my burden, not yours and I fear it has closed off your heart."

"Mom," Izzy gasped, shocked.

"Even if your father isn't perfect," Maryse continued. "I don't for a second regret marrying him. I wouldn't have had you, Alexander and Maxwell in that case."

"You would have just had other kids with someone who was more loyal," Izzy said. "You wouldn't miss us because we never would have existed."

"Isabelle," Maryse said firmly. "I don't care what would have happened. I have no regrets and I want to know why you are so upset."

"Simon," Izzy whispered, finally surrendering.

"The boy you got so dressed up for?" Izzy nodded. "What happened?"

"He was also dating Maia," Izzy explained..

"Ah," Maryse said.

"My heart being closed off isn't the problem," Izzy said. "Rather quite the opposite actually."

"You miss him," Maryse deduced.

"Yeah," Izzy said. "He wanted Maia but I talked to Clary today. She said Maia turned him down. She thinks I should talk to Simon. She thinks…." What did Clary think? That Simon thought her incapable of emotion? And that Simon had chosen Maia over her? How had that lead to her deciding to talk to him?

Izzy's was sure her confusion showed on her face when her mother pulled her in for a fierce hug. Maryse was stroking her hair and Izzy closed her eyes, trying to take comfort in her mother's presence.

"We are going shopping," Maryse declared when they broke apart.

"Why?"

"To cheer you up," her mother said. "And I think we shall go for ice cream too."

"I don't feel like it mom," Izzy complained.

"All the more reason to go! Come on up you get."

"Can't I just lay here and wallow in peace?"

"No," Maryse said firmly. "I may not be able to make Simon see sense but I do have the power to dress you in designer clothes and fill your stomach with sugary goodness."

Izzy laughed. It had been a long time since her mother had done anything like this, a long time since they had gone shopping together. Izzy caved and quickly found herself enjoying the distraction.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	42. Infamous Tall Dark

Alec spent his summer listening to his parents reminding him how little he knew about his boyfriend. Who is Magnus's father and if he is alive why did Magnus grow up in foster care? Why does Magnus let his friends mooch off him so much? Why hasn't Magnus told you how old he is? Are you sure you aren't dating a senior? Okay, they never actually called Magnus a senior but that was kind of the way it felt.

Alec had always known Magnus was older than him but he hadn't really thought much about it before. Now he was worrying, fretting even, that Magnus was a young looking thirty… thirty-five? Alec loved Magnus but it was somehow unpleasant and intimidating to think Magnus was that old.

When Alec wasn't at home listening to his parents or at Magnus's worrying about listening to his parents he was usually at work. It turned out that Magnus and Catarina were expert resume builders and Alec had gotten the job easier than he thought possible.

"Extra-foam-with-whip-but-soy-milk-and-sugar-free-syrup-with-chocolate-drizzle-inside-the-cup-only," said the customer standing in front of Alec's till. She somehow managed to speak all of this in a single breath but for all Alec understood of her words she might as well have been speaking ancient greek.

"Sorry what?" Alec asked dumbfounded.

"Alec," Aline whispered, grinning from where she stood at the bar. Aline was his favourite co-worker, he had so far met, at this job. She had a her easy smile and cheerful attitude which quickly endeared her to Alec. "Let me translate." But most of all he valued her uncanny ability to understand crazy people.

Aline tried to contain her giggles as she helped Alec with the customer. When Alec got the order figured out and Aline handed the bizarre drink the crazy lady ordered to her, the woman thankfully went away. She did look rather annoyed that Alec hadn't understood her but Alec decided he didn't care. He was just happy to see the back of her.

"So glad you are here," Alec said to Aline. "You understand the people who talk about a mile a minute."

"Happy to help," Aline said. "It is an honour to be of service to the one who tamed the infamous Tall Dark." Aline giggled and winked at him. Alec blushed. The staff here referred to their regular customers by the type of drink they always ordered. Alec suspected Magnus was friends with all the staff at this coffee shop, just like he was at the gelato place, since the first time Magnus had dropped him off every person on shift had asked Alec how they knew him. So far he had yet to meet a single staff member who didn't call his boyfriend Tall Dark.

The door chimed and they both looked up. Alec's blush deeped as he saw his boyfriend walk in. Magnus quickly moved straight across the cafe and stopped right in front of Alec's till.

"One Alexander please," Magnus purred. "To go." Alec's blush got worse.

"Oh Magnus aren't you a charmer!" Aline said. "I wish Helen would do stuff like that for me!" Helen was Aline's long time girlfriend. Alec knew this from his and Aline's many conversations during down time. Helen was very busy helping to raise her younger siblings, maybe she didn't have time to be so romantic.

"My shift isn't over yet," Alec mumbled. Magnus looked up to check the clock then smirked at him.

"Then I have a whole ten minutes to stare at you from afar," Magnus said. He turned around to go sit at a table.

"Wow he is actually staring at you!" Aline giggled. "I thought for sure he would get out his phone." Alec could feel the heat under his skin all the way down his arms and chest. Would Magnus ever stop being able to make him blush! This was getting ridiculous.

"How am I supposed to focus on work with him staring at me like that?" Alec asked, ducking his head.

"Just because I am nice you can work bar till he close," Aline suggested. "That way you can look down at the drinks. I'll take over the till."

"Thanks," Alec said gratefully as they switched stations. Alec could still feel Magnus's eyes on him as he worked for the next ten minutes. Though he continued to blush and grumble about it, Alec secretly liked it. Magnus's fixed gaze always made him feel special. When his shift ended Alec took off his apron and went over to Magnus who was now standing beside his chair rather than sitting on it.

"You smell like coffee," Magnus said, taking a deep breath as he leaned in close.

"Well I feel like syrup," Alec said. "I think we sell more sugar than coffee." Magnus laughed and held his arm out. Alec took it.

"Have a good night boys!" Aline called as they left. She was the assistant manager and Alec knew, despite the fact they were closed now, she had some more work to do before she left. Alec didn't envy her. Counting money and taking inventory sounded like dull work.

"I got an interesting text from your sister today," Magnus said as they walked to his car.

"Oh? What did she say?"

"She said today is your birthday," Magnus told him.

"Yeah it is," Alec said. "I don't really like to make a fuss about it though. Until this year my birthday always meant school was starting again which was like the worst present ever."

"Yes Izzy said she used to feel very sorry for you about that," Magnus chuckled. "Until now that is."

"Talking to my sister a lot huh?"

"It seems so," Magnus mused. This tone switched quickly to worried as he added. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Alec said, smiling. "I kinda like that you guys are friends. At least you get along with some of my family." There must have been something in Alec's tone to indicate his unhappiness with his parents at the moment, because Magnus stopped just as they reached the car. He turned Alec to face him, holding Alec's face in both his hands. Magnus locked their gaze before he spoke.

"What is wrong?" Magnus asked.

"My parents," Alec said. "And…" He didn't know how to phrase his worries; 'I am kinda afraid you are thirty' didn't sound right.

"I suspected dinner didn't go well," Magnus said. "But that was weeks and weeks ago. I thought everything would have calmed down by now."

"I just…" Alec took a deep breath and started again. "They just…" Magnus's locked gaze was stripping him of his nerves. The look in those eyes said 'you can tell me anything' and so Alec did.

"How old are you?" Magnus looked surprised but to Alec's relief not upset.

"You have to understand," Magnus whispered. "I have been lying about my age for as long as I can remember. And age doesn't matter so much really. There are thirty year olds out there less mature than infants and children with more integrity than any adult."

"Are you thirty?" Alec asked, worry written plainly on every facet of his face.

"No," Magnus said, laughing. "I will be twenty in December."

"You're nineteen!?" Alec yelled. Magnus nodded and laughed a little at Alec's shocked reaction.

"But why were you so worried, when we first started dating, you never kissed me or touched me or anything?" Alec asked in a panic. "I first thought you didn't want me. Then when you cleared that up you said you were just worried you'd scare me off. But recently I have thought it was because you were way older than me."

"I am older than you," Magnus said.

"Not even by two years!" Alec exclaimed. "I'm eighteen!"

"That is not what I meant," Magnus said, sighing. "I have not been a child for a very long time. Why do you think I have been lying about my age all my life?"

"I don't know," Alec said. "To make me go crazy?" Magnus laughed.

"I love you far too much to do anything so horrible to you," Magnus stated. "Why didn't you tell me you were stressed out about this?"

"I thought you wouldn't answer," Alec admitted.

"Alexander," Magnus said. "I didn't answer your parents mostly out of habit. It feels strange to say it even now. The past doesn't really matter so much. You are my future and that is what matters. I can no longer imagine my life without you. If you want something that is within my power to give you I will do all I can to provide it for you."

"Thanks," Alec mumbled not sure how to convey in words what that meant to him. "I really do appreciate… I mean I love you too and…" Magnus was smiling at him so beautifully and Alec decided to give up on words. Alec kissed his boyfriend there in the parking lot, pressing Magnus against the car.

Alec decided not to worry anymore. Everything was fine and his parents were just making mountains out of mole hills. What horrors could really be in Magnus's past if he was basically the same age as Alec, right?

Magnus's hands moved to his lower back. Alec's hands found their way under Magnus's shirt. Alec's tongue parted Magnus's lips easily. The symphony of sensation was so familiar and yet so powerful.

It wasn't until Alec felt his blood travelling south that he released Magnus's lips. Plenty of time for that later when they weren't in a parking lot.

"You really thought I was thirty didn't you?" Magnus teased, shaking his head.

"Kinda," Alec said. "I mean who lies about their age that much!" Magnus chuckled as he walked around the car to open the driver's door.

Like usual after a late shift they drove to Magnus's place. Alec's parents were used to him staying over at Magnus's now when he had a closing shift. This way he didn't wake up Max and Izzy on a school night. Alec enjoyed the drive, or rather he enjoyed holding Magnus's hand while they drove.

When they arrived and were driving around behind Magnus's flat to his usual parking spot Alec saw a strange, rather flamboyant car parked there.

"Oh crap," Magnus said. "Sorry Alec. I think an old friend of mine is harassing my flatmates or possibly passed out on my sofa… unless you know someone who owns _that_ car."

"Are Catarina and Ragnor friends with his old friend of yours?" Alec asked.

"Hmm no," Magnus said. "Not so much. I'm sorry Alec but he is an ex of mine and he is rather outlandish. I can take you home if you want. You don't have to come in."

"It's okay," Alec said. Despite all their promises and the security in his relationship, Alec did not like the idea of Magnus at home with an ex. "I'll come in."

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked. "He might be drunk." Now Alec was definitely sure.

"Yes," Alec said firmly.

"Alright then," Magnus said. "Sorry. This is not the way I planned to spend your birthday."

"Then it's a good thing I don't care about my birthday," Alec said. He tried to smile but he wasn't so sure he convinced Magnus.

Magnus parked then they got out of the car and headed up to the flat. Alec could hear raised voices before they even entered.

"Magnus my boy!" The tall, rather striking blonde man on Magnus's sofa said as he stood up, precariously. "Woow… got up too fast there."

"Hello Woolsey," Magnus said calmly.

"And look at this," Woolsey said. "He is delicious. Care for a three way Magnus? For old times sake?" Alec froze. Someone other than Magnus calling him delicious was one thing. Alec being referred to as a 'this' rather than a person was another. But the image of Magnus having a threeway with this man was an entirely different thing altogether!

"You are drunk," Magnus pointed out. "And I am not available."

"Available svailable," Woosley scoffed. "I only want about a half hour of your time… maybe a little more… I am sure he can spare you for that long at least. Camille always could."

"How drunk are you?" Magnus replied.

"Not as drunk as you," Woosley said as he swayed. "There are three of you."

"Sorry!" Catarina said running into the living room from what Alec assumed was her bedroom. "He just showed up like this and demanded to see you. I told him you were out and he said he would wait and took over the place."

"What happened to make you get this drunk?" Magnus asked Woolsey.

"You remember my brother don't you?" Woolsey splutters coming very close to Magnus. Alec wanted to push Woolsey away but couldn't do anything but remain frozen.

"Of course I do," Magnus said ,taking a step back. Alec let out the breath he was holding. He did trust Magnus, really he did, but despite the fact this guy was drunk he was also extremely attractive. Alec was starting to wonder how many ex's Magnus had. And if they were all as hot as this one?

"Ralf was always the responsible one," Woolsey continued. "He always kept things running after our parents died. You remember those days in that one home with the yellowing paint on the fence? Remember when Ralf painted it all shiny for our foster mom and she was so happy. Do you remember?"

"Yes I do," Magnus said. "But I don't see how that has anything to do with why you have arrived at my doorstep uninvited and drunk?"

"I miss him," Woolsey whined.

"Go be drunk on his doorstep then!"

"He's gone," Woolsey gurgled. "Gone. All alone now but for Magnus cause he remembers Ralf!"

"Is this true Catarina?" Magnus asked, turning to her.

"No clue, Catarina said "He has been mumbled that since he arrived."

"What happened?" Magnus asked the drunk.

"Camille," Woolsey said. "Used him then too. But he didn't get better like you. Always sad."

"What happened to Ralf?" Magnus asked. "Why is he gone?"

"Died," Woolsey stated calmly. "Car go smash and no brother. Bleeding out. Nothing they could do. Always what people say… can't do anything. Why nothing could do but die…"

"What should we do Magnus?" Catarina begged. "Ragnor has already left rather than be here with him. And I was hiding!" She looked slightly ashamed of herself but Alec really couldn't blame her.

"Well I can't very well throw him out on the street in this condition," Magnus said. For the first time Magnus moved closer, leaving Alec side.

"Woolsey," Magnus said. "I know you are upset and feel you are all alone in the world. You are going to sleep here and in the morning we will sort out what to do."

"You always good to me," Woolsey mumbled. "Knew coming here would be good… good idea…" And he fell, already half asleep, onto the couch.

"It is truly amazing he can talk so coherently while that drunk," Catarina said clinically.

"Oh yeah," Magnus said sarcastically. "It's a real miracle."

Magnus turned to Alec and said. "I shall have to take you home. Sorry love. I promise I'll make it up to you."

It didn't matter that Magnus was almost the same age as him, in this moment, Alec felt like a child being sent home. Sent away from the crazy danger to be safe and sheltered while the adults handled it.

He hated this blonde man for simply being here. Alec couldn't bring himself to feel pity for Woolsey though he knew he should. This man's brother and only family had died but this man had known Magnus when he was young. This man had Magnus's secrets. This man Magnus was choosing to shelter over spending time with Alec.

Alec didn't voice his thoughts. He felt ashamed of them. They swam around in his head unspoken, along with all the questions Magnus hadn't answered.

How many people had Magnus dated before Alec? Alec knew Magnus had quite a few exes but it was different to see one in person. Camille had been hinted at in conversation but Woolsey had hit on Magnus in front of Alec! And speaking of Camille why was Magnus so unwilling to talk about her? What had Woolsey meant by she used him then too? What did Camille use Magnus for? Why had Magnus said he hadn't been a child in a long time if he was only nineteen years old? Magnus never talked about what it was like growing up in foster care. He never wanted to talk about himself at all. Who is Magnus's father? What debt did he have with his friends that meant he was happy to pay the rent alone without complaint!?

Alec loved Magnus so fiercely he thought his chest would burst just thinking about how much be loved that man.

But it was so hard to love someone who won't share with you who they are.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	43. Always Has

Simon was dreaming about Isabelle more than he would admit to anyone, even Clary. It was the same dream he had been having since their first date. Izzy was a shining light in front of him and no matter how fast he ran he was never able to reach her. He did have the occasional dream where she was a hunter in the shadows trying to snare him in her traps but the perfect idyllic fairytale just out of reach was with him most nights.

Simon knew this was all pointless. Missing Izzy was pointless. She was unattainable like she had always been. Shouldn't he have broken it off right after his date with Maia? But thinking back on it Simon knew he would never have been able to do it. He had once decided to but he knew somehow being face to face with Isabelle again would have destroyed his resolve. He wouldn't have been able to give up the addiction.

Izzy hadn't even been hurt when she saw him with Maia. She had just left and ignored him there after. This included never answering a text from him all summer. When he texted Maia she answered right away. Simon was glad he could at least give Maia her avatar back. He had felt like a thief as well as a cheater when he saw it there on his console.

When school started Izzy had not only ignored him but also shown up to the first day of school looking like a hollywood movie star. Simon's intention to talk to her had died instantly. She was so totally and completely out of his league and he wasn't even sure how he had gotten her to date him in the first place. Oh that's right- she had asked him out and he still had no idea why.

Simon did miss Maia too and this led to his trying to talk to her. To Simon's surprise she rejected him for some guy named Bat.

To sum up the person he thought cared about him liked someone else and the person he had liked more from the beginning didn't like him at all.

In the end Simon's two-timing had hurt himself more than anyone and he supposed that was only fair.

After some time went by Maia messaged him and asked if he wanted to play ShadowQuest. She had dragged Bat into the game and they needed a third member for a particular multi player quest. Bat's avatar was a werewolf just like Maia's and the three of them utilized the online aspect of the game. Bat and Maia would play from Maia's house and Simon would login and join them from his. Simon found it rather nice to have her as just a friend and this Bat person was actually getting pretty good at the game.

"Simon!" his mother called to him from the kitchen.

"I am in the middle of Alicante and demons are attacking!" Simon yelled back. "I don't even know how they got in!"

"Stop playing that stupid game and come look at these," Elaine said. Simon groaned. His mother was starting to go crazy about college. Simon telling her he had no clue what he was doing tomorrow let alone for the rest of his life didn't seem to be the answer she was looking for. Nevertheless she was persistent.

"Maybe later mom," Simon yelled back as he starting typing a message over the interval game chat to Bat who had a demon coming around behind him and Simon wouldn't be able to get there in time to kill it. Bat must have read his message because he swerved just in time to not die. Simon punched the air.

"Really," Elaine said, her voice very close by this time. Simon looked up. He hadn't noticed her come into the living room. "At least before when you were playing with Maia it was semi-social."

"I am still playing with Maia," Simon said. "See." He pointed to the werewolf on the screen with the word Maia floating above it's head.

"That does not count," Elaine said. "Look at these." And she thrust a bunch of pamphlets at him.

"Can't I finish this quest first?" Simon whined as both Maia's and Bat's messages in chat started popping up asking him where he went.

"You always say that," Elaine said. "But there is always another quest."

"I miss Becky," Simon complained. His wonderful sister had left for art school a few weeks ago now and Simon was counting the days until her first trip home for a visit.

"Rebecca is in college," Elaine said. "Like you should be next year." She showed him the pamphlets again. Simon resigned himself to indulging his mother. After quickly messaging Maia and Bat that he had to go, Simon logged out and let his mother talk to him about college again. Though it was probably only about half an hour, to Simon it seemed like forever.

"And she just won't let it drop," Simon was saying to Clary at school the next day. "Every free minute is Simon you must make a choice. Haven't I proved that I horrible at making choices?"

"Choosing which girl to date and which career to take are two very different things Simon," Clary said.

"Oh what do you know," Simon said. "You've always wanted to go to art school." The bell rang, saving Clary from having to answer, and they split off to head to their respective classes.

The rest of the school day passed must like any other. Classes in which teachers demanded your attention mixed with moments of glimpsing Isabelle's gorgeous form in the halls and trying not to drool. Classes were over and Simon was just leaving the school grounds when Jace, of all people, suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Ah!" Simon said as Jace startled him. They were still in sight of the school but Simon knew Jace walked a different direction home.

"Clary is trying to be good," Jace said, skipping introductions. "But it is making her mad."

"Kay," Simon said taking a step back.

"And I would rather like to beat you up," Jace added as an afterthought.

"Why?" Simon asked, perplexed. Jace gave him a very cold look but otherwise ignored the statement. Simon had no idea what to make of this. Sure he had cheated on Izzy but she was fine so why was Jace getting all brotherly? And even Maia wasn't upset anymore. Simon had only made himself miserable. Did Jace want to beat Simon up for that? Cause if so Simon didn't know Jace cared so much.

"You need to get Clary to tell you," Jace said. "I have been sworn to secrecy!"

"By who?"

"Clary," Jace said.

"Oh so she make you keep your mouth shut about something but you want her to spill the beans herself?"

"Yes," Jace declared.

"Whatever," Simon mumbled as she tried to move past Jace. What the heck could Clary need to tell him anyway. A firm hand gripped his arm and Simon turned to see Jace holding it.

"Don't mess this up mundane," Jace threatened.

"Mess what up?"

"Get Clary to talk to you," Jace said. "But don't tell her I sent you."

"How can I do that if I don't know what I need her to say?"

"Izzy," Jace said simply then the pressure was gone from Simon's arm and he was watching Jace walk away.

Simon took a deep breath, shook his head, and started walking home. He really wanted to text Clary and tell her that her boyfriend was cryptic but something in Jace's expression made him try to be more subtle.

'Have you talked to Izzy?' Simon texted Clary instead of complaining about Jace. Izzy was after all the only hint he had received.

'What did Jace say?' was Clary's quick reply. So much for that.

'That I should ask you about Izzy,' Simon replied. 'He wouldn't tell me why and he didn't want you to know he suggested it. It was all very confusing.'

'I am going to kill him,' Clary replied.

'Fine by me,' Simon replied as he entered his house and dumped his school stuff, phone and all, onto the floor. Simon's mother hadn't ambushed him about college yet so he decided to take his mind off Isabelle's mind blowing outfit today by playing ShadowQuest.

Bat was logged in but not Maia. It seems he liked the game so much now that he had bought his own copy. Bat and Simon decided to do a different quest and save the main one to finish with Maia. It was rather strange to be only playing with Bat but not so bad, Simon thought. It was better than thinking about Isabelle…. Oh wait now he was thinking about Izzy.

Simon tried to focus on the game. This part of the quest was simple. You just had to keep the demons at bay till the next cutscene. After the cutscene they appeared back in Alicante. Simon suspected Bat called or texted Maia to join then because not long after arriving back in Alicante Maia's avatar appeared and they were able to get back to the main quest.

Simon found himself talking in three different chats. Why was he talking to them separately as well as together he didn't know but it was rather fun. Except that he kept forgetting which chat was which and once warned Bat that Maia was about to fall into the trap rather than Maia. This resulted in Bat and Simon having to go rescue her. After that they just used the group chat to prevent confusion.

"Simon!" Elaine called to him as she came down the hall. Simon was just about to say he didn't want to talk about college again when she stopped in front of him and added. "Clary called. She wants you to check your cell phone."

Simon blinked, nonplussed, at his mother.

"Is that all she said?" Simon asked.

"Yep," Elaine answered. "She was busy and had to get back to something. She literally just said 'make Simon check his phone' then said goodbye."

Simon paused his game and went to grab his phone which he had left with his school bag when he arrived home hours ago.

'Izzy was supposed to talk to you Simon. Has she?' read Clary's first text. 'I am guessing not from your last texts.'

'Simon are you there?'

'This is stupid! Why can't people just talk about stuff!'

'Screw it I am going to tell you. If Izzy hates me so be it.'

'Simon, Izzy is crazy about you. She can't stop thinking about you. This has never happened to her before and it is freaking her out. She is, it seems, too stubborn to tell you herself. But you did cheat on her so I guess she has a point there. You need to talk to her Simon. If you don't I am going to come over there and drag you to her house myself.'

'Simon if you are ignoring your phone right now to play that stupid game I am going to kill you first before I drag you away.'

One missed call from Clary Fairchild.

'I tried calling you just in case you have turned your volume on by now. I know you turn it off while at school. But seems you haven't. Arg! I am this close to coming other there and punching you!'

Two missed calls from Clary Fairchild.

'Alright so me coming over was a bluff because I am stuck here taste testing wedding cakes with mom and Luke but I have another idea you stupid video game addict!'

"Oh my god," Simon said out loud and without bothering to shut down his game or do more than put his shoes on, Simon ran out the door. His mother was yelling after him asking him where he was going but that didn't matter because Isabelle cared about him.

The realization hit him with the force of a charging bull. Had he really been this foolish? Ever since their first date his belief in her indifference was the thing holding him back. Simon had been so insecure about how could she possibly care about him that he had only really ever considered the safer option.

He was a coward.

There was no way he could deserve her but that didn't matter if she really cared about him. What could he say to her to make up for his horrible behaviour? He had thought her strong and totally without a need for him and had focused on making up with Maia. In doing so he had ignored her. She had never seemed upset so he hadn't worried. How could he had been so blind?

When Simon arrived panting in from of Isabelle's house he knocked on the door.

"Go away," Alec stated as he opened the door. "Or I may break my word to my sister and beat you up. I am sure I could get Jace to help."

"I know," Simon said. "I am sorry. Please let me talk to Izzy."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"So she is home then?" Alec didn't speak and Simon took that as a yes.

"Isabelle!" Simon yelled franticly in the direction of the house. "Izzy! I'm sorry! Isabelle! I need to talk to you!"

Izzy's beautiful face appeared out of an upstairs window and she shouted down at him.

"Shut up, Simon!"

"I won't," Simon yelled back. "Not until you talk to me."

"Go away Simon!" Izzy yelled.

"No," Simon said firmly. He was done being a coward.

"What is going on here?" said a stern voice. Simon spun round and was suddenly staring at Robert Lightwood. "Why are you yelling?"

"I need to talk to Izzy sir," Simon said.

"Yes I gathered that," Robert said coolly. "She doesn't seem to want to talk to you though."

"I know," Simon said. "But we still need to talk."

"This boy seems very determined," Robert pointed out to Izzy, tilting his head to look at her. "Why don't you talk to him."

"Humph!" Izzy said as she pulled her head back into the house and shut the window.

"Why don't you come in?" Robert said to Simon who was taken aback.

"Thanks," Simon said, stunned.

"I have to go to work," Alec said, glaring at Simon as he walked past. Simon only then noticed that Alec was dressed in rather nicer clothes than usual. All black like normal but there weren't any holes. Maybe he couldn't wear clothes with holes at work. "If you makes things worse…" Alec left the unspoken threat hang in the air as he left, closing the door behind him. Now Simon was alone with Izzy's father.

"So," Robert said. "Is this a talk that will benefit my daughter or do you just intend to make yourself feel better about cheating on her?"

Simon winced. This seemed to be enough of a response for Robert.

"I see," Robert continued. "I have to confess when she brought you over for dinner I was very surprised. She has never dated anyone I could possibly approve of before. Though the cheating has made me reconsider my opinion of you."

"I didn't understand then," Simon said. "I do now. Please can I talk to her?"

"That is out of my hands," Robert said. "She is a stubborn girl." He paused while Simon's shoulders sagged. Why had he gotten his hopes up? "Do you care about my daughter?"

"Yes," Simon answered easily.

"Do you love her?" Robert asked. Simon didn't answer so quickly this time. He wanted her. She was like a magnet, always pulling him in. He craved her presence, her laughter. The way she displayed confidence to the world no matter what she was feeling. He hadn't understood that before but now it seemed so obvious.

"I-" Simon started. "I think I am getting there." He finished lamely. It was too soon to say anything else and he had tried for so long to not think of Izzy and before that he had tried not to love her. His emotions were in a whirl.

"If that's true then why were you dating Maia?"

Isabelle's voice rang out and Simon spun round. She was standing on the bottom stair and, of course, she was perfect. She looked very different now than she did at school lately but somehow she was more perfect just in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair down and her face free of make up. He wondered if she liked to take it off right after school everyday or if she had removed it for a specific reason.

"Isabelle," Simon said looking straight at her, oblivious to everything else. "After our first date I knew I could fall for you, so I tried not to but I couldn't stop myself from seeing you. I clung to an impossible hope that you could actually care about me. Even though I had been warned you wouldn't. I knew Maia made more sense. We got along so easily. She was perfect for me in every way except that she wasn't you. You were a fantasy. Beyond my reach and too free to be tied down. Now I know I have been a fool."

The words he had been planning since reading Clary's texts escaped him before he remembered Robert was still in the room.

"A fool indeed," Robert said chuckling. Simon's face grow hot. "Shall I leave you alone then?"

"Yeah thanks dad," Izzy said to him. Robert left, leaving Simon alone in the entrance way with Izzy.

"Things with your dad seem better," Simon spoke into the silence.

"They are," Izzy said. "My parents have been better about Alec recently."

"And what about the affair?" Simon asked kindly.

"Mom and I talked about it," Izzy said. "And dad isn't doing it anymore so I am trying not to think about it."

"Izzy are you okay?" Simon asked taking an automatic step closer to her.

"Did you mean all that?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah I did," Simon said. "I have been an idiot. Though that is a slight upgrade from asshole I fear my stupidity has done more damage."

"Why did you come here today?" Izzy asked.

"Don't be mad," Simon said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Clary may have told me but only because Jace tipped me off."

"Those two," Izzy hissed.

"Isabelle," Simon tried again. "Just tell me one way or the other. Is it too late?"

"If I had told you how I felt from the start," Izzy asked. "Would you have still been with Maia?"

"No," Simon said firmly. "There are things our souls want, and mine wants you. Always has."

Izzy's face lit up and she crossed the space between them in an instant. Simon wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him. The feel of her warm body so close was making him lightheaded with happiness. Her lips were even more wonderful then his memory of them.

"I think I am getting there too," Izzy said, giggling as they broke apart.

"Izzy," Simon said. "Will you be my exclusive girlfriend?"

"Yes, Simon," Izzy whispered. "I would like that."

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **And really guys! I have been waiting 42 chapters to reveal Magnus's age and no one has anything to say? No shock? No how the freak can that even be right? NOTHING! *Cries* Why do I even bother... sigh. Hope you enjoyed Sizzy in this chapter at least...**


	44. I'm Fine

Catarina had run off to school so early Magnus wasn't sure she slept. Ragnor had actually gone to class rather than be in the same room as Woolsey. As for Alec, well Magnus knew Alec wasn't happy. So in the interests of maintaining his relationship with the three people he loved most in the world Magnus decided to kick Woolsey out. While the decision had been an easy one the reality was less so. Woolsey slept all night and well into the morning on Magnus's couch. No amount of name calling or nudging seemed to be able to rouse him. Magnus even splashed cold water on his face but all that seemed to do was get his throw pillows soaking wet.

Magnus felt bad for his old friend. Losing the one person you could count on was a horror Magnus would wish on no one but that didn't mean Woolsey could just show up out of the blue totally drunk and expect to crash for a week.

Magnus decided he needed assistance. He didn't know who to call to help Woolsey since Ralf wasn't an option; he settled for calling the Praetor Lupus Church. Both Woolsey and Ralf Scott had been members and Magnus could think of no one else to help him at the moment.

"Woolsey," Magnus said shaking him yet again. "Get up. Someone from the Praetor Lupus is here."

"No," Woolsey mumbled into a pillow without opening his eyes. "Stay with Magnus." This was the most active Woolsey had been all day.

"I am sorry," Magnus said. "But you can't stay with me." Woolsey didn't seem to register Magnus's words since he simply rolled over and went back to sleep. Magnus sighed and turned to the young man standing slightly behind him.

"Got any ideas?" Magnus said.

"Why can't he stay with you?" asked Kyle, the representative from the Praetor.

"I feel for him, I really do," Magnus said. "But I haven't seen him in years. My flatmates are in hiding and my boyfriend is super uneasy with him here."

"I see," Kyle said. "Well I don't think I can carry him so it's all you."

"Oh thanks," Magnus said sarcastically. He was getting fed up. Woolsey had ruined his plans for Alec's birthday. Woolsey was drooling on his favourite throw pillow. Woolsey had hit on Magnus in front of Alec. Woolsey had drank his last bottle of single malt scotch and haven't even appreciated it! Woolsey had made Alec uncomfortable. Woolsey had to go.

Magnus went over to his stereo system, selected an obnoxious pop song and cranked the volume up to full before blasting it throughout the flat. He would apologize to his neighbours later. It wasn't like it was early in the morning or anything.

Woolsey roared, covering his ears with his hands as he sat up. Seeing the job was done Magnus turned the volume down to background noise.

"Are you trying to split my head open?!" Woolsey yelled.

"I'm trying to wake you up!" Magnus yelled back. "Kyle is here to take you home."

"I'm NOT going home!" Woolsey roared back.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you-" Magnus started.

"Children," Kyle said holding his hands up. "Can we dispense with the circular argument."

"My friends are in hiding," Magnus told Woolsey firmly, trying to snap out of the childish behaviour his old friend seemed to bring out in him. "My boyfriend's uncomfortable. There are hotels in this city but you can not stay here."

"Can we talk about Ralf for a bit?" Woolsey asked, all his anger gone and a pleading look in his eyes. Magnus was suddenly a child again in a small grey room with Ralf and Woolsey as his only company, looking out the window dreaming of life outside the orphanage. Memory lane was not his favourite place to be but seeing Woolsey again after all this time was dragging memories out of him.

Now Ralf was gone; Woolsey was grieving and Magnus was the only other person Woolsey could talk to about him. Except perhaps Camille but no one really wanted to talk to her so...

"Alright," Magnus said. "But then you are leaving."

"He raised me you know," Woolsey said. "I don't remember mom and dad but he did."

"I know," Magnus said, sitting down on the couch beside Woolsey.

"Your brother was a very valued member of our Church," Kyle added taking a chair opposite the couch. "He founded many groups within it that helped a lot of people."

"Yeah," Woolsey said. "He fought for our rights even though he wasn't like us."

"Us?" Kyle asked.

"Okay you aren't like us either," Woolsey said. "I bet you have a girlfriend."

"Ah you mean I'm straight," Kyle said. Woolsey nodded.

"Ralf was too," Woolsey said. "But he always came to Pride with me."

"Woolsey," Magnus said. "I know you are grieving and I understand why you want to be here. I am sorry that I have to kick you out."

"It's okay," Woolsey said. "I know we haven't talked in ages and I just showed up. I was so lost. I couldn't think after the funeral so I drank. I don't even remember how I got here."

"I hope you took a cab," Magnus said. "If you drove I am sure you would be dead." Woolsey laughed but there wasn't much humor in it. Then Magnus remembered how Ralf had died.

"Sorry that was tactless," Magnus said.

"True though," Woolsey said. There was silence for several moments. Magnus wondered if now was the time to ask Woolsey to leave again or if he should indulge his friend in more discussion about his brother.

"Praetor Lupus wants you to take over your brother's position within the church," Kyle said, into the silence.

"Really?" Woolsey asked. Kyle nodded. "Why?"

"It's what Ralf wanted," Kyle said. "He told us before he died. You have both been very active members. It makes sense does it not?"

"I just never realize he had so much faith in me," Woolsey said. "I always figured he thought I was a loose canon."

"It seems he also thought you capable of leadership," Kyle said. Woolsey smiled the first real smile Magnus had seen on his friends since seen his arrival. They reminisced about Ralf for another half hour. Magnus promised Woolsey this time he would keep in touch at least over text and they parted ways.

The first thing Magnus did once he had a Woolsey-free flat was text Ragnor and Catarina. Magnus's original plan for his birthday date night with Alec was now not good enough. after everything Magnus decided to take it up a notch. He was worried meeting Woolsey last night hadn't put Alec in a good mood and wanted to fix it. He roped his reluctant friends into helping him prepare the surprise, then persuaded his flatmates to be elsewhere tonight. Once everything was set up, Magnus called Alec to invite him over.

"Woolsey is gone," Magnus said to Alec over the phone. "And I owe you a birthday surprise."

"I don't care about my birthday," Alec reminded him. "It's okay."

"No, it is not okay, Alexander," Magnus said. "I want to give you your present."

"You got me a present?" Alec asked. He sounded shocked which Magnus thought was stupid. Didn't everyone get presents on their birthday?

"Of course I did," Magnus said. "I miss you."

"You saw me yesterday," Alec reminded him.

"I had a whole evening planned and Woolsey ruined it," Magnus said. "And I always miss you when you aren't with me."

"Oh all right," Alec gave in. Magnus thought he heard a smile in Alec's voice. "I am off work at eight."

"I will pick you up," Magnus said.

Magnus never realized Robert and Maryse's questions had affected Alec so much until Alec has asked him outside work how old he was. Magnus had hoped that would be the end of it and he suspected it might have been if Woolsey had not turned up. There had been a look on Alec's face last night that was making Magnus nervous. He wanted to know what Alec was thinking. However when Magnus picked Alec up from work all Alec wanted to talk about was his new friend.

"Her girlfriend, Helen, has a huge family," Alec said as they exited his work place. "But Aline's an only child."

"Ah," Magnus tried and failed to add to the one sided conversation. They were in the car now and Magnus was pulling out of the parking lot.

"Helen's parents died so her and her brother Mark are raising their younger siblings. Well half siblings. Helen and Mark have a different mother. They never met their mom but they must look like her because Aline says Helen looks very different from her half-siblings. They were raised by their father's second wife." Alec took a breath then continued before Magnus could think of something to say. "Let's see if I can remember all their names. There's Jules, he's the oldest apart from Mark and Helen. Then Livvy and Ty. They're twins. Dru and then last of all Tavvy but I don't think that's his real name. Just a nickname."

"I am starting to think all you do at work is gossip," Magnus smiled, but didn't turn his attention away from the road. "Are you sure you make coffee?"

"Sorry," Alec muttered as they reached the car.

"I don't mind," Magnus said, with a smile. "I like listening to you while I drive." It was nice to see Alec so animated but most of all it was good to see Alec not stressed out about Woolsey.

"Aline doesn't get to see Helen as much as she'd like since Helen is always busy with Mark watching the kids," Alec said. "Aline helps out as much as she can but she has no clue how Helen does it."

"I am in agreement with Aline," Magnus said.

"Helen has a complicated life," Alec said. "But she told her girlfriend all about it."

Magnus's hands froze on the steering wheel as he realized Alec was comparing their relationship with that of his co-worker. He didn't look away from the road but the car slowed. Magnus was grateful there wasn't much traffic.

"She told Aline all about her life at the moment," Magnus said trying to force himself to appear more relaxed than he was. Forcing himself to loosen his grip on the steering wheel and make his breathing stay even. "Since she is currently raising her siblings."

"She didn't have to tell Aline about her mother though," Alec said.

"No she didn't," Magnus agreed, still working on his fake calm. "She must have had her reasons."

"I guess," Alec said. Magnus could hear a tone of disappointment in Alec's voice. They were at a traffic light and he turned to see Alec's shoulders slumped. Magnus knew Alec had wanted a different answer. They drove in silence the rest of the way home while Magnus tried to stay calm enough to drive. He had the strangest feeling and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Izzy texted me," Magnus said trying to change the topic. They were very close to Magnus's flat now and he couldn't stand the silence anymore. "It appears she and Simon have finally managed to sort out what they want."

"Yeah I was there when he started yelling at the house to talk to her," Alec said. "I didn't see how it ended because I had to go to work."

"Well it ended very well," Magnus said. "Izzy was texting in all caps."

"I'm glad he didn't make it worse," Alec said. Magnus parked the car in his usual now Woolsey-free spot and they two of them got out.

"You know what might be fun," Magnus said. "Another double date! You enjoyed bowling right?"

"I guess," Alec said. "I mean Izzy only told me no last time because she was single. Sounds like that isn't a problem now."

"Perfect," Magnus exclaimed.

"Should we do bowling again?" Alec asked.

"Oh I think we can come up with something else," Magnus said. "Change things up a bit."

"Any ideas?" Alec asked.

"A few," Magnus replied as they stood in front of his frontdoor. "But first have you had dinner?"

"No," Alec replied. "My shift was at a weird time today."

"Good," Magnus said smiling. He kissed Alec lightly on the lips then opened the door.

Tealights flickered on every surface in the dimly lit flat casting a warm glow throughout the room. Shadows danced across the walls as Alec and Magnus moved into the room, their shadows creating a unique pattern among the many lights. The floor was carelessly littered was a thick carpet of red and white rose petals whose fragrance created a heady perfume that enveloped the room, intensifying the ambiance. Alec continued through the room to where an intimate table was set with a single red rose and a bottle of chilled champagne.

"Dinner is in the oven," Magnus said, beaming at the awed look on his boyfriend's face.

"Magnus," Alec gasped.

"Sorry my grief stricken drunk friend ruined your day," Magnus said quickly closing the gap between then and taking Alec in his arms.

"You didn't have to do this," Alec said wrapping his arms around Magnus in return. "It wasn't your fault Woolsey showed up."

"Alexander," Magnus said, placing his hands on either side of Alec's face and looking into those blue eyes. "I am sorry but that is not why I am doing this. I am doing this because it is your birthday and I love you."

"But I didn't get you anything," Alec said.

"It's your birthday silly," Magnus told him. "Not mine. And besides I already have everything I want." Alec's looked at Magnus with questioning eyes. "I am holding you in my arms." Magnus suspected Alec didn't know how to respond to this which was okay by him since this usually mean Alec kissed him. Magnus was therefore surprised when Alec spoke.

"Everything?" Alec asked, unbelieving.

"And more," Magnus answered then unable to wait any longer Magnus kissed Alec. Their arms already wrapped around each other the kiss was long and romantic. When they finally broke apart, Magnus lead Alec to the table.

It was a magical evening with the candle light creating an atmosphere that almost made Magnus feel like they were in their own universe. No one else existed but the two of them. Alec enjoyed the food Catarina had helped or rather made for Magnus. The champagne created a bright red glow on Alec's cheeks.

Magnus raised his hand to stroke the side of Alec's face. Usually when Magnus did this Alec would close his eyes and lean into the touch but this time Alec didn't move. He was staring off into the distance like he was somewhere else.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked.

"What?" Alec said jerking his head, as if to snap out of his thoughts.

"I asked if you are alright," Magnus repeated.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Alexander."

"No, I am fine," Alec said as if trying to convince himself. "I am sitting here was my amazing boyfriend who went to all this trouble for me and my stupid head decides to get lost in the clouds."

Magnus noticed Alec didn't say where his mind had been lost and was starting to worry this was still about the disastrous dinner with his parents.

"Please just tell me what you are thinking, Alexander," Magnus begged.

"It's fine," Alec said but again Magnus got the impression Alec was trying to convince himself.

"You can tell me anything," Magnus said.

"I know," Alec said. "But I can't ask you anything. You're nineteen but you don't want to tell me anything else do you?" Magnus felt his eyes widened as he thought about what telling Alec would mean.

How could innocent beautiful and kind Alec see Magnus the same way knowing what Magnus had been worried about when he had been careful not to touch Alec? How could Alec not look at Magnus differently knowing what horrible shape he had been in when he met Catarina? How could Alec not look at Magnus differently when Alec learned what Magnus had let Camille do to him?

How would Alec look at him knowing who his father was? Knowing the kind of demon that Magnus came from? Magnus's mother had at least, to the best of his knowledge, been a good person but he had no memories of her. He didn't know if he had anything in common with her or not. Magnus knew he looked like her though since he looked nothing like his father. He had other qualities like his father however. Qualities he couldn't help but compare himself to.

The thought of Alec looking at him with pity, disgust and revulsion make Magnus want to curl up in a ball around the hole in his chest and cry until his eyes ran dry.

"See that's what I mean," Alec said. "That look on your face."

"Alec I-" Magnus didn't know what to say.

"I'm fine," Alec said but Magnus knew Alec better than that. He knew that tone in Alec's voice meant Alec was trying to make himself fine by deciding that he was, rather than actually being fine.

A battle was raging inside Magnus. He wanted so badly to wipe the stress from his boyfriend's face but he also didn't want to give Alec the information he seemed to believe would solve the problem. Magnus knew it would only make matters worse.

Alec was trying to respect his privacy and Magnus loved him all the move for it but Magnus could see a battle raging inside of Alec as well. He felt like no matter which side won that battle Magnus would be the loser.

For all the pain of his past Magnus thought losing Alec now would be worst still.

* * *

 **Does it seem like I haven't uploaded in years cause it feels that way to me! It's been almost four days but feels like way way longer! So very sorry guys! I slacked off and watched movies! :O I know crazy right? We are getting close to the end now and I have also been writing out of order. This chapter got neglected while I wrote chapters ahead. (I am very excited to be able to mark this story as complete so I can start uploaded my next one! I am currently writing chapter 3! So maybe I didn't slack off that much. ^_^)**

 **I know I don't usually do author's notes and this is true for all my stories. I feel like they detract or interrupt the reading experience. This is also why I usually only put notes at the end of a chapter unless they have to be read before the chapter like a spoiler alert or something.**

 **But do you guys want author's notes? Cause if you like them I could write more of them. Please leave a review and tell me yay or nay on me writing more of these.**

 **I do have a VERY long author's note saved up to be uploaded when the story ends. I have been using it to keep track of all the book quotes and references. Then you will be able to see how many references/quotes from the books I added that you didn't notice. I also talk about my reasons behind choosing Magnus's job and other things like that.**

* * *

 **Oh and does anyone have any ideas about what the double date should be? I haven't written it yet so I am open to suggestions. :) In fact I NEED some suggestions. So far it's a Sizzy, Malec, Clace and Heline quadruple-basically-a-party date thing. My only idea so far is to reference the time they all sat by the lake in the epilogue of City of Heavenly Fire. I don't want to bore you by doing bowling again.**

 **Oh and I would love ideas about what Magnus's birthday present for Alec is. In the books it's making Izzy's whip stronger but that doesn't really apply here. Unless Magnus put new antivirus software on her computer. Lol. Not very present like if you ask me.**

* * *

 **Full credit for writing the description of Magnus's romantic candle lit dinner goes to Holly0114. I got stuck there and she rescued me!**

 **Beta read by Rosycat**


	45. You Idiot

The longer Alec watched Magnus's face the stronger his desire to be fine was. No matter how many questions were going around in his head Alec needed to learn not to care. He needed to for Magnus's sake. He had been trying to all summer but the longer he tried not to think about them the most they seemed to make their presence known.

"I'm fine," Alec repeated with, he hoped, more authority. "Now. We were on a date if I recall."

"Yes," Magnus whispered. There was slightly less pain in Magnus's eyes and Alec tried to relax. He hated being the cause of that pain but he couldn't imagine what Magnus could be so worried about. What about telling Alec his past could be so scary? Magnus knew everything about Alec so why couldn't Alec know everything about Magnus? It wasn't fair! Alec shook his head and tried to focus on the here and now.

"You said you got me a present," Alec offered to try and snap himself out of his thoughts.

"I thought you didn't care about presents," Magnus teased. Alec knew he had brought up the right topic. He may not care about presents but he did care about Magnus and Magnus cared about presents.

"I know you want to give it to me," Alec said. Magnus smiled at Alec, his eyes lighting up as they gazed at Alec. The look of intense love in those eyes made Alec gasp. Why couldn't he just let it go? Magnus loved him so much, more than Alec had ever hoped possible. Why couldn't Alec just hold the man he loved and think only of the future?

"I do but only if you want to receive it," Magnus whispered. Alec leaned forward across the table and kissed Magnus, trying to make up for his earlier behaviour. He could tell how anxious Magnus still was by the tension in his lips.

"Please relax," Alec told him.

"I can't," Magnus said. "Everytime I look at you I see the questions in your eyes."

"Why does that bother you?" Alec asked. "If you won't tell me what, at least tell me why?"

"You won't," Magnus started. "You couldn't…"

"What?" Alec asked softly. "Please." If Alec could just learn the reason behind Magnus's hesitation then he could find a way around it or at least find a way to ease Magnus's anxiety about it.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered. "I feel like I am losing you. Like you are spilling through my fingers and it is terrifying me." Alec saw the tears in Magnus's eyes and got up to hold his boyfriend, unable to have space between them.

"I'm right here," Alec said as she pulled Magnus into a hug. Magnus clung to him as if holding on for his life.

"I have told you more than I've ever told anyone," Magnus whispered into Alec's shoulder. Something click inside Alec's head. Magnus thought whatever secrets he was holding onto were so horrible they would drive Alec away.

"Magnus," Alec said firmly as he pulled out of the hug to see his boyfriend's face. "There is nothing you could tell me that would change how I feel about you. Nothing you could say that would make me leave. As long as you want me I will be here."

His words did not have the desired effect. Magnus turned his head away and took several steps away. He now stood with his back to Alec.

Alec hated to be the source of Magnus's pain. He hated that Magnus was standing so far away. He hated this whole situation so much it hurt but somehow he knew dragging this out would only cause them more pain. Alec decided to rip the bandaid off.

"I have tried not to care but I know myself better than that. I know you don't want to tell me and I have tried so hard to be okay with that. But there is so much I don't know about you. The more I think about it the more that bothers me. How can I know who you are if I don't know where you came from?" He paused but Magnus didn't speak. "You said you haven't been a child in a long time but you aren't that old so how can that be? Why have you been lying about your age for so long? I thought people did that to make themselves seem younger not older. Why did Woolsey say 'she used him then' too? How did Camille use you and is that why you don't like to talk about her? How many more exes should I expect to show up out of nowhere? How many more do you have? What do you owe your friends Magnus? Who's your father?" The questions had been going around and around in his head for so long they flowed from his mind effortlessly.

Magnus was still standing, facing away from him but Alec heard his small voice say, "Please don't ask me this."

"I'm sorry but I have to ask. I don't know who you are," Alec spoke firmly but kindly. "I love you so much but I just can't… the questions are going round and round in my head and I…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Magnus asked still not looking at Alec.

"No," Alec yelled, quickly. How had Magnus jumped to such a conclusion? "But I am telling you how I feel about it. I don't want this hanging over our heads."

Magnus finally turned and Alec saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't think I can live without you," Magnus whispered. Alec crossed the space Magnus had created between them and held his boyfriend close.

His arms wrapped around Magnus and his head over Magnus's shoulder, Alec whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "I never want to live without you either. Don't misunderstand me. I love you."

"But if I don't explain," Magnus said. "If I don't rip myself open and relive it, you will leave me."

"I don't want to rip you open," Alec said. "I never want you to be hurting and I won't ever leave you. I just want to talk about your past. The past makes us who we are. I want to know everything about the man I love."

Magnus held Alec so tight Alec felt as if he was in a straight jacket. It amazed Alec how much his man loved him. Alec and Magnus stood holding each other for what felt like hours. Alec didn't know what else to do to try and comfort Magnus. No matter how many times he told Magnus he wasn't going anywhere Magnus didn't seem to believe him.

It was Alexander who pulled out of the hug. He placed a hand on either side of Magnus's face and stroked his boyfriend's cheek with his thumb.

"Let's forget about this for today," Alec said kindly, unable to see Magnus in pain anymore. Alec wiped the tears from his lover's face; he kissed Magnus's cheeks, his nose, his forehead then finally his lips. Alec could taste the salt of Magnus's tears and hated being the cause of them so much his stomach was in knots.

Alec smiled, trying to lighten the mood. The pain on Magnus's face was making his crushing guilt heavier still. Why couldn't he just let it go? Why couldn't Magnus just believe him?

"Can I have my present?" Alec asked. Magnus smiled at him but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Without saying a word Magnus walked over to his desk and pulled something out of the drawer. He handed the small box to Alec.

"You are a hard person to shop for," Magnus said. "I pestered Ragnor and Catarina quite a bit for ideas. Izzy too. It isn't much… I know you almost… I just couldn't think of anything else. I mean you don't like shopping. You don't really care much about material things so I..."

Alec opened the box while Magnus was stammering. Inside he found a small silver key. This would have been his if Alec had moved in but somehow this way was more romantic. The key given to him because Magnus wanted him, wanted him here whenever Alec wanted to be here.

"I love it," Alec said. "Thank you." Alec put his new key in his pocket, kissed Magnus lightly on the lips, then went over to the table and collected the champagne. He sat on the couch then motioned for Magnus to join him. Magnus sat beside him and accepted the champagne Alec offered. They drink in silence for a while. Once their glasses were empty Alec placed them both on the coffee table then snuggled in close to his boyfriend on the couch. Magnus's arms wrapped around him and Alec sighed contentedly.

"So what about this double date idea?" Alec asked trying to lighten the mood and release the tension he could still feel in Magnus's body. "You don't want to do bowling again right but you said you had other ideas?"

"Who is all coming?" Magnus asked but Alec heard the shakiness to his voice. Why was this bothering him so much? Why didn't he believe Alec? Magnus was Alec's world! Why didn't Magnus understand that he had nothing to worry about? Even if Magnus never told him Alec knew he could ever leave Magnus. But Magnus had thought this was a break up. How could Alec say it in a such a way that Magnus would believe it?

"The same people as before," Alec said. "Though Simon and Izzy will come together this time. And I wanted to invite Aline and Helen, if she can come."

"That is quite a large group," Magnus said. Realizing he had yet to tell anyone about the double date plan, Alec got out his phone and texted the gang. He had a gang now? When did that happen? Alec smiled at the thought. Even Simon wasn't so bad really.

"There," Alec said. "Everyone has been asked when they are available and what they want to do."

"I wish I could capture his moment forever," Magnus whispered as he wrapped his arms around Alec just a little tighter. There was happiness in his voice but also an underlying sadness that made Alec think Magnus still thought their days together were numbered. Was he dense? Hadn't Alec already said over and over he wasn't going anywhere?

"I need you not to worry about losing me," Alec said. "I always want to be where you are. I am nothing special but I can't stand to see you in pain like this."

"It is rather ironic," Magnus mused. "That the person who repaired my heart will be the same person who shatters it."

Alec was beyond frustrated. He stood up very quickly in one fluid motion then turned and glared down at Magnus on the couch.

"Stop it!" Alec yelled. Magnus flinched but Alec continued. "Why won't you listen to me? I won't leave you. I can't. Even if you never tell me anything I couldn't be without you. I would rather wonder and worry for the rest of my life then be without you."

"Alec," Magnus said. "You can say that now and believe it but you can't know for sure. You have only ever been with me. Only ever been with someone broken. I am good at pretending I am not but I can't erase the past. There is a whole world out there, full of people you haven't met. People who aren't so… damaged. I wouldn't blame you really..." There were tears streaming down Magnus's face again and it was making Alec mad. Why was his attempt to comfort Magnus failing so completely? Magnus closed his eyes as if listening for the door and Alec's inevitable departure.

"I don't want the world," Alec yelled. "I want you." He paused then added. "You idiot!"

Magnus opened his eyes and turned to gaze at Alec. Those green eyes Alec loved were wide with wonder. Maybe this time Alec had made more of an impression. Alec studied Magnus's face and saw more belief than before.

"I wouldn't care about your past if I didn't love you," Alec said calmly as he sat back down next to Magnus again. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to do that knowing everything about you. Is that so unreasonable?"

"How long have you thought that?" Magnus asked.

"Thought what?" Alec asked.

"That we were a forever kind of love," Magnus explained.

"Oh," Alec said. "I did it again didn't I?"

"Did what my, love?"

"Blurted something out I thought you knew in the middle of saying something else." Alec could feel the blush creeping up his face, made all the brighter by the alcohol in his system. He snuggled in closer to Magnus.

"Yes you did," Magnus said. "But that I believe is one of the things I love about you. That and your holey sweaters." He laughed and for the first time this evening Alec thought he heard joy in Magnus's voice.

"Are you telling me I didn't need to endure shopping with Izzy?" Alec teased. "I could have just showed up in my usual black sweater with a hole in it and you would still have wanted me."

"Yes," Magnus said. "No matter what universe we are in, even if you were an angel and I a demon, I would want only you."

"That would be tricky," Alec said laughing. "Glad we are both human."

"It sure makes things easier," Magnus agreed. He took a deep calming breath before continuing, "Give me some time."

"I can do that," Alec said. They talked of lighter topics for the rest of the evening, brainstorming ideas for the group outing. Alec received texts back from his friends about when they were free and what they wanted to do. They had another glass of champagne. Magnus's past was still the elephant in the room but it had been put on the backburner for now. The atmosphere was lighter and Alec felt he could breathe more easily.

They laughed and held each other until all the candles went out. Then they laid down in bed together too tired to do anything but hold each other as they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycay**

 **No author's note since no one seemed to care either way if I wrote them or not. :)**


	46. Our Love is Forbidden

After his rather embarrassing display outside Isabelle's house Simon's life drastically improved. Isabelle Lightwood was his girlfriend and everyone in school did a double take when they saw Izzy holding his hand. He loved the feeling of having her next to him and it was made all the better by the strange looks his classmates gave him as they saw Simon sitting next to _her_ at lunch _._ He loved walking home with her after school. He loved hanging out with her on weekends. He loved the way she furiously protected her brothers, even if Alec wasn't super fond of Simon. He loved being Izzy's boyfriend.

He was starting to think he loved her… but no need to say that so early and freak her out. For now he was holding her hand in the halls, kissing her on the soccer field and inflicting ShadowQuest on her.

"Simon I don't get it?" Izzy asked without turning her eyes from the TV. "Why are we killing vampires when you are a vampire?" They were sitting on Simon's couch playing his Xbox and Izzy had just finished making her rather stunning avatar. She chose the angel warrior and Simon hadn't really been surprised, since Izzy was an angel herself.

"My avatar is a vampire," Simon said. "These are NPCs."

"What's a NPC?"

"Non-player character," Simon explained. "They are just part of the level."

"When do I get to whip things?" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"You aren't supposed to have that," Simon said. "It's not one of the basic weapons. You can't wield it until you are a higher level."

"No fair," Izzy pouted. "Why did you give it to me then?"

"Because you wanted it," Simon said leaning forward to place a hand on her back. She turned to face him and her pout easily shifted to a grin. Simon kissed her smiling lips, which softened under his touch. He loved it when he got this reaction out of her. She threw her arms around him and he felt the hard plastic of the controller dig into his back but he didn't care because Izzy was in his arms.

"Let's not play this silly game anymore," Izzy whispered into his ear. "Let's just make out." Simon's throat made a noise beyond his control as she leaned forward more, forcing him onto his back on the couch. Izzy thankfully had the good sense to put the controller down. Simon wrapped his arms around her greedily as they continued with what had quickly become his favourite activity.

The joy of holding Isabelle without the feeling she was out of his reach, without the fear she would vanish at midnight, was new and wonderous. She was so solid in his arms now. His body soon became aware she was actually on top of him and he tried to make her sit up. This led to her pouting again.

"We are in the living room," Simon reminded her.

"You have a bedroom right?" Izzy grinned.

"My mother is home," Simon hissed.

"We'll be quiet," Izzy winked at him. Simon gazed at her, his teenaged hormones battling with his good sense. They had just gotten back together. His mother was home. He had nothing resembling protection anywhere in the house though he realized Izzy might. But most of all he was thinking about that fact that Izzy might! Izzy had experience in this and he had none. Simon knew he would be horrible at it and didn't want to disappoint her.

"You want me to see that movie with you right?" Simon said.

"Yes," Izzy sighed.

"And the deal was you try playing ShadowQuest and I go to see that chick flick with you."

"It is so not a chick flick!" Izzy exclaimed. "Its called Clockwork Angel and it's super intense and based off those books I keep reading. You will like it. Promise!"

"And I know you will like this game," Simon countered.

"Oh all right," Izzy said snatching up the controller and turning pointedly back to the TV screen. "Let's kill some vampires!"

They had finished off that vampire den and Simon was teaching her how to upgrade her character enough to wield the whip she wanted when Simon noticed her phone go off. The angry sound the phone's vibration made against the coffee table was hard to ignore.

"Alec's planning a big group date again," Izzy said once she had checked the phone. "He wants to know when we are free and what we want to do."

"How many people are coming?" Simon asked.

"You, me, Jace, Clary, Magnus, Alec and two new friends of Alec's," Izzy said. "Well look at my brother go. He made not one friend but two new friends!" She giggled. "Didn't know he had it in him."

"As long as you are coming," Simon said. "I don't care what we do."

"Oh look at you and your new way with words," Izzy teased.

"I have my moments," Simon beamed.

"I am going to give him all the ideas just to freak him out," Izzy said, grinning at her phone as she typed.

"Mini golf," Izzy muttered as she typed. "Amusement park, roller skating, bowling again, picnic by a lake…" She stopped and looked up at him. "I need more ideas."

"Why do you think Alec needs so many?"

"Because he hates planning events and I want to confuse his indecisive little mind."

"Well you could drag everyone to that movie," Simon suggested. Izzy smiled at him, showing she liked the idea, then quickly went back to typing into her phone.

"Alright," Izzy said. "What else is there to do in his tiny town?"

"It's a city," Simon corrected. "Towns are smaller." Izzy waved her hand dismissively at him so he tried again to answer the question. "Swimming pool?"

"Alec would hate that," Izzy giggled then typed in her phone again. Simon watched her and couldn't help but smile. She was so happy. It seemed to shine out of her like the rays of the sun. How had he gotten so lucky?

"Okay that should do it," Izzy said. She presumably sent the text then put her phone down. "So can I use the whip yet?"

"Almost," Simon said. They easily went back into playing the game. Izzy was getting really into it and Simon loved to see her so animated. Once she had the whip as her weapon she was unstoppable.

"You are amazing," Simon told her as her angel warrior avatar's whip went right across the screen and killed the faerie standing in front of the cage Simon's vampire avatar was stuck in.

"I can't let my boyfriend get killed now, can I," Izzy said.

"I was only captured," Simon corrected. "But thanks."

"Can our characters make out?" Izzy asked.

"I don't think the game has a setting for that," Simon said.

"Let's try," Izzy said and she directed her angel warrior avatar to Simon's vampire one. The two stood facing each other but that was as close as Izzy could get them.

"Our love is forbidden," Simon laughed. "Like the love of a shark and a—and a shark hunter." Simon finished lamely. Simon didn't worry too much about the weak ending to his joke since Izzy giggled.

"Which one of us is the shark?" she asked.

"Vampires drink blood," Simon stated. "So I am the shark."

"Oh I think I am the shark," Izzy said playfully, setting the control down and crashing into him on the couch again. Simon kissed her back happily.

He hadn't had a single dream of Izzy being out of reach since their reunion. His dreams now weren't so intense. He always awoke with a general feeling of happiness and an image of Isabelle behind his eyelids.

"Hmm," Simon moaned. "Isabelle."

He was lying on his back on the couch again and she was consuming his senses. His hands on her waist and her arms holding herself up on either side of his head, she kissed him. She released his lips to make her way to his neck. Simon could feel a tingling sensation everywhere she touched him. He moaned again, unable to stop himself.

Simon was pulled out of his dream like state when he heard his mother clear her throat loudly. Izzy got off him and sat on the couch quickly but Simon was still in a daze.

"None of that," Elaine snapped. Simon bowed his head as his cheeks coloured.

"But he is so kissable," Izzy giggled. Simons blushed harder and sat up; his girlfriend saying that to his mother was just so not cool.

"Well at least he isn't sulking," Elaine replied. "But you are supposed to be researching colleges, Simon!"

Simon lay back down on the couch and placed his hand over his face. Leave it to his mother to ruin his bubble this completely.

"Oh?" Izzy asked. "Where is Simon going to college?" Simon wasn't sure if he was imagining the anxiety in her voice.

"That's the problem," Elaine sighed. "It's months into his grade twelve year and he hasn't even attempted to choose one. Do you know what you are doing after grad Izzy?"

"Yeah," Izzy said. "I am going to the same law school my parents went to. It's been planned for ages."

Simon sat up. The thought of losing Izzy when the school year ended had not occurred to him. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"How far away is it?" Simon asked.

"It's in Toronto," Izzy said in a small voice. She perked up a little as she added. "But I looked it up and there is a great law school here in British Columbia. I was thinking of switching."

"But you always wanted to go to the other one, right?" Simon asked. Izzy nodded but didn't meet his gaze. Simon placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Then you should go to Toronto."

"But-" Izzy started before Simon cut her off.

"And I should come with you."

Izzy stared at him with wide eyes. Simon studied her face and found only wonder so he continued.

"Clary is going off to art school," Simon said. "I have no idea what Jace is doing but I doubt very much he won't be following her wherever she goes. I can keep in touch with my friends just fine long distance but I don't want that for us."

"But what will you do while I am in classes?" Izzy asked.

"No idea," Simon said, grinning.

"You should go to the University of Toronto!" Elaine said gleefully. "Oh Izzy, I am so glad you have plans because it is forcing his hand."

Simon had forgotten his mother was still in the room. Why did this keep happening to him? First Robert now his mother. Simon lay back down on the couch and put his arm over his face again. He heard Izzy laughing.

"Simon you're all red," Izzy giggled. "Embarrassed huh?"

Simon placed a pillow over his face but didn't say anything.

"Oh alright," Elaine surrendered. "I will go but Simon you better start researching schools in Toronto. If you want to go so far away I insist on weekly phone calls!"

Simon tried to sink deeper into the couch. It wasn't until he was sure he heard his mother's office door down the hall close that he removed the pillow and sat up. Izzy was looking at him with a rather awed expression.

"Are you sure you want to move across the country with me?"

"You are asking the wrong question," Simon replied smiling.

"What should I ask?"

"Are you sure you want me to tag along when you move across the country?"

"You are so cute," Izzy said with a smile. Simon didn't really see how this was an answer but couldn't inquire further because she chose that moment to attack him again. This time he held his ground and didn't let her push him back down onto the couch. They both remained sitting as they kissed each other, thoroughly breathless.

"In my dreams," Simon confessed when they broke apart. "You were always unattainable. Now that I have you I never want you out of my reach again." He paused and Izzy smiled sweetly at him. "So yes I am sure."

"You dreamed about me?" Izzy whispered. He had just confessed to following her anywhere and she was glowing with happiness so Simon decided to throw caution to the winds.

"I love you," he whispered. "But you already knew that what with my wanting to follow you across a continent and all. Plus the yelling at your window like a total idiot while your father laughed at me. Wow, when you say it like that it sounds so strange. I am definitely an idiot."

Izzy laughed and seized his lips for a quick kissed before she said. "You are my idiot and I love you too."

Simon's chest seemed to swell with emotion as she gazed at her. How had he gotten so lucky? The end of the school year suddenly didn't seem like such a daunting prospect.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **One person said they want A/Ns so here goes. Hi! ...what else should I say? I wrote this chapter this morning then Rosycat sent it back this afternoon and presto upload daily. ^_^ Getting close to the end here guys! I answer ALL reviews via PM. Please review and tell me what you thought of the Sizzy!**

 **Oh and I realised that this chapter is the first time I reveal where this story takes place... didn't really plan not to tell you it just never seemed to come up before. ^_^**

 **And yes I have too much fun with the ShadowQuest game, I know. :)**


	47. News Flash

Magnus's watched the confused but very adorable look on his boyfriend's face as Alec read the texts from his sister.

"She has sent me so many ideas!" Alec groaned. "I don't even know where to start."

"Just pick the one you like the best," Magnus suggested.

"But what if everyone else doesn't want to do the thing I pick?"

"Did I once mention another person?" Magnus observed. "I said pick what _you_ want."

"I want someone else to be in charge of this," Alec sighed. "This Saturday seems to work for everyone but organizing this many people is rather like herding cats!"

"Now that's an image," Magnus smiled. "Herding cats." He laughed then quickly snatched Alec's phone from his hands.

"Hey!" Alec protested. Magnus waggled the phone just out of Alec's reach.

"You said you wanted someone else to do the planning," Magnus grinned. "Consider me that person." Alec stopped trying to grab his phone back and Magnus quickly forwarded Izzy's text to his phone then handed it back.

"Thanks," Alec sighed. They weren't at Magnus's place for once but rather at Alec's. Magnus had only recently been able to visit. Alec said it was because his parents had been relieved to hear how old Magnus was. Nineteen it seemed was an age they could accept. Magnus didn't understand why people put so much stock in age but he was glad to be more a part of Alec's world. And Magnus had been very happy to finally meet Max.

"Anytime my love," Magnus said. "I do love planning parties you know." At that moment Jace and Max came down the stairs.

"Hey," Jace said, waving at them. Magnus and Alec had just arrived so Jace probably hadn't known they were here.

"Magnus!" Max exclaimed.

"Hello Max," Magnus greeted him. "How is your computer holding up?"

"Ever since you fixed it," Max said. "It hasn't crashed once!"

"I am glad to hear it," Magnus said, chuckling. The first time Magnus had met Alec's little brother, Max had a computer crisis. He had been trying to get his game to work all morning. Magnus had easily solved the problem and was going to think nothing of it from then on but Max had looked at him in a way he wasn't used to. It wasn't until later when Magnus asked Alec about it that Magnus realized Max had seen him as a hero. A minor computer problem solving hero but a hero nonetheless. People had been thankful or impressed with his computer skills before but this was new territory. Magnus was quickly becoming just as fond of Alec's little brother as he was of Izzy.

"So this double date thing," Jace said as he sat down on the couch opposite. "I got no ideas."

"Tell Magnus," Alec said. "I am out."

"Did he unload the job on you then?" Jace asked.

"I took it happily," Magnus corrected. "To ease his suffering."

"Can I come?" Max asked Magnus.

"Oh course you can," Magnus replied. "I mean at this point it's more like a party then a double date."

"How did there get to be so many of us?" Alec asked, shaking his head.

"Oh the burdens of being popular," Jace said dramatically. Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus knew Alec's head was still full of questions but besides that Magnus thought his boyfriend very happy.

No one got a chance to do more than roll their eyes at Jace since everyone's phone went off at the same time. Magnus checked his phone and found a message from Izzy.

'OMG! Simon is coming to Toronto with me! Can the school year just end already!'

Magnus smiled. Izzy must have messaged everyone the same thing because he heard Alec sigh beside him. Magnus knew Alec would be happy for his sister and suspected the sigh was to do with missing her once she left. Izzy and him mostly texted and that you could do at any distance though Magnus would miss her too.

"Glad I didn't beat him up," was all Jace had to say on the topic.

"I shall miss her," Magnus said. "She is quite the whirl of energy."

Max nodded his agreement then turned to Jace. "You aren't going anywhere right?"

"Sorry buddy," Jace said. "Clary is going to Art school this fall."

"Is it super far away?" Max asked.

"Nope," Jace said. "Just in Vancouver. Clary got into Simon Fraser University. I can come home for the holidays for sure." Max sighed.

"Are you leaving too?" Max asked Alec.

"Nope," Alec said. "I am staying right here." Magnus watched as Max got up off the couch and went over to give Alec a big hug. Alec embraced his little brother, smiling. Magnus knew how much it meant to Alec that he would be able to be here for his brother.

"We shall have fun without them," Max declared. "Make them all jealous!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Alec said, beaming.

"What are you going to do in Vancouver?" Magnus asked Jace.

"No idea," Jace said. "Except have the perfect girlfriend."

"Isn't that a little risky?" Alec asked. "What if you get bored and Clary is always busy?"

"Oh haven't you heard?" Jace said. "We are the boring couple with no problems!"

"Her dad got your dad killed," Alec reminded his friend. Jace just waved his hand, as if dismissing the idea.

"That doesn't count as a problem," Jace said.

"If you say so," Alec said, shaking his head.

"Speaking of my red haired goddess," Jace said. "I must be off to meet her. Promised I'd help her get through wedding prep today."

"When is the wedding?" Magnus asked.

"This summer," Jace said as he headed to the door. "They wanted to have it before Clary goes away to school." With a smile and a wave he left.

"Can I show you the new anime game I got?" Max asked

"Sure," Magnus said. "Alec, You coming Alec?"

"I'll be right up," Alec said. Magnus kissed him lightly on the cheek before following Max up the stairs. Magnus knew Max was going to Alec's old school now and therefore was in high school but somehow he seemed younger than that. This was one of the many reasons Magnus believed people shouldn't put too much stock in age. At Max's age Magnus's life had been so different. Max was happy and sheltered and Magnus knew would grow up far far slower than he had.

Magnus listened to Max explain all about the game and about how he longed to go to Japan. Magnus knew just enough about anime to keep up. Max's passion was rather remarkable and Magnus could see the resembles to Alec's own values reflected in his little brother.

Magnus thought he heard voices coming from downstairs, raised voices. His curiosity getting the better of him, Magnus excused himself from Max and went to listen at the top of the stairs.

"You were the ones who said I could bring him over," Magnus heard Alec's voice but he couldn't see them from where he stood at the top of the stairs. "You were the ones who said he could meet Max."

"If we didn't let Magnus come here," Robert voice spoke next. "We would never see you." Magnus thought this was probably true. When Alec wasn't at work, despite his never moving out, he was usually at Magnus's flat. He did make plans with Max when he could which was when Alec was most likely to be at home.

"And you're surprised," Alec sounded exasperated.

"Alec sweety," Maryse's voice added to the conversation. "We just want to know how things are going."

"Again why not do this when Magnus isn't here," Alec's voice was getting louder.

"As I have said, we rarely see you," Robert's voice added.

"We just want to know if he has opened up to you," Maryse said, anxiety in her voice. "We just want to-"

"To check that I am not in love with someone who doesn't trust me!" Alec yelled. "Well news flash for you, that's not why Magnus doesn't like to talk about it."

There was silence for only a second before Magnus heard footsteps and Alec's agitated breathing. Magnus quickly went back up the stairs. No one had ever defended him like that before; it felt amazing.

When Alec arrived upstairs he seemed surprised to find Magnus standing on the landing.

"I thought you would be in Max's room?" Alec inquired. There was no anger on his face now or any other indication he had just fought with his parents. Alec smiled at Magnus like he always did. Like what he had just done wasn't a big deal.

Magnus was speechless. He stared wide eyed at his astounding boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked him. Magnus would always be okay as long as Alec was here. He quickly flung his arms around his lover and hugged Alec tight.

"I do trust you," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear. "And thank you." When Magnus pulled out of the hug he saw the deep blush on Alec's face.

"You heard that huh," Alec said sheepishly. Magnus's face split into a wide grin as he beamed at his boyfriend. Alec placed a hand on either side of Magnus's face and gazed into his eyes. Magnus felt as if Alec was studying him. Then Alec closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together.

Magnus tried to bask in the moment, there standing on the upstairs landing of Alec's parents house but the look on Alec's face didn't let him. Magnus could not lose Alec. The way Alec was examining his face made Magnus squirm. He knew somehow Alec was looking for a change in Magnus brought on by his event.

Magnus was caught between a rock and a hard place; he saw no escape or third option.

"Sorry to interrupt." It was Maryse's voice again. She was coming up the stairs. Alec pulled back but Magnus felt Alec's hand hold his as they turned to face Maryse. Magnus saw Robert coming up the stairs behind her.

"We should have…" Robert started moving forward to stand beside his wife on the landing. "We just meant…" Maryse elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch," Robert said then after a glare from his wife added. "We're sorry." Maryse elbowed him again and after another exclamation of pain Robert added. "We promise to butt out from now on."

Magnus was fairly sure this apology had nearly caused Robert actual pain but it was Alec's reaction that confused him.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"Mom… hitting him," Alec got out between giggles moving his elbow to better illustrate his point. "That look… on his face."

"We just worry about Alec and our jobs make us naturally skeptical," Maryse said, ignoring her son's strangely timed laughter. "I'm sorry we extended that to Magnus. A lawyer's first instinct is to question and I can't promise it won't happen again, but I can promise we will try not to let it."

"Thanks mom," Alec said, his laughter having dissipated as quickly as it had arrived. Magnus watched with a smile as Alec hugged both of his parents. Magnus was so grateful Alec hadn't lost his family. Alec's family meant the world to him and Magnus never wanted to be the reason Alec was deprived of anything.

Magnus tried not to worry about Alec's questions for the rest of the afternoon at the Lightwood's house. The questions were however always at the forefront of his mind. The fewer questions Alec asked and the more fiercely Alec defended their love, the more Magnus thought maybe he could do this.

Next morning he could be found laying on his back in bed staring at the ceiling, his mind going round and round. This must be the same way those questions kept going round and round in Alec's head, Magnus thought as he starting counting ceiling tiles. Would Alec, could Alec look at him with disgust or hatred? Magnus knew such a look from Alexander would shatter him but maybe the chance of that was smaller than he thought.

"That ceiling must be super interesting," Catarina said cheerfully as she entered his room through the door he had forgotten to close. "I have walked past this room three times this morning and you haven't moved an inch."

"Alec wants to know everything," Magnus told her, his gaze never leaving the ceiling.

"So tell him," Catarina said as she came to sit beside him on the bed.

"It isn't that simple," Magnus sighed sitting up. "Alec says he won't leave no matter what I have to say and I know he means it. I have seen how much he means it but it's so hard to believe when he doesn't know what he is agreeing to."

"I think you should tell him everything," Catarina said. Magnus groaned and flopped back down on the bed. Catarina laid down beside him and the two of them stared at the ceiling together.

"I think Alec knows his own heart," Catarina continued. "If he feels like nothing can break your bond you should believe him."

"How can he not look at me differently? How can he not see what I see? How could he still want me?"

"Easily," Catarina said. "After all, I have never abandoned you."

"You were there for it all," Magnus said. "That doesn't count."

"I have seen the way Alec loves you," Catarina said. "I don't think he will leave. But there is only one way to find out. You have to tell him. And I mean the whole story."

"What if he just thinks he wants to know and I tell him then he realizes he really didn't want to know in the first place and it's awkward and horrible and even if he doesn't leave it makes everything different and-"

"Indecision will get you nowhere," Catarina interrupted. "I think there's less risk in telling him than not." She sat up and kissed his forehead. "Have some faith in your relationship." And with that she got up and left him to think, closing the door behind her.

Magnus stared at the ceiling. He must have changed his mind over a dozen times while he lay there but in the end he jumped up and went for his phone.

'Alec my love,' Magnus typed. 'If this is important to you I will do my best to give you what you want.'

'Thank you,' Alec replied. 'Can I come over?'

'I thought you worked today?'

'I can switch my shift.'

Was learning Magnus's past so important to him he would switch shifts around? Or was Alec just worried Magnus would change his mind if he didn't act fast? Magnus had to admit there was a good chance of that happening so he responded by inviting Alec over.

Magnus paced back and forth in his living room as he waited for Alec. Catarina must have known by his nervous behaviour what Magnus intended to do.

"I'm proud of you, Magnus," Catarina said. Magnus smiled at her unable to express what that meant to him coming from her. "You have come so far."

"Thanks to you," Magnus told her. "I will never be to repay-"

"Don't you start that again," Catarina said. Magnus couldn't help but laugh.

"Proud of you too buddy," Ragnor said actually turning away from his computer to talk to them. This in and of itself was quite something. Ragnor sniggered then turned back to his computer.

"Do you ever do homework?" Magnus asked.

"I have gone to class a few times," Ragnor said. "Shocking I know."

The doorbell rang and Magnus's heart skipped a beat.

"Just do it all at once," Catarina told him. "Like ripping off a bandaid."

Magnus took a deep breath then went to get the door.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **Writer's block assistance from Holly0114**

 **Hehe! Cliffhanger! But the next chapter is written, edited and ready for uploading! Once I get enough reviews on this chapter I will upload the next one. ^_^ *hint hint***


	48. Innocence Corrupts

Alec knew Magnus's heart even if Magnus didn't. He knew there was nothing in Magnus's past that could make him not want to see Magnus every day for the rest of his life. It was frustrating not to know but Alec was determined to give Magnus time. Alec had seen the look on Magnus's face at the prospect of sharing his past; he knew how much pain Magnus was in.

Alec had hoped when gazing into Magnus's eyes just yesterday on upstairs landing that Magnus was going to finally say yes. He had watched those eyes he loved for any sign but Alec couldn't distinguish anything for sure.

Therefore Alec was rather surprised when Magnus texted he wanted to try and explain. Alec had instantly replied, asking to come over. He called Aline and had her cover his shift today. If Magnus had made a decision Alec didn't want to waste time. The longer Magnus was planning on explaining but hadn't explained the more pain Magnus would be in. Alec could picture him pacing and anxious.

Alec had a million theories about what Magnus was going to tell him. Alec somehow knew they were all wrong; he knew or rather feared the truth was worse. He wasn't looking forward to learning about times when Magnus had been in pain but he needed to know. They needed to move past this barrier.

Alec stood now in front of his boyfriend's flat. He rang the bell.

"Hi," Alec said, lamely when Magnus appeared in the doorway.

"Hi," Magnus answered. Alec could tell Magnus was just as anxious and nervous as Alec had thought. Alec wanted to make him feel better so Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus lightly.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked. Alec kissed him again, pulling away with a smile on his face. Alec wanted Magnus to be comfortable, to be able to tell him anything without fear or anxiety.

"I will watch the door for you Magnus," Catarina said, grinning. "Just in case of runners." She winked at Magnus and Alec saw Magnus give her a dirty look, that seemed to express 'this is your fault.' Alec couldn't imagine how that was possible.

"We can talk in my room," Magnus said, taking a deep breath. Alec took Magnus's hand and they walked past Catarina where she sat studying and past Ragnor where he sat at his gaming station. Alec let go of Magnus's hand to close the door but when he turned around again Magnus had moved a few steps away and had his back to Alec. Alec could tell how scared Magnus was.

"It's okay Magnus," Alec said as he come up behind Magnus and wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Magnus leaned back into Alec and let out the breath he was holding.

"I don't know where to start," Magnus said. Alec turned Magnus around without letting Magnus leave the safety of his encircled arms.

"Start from the beginning," Alec answered gently. "There isn't anything I don't want to know about you."

Magnus took another deep breath then guided them both to the bed. Alec sat but kept one hand touching Magnus. The physical contact was making Alec feel less nervous and he hoped it was doing the same for Magnus. Alec didn't speak, to give Magnus time to compose his words. They sat facing each other for one endless moment before Magnus spoke.

"I only exist," Magnus began. "Because an arrogant man saw a beautiful exotic women and tricked and charmed her into a rather sinful evening." He paused. Alec felt like Magnus was studying his face and tried very hard to give no outward sign of distress. "My first memories are of the dark grey walls and the cold hard beds of the underfunded orphanage I was raised in. Woolsey was my first real friend. He and Ralf were there at the orphanage with me."

"But you said he's your ex?"

"He is," Magnus said. "But that was much later. And we were always more friends than anything. I guess they call it friends with benefits. Either way, we were never romantic."

"You said your father's alive," Alec said. "So why didn't he raise you?"

"The staff at the orphanage told me they looked for him. They even said they found him but he never came. I used to fantasize about what was so important he didn't come to claim me. One day my father was a spy whose job meant he couldn't have a family because saving the world took priority. The next day my father was an astronaut and the day after that he was a pirate." Magnus paused before steeling himself to continue. "It took me a long time to understand that I just wasn't wanted."

"I'm sorry Magnus," Alec said. "That must have been horrible." Alec's could picture it all too well. A small lonely Magnus wishing on a star outside his window for a father that would never come. Alec felt a sudden wave of gratitude for his own family. They weren't perfect but they were there.

"Pain and loneliness make you grow up fast," Magnus explained. "When I was barely fourteen I was as tall as I am now and easily mistaken for an adult. That's when I met Camille." He paused then began again. "She was much older than me and married but I fell in love with her anyway. I couldn't see who she really was and I didn't understand it was wrong because I was so young. I didn't understand what statutory rape was. I just knew I loved her. She became my world. My whole world, but I wasn't hers. She made a pet out of me. If love were food, I would have starved on the bones she gave me."

"Oh god!" Alec whispered. Alec couldn't imagine this. His first experience with love had been so much the opposite. He had never been hurt by anyone like this. The slight bullying he experienced at school seemed like nothing in comparison. They had teased him for being too innocent, too naive. Alec moved closer to Magnus on the bed, his hand started moving back and forth over Magnus's back in a sorry attempt to sooth him. Alec felt so powerless. He decided he hated Camille like he had never hated anyone before. Alec was very glad he didn't know where she lived. If he did he rather worried he would have done something stupid.

"If it hadn't been for Catarina I don't know what would have become of me," Magnus said. "Catarina noticed the kid in class who never stopped crying. She went over and said 'hi' and like that I was sobbing into her shoulder. She's a few years older than me and in that moment the closest thing to a mother I had ever known. She took me in and I told her everything."

Alec had noticed Catarina's very nurturing nature which was probably why she cared so much about medicine. Somehow it didn't surprise Alec that she would be able to single out the one person who needed her help most.

"What did Catarina do then?" Alec asked softly.

"She forced me to let go of Camille," Magnus said. "Her wonderful mother helped me get emancipated just before I turned sixteen."

"Emancipated?" Alec asked.

"It's the legal mechanism for teenagers to get the rights of adults," Magnus explained. "Once I was more independent I could get away from the orphanage and Camille."

Alec thought back to when he had first heard about her. Ragnor had made it sound like she was just some rich snob Magnus had dated when clearly she was far worse.

"But when Ragnor talked about it," Alec said. "He made it sound like she was just a normal exe."

"Ragnor likes to make light of it," Magnus said. "I think he thinks it helps me somehow. You noticed Catarina said no such thing."

"That's true," Alec said.

"I didn't meet Ragnor until after Catarina and her mother had helped me through the worst of it. He only knows the story and we don't talk about it much." Magnus paused and Alec could see how that made sense. When Magnus spoke again there was a plea in his voice. "So don't you understand? I dropped out of high school and started working after that, as an adult."

"That's why you lie about your age?" Alec asked. "So people would take you seriously when you came to fix their computers?"

"Yes," Magnus said. The pleading returned to his voice as he continued. "Please understand this is why I was so careful with you in the beginning. I was worried I would become Camille, hurt you like she did to me. I already cared so much for you, it scared me how much, and I just couldn't let anything like that happen. I didn't trust myself."

Magnus with his past had been worried about the opposite things Alec had been worried about. Alec's insecurity at being wanted in that way by anyone had been his focus then. Alec could never have imagined then that Magnus had been worried about hurting him this way. Alec remembered the hurt he had felt when Magnus hadn't wanted to touch him. The whole situation seemed so much different through Magnus's eyes.

"But you broke down all my defenses," Magnus said, smiling. "And I fell for you so fast I am not even sure when it happened."

"That day changed everything for me too," Alec said. "But you said you were worried about scaring me off."

"And I was," Magnus replied. "I didn't lie to you but that was a smaller worry compared. I never even told Catarina and Ragnor I was worried about this."

"I see," Alec said, looking down at his hands. Alec knew Magnus told Catarina and Ragnor everything. The fact he hadn't told them this meant he was ashamed of it. Alec could feel Magnus's gaze on him and composed his face before looking up.

"Did you ever find your father?" Alec asked.

"Unfortunately," Magnus said. "I did." Alec knew from Magnus's tense posture that this was the topic he wanted to talk about least. Alec almost withdrew the question.

"Why was it unfortunate?" Alec asked tentatively. Magnus's stress was making Alec nervous but he was determined to get through this. "I mean he never came to find you but that doesn't mean… He could still have been…"

"He's a demon," Magnus stated. "And I wish I had never met him so I couldn't compare myself to him."

"He can't be really a demon," Alec said. "I mean he's human right?" Magnus laughed darkly, not a trace of humor in his eyes.

"Yes he's human," Magnus said. "If you have the skills there are lots of easier ways to make money with a computer than the way I do it. I seek out clients and do what they ask then get paid. Simple. Ethical. What my father does is nothing of the sort. I never met my father until I was already living on my own working in the computer world. I already knew of him without knowing who he was to me. Online he goes by the alias Asmodeus. Google him."

Alec obediently got out his phone and searched Asmodeus. The first thing he found was the definition of the word. The word Asmodeus means king of demons or prince of hell.

Next Alec found the news articles. They had titles like 'Asmodeus still at large' and 'Asmodeus steals millions in pension funds'. Alec read still more about how Asmodeus had hacked into multiple companies and sold off their trade secrets to the highest bidder. Many of those companies had soon after been forced into bankruptcy. There was another article describing how Asmodeus distributed malware to thousands of hard drives then collected and sold all the personal data of the people who owned those computers. The article advised people to watch the sites they visited more carefully in case of another similar attack and never to open emails from anyone they didn't know. The last article Alec looked at was about a credit card heist. A few years ago Alec remembered hearing about the huge credit card skimming enterprise that stole every credit card number used at the biggest chain box store in the country. He remembered his father complaining about the number of lawsuits the whole thing had created. It seemed so strange to think that it had been Magnus's father who had done this.

Alec's conclusion was that this man would do anything for anyone as long as he got paid and Alec couldn't fathom how Magnus could compare himself to this, for want of a better word, demon in any way. Magnus was generous with his money. Magnus supported his friends. Magnus had helped Jace, Max and Alec with computer and phone problems without asking for anything in return. Magnus was in every way the opposite of this man.

"Why would you compare yourself to him?"

"He is why I am who I am," Magnus said in a dead voice. "He is why I was able to pick up a laptop as a kid and make it do what I wanted without being taught. He is the reason why I can walk into a building and have the place staked out in less than a minute. Camera locations, security weaknesses discovered instantly and a plan to bypass them in place." Magnus paused but Alec didn't break the silence. "He steals, lies and takes hard earned money from anyone with an insecure server. He has never been caught and I doubt he ever will be." Magnus's jaw clenched as he growled. "The one time I met him, he asked me to join him."

"You turned him down." There was no doubt in Alec's mind what Magnus's answer would have been. There was no need to ask the questions so Alec just stated the fact.

"That's why you shouldn't compare yourself to him," Alec said simply. "Skills don't define us but rather what we choose to do with them."

"That is very kind of you to say Alec," Magnus said, miserably. "I am so sorry Alec. I never wanted to tell you any of this. I was never going to burden or scare you with it. It is my past, my pain, and therefore my problem. Since I met you the pain of it has been less and less but that doesn't mean I should be unloading all this on you."

"Don't be sorry," Alec said finally, looking up from his phone. "Your pain is my pain. Your problems are my problems. I wanted you to tell me so thank you."

Alec gazed at Magnus's worried and anxious face but was at a loss to know how to remove that pain from the face he loved. What could he do to make Magnus believe? Alec gazed at Magnus, trying to convey with his smile alone all his thanks, sympathy, and understanding. When Magnus started crying Alec was sure he had failed.

"Please don't cry," Alec said, franticly unsure what he had done wrong.

"Oh Alec," Magnus sobbed into Alec's shoulder, has arms wrapping around Alec tightly.

"I said don't cry," Alec exclaimed. "Not cry harder." But Magnus didn't stop. Alec was rather flustered and didn't really know what to do beside wrapping his arms around his love and holding tight.

"You're still here," Magnus whispered, intense relief evident in his voice.

"Of course I am," Alec told him. Next Magnus started laughing which baffled Alec more than the tears had.

"You are so confusing right now," Alec said.

"Innocence corrupts," Magnus murmured.

"I don't know what that means," Alec replied.

"That's you," Magnus answered. "Your innocence has changed me. Made me lighter. Instead of corrupting you with pain and grief, you corrupted me with innocence."

"I corrupted you?" Alec said incredulously.

"In a good way," Magnus said, still laughing slightly. Alec kissed him slowly, neither of them had the desire at the moment of more than that.

Alec lay down on the bed, pulling Magnus down with him. They lay together for a long while, just holding each other. Alec was stroking Magnus's hair absently while he tried to digest everything he had learned.

Catarina poked her head in a little while later to say 'I told you so.' Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec in front of her which just seemed to make her more smug. It was obvious to Alec that Magnus was lighter, as if a physical weight had been taken off his shoulders.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **Some other editing by Holly0114**

 **Hehe! I have so self-control! Usually a wait a whole day but can't wait anymore so... does a cliffhanger lose meaning when its concludes to quickly?**

 **Please please please please! Tell me what you think? I wrote this like AGES ago and have been holding onto since the beginning. Were you right in your theories? Or were you really surprised? Please reviewer who don't usually review just tell me that. It is hard to know how close your clues are to the truth when you know how it ends. Some of the hints might have been too obvious but I don't know. Either way please tell me!**


	49. Excuses

As soon as they sat down Simon reached out his hand to hold Izzy's. She intertwined her fingers with his automatically and then turned to meet his gaze.

"I think you'll enjoy this," Izzy whispered, leaning in closer to him. Simon squeezed her hand gently.

"I know I will," Simon replied. He thought of explaining how any two hours spent with Izzy were hours well spent or how holding her hand was all he needed to be happy but decided it was best not too. After all they were sitting in a very crowded movie theatre even if the lights were about to dim.

"I know you haven't read the books," Izzy whispered urgently. "But if you like the movie I can inflict those on you too!"

"Maybe," Simon said, smiling. She was so animated about these books. Simon already knew most of the major plot points though Izzy had refused to give him some of the spoilers.

When the movie started Simon was able to recognize many of the characters from Izzy's descriptions of them and it helped him follow the plot. He was rather unhappy with how little he learned about this Will character by the end of the movie. It seemed to Simon that Will must care about Tessa so he couldn't understand why Will was so rude to her. Even if this movie wasn't set in the eighteen hundreds Simon thought assuming a women to be a concubine was a rather strange way to woo her.

"And you still won't tell me why Will is mean to everyone except Jem?" Simon asked Izzy as they exited the theatre.

"Nope," Izzy said, beaming. "You shall just have to read the book."

"I bet google would tell me," Simon said.

"Don't you dare!" Izzy yelled, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Simon complained. It hadn't really hurt but Simon got the feeling if Izzy had wanted it to, it would have. "Okay okay! I won't google."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear."

"Good," Izzy said with a smile. She quickly captured his hand in hers and they walked to the bus stop together.

"So you liked it?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Simon said. "Looking forward to… what's the next one called?"

"Clockwork Prince," Izzy replied.

"Yes looking forward to that."

"You could just read the books," Izzy reminded him.

"If I am still wondering what the heck is wrong with Will this time next week I might have to," Simon said. "Though at least I know what is wrong with Jem now."

"Poor Jem," Izzy sighed.

"When are we supposed to meet up with everyone?" Simon asked.

"In about twenty minutes," Izzy said checking her phone. "Since Magnus took over planning all I know is that we are meeting at the park."

"At least it isn't snowing yet," Simon observed.

"I have a feeling not even snow would stop Magnus," Izzy said. "He has been unusually chipper lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, the last few days all his texts are way too excited," Izzy explained. "Sure, I was typing in all caps for a while there but Magnus has been putting exclamation points after everything and using the laughing emoji way more than normal."

"I wonder what has him so cheerful?" Simon wondered.

"Something to do with my brother, I am sure," Izzy said smiling. "Maybe I shall tease him about it later." Simon laughed lightly. The bus arrived only slightly late and when the ride ended they got off together.

"How is it," Simon said absently as they walked toward the park. "That after months together, walking hand in hand with you still amazes me?"

"I don't know," Izzy giggled. "You are easily amazed it seems."

"It's not that," Simon murmured as he leaned in closer to her and kissed her cheek, or at least that had been his intention; Izzy had other plans. Izzy's lips met his with heated urgency and soon Simon found himself standing in the middle of a public sidewalk with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

Coming to his senses he pulled away.

"You know," Izzy said slyly, running her hand down Simon's chest. "I don't think Magnus would mind if we were a little late."

"We aren't that far away," Simon said. "I don't think we will be late." Izzy giggled at him. "What?" She didn't reply but simply grabbed his hand and dragged him forward. When they reached the edge of the part Izzy dragged him off the path and behind a clump of trees.

The next thing Simon knew his back was pressed firmly against the bark of, what he assumed was, a pine tree and his girlfriend's body was pressed against him, her lips moving with his.

"Now do you know why we will be late?" Izzy whispered as she briefly released his lips.

"I am starting to get the idea," Simon mumbled. His hands on the small of her back he pressed her closer to him. This seemed to be the wrong move however for a second later Simon felt Izzy's hand teasing the skin above his belt buckle. Simon gasped and Izzy grinned into their kiss.

"We are outside!" Simon whispered urgently.

"We could find a place inside," Izzy said. "And be even later."

Alarms started going off in Simon's head, loud demanding thoughts that blared like siriens.

"We shouldn't be that late," Simon said trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

This had all been different before he knew she cared, before he had decided she was his future. When he felt like a notch in her bed post he hadn't minded so much that he would be the least interesting and skilled notch in her bed post. The worst that could have happened then was rumors at school or an awkward meeting in the hallway.

Now that he loved her, now that he couldn't picture his life without her, now that she loved him too, the idea of sex with Izzy was making him anxious. Simon was running out of excuses.

Simon pulled away as best he could while being pressed against the tree. Izzy sighed and glared at him a little then stepped back and took his hand. They walked in silence to the center of the park.

Magnus had gone all out. A gazebo, Simon presumed Magnus rented for the day, was at the center of the festivities. Everyone else was already there so Simon guessed they were probably late. Max and Alec were playing frisbee. Jace and Clary were sitting together on a bench together and making out. Magnus was fussing over the tables of food. Two women stood near the food tables; Simon assumed they were Aline and Helen.

"See," Izzy said. "Clary and Jace have the right idea."

"They are being antisocial," Simon commented. Izzy giggled at him, the took his arms and headed closer to the others.

"Izzy!" Magnus called, waving to her, all smiles, as they approached.

"You weren't kidding," Simon whispered in her ear so Magnus wouldn't hear. "He is chipper."

"I would like you to meet Aline," Magnus said pointing. "And Helen."

After introductions Izzy went to join her brother's frisbee game. Simon settled in around the food. Magnus had platters of everything he could think of, as well as a huge jug of lemonade.

"You have out done yourself, Magnus," Simon said.

"Just wait!" Magnus grinned. "There is more. I have games planned. And pie!" Magnus asked Simon what he wanted to drink then ran off to fetch it. Simon could have sworn he heard Magnus humming 'Walking on Sunshine' as he went.

"I thought I was happy," Simon said shaking his head. "But next to Magnus I think I might be clinically depressed." Aline laughed.

"I know what you mean," she said. Helen's phone rang and she excused herself to answer it.

"Fifty bucks says she has to leave," Aline said with a sigh. Simon didn't know how to reply to this and was saved from having to try when Magnus returned and handed him a lemonade.

"Does Izzy want one?" Magnus asked.

"I think she is too busy kicking Alec's butt at frisbee." Magnus laughed, and gazed fondly at Alexander for a moment.

"Sorry guys," Helen said returning from her phone call. "That was Mark. He got called into work. I have to go watch the kids."

"Why don't the kids join you here?" Magnus suggested.

"Are you guys sure you want a bunch of kids to crash your party?"

"The more the merrier!" Magnus said, grinning. "There is plenty of food. Besides this has turned out to be a rather kid appropriate get together don't you think?" Helen's gaze shifted to Clary and Jace with their lips glued together.

"They will have to come up for air sometime," Simon teased.

"Alright then," Helen said, smiling widely. "I will be right back." She turned and headed in the direction of the parking lot.

"Thanks guys," Aline said when Helen was out of earshot.

"Of course," Magnus said, then he turned toward the open grass where Max, Alec and Izzy were playing. "Oh Alexander!" he called as he skipped off to, Simon assumed, tell Alec of the new guests.

"She's busy a lot huh?" Simon asked.

"Yeah," Aline said. "But it can't be helped."

"Must be hard on a relationship though," Simon noted.

"Yes," Aline said. "But there are harder things. Being separated from her little brothers and sisters would be harder for her, I know."

"Simon!" He turned to see Izzy running toward him. Suddenly her arms were wrapped around him and she was kissing him. Simon momentarily forgot where he was as he moved his lips with hers. His hands moving over her neck and back.

"Straight people," Alec declared. "Why can't they control themselves?"

Simon removed his lips from Izzy to see Alec looking between them making out and Clary and Jace still wrapped in each other on the bench, shaking his head. Simon blushed and let go of his girlfriend.

"But Magnus says kids are coming and we shall all have to behave," Izzy whined.

"You will notice Magnus didn't jump Alec's bones at hearing the news," Aline pointed out.

"That's his problem then," Izzy said, grinning as she put an arm around Simon's waist. "And Helen isn't even here so you couldn't." Aline laughed.

Simon joined in the frisbee game after that and was happy to find Alec didn't glare at him once! Less than a half hour later Helen returned with five children. The youngest was a babe in arms but the oldest Simon thought to be around twelve.

Magnus soon had the kids happily playing Twister and Simon was relieved to see Jace detach himself from Clary once there were children in sight. In fact Jace even volunteered to spin the wheel for them.

"Left hand blue," Jace called out as one of the children moved their hand under another child's arm to get to the blue circle on the mat. Simon didn't know their names.

"Right foot yellow," Jace continued.

"Hey Simon!" Alec called. Simon turned and a frisbee went soaring past his head. "You missed!" Alec was grinning at him and Simon felt like there was a chance one day Izzy's brother could be his friend.

The next activity Magnus had planned turned out to be capture the flag. With Aline and Helen missing in action, the girls vs boys teams didn't quite work perfectly. It was nevertheless a great deal of fun. Izzy in particular seemed to be quite good at it.

They ate dinner together as the sun went down but soon after Helen, Aline and the kids had to leave.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Izzy whispered into his ear.

"Don't you think we should stay to help pack up?" Simon asked.

"Jace and Clary are still here," Izzy said. "If we leave now we can stick them with it."

"That isn't very nice."

"Simon," Izzy said flatly. "Do you wanna go back to your place and fool around or not?"

"Oh," Simon said. Izzy quickly gave their excuses but Simon saw a look on Magnus's face that made him think Magnus knew exactly what they were up to. This however didn't stop Izzy. Simon found himself standing moments later at the bus stop.

She had said fooling around but Simon had a feeling she meant something more. He was starting to get very nervous. The carefree afternoon had almost made him forget about their earlier make out session against the tree. The bus stopped near his house, they got off and Simon's heart started pounding.

When they entered his house his mother asked how their day had been. Izzy answered but Simon stayed silent. He thought about getting out his phone and quickly googling 'how to not fail at sex' but his arms didn't seem to be able to move.

Izzy took his hand and lead him upstairs. All too soon they were alone in his room and she was closing the door. She quickly moved to kiss him. The second their lips met Simon's tense muscles relaxed, his arms went around her as he felt her tongue slide into his mouth. His gasp of surprise was caught in her next intake of breath. Izzy's hands went up under his shirt and soon it fell to the floor.

Simon felt the back of his legs hit his bed and fell backward onto it. Izzy pulled off her shirt before joining him. This far, they had been many times. Simon tried to relax. His hands fumbled with the clasp of her bra as her lips kissed his chest. He became very aware of his mushroom top and total lack of a six pack. Izzy's body he already knew had no such faults. His fumbling fingers finally outwitted her bra clasp. She sat up on him to untangle herself from the straps and throw the bra to the floor.

Simon stared at her perfect naked chest and felt his own body instantly respond. From where she sat he knew she could feel it too. She grinned down at him and moved her hips back and forth over him. Even with all their clothes on from the waist down Simon couldn't help but be affected by this. He felt his pants become even more uncomfortably tight as she moved.

"Izzy," Simon said as anxiety rose up in him. "My mother is downstairs."

"I locked your door," Izzy whispered.

"I don't have a-" Simon stopped speaking as Izzy pulled a condom out of her back pocket. Wasn't that supposed to be the guy's job?

"Izzy I…" What could he say? He wasn't in the mood; she could feel that was a lie.

"What's wrong Simon?" Izzy asked sincerely, stoking his face. His stress must have been more obvious than he thought.

"I just," Simon started.

"It's okay," Izzy said. She lay down beside him and Simon took a deep breath.

"I love you," Simon whispered to her. He didn't want her to think that was why he was hesitating.

"Hmm…" Izzy sighed as she snuggled in close to him and pulled the covers over them. "Tell me a story."

"A long time ago," Simon began. "In a galaxy far far away…"

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **Writer's block help by Sabiduria**

* * *

 **Sorry sorry sorry guys!**

 **I may have gone on a netflix binge all weekend and totally not written a thing! And when I say may I mean definitely. That is definitely what I did.** **At least I didn't stop at a cliff hanger right! ^_^**

 **I missed writing so much that I have cut myself off of the silly tv show that consumed my life and made me stay up WAY too late. New chapters shouldn't be so slow now.**


	50. Walking on Sunshine

"Don't you think this is a little over board?" Alec asked.

"Never!" Magnus grinned then kissed Alec on the cheek and skipped to the car.

"I do love seeing you so happy," Alec said with a smile. "I guess I can put up with the party planning." Magnus dumped the boxes he was holding into his car quickly then turned to Alec.

"Is that why you think I am happy?" Magnus asked him, sincerely. Alec handed Magnus the boxes he was holding, smiling at his boyfriend.

"You love parties," Alec said. Magnus dumped Alec's boxes into the car and, moving closer to Alec, placing both his hands on Alec's face.

"Not as much as I love you," Magnus whispered. "This party would mean nothing to me if you were not here." Magnus paused but Alec didn't say anything. "I am glad I told you everything Alexander."

"Me too," Alec said.

"But I am sorry," Magnus said letting his hands drop to his sides and looking down at the ground. "I should have told you without all the…"

"Drama?" Alec supplied. Magnus nodded.

"Yeah," Magnus said. Being loved unconditionally was still a new concept to Magnus; he knew this had also been a factor in his insecurity but wasn't sure how to explain it to Alec who had been loved by his family all his life. Catarina would have hit him over the head if she could hear his thoughts and asked if she was chopped liver. Magnus almost smiled at the thought.

"You were just scared," Alec whispered, raising one hand to stroke his boyfriend's cheek.

"But you weren't," Magnus said looking directly into Alexander's blue eyes. "You just listened."

"I hated hearing about your pain," Alec said. "I wish all of that had never happened to you."

"I don't," Magnus confessed. Alec looked stunned so Magnus explained. "If any part of my past were different I may never have met you." Alec's eyes still held questions so Magnus tried again. "The false steps and broken road of my life led me to you and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"Magnus," Alec whispered, awed.

"Now," Magnus said, snapping to business again. "We have a party to get to."

"Remember we are picking Max up," Alec reminded him.

"How could I forget!" Magnus said in mock horror. He drove them to the Lightwoods and Alec got out to collect his brother.

On the short but pleasant drive Max talked to them about an anime con he wanted to go to next summer. Alec, even though he cared little for anime, agreed to go with him. Magnus agreed to tag along and the rather tentative plan was settled. Once they arrived Magnus put them all to work setting up.

"Tables go over there," Magnus said pointing so Alec knew where he meant.

"How can I help?" Max asked.

"You could help me lay out the food?"

It didn't take long with the three of them for everything to be set up.

"Now what?" Max asked when all the work was done. Magnus dug around in the one unpacked box.

"Here," Magnus said, handing Max the frisbee. "Go make Alec play with you." Max grinned and ran off, yelling Alec's name as he waved the frisbee around.

Magnus sat a bench and watched them play. He wanted to stay here to greet guests but that wasn't why he wasn't playing. Magnus loved being able to see the difference in Alec now that the questions weren't weighing on his mind. Alec's forehead wasn't always crinkled in thought; his beautiful blue eyes were no longer dark with worry. Alec could be described as nothing other than joyful as he played with his brother.

"Admiring the view Tall Dark?"

Magnus smiled and turned to see Aline standing there with, he could only presume, Helen on her arm.

"You have to admit it is a nice view," Magnus said.

"Actually we don't," Aline teased.

"You don't," Helen corrected. "I can appreciate that you have caught quite the hotty, Magnus."

"Thank you, Helen," Magnus smiled at her. He offered them both something to drink and it wasn't long after that when Clary and Jace made their appearance.

"Magnus, my man," Jace said. "Food! Give me!"

"Good afternoon to you too," Magnus said shaking his head as he pointed to the food.

"Sorry," Clary said. "He hasn't had lunch."

"Good," Magnus said. "If he had then I brought too much food." Clary laughed but followed Jace to make herself a plate from the buffet.

Everyone finished eating and Clary and Jace had taken over the only bench before Simon and Izzy arrived. The lawn chairs Magnus had brought were unfolding and available for sitting on but the bench was the more comfortable seating. There was room for a third person to sit there but they were making out to such a degree as to make no one want to sit next to them.

"Izzy!" Magnus called waving to her, all smiles, as he saw her approach with Simon. Magnus thought he saw Simon whisper to Izzy before they came into earshot. "I would like you to meet Aline, and Helen."

"Hi," Izzy said, smiling. Simon repeated the sentiment.

"Help yourself to food," Magnus said. "And Alec is playing frisbee with Max if you would like to join him." Izzy grinned wickedly and ran off, yelling at Alec as she did so.

"You have out done yourself, Magnus," Simon said.

"Just wait!" Magnus said, beaming. "There is more. I have games planned. And pie!" He paused then remembered he was hosting. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," Simon replied. "What do you have?"

"Lemonade," Magnus said.

"Sounds great."

Magnus left Simon, Aline and Helen to their own devices as he turned to the cooler. He was filling the glass when he realized he was humming. The song, he thought, rather summed up his life at the moment so he decided to keep humming it.

"I'm walking on sunshine, wooah," Magnus sung to himself as he finished fixing drinks. "And don't it feel good. Hey! Wooah" Magnus moved his head side to side as if he could hear the music. "I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true."

When Magnus returned to the others Helen was standing apart on the phone and he seemed to have interrupted something between Simon and Aline. Rather than pry he handed Simon his drink and asked if Izzy wanted one.

"I think she is too busy kicking Alec's butt at frisbee," Simon said. Magnus couldn't help but laugh at this. His heart light as a feather he turned to gaze at his boyfriend. Alec's face was bright with exercise and laughter as he ran with his siblings. Magnus snapped out of ogling his gorgeous boyfriend when Helen returned from her phone call.

"Sorry guys," Helen said. "Mark got called into work. I have to go watch the kids."

"Would they like to join us?" Magnus asked.

"Are you guys sure you want a bunch of kids crashing your party?"

"The more the merrier!" Magnus said, grinning. "There is plenty of food. Beside this has turned out to be rather kid appropriate get together don't you think?" Helen's gaze shifted to Clary and Jace with their lips glued together.

"They will have to come up for air sometime," Simon said.

"Alright then," Helen said, smiling widely. "I will be right back."

"Thanks guys," Aline said when Helen was out of earshot. Magnus quickly told her it was nothing then turned to the open grass.

"Oh Alexander!" he yelled playfully as he skipped off to meet them.

"Yeah," Alec asked turning as a frisbee went past his head.

"Helen is bringing all her siblings to join us," Magnus said.

"You came all the way over here to tell me that?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Magnus said locking eyes with Alec. With this man somehow a look could be just as emotional as a kiss. But Izzy had to ruin his moment.

"Kids," Izzy whined.

"Yep," Magnus said. "Only child-appropriate behaviour from now on." Magnus noticed a twig in Izzy's hair and thought he knew why she and Simon had been late. Before Magnus got a chance to tease her about this Izzy ran straight for Simon.

"Look at them," Alec said shaking his head and Magnus had to agree the image was rather hilarious. Izzy with her arms wrapped around Simon by the food tables and Jace's tongue down Clary's throat where they sat together on the bench. This party consisted of two straight couples and two gay ones but only the straight people were having trouble keeping their hands to themselves.

Alec walked right up to his sister and said some such thing to her or at least Magnus assumed as much since Simon blushed and removed himself from Izzy.

Magnus watched Izzy drag Simon into the frisbee game and though he was tempted this time Magnus stuck to watching them play.

When Helen returned with her little brothers and sisters Magnus tried to remember all the names Alec had told him. Jules was the oldest and two of them were twins but Magnus couldn't remember the rest. He made a mental note to ask Alec for their names again rather than embarrass himself with his horrible memory. Magnus pulled Twister out of his the unpacked box and the kids recognized it at once. Magnus handed it over and they went into the grass to set it up.

The rest of the afternoon passed in good company and laughter. Jace started directing the children while Clary watched. Alec, Izzy and Simon played frisbee. Aline and Helen seemed to be enjoying the alone time since they were nowhere to be seen. Magnus found them around the corner from the gazebo sitting in the grass together.

When the kids tired of twister Magnus started a game of capture the flag. He made it boys vs girls to make things simple and they were rather even that way as well. At least they would have been if Aline and Helen had joined them. Since many of the boys were just little kids the game was still evenly matched enough to be fun. Izzy's presence on the girls team seemed to even out the teams nicely.

When evening arrived no one was eager to leave and there was still pretty of food. They ate dinner together before people started to leave. Helen had to go first since the kids were tired. Aline went with her to help since Mark would still be at work. Simon and Izzy left next. Magnus saw a glint in Izzy's eyes that he was determined not to mention to Alec. Clary and Jace stayed the longest to help pack up. When Magnus's car was loaded they left with a wave saying they had a marvelous time.

Magnus drove back to the Lightwoods house and parked in their driveway.

"Thanks," Max said. "That was a blast." Max opened the car door then turned. "You coming Alec?"

"I think I'll stay at Magnus's tonight," Alec said smiling. "I'll come home tomorrow for a bit, okay?"

"Alright," Max said as he got out of the car. "See you later then."

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked. "I know you had fun with Max today. Maybe you should stay here tonight?"

"Silly," Alec said reaching out to mess up Magnus's hair. Alec's hand moved down from Magnus's hair to cup his face as Alec locked eyes with him. "If I asked to move in with you now you couldn't tell me I was just running from something." Magnus's breath caught in his throat. "But I can't leave Max when everyone else is about it."

"We have all the time in the world," Magnus said.

"The rest of our lives," Alec agreed. Alec kissed him briefly then turned to face forward and Magnus took that as a sign he should drive them home.

Magnus and Alec unpacked the car together. Once the empty food containers were in the sink, the leftovers in the fridge and the boxes of games in the closet, the two of them sat together on the couch.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Magnus asked. Ragnor was at his gaming station but Catarina looked up from her textbook at Magnus's words.

"I could use a break," she said and got up to join them on the couch.

Magnus let Alec and Catarina argue over which movie to watch as he marveled at how well the people he loved most in the world got along. Somedays Catarina seemed like a big sister to him but others he remembered how she had been the closest thing to a mother he had ever known. Ragnor was always like a brother to him. Somedays Ragnor was his older wiser brother but often he played the part of the younger sibling.

Alexander, of course, was Magnus's forever.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **Because these chapters are so interconnected I wrote them at the same time therefore I am uploading a little sooner than normal. I also made you guys wait all weekend so its only fair right? ^_^**


	51. Humph!

Simon sat in an altogether far too fancy women's clothing store. If they were serving free beverages to customers Simon didn't even want to think about how much the clothes cost. This however didn't seem to be a problem for his girlfriend, which made him just a tad worried.

Thankfully he was not in this alone; Clary and Alec had been dragged along but Clary also had to buy a dress for the wedding and Alec looked more like he was in a torture chamber than a clothing store.

"Why couldn't you have dragged Magnus along?" Alec complained from where he and Simon sat staring at the closed door of the girls' changing cubicles. "He would have loved this."

"Because Magnus isn't my brother!" Izzy called from the other side of the stall door.

"You guys text enough for him to be," Alec complained.

"Friends text!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Why are we even going to the wedding?" Alec asked.

"Because my mother invited you," Clary said, also through the stall door.

"Yes but why?" Alec groaned.

"Your sister is dating my best friend," Clary explained. "And mom knows Magnus from years ago. Though I don't think she would have thought to invite him if he wasn't your plus one."

At that moment both girls exited their stalls to show off their dresses. Clary was, of course, the maid of honour and, since Jocelyn had so few female friends, Izzy had been picked to be a bridesmaid. Both girls were taking the wedding very seriously. Simon was happy to see them bonding over the whole experience even if it meant he was stuck in a dress store.

"You're beautiful," Simon said when Izzy stood in front of him in her dress.

"Humph!" Izzy scoffed.

"What?" Simon asked confused. Izzy didn't explain but turned and headed back into the changing stall, closing the door behind her.

"It's moments like this," Alec said. "That make me thankful I don't have to deal with girl drama in my love life."

"Oh please," Simon said. "Like Magnus doesn't have a flare for the dramatic." Alec laughed and hit Simon playfully on the shoulder.

Over the last few months Simon had managed to strike up a tentative friendship with Alec and was quite proud of himself for it, though he suspected Izzy and Magnus's influence had had something to do with it. Alec was even getting along well with Clary, though he suspected Izzy's influence was at play there.

Simon saw Alec texting and opened his mouth to ask who it was, but Alec put his finger over his own lips in a 'shhh' gesture then pointed to the closed stall doors warningly.

Simon learned who Alec had been texting about fifteen minutes later when Magnus arrived. The girls were in their stalls trying on yet more dresses so Magnus just casually sat beside Alec without making a sound. Alec sighed and Simon could see the tension leave Alec's face as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

When the girls exited their stalls Clary didn't look surprised but Izzy put her hands on her hips and glared at Alec.

"You little cheater!" Izzy told him indignantly.

"If you want me to sit through hours of dresses, this is the only way I will survive," Alec stated. Magnus chuckled, looking at Alec fondly.

"But your eyes aren't even open!" Izzy complained.

"Magnus look at the dress for me, please," Alec said.

"That one has a little too much lace, Iz" Magnus commented.

"Thank you, Magnus," Izzy said. "Finally someone with something useful to say. 'You're beautiful.' Humph!"

Simon was at a loss as to how saying your girlfriend was beautiful could be a bad thing.

"See," Alec said still with his eyes closed and his head resting on Magnus's shoulder. "Magnus was the one you should have called, not me."

"Fine!" Izzy snapped. "Alec leave."

"No," Alec said. "I'm comfy." He moved a little closer to Magnus on the over-stuffed sofa thing they were all sitting on. Again if they had furniture this fancy Simon didn't want to know how much the clothes cost. Izzy stamped her feet then turned back into the changing stall and nearly slammed the door behind her.

Magnus started stroking Alec's hair absently and Simon gazed a little envious for a moment. Izzy was a bit on edge lately and he missed these kind of moments.

"You're lucky, Simon," Clary said as Magnus informed her this dress didn't have enough lace. "You just have to rent a tux." She sighed.

"Do you have your tux figured out, Alec?" Izzy snapped at him.

"Magnus has it picked out," Alec said softly still not opening his eyes.

"Magnus!" Izzy rounded on him. "You should let Alec do something!"

"What do you mean let?" Magnus chuckled. "Alec hates all clothes that aren't black with holes remember? Besides he has… other talents."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know you two are doing it like bunnies. Don't remind me."

"That I will neither confirm nor deny," Magnus said smoothly though Simon could see Alec blushing. "What I meant however was his success at work."

"How is pouring coffee success?" Izzy asked. Simon was surprised by her rude behaviour to her brother. Even if she was headed to law school, she didn't have to mock Alec's choices.

"He designed a new sandwich," Magnus said ignoring Izzy's jibe. "And it's been selling out. I keep telling him he should apply for cooking school."

"Magnus," Alec said finally sitting up to look at his boyfriend. "Just because I can put together a decent sandwich people like, doesn't mean I can be a chef."

"It doesn't mean you can't either," Magnus argued. "How will you know if you don't try?"

"Schools expensive," Alec said.

"I've told you, I could help with that," Magnus countered.

"Can we not have this conversation here?" Alec whined. Simon suspected they had had this conversation before since Magnus was willing to bring it up with him, Clary and Izzy around.

"Fine," Magnus sighed. "But understand that if cost is your only reason for not doing it, then you have no reason not to." Alec made a sound somewhere between a groan and a sigh then laid his head in Magnus's lap and closed his eyes.

Simon was disappointed when neither Clary nor Izzy found a dress they liked, simply because this meant more dress shopping later. The wedding was still a few months away so the girls had time, although Simon was going to ask Alec to always bring Magnus in future. The whole thing had been far more bearable once Magnus had made his appearance.

Magnus gave them all a ride home which was nice since it saved them from the horribly timed bus system. Simon really wanted to know why there were buses at all if it took longer to take one than to walk.

"Where to?" Magnus asked as he started the car. Simon was going to open his mouth and say home but Izzy beat him to it. During the drive Izzy and Magnus teamed up to encourage and harass Alec about cooking school while Simon listened. It was a very sister-brother-boyfriend dynamic and Simon didn't feel he could add to the conversation.

When they parked outside his house Simon went to kiss Izzy on the cheek and say goodbye. Izzy, however, grabbed his face and switched the kissed to her lips. When they broke apart Alec had his hand over his eyes and Magnus was grinning.

Simon decided the goodbye was implied and made to get out of the car; to his surprise Izzy followed. She waved goodbye to her brother and Magnus as they drove away. It wasn't very late yet but it was late enough that it made no sense for her to stay here when she had a ride home.

"Don't you want to take advantage of the ride home?" Simon asked. "I don't have a car right now."

"I'm not going home," Izzy said grinning.

"Ah," Simon smiled at her. Izzy had slept over before but it didn't happen often. The last time he could remember was the night he had explained the plot of Star Wars to her. His mother the next morning had given Simon a very strange look that made his ears go pink. He had quickly explained nothing had happened but he wasn't sure she believed him.

"You said your mom's away tonight remember?" Izzy said.

"Oh right," Simon said smacking his forehead. He didn't have the car because his mom had it. She had left early this morning to get to her work thing and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Simon suddenly understood why Izzy wanted to be here and was suddenly nervous about it. Nevertheless he followed her into the house.

"Which dress did you like the most," Izzy asked once they were both inside.

"They were all beautiful," Simon said, closing the front door. Izzy rolled her eyes. "You are beautiful in anything." Izzy rounded on him before she spoke.

"If I am so freakin' beautiful then why haven't we had sex yet?" Izzy asked. Simon blushed. Izzy had never just come out and said it like that.

"I-" he stammered.

"Do you not want to?" Izzy asked. "Because if I remember our first date correctly…and most of the last few months..."

"I want to," Simon said quickly. Izzy put her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"I see," Izzy said. "So you are exercising extreme self-control just to frustrate me?" Simon stammered again but couldn't form an actual sentence. "Come on we have done everything else!"

"I'm sorry… I-"

"I don't want sorry," Izzy said wistfully. "I want you, inside me." She moaned a little and Simon blushed even worse. Izzy seemed to deflate with her confession and realize her frustrated exclamations were making Simon too uncomfortable to speak. She let out a slow breath then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry Simon," Izzy said. "I shouldn't… I mean I know we have the whole house to ourselves tonight but that doesn't mean we have to. I won't pressure you. If you are not ready."

The image of Isabelle disappointed, looking down at the floor and hunched over made Simon feel guilty. So very guilty.

"Oh god, Izzy," Simon said as he moved quickly across the room to take her in his arms. He sat beside her on the couch and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her face in the crook of his neck.

"Please don't be upset," Simon whispered to her back. "I didn't realize you were so frustrated with me."

"You are clueless," Izzy giggled.

"That's kinda the problem," Simon whispered. Izzy pulled out of the hug to look at him.

"I know you're a virgin, Simon," Izzy said kindly. "That doesn't matter to me. I still want you."

"I'll disappoint you," Simon said in a small voice. He was unable to meet her gaze so he spoke instead to his hands. "I love you so much and I don't want to mess this up."

"Sex rarely messes up a relationship," Izzy said, a gentle giggle in her voice. "Except maybe by its absence. Is this really all you are worried about?"

"I'll be bad at it," Simon confessed. "And you deserve…" He trailed off hoping she got the idea without him having to say it. Simon felt her hand under his chin and raised his face to meet her gaze. Izzy's face was split in a truly beautiful smile as she leaned closer to him.

"I deserve you," Izzy whispered in his ear. "But even if you are the worst at sex in the history of all time, I will still love you." She kissed him sweetly and stroked the side of his face.

"You're sure?" Simon mumbled.

"Positive."

"Okay then," Simon whispered as he closed his eyes to better focus on the feel of her fingers against his cheek.

"Does now work for you?"

"Now?"

"I think we have waited long enough," Izzy said. "And we do have the house to ourselves." She grinned wickedly at him and he gulped.

"Don't look so nervous," Izzy giggled.

"Can't help it," Simon said. "I am nervous." Izzy's history was rather intimidating.

"You don't have to be," Izzy said sweetly. "It's just me and you. Nothing to be nervous about."

"I don't have-" He began but stopped as she seized his lips.

"I've been on the pill for years," Izzy whispered as she released his lips. "And I have condoms in my purse." She kissed him again but this time pushed him down on the couch. "Got any other excuses?"

"We are on a couch," Simon pointed out. "There's a bed upstairs." Izzy didn't stop grinning but raised her eyes in a look Simon chose to interpret as touché.

Izzy climbed off him and grabbed his hand in one fluid motion. Simon followed her up the stairs. Izzy closed his bedroom door then pulled her own shirt off and dropped it to the floor. She moved quickly across the room and wrapped her arms around him. Simon felt the warmth of her skin as her hands found their way under his shirt.

"Any more excuses?" Izzy asked.

"None," Simon gasped as Isabelle's nimble fingers pulled his shirt over his head.

"No one has ever made me wait so long," Izzy whispered as she traced her fingers across his chest.

"Sorry," Simon mumbled. The tingling sensation her fingers created on his skin was making him shiver. Her hands continued down until they were undoing the button on his jeans.

"You were worth the wait," Izzy whispered as she unzipped his jeans.

"How do you know?" Simon asked, his arms resting on the soft skin of her hips.

"I've never slept with someone I loved before," Izzy explained. Simon had no reply to this other than kissing her. His hands on her hips pulled her in close and a moment later he felt her hand slip into his pants. As she took hold of him he gasped into her mouth. Her touch instantly had an effect on him. The anxiety that had been holding him back until now was gone. He moved his hands to her jeans and soon had them undone.

Izzy pulled his pants and underwear off in one motion then returned her hand to take hold of him. All the while never breaking their heated kiss Simon copied her and soon all their clothes lay on the ground.

Her lips left his and made their way down his neck. Her hand was still holding his growing erection which felt amazing but he didn't know what she wanted him to do next.

"Izzy," he whispered. "What do you want me to do?" Simon felt her lips pull tight into a grin as she kissed down his chest.

"Whatever you want to do," Izzy said against his skin. Simon put his hands on her hips again and guided her to the bed. She grinned at him as he leaned forward forcing her to lay back on it.

Simon supported his weight with his arms on either side of her head and he kissed her. Her legs were spread with him in between them but she parted them still further and wrapped them around his waist. His hard arousal was touching something wet and he knew she had lined them up.

"Are you sure we don't need the condom?" Simon asked her suddenly nervous again.

"I'm clean," Izzy said. "And so are you. The pill is more effective anyway but if you're worried I can go get it."

Simon decided that if she wasn't worried he wasn't worried. Though he also wasn't sure if was capable of making any decisions at the moment. Izzy leaving, even if only for a moment, was the last thing he wanted.

Izzy bucked her hips into his and he felt himself slide in a little. She was so warm and slippery. He gasped. Izzy's hands went up to cup his face and he met her gaze.

She seized his lips with her own. Izzy bucked her hips against his again and he felt himself slide farther in. Simon didn't lose himself completely until her muscles tensed around him. He let out a gasp of surprise then, as if unable to stop himself, he started to move in and out. When Izzy bucked her hips up into him and at the same time tightened around him, it was all too much. Simon released into her, all the muscles in his body tensed for a moment before he collapsed. Izzy giggled at him.

"What?" Simon asked.

"You're right," Izzy said. "You do suck at this." But she was smiling affectionately up at him so Simon tried to prevent the anxiety from rising in him.

"You were moaning a little," Simon defended himself but he could feel a blush rising on his face.

"True," Izzy said. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. "Practice makes perfect."

"I like that idea," Simon said.

"Oh the things I shall teach you," Izzy grinned at him.

"I would like to hit my past self over the head with something heavy," Simon said. "We could have been doing this all along."

"Are you calling me easy?" Izzy mocked him.

"Nope," Simon said quickly. "I am calling me stupid."

"I love you," Izzy giggled at him. "But yes you are kinda stupid." Simon told her he loved her too then Izzy pulled the blankets up over them and snuggled in close, her slender body resting inside the curve of his arm.

"Tomorrow," she said. "You are getting a female anatomy lesson."

* * *

 **Beta read by Sabiduria**


	52. Cold Feet

Clary was a rare child of separated parents in that she had no desire for her parents to get back together. She had never met her father but that wasn't why. In her heart Luke was her father so his wedding to her mother felt right to her.

Jocelyn seemed oddly stressed however.

"Mom," Clary said holding her mother by the shoulder and shaking her a little. "Chill!"

"I'm fine," Jocelyn said trying to push Clary off.

"No, you aren't," Clary said. "Is it Luke? Did something happen?"

"Everything with Luke is fine," Jocelyn said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Then you have to tell me what is going on," Clary said. "You are freaking me out!"

"Do you remember how I put the time and location of the wedding in the paper?" Jocelyn said. She was looking down at her phone as she spoke as if waiting for something.

"Yeah," Clary said. Wasn't that the normal thing people did with weddings?

"Your father and I never got divorced," Jocelyn said.

"Huh. Kinda late for that don't ya think?" Clary yelled, gesturing to the flowing white wedding dress her mother was wearing.

"Valentine isn't going to be happy when he reads about me and Luke," Jocelyn continued.

"Why did you put it in the paper then!? And if you are still married to him," Clary said. "What are you going to tell Luke!?"

"He knows," Jocelyn said. She held Clary's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry. But this wedding isn't actually a wedding."

"But you made me pick out cake!" Clary complained.

"And you were wonderful at it," her mother said affectionately.

"So you don't want to marry Luke?" Clary asked, more hurt by this than she thought.

"I can't," Jocelyn said. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to."

"You lost me," Clary said.

"I tried to get my marriage annulled or in any way dismissed but they won't do that without a death certificate or a divorce involving both parties," Jocelyn explained. "Before I can be a Garroway I need to not be a Morgenstern."

"How will you find him to divorce him?" Clary asked. "He's been missing with Jonathan for my whole life."

"He won't like this wedding one bit," Jocelyn said, grinning. "Robert and Maryse are on watch. We will find him when he shows up. Police make up half the guests."

"Why did you invite everyone else then?" Clary asked. "I mean, why invite my friends if it's fake?" 

"We need it to look real," Jocelyn said. "And if all goes according to plan Luke and I will get married today."

"When has anything about Valentine gone according to plan, mom?" Clary asked.

"Never," Jocelyn said. "But this is our best chance to see Jonathan again and our best chance to be free of Valentine forever." She paused but Clary couldn't think of anything to say. "You can't tell the others. Now stop worrying about me having cold feet and go enjoy the party."

"I'm not worried your feet are cold anymore," Clary said. "Now I'm worried they are insane."

"Some trust please," Jocelyn said. "While you were tasting cake, Robert, Maryse, Luke and I were planning. Now go find Jace and not a word! Understand?"

"I understand," Clary said with a sigh as she left her mother's room. The wedding, or rather the fake wedding, was being held in a grand hall. Clary had suggested doing a small one at home in the back yard and only now realized why her idea had been dismissed.

Clary went to find Jace who was at the buffet with Alec. She tried her best to act normally but Jace saw through her in an instant. She assured him everything was fine but when he didn't listen simply explained she couldn't tell him now but he would find out soon enough. He trusted her enough to let the matter drop.

She was on edge for the rest of the afternoon. Jumping at the smallest noise. Sometimes she caught Jace watching her with a look of concern. When it was finally time Clary sat in her seat next to Jace and held his hand tightly. Luke stood at the altar with his eyes shining and Clary had a hard time believing Luke knew this to be a ruse.

Her mother walking down the aisle was a sight to behold. Jocelyn's face glowed with happiness as she gazed at Luke. Clary's mind snapped back to attention as she turned her head to check for… what? She didn't know what her father looked like!

Her stress levels continued to rise and she was almost thinking her mother's plan had failed when the priest spoke those timeless words.

"Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony," the priest said. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The doors banged open and Clary gazed upon her father's face for the first time in her life. The man was tall, his chest wide. Clary guessed he was very strong. His chin came to a point and his face had more of a triangular shape to it. His hair was fair, almost white blonde. She saw nothing in his features that resembled her own.

"Get away from my wife, traitor!" Valentine roared. Clary couldn't help but stare at him.

"Where is my son?" Jocelyn yelled back, turning from Luke to face Valentine. Though Valentine's remark was obviously directed at Luke he remained silent.

"Where is my daughter?" Valentine replied with a sly grin. Clary gasped. Her mother had always said he didn't know about her.

"You have no daughter," Jocelyn told him but Clary knew it was no good. Her mother was a terrible liar.

"I did some digging when I learned of this wedding," Valentine said. "I found her birth certificate. The timing of it can mean nothing else."

Clary wanted to stand up and say announce who she was but fear and shock kept her frozen. Jace on the other hand seemed to have no such problem.

"You!" Jace said standing up and glaring at Valentine.

"Ah," Valentine said. "Stephen's son. How are you acquainted with my wife, boy?"

"That doesn't matter," Jace snared.

"Very well," Valentine turned back to Jocelyn as if Jace meant nothing to him. Clary remembered all the stories Jace had told her about when her boyfriend had known Valentine. She knew from those stories how much Valentine's quick dismissal of Jace would hurt him. Jace was holding her hand very tightly now. Valentine quickly moved down the aisle and took hold of Jocelyn's arm.

"If you won't tell me where my daughter is," Valentine said. "Then we shall leave her behind."

"I am not going without her, Valentine," Jocelyn said.

"I have a lovely out of the way house all ready for us," Valentine said, ignoring her rejection. "Already stocked with your favourite clothes."

Luke hadn't moved, even when Valentine grabbed Jocelyn by the arm. That in Clary's mind was all the proof she needed that Luke and her mother were in this together. Luke would never have just sat by otherwise.

"I want a divorce," Jocelyn said coldly.

"Never," Valentine replied easily. "Why would I ever let you go?"

"You did let me go," Jocelyn said. "For over fifteen years!"

"You knew I would always come back for you," Valentine said and Clary thought she heard a hint of affection in her father's voice. "I had business to attend to, that is all."

"Where is Jonathan," Jocelyn asked again. "Please, I want to see my son!"

"A son's place is by his father's side," Valentine replied. Clary looked around frantically, trying to spot another unfamiliar face. She saw nothing.

"Please may I see him," Jocelyn begged.

"Bring our daughter and come come with me," Valentine said. "Then you shall see him everyday."

"I won't come with you until I see him," Jocelyn said firmly. To Clary's surprise Valentine smiled at her.

"Oh I have missed your spirit," Valentine said, then he raised his voice and yelled. "Jonathan! Come out."

Clary whirled her head around again even more frantically and this time fixed her eyes on a man with Valentine's hair and her mother's eyes. Jonathan walked up the aisle to stand beside his father.

"Oh my god," Jocelyn whispered as her hand reached out to touch her son. Jonathan flinched back then looked to his father for instructions.

"Come," Valentine said. "Your mother and I are leaving. It is time we were a family again." Jonathan nodded. Valentine turned from his son to his wife. "If you don't tell me who our daughter is we are leaving her behind. You will never see her again."

Clary didn't understand this. It seemed like her mother was surrendering! She couldn't leave Jace but if she didn't speak up… Hadn't her mother said there were police on the guest list? What was going on!?

Clary made to stand but Jace held her down. She turned to him and saw naked terror in his face. He was clinging to her hand like he would fall and die if he let go. Her resolve to be heard vanished with the pained look on her boyfriend's face. She stayed silent but Valentine did not miss the exchange.

"Ah Jonathan," Valentine said, turning to stare at them. "That is how you know my wife it seems. Through my daughter."

"My name is Jace," Jace spat at him, still holding Clary's hand tight.

"Come Clarissa," Valentine said holding his hand, that wasn't gripping her mother's arm, out to her.

"No," Clary said in a small voice. Jace made a move to stand in front of her but Clary pushed him back. Valentine sighed as if disappointed.

"Very well then," Valentine told her, then his tone softened as if talking to himself. "Clarissa. Not a name I would have chosen."

Clary watched with the rest of the stunned guests as her father, mother and brother walked back down the aisle together. Clary turned to stare at Luke where he stood at the altar. There was a tear running down his cheek but his jaw was also clenched as if he was trying to hold back extreme anger.

When her parents and brother reached the doors and flung them open Clary finally understood what her mother's plan had been; the doors opened on about ten men with guns. Valentine was arrested for child kidnapping and when Jonathan tried to fight the police he was also taken into custody.

Jocelyn screamed and cried as her son was taken away again. Luke ran down the aisle to pull her into a hug and she cried onto his shoulder.

Clary quickly stood up and ran to her mother. She could sense more than hear Jace running behind her. Jocelyn pulled Clary into her arms.

"He looked just like his father," Jocelyn sobbed. Luke stroked her hair and Clary held her hand until her mother's tears ran dry. Then Jocelyn stood up with a determined look on her face.

"Right," Jocelyn said. "I am going to the police station. Wait here."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"For a divorce," Jocelyn said and with that she ran from the hall. Luke collapsed into a chair.

"That women will be the death of me," he said, half laughing. "Too bad I love her too damn much to care."

Clary sat beside Luke and Jace joined them on her other side. The whole room started to buzz with gossip as guests stood with confused looks on their faces but Clary, Luke and Jace just sat frozen. Alec come over to talk to Jace but Clary didn't listen. She couldn't have told you how much time passed until her mother returned.

When Jocelyn walked back into the room she was holding up a few sheets of paper with a triumphant grin on her face.

"How did you get him to agree?" Luke asked, awed.

"Traded him for a few pictures of Clary as child," Jocelyn said. "That man does care about family in his own twisted way. And the police helped me intimidate him." She laughed.

"I doubt you needed much help," Luke said. "Are you sure the charges will stick?"

"Yes," Jocelyn said. "He has been leaving a bit of a trail lately. They know he has been working with hackers to infiltrate the government. One in particular with a bad rep seems to have sold him out. And even if he weaseled out of those the kidnapping charge is enough to get him a nice long sentence." She smiled then added. "And they aren't charging Jonathan with anything. Though he does seem a little blindly loyal." Her smile faded as worry replaced it.

"None of that," Luke said stroking her face. "It's our wedding day."

"Let's get married then," Jocelyn said. She kissed Luke briefly then grabbing his hand ran up the aisle shouting for people to get back in their seats. Clary and Jace sat down next to a rather surprised looking Alec and Magnus. Izzy and Simon sitting behind them looked equally confused. Clary vowed to fill them all in later.

Luke and her mother picked up their wedding right where they left off. The priest pronounced them husband and wife then Luke kissed the bride.

The news the next day covered her mother's wedding from every angle. Some talked about how the alleged conspiracy theory had been proven true with Valentine's arrest. Some focused on her brother. The police were keeping Jocelyn informed as to his well being so Clary knew when the news was lying and when it wasn't.

Her brother had scars on his back as if from a whip. He asked to be taken back to Valentine at least once daily and didn't want anyone else near him. Jonathan has been diagnosed with stockholm syndrome. The psychologists that interviewed him didn't feel like he was at fault especially since Valentine had kidnapped him at such a young age. They deemed him not responsible for his actions.

After many months with no one but doctors and psychologists for company her brother was returned to them. On his first day he tried to escape most likely to Valentine's prison. After that Jocelyn started locking his room at night though it pained her greatly.

Clary postponed school to stay and help her mother. Jace stayed with her. Jace was able to get through to Jonathan in a way neither her nor her mother could. It was this more than anything that made Clary able to fully understand Jace's previous relationship with her father. Jace may not have physical scars like her brother but that didn't mean Valentine's influence on his life hadn't left a mark. The more she thought about it the more his love in spite of all this meant to her.

Slowly but surely with all of their help Jonathan started to laugh again. He stopped trying to escape. He bonded with Jace in almost a brotherly way and one day Clary caught her mother thanking Jace for everything he did for her son. To Clary's great surprise Jocelyn even hugged her boyfriend. When Clary was sure Jonathan, Luke and Jocelyn would be okay without her, Jace and Clary left together for school.

Clary thrived in Art school and Jace was a constant presence by her side. She went home for the holidays and was happy to see Jonathan still doing well.

During his second year of university when she returned home Jocelyn informed her Valentine had been killed while trying to escape from prison. She hadn't told Jonathan yet and she wasn't sure she ever would but she thought Clary at least could handle it. It was a strange feeling for sure. The father she had only briefly glimpsed, whose most affectionate moment toward her was saying he didn't like her name, was gone forever. She couldn't bring herself to care much about it one way or the other.

When Jocelyn finally told her brother, Jonathan went straight to Jace for comfort. After the tears were over Clary was relieved the news didn't cause her brother to spiral down again. Jonathan had taken up martial arts. It turned out Valentine had schooled him from a young age in self-defense and Jonathan found a great deal of peace in the exercise. Clary tried to get him to paint with only mild success. The more Jonathan improved the happier Jocelyn became.

Clary's life was a happy blend of her friends, her family, her boyfriend and her classes. Her friendship with Isabelle in particular become stronger than she could have thought possible. It was helped along by Simons continued relationship with her. Simon and Jace were more than getting along these days. The day Jace showed up at her place to meet up with Simon took her quite by surprise.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **This chapter was a last minute addition but was also planned from the beginning. I was always going do a Jonathan follow up after mentioning that he was kidnapped by this father though I was originally going to work it into the main plot... it just never seemed to fit. I think this worked well though. Never written Clary POV before. Hopefully it went okay.**

 **I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend of 12 years. I based Jonathan's struggles off her own but gave him a better ending.**

 **Only a couple chapters left now guys!**


	53. Lost All Privileges

This was the strangest wedding Alec had ever attended, not that he had ever attended a wedding before.

Alec saw Jace run after Clary toward a screaming Jocelyn. The police were arresting who Alec could only presume was her son. Alec didn't know what to think of this whole thing and hadn't managed to decided what to say, if anything, when Jocelyn stood up and ran out the door. Alec waited for a while to see if she came back but once everyone around them started to get up and talk amongst themselves Alec felt the desire to do the same.

"What's happening?" Alec asked as he stood up.

"An arrest it would seem," Magnus said absently. "Not a usual occurrence at wedding I'd imagine though this is the first one I have attended." He paused as if in thought. "Maybe all weddings begin with arresting the ex husband."

"I doubt most weddings have an ex husband," Alec said rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jace," Alec told him then turned and headed down the aisle.

"Hey," Jace said when Alec approached.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue," Jace said. "But I think Clary might." Alec turned to face Clary but she didn't seem to be listening to them. Alec waved a hand in front of her face but her eyes remained glazed over.

"Stop it," Jace snapped and hit Alec's hand away. "She just saw her father for the first time. Give her a minute." Alec opened his mouth to remind Jace that he had just seen the man responsible for his father's death but thought better of it. It was pointless to make Jace think of himself when Clary was in distress.

Jocelyn burst suddenly through the doors. She had a triumphant look on her face and held a few sheets of paper in her hand.

"How did you get him to agree?" Luke asked, awed.

"Traded him for a few pictures of Clary as child," Jocelyn said. "That man does care about family in his own twisted way. And the police helped me intimidate him." She laughed loudly as if nothing could bring her down in this moment. Alec thought this strange since she had been crying her eyes out only moments ago. Alec would never understand women.

"I doubt you needed much help," Luke said. "Are you sure the charges will stick?"

"Yes," Jocelyn said. "He has been leaving a bit of a trail lately. They know he has been working with hackers to infiltrate the government. One in particular with a bad rep seems to have sold him out. And even if he weaseled out of those the kidnapping charge is enough to get him a nice long sentence." She smiled then added. "And they aren't charging Jonathan with anything. Though he does seem a little blindly loyal." Her smile faded as worry replaced it.

"None of that," Luke said stroking her face. "It's our wedding day."

"Let's get married then," Jocelyn said. She kissed Luke briefly then, grabbing his hand, ran up the aisle.

"Everyone sit down!" Jocelyn yelled as she ran. Alec walked back to his seat beside Magnus all the while digesting what Jocelyn had said. Valentine was working with hackers…

Izzy and Simon sat on Magnus's other side. They both looked just as confused as him.

Wasting no time Luke and Jocelyn started right back up where they had left off. In no time at all they were pronounced husband and wife.

As people started to rise and talk again Alec turned to Clary. This time she seemed more responsive.

"What's going on?" Alec asked her.

"Mom and Luke planned a fake wedding," Clary explained. "To catch Valentine."

"Wait what?" Izzy said turning to pay more attention to the conversation beside her. Jace was also listening closely.

"Yeah," Clary continued. "I think mom knew it was her only chance to see Jonathan again. She even got Maryse and Robert to help her."

"My parents?" Alec asked confused. Izzy seconded his question.

"That's what mom said," Clary confirmed. "Not sure why though…"

"How could they be involved in this?" Alec asked gesturing to the crazy wedding around them. His parents were lawyers. They weren't part of the crazy stuff that happened to Jace. They weren't involved in Stephen's death and Valentine's plans.

"No idea," Clary said. "Mom didn't explain."

Alec ran his hands through his hair and turned automatically to look at Magnus. He was shocked by the guilty, downcast, look on his boyfriend's face. Alec didn't need to ask to know what that look meant.

"You knew," Alec stated.

"I'm sorry, Alec," Magnus started but Alec just held up his hand to silence him.

"I don't want sorry," Alec said. "I want answers."

"Yeah me too!" Jace added.

"What do you want to know?" Magnus asked looking directly at Alec, a pained look in his eyes.

"How long have you known?" Magnus hung his head. He looked down at his feet and shuffled his weight back and forth. That was all the answer Alec needed.

Alec walked quickly away from them, fuming. Not only were his parents somehow involved in the organization that got his best friend's father killed but his boyfriend had known for ages and not told him.

Alec walked around angrily for only a few moments before he found himself walking toward his parents. They were both standing talking to the police but Alec didn't care.

"Mom. Dad," Alec said loudly.

"Alec," Robert said, turning from the policeman taking notes only briefly to speak to his son. "We are rather busy at the moment."

"How come you never told me?"

"Later," Maryse said. "Please, Alec."

Alec wanted to force them to explain. He wanted to yell at them and judge them for everything. But he knew he was acting like a child and the note taking cop was starting to look annoyed at being interrupted. Alec took a deep breath.

"Fine," he said. "Later. But I will hold you too that." Alec walked off or possibly stormed off; he wasn't sure. He took another calming breath then sat on the closest chair. He focused on his breathing and he stared at the pattern on the table. Was it all connected? Magnus's dad, Jace's dad, his parents, Clary's dad?

"Alexander," came a small, oh so familiar, voice. Alec didn't say anything. He was mad but he also wanted a hug. He was, however, too stubborn to show any outward sign of this.

"How are Izzy and Jace handling it?" Alec asked, looking down at the ground.

"Izzy is waiting to talk to your parents," Magnus explained. "And Jace is comforting Clary."

"Izzy didn't ask you about it when I left?" Alec asked but Magnus ignored his question.

"Alec please," Magnus begged taking a step closer. "Please look at me."

"How did you find out?" Alec asked the floor.

"After we all went bowling," Magnus started and Alec's hand clenched into a fist. That had been a very long time ago. "I was curious. Conspiracy theories don't usually turn out to be true. I did some investigating."

"That's how you found out?" Alec asked. "Google?"

"You couldn't have found what I did with just google," Magnus explained. "I did some hacking."

"Did you hear what Jocelyn said?" Alec asked. "About the hacker with a bad rep who sold Valentine out." Alec paused but didn't look up at Magnus to see why he hadn't answered. "Do you think it could be…" Alec trialed off.

"It's not like I keep track of him," Magnus said again in a very small voice.

"If he is as bad as you say," Alec continued. "Why would he sell Valentine out?"

"Maybe Valentine did something he didn't like," Magnus supplied. "Or maybe selling out Valentine was in his best interest for some other reason. Or maybe it was a different hacker. Alec what does it matter?"

"It matters," Alec said. Alec wasn't sure why it mattered but he was sure it did. He wanted to be able to put all the pieces together.

"I will answer any and all questions you have." Magnus take a step closer to judge by the sounds of his shoes against the floor. "Just please look at me. You are scaring me."

"I thought we were done keeping secrets," Alec said.

"We are," Magnus replied. "But this wasn't my secret to keep. I did try to get your parents to tell you but they didn't listen to me."

"They have lost all privileges," Alec continuing speaking to the ground. "Please tell me, what they aren't telling me?"

"Max," Magnus began. "The timing of his accident. Valentine was the one who put him in the hospital. I believe Valentine went straight to them when he escaped from prison, looking for allies. Your parents weren't really interested or he tried to punish."

"Why would Valentine think of them first?"

"They used to be part of the Circle," Magnus said. "Their names were never publicly announced so they were the only ones not arrested."

"And you've known this all along," Alec stated rather than asked. "You knew my parents were involved with criminals before you fell in love with me." Alec felt like he was asking Magnus why?

"Alexander," Magnus spoke softly. "I fell in love with you long before that."

Alec looked up. There were tears in Magnus's eyes and he was standing farther back and Alec had thought. The look on Magnus's face was such that Alec was unable to be stubborn anymore. Seeing Magnus so scared cut at Alec's heart. He quickly stood up and closed the space between them, wrapped his arms around Magnus. The tension in Magnus's body was great. Alec clung to him trying to ease his stress. When Magnus was breathing better Alec looked up into those green eyes and broke the silence.

"We were at the hospital when you told me you loved me," Alec reminded him. "That was long after bowling."

"Alec," Magnus said holding both sides of Alec's face in his hands. "At the hospital I told you 'I refused to fall in love with a man who wouldn't be seen with me', remember?" Alec nodded; he was not about to forget that. "I was lying to even myself. It was far too late. I already loved you." Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for long a moment.

"Can you forgive me?" Magnus asked, finally cutting through the silence. "Please." The soft spoken please melted Alec's anger.

"Being mad at you sucks," Alec whispered, moving closer and resting his head on Magnus's chest. Magnus laughed lightly but Alec could still sense Magnus's anxiety. Alec didn't know what to say; he kissed Magnus.

"I understand why you wouldn't feel comfortable disclosing someone else's secrets," Alec whispered. "But don't ever hide anything from me again, not even if it's for someone else."

"I shall be an open book to you for the rest of my life," Magnus promised sincerely. Alec smiled and kissed him again. It was his parents after all that never told him and that was not Magnus's fault.

Alec remembered the day he had first brought Jace home to his family. His parents wouldn't have known Jace's connection with Valentine then. Alec wondered when they figured it all out and why they basically took Jace in after Stephen died. He doubted Magnus's google searches had told him this so Alec waited, holding Magnus's hand, for his parents to keep their word.

The reception passed and Alec's parents still hadn't found him. Alec decided they were never going to live up to their promise.

"Let's go home," Alec said to Magnus. Clary was with her mother and Jace was naturally with Clary but his sister and Simon were sitting near them. Alec had told Izzy everything Magnus told him but she still waited like him for more answers.

"Don't you want to talk to your parents?" Magnus asked.

"Lost all privileges, remember," Alec smiled. "I won't wait around forever." Magnus nodded. "You coming Iz?"

"I don't want to go home," Izzy sighed.

"Come over to my place," Simon suggested. Alec was grateful his sister had someone in her life that loved her. Alec knew this not just from Izzy's telling him but also from Simon's expression and actions here today. Though Alec had been mostly focused on his own shock and Magnus's knowledge he had been able to appreciate Simon's never leaving Izzy's side this whole time.

As his sister and Simon made to leave Alec touched Simon's shoulder to stop him.

"Thank you, Simon," Alec said. Simon looked rather stunned so he added, "For taking care of her." Simon still seemed taken aback but smiled and said "Of course," before turning and following his girlfriend.

Magnus drove them home. Alec didn't feel much like talking when they got to Magnus's flat. He pulled his boyfriend down onto the couch and settled into the circle of Magnus's arms. Alec was vaguely aware when Magnus turned on the tv and was happy for the distraction.

When Alec woke in Magnus's bed it took him a moment to get his barrings. He was fairly sure he had fallen asleep on the couch last night in Magnus's lap. Alec turned and saw that Magnus had fallen asleep beside him. His boyfriend must have carried him to bed. Alec smiled and stroked the side of Magnus's face lightly, kissed his forehead then quietly got up. Alec was dressed in just his boxers so Magnus had also saved him from a horrible night's sleep. Last night Alec fell asleep still wearing his tux from the wedding. Silently thanking his boyfriend, Alec dressed in some comfortable clothes. He had a drawer of clothes here now and a toothbrush in the bathroom. He was nice to have something of his to change into this morning.

Alec set to work in the kitchen making breakfast. He usually woke before Magnus even on days when they fell asleep at the same time. Magnus had undoubtedly been up later than Alec last night so Alec was happy to let him sleep. Ragnor was also a late sleeper but Catarina wasn't.

"Something smells good," Catarina said as she came into the kitchen.

"Pancakes," Alec said. "And I made extras for when the sleeping people wake up."

"How was the wedding?"

"Intense," Alec said. "Valentine was arrested."

"Oh," Catarina exclaimed.

"Magnus knew of my parent's involvement with Valentine this whole time," Alec said. "Did Magnus tell you?"

"No," Catarina said. Alec was somehow comforted by this. Magnus hadn't told his best friend which means he really had felt it wasn't his secret, not that Alec doubted Magnus but it was nice to get confirmation.

"You are here," Catarina observed. Alec smiled at her. She did seem to have a knack for understanding what wasn't said.

"Yep," Alec said. "I was mad but I couldn't stay mad at Magnus. It's mostly my parents fault."

"Well I am glad you love him as you do," Catarina said. "If Magnus lost you…" She trailed off but Alec didn't need her to finish the sentence. Alec knew what she meant because he knew what would happen if he lost Magnus.

When Magnus and Ragnor finally woke up they were very happy to be fed breakfast. Alec and Catarina joked about how it was too late in the day for breakfast so therefore those pancakes were lunch. It was a nice way to start a day, Alec thought, and if it wasn't for Max he would move in tomorrow.

It was mid afternoon when his parents finally made an appearance. Alec had convinced Magnus not to work today since he had no time sensitive meetings and the four of them were playing The Settlers of Catan. Alec had only recently learned the game from Magnus's flatmates but he was becoming very fond of it. It required a good deal of luck but just enough skill to be interesting. Gaining recourse cards to build roads and victory points might sound boring but it was in fact extremely entertaining. When the door buzzer went off Alec had just gotten longest road. Thinking it might be Izzy Alec went to answer the door. To his surprise there stood both his parents.

"How did you find me?" Alec asked. Though he had been half waiting for them all day he just now realized they had never been to Magnus's flat before and wouldn't know the address.

"Izzy," Maryse said simply.

"Where is she?" Alec asked turning to see if his sister was standing behind them.

"At home," Robert said.

"Will you come home, Alec?" Maryse asked. "So we can explain."

"Explain here," Alec countered.

"We want to tell all of you together," Robert said.

"Well, tell everyone to join us here," Alec repeated. "Magnus doesn't mind," he turned to look at Magnus from across the room. "Do you?"

"Alec this place is enough your own that you don't need to ask to invite people over," Magnus said casually, still looking down at the game. Alec's longest road had blocked Magnus's path to the gold resource and he had been staring at the offending game piece ever since.

His parents tried in vain to get Alec to come with them but Alec held his ground. His parents finally entered their son's boyfriend's flat and awkwardly sat down on the couch. Ragnor and Catarina were sitting at the table with Magnus. The three of them were still playing Catan. Alec left his parents and rejoined the game.

Ragnor was one point away from victory when the door rang again. This time, since Alec was halfway through his turn, Magnus got up to greet their expected guests.

"Nice place!" Jace's voice rang out with enthusiasm as he entered like he owned the place and promptly sat in Magnus's favourite chair.

"Jace," Izzy complained. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Jace asked innocently.

Simons and Clary were absent Alec noticed which he thought to be rather foolish on his parents part, like Jace and Izzy weren't going to tell them everything anyway. However since his parents had agreed on a change of location Alec decided not to push the matter.

Magnus seemed to sense Maryse and Robert's tension at the room before them, so full of people other than their children. He suggested to his flatmate that they all go out for gelato. When the door closed behind them his parents reluctantly began their tale.

They had met Valentine in university. Maryse and Robert had been approached for their skills as lawyers. Luke had been Valentine's best friend for years before Jocelyn and Valentine were married.

The circle had started out as a fun university group or at least that had been what his parents thought in the beginning. They knew now Valentine had never meant it to be innocent even from the start. When they learned the horrors they were a part of Luke, Maryse and Robert had left the group. Their betrayal had led to Valentine's first arrest but had not been enough to prevent Jonathan's kidnapping. Jocelyn had gone into hiding with Clary and until Jace met her at school Maryse and Robert hadn't heard anything from her.

Alec knew his face showed no shock. This was all the pieces fitting together but none of it was a surprise anymore. Izzy as well was composed as she had learned most of this from Alec at the wedding. Jace, Alec realized had known the least. Alec hadn't gotten a chance to talk to his best friend before they left the wedding.

"Is that why you were always so good to me?" Jace asked. His voice started soft but soon rose to a yell. "Because you felt guilty!?"

"Maybe at first," Maryse said urgently. "But that soon changed."

"Ha!" Jace scoffed. Alec was stunned when Robert stood and looked Jace in the eyes.

"You may have been brought into his family through our guilt and your friendship with Alec," Robert said cooly. "But that doesn't change the fact you are part of it." There was no room for argument in his voice.

"Do you remember when I used to sing to you?" Maryse asked. "When you were all tucked into bed. Alec was afraid of the dark." Alec remembered how regularly Jace had slept over at his place right after his father died. Those sleepovers may have helped to save Jace's life, Maryse's singing as well.

Jace seemed to deflate as he flung himself into Maryse's arms. She hugged him in return. When the embraces and tears were over his parents left, bumping into Magnus and his friends at the bottom of the stairs. Alec heard the awkward hellos only distantly before he saw his boyfriend enter the flat.

Alec didn't need Magnus to say anything, his presence was enough. Jace texted Clary and Alec presumed Izzy texted Simon since both arrived shortly after. Magnus's now very crowded flat was full of conversation. From what Alec could pick up of their exchange Jace was explaining all he knew to Clary. Simon and Ragnor had instantly taken up a conversation about ShadowQuest with Izzy actively participating. Alec suspected Simon had made a gamer out of her but had no proof until now.

Too interested in his conversation to play Catan, Ragnor surrendered only one point from winning. Alec, Magnus and Catarina continued the game with new energy. Without Ragnor playing it was quite a mystery who would win.

During the course of the afternoon, Alec learned of Clary's plans to postpone school to help her brother adjust and was at least grateful this would mean Jace wasn't leaving. Even if Izzy and Simon were headed off to university at least Max would have Alec and Jace around.

Alec did return to his parents house in a few days and though he never quite forgave them he forgot and moved on. What was done was done and it did no good to dwell.

Alec's persistent boyfriend never did stop nagging him about cooking school and his parents even agreed to pay for it so Alec didn't feel so bad. They were after all paying for Izzy's law school.

Once Alec started school, he loved it. Alec came home from his first class and talked Magnus's ear off about seasonings, batter, flavor theory and the right way to chop vegetables. Magnus just smiled at him and said 'I told you so.' Alec laughed and kissed his boyfriend.

Alec moved in with Magnus before Max's second year of high school. He just couldn't wait any longer. To ease his conscience Alec put extra effort into keeping in touch with Max. Alec also made sure to text Izzy often while she was off at school.

After Max's graduation from high school Alec prepared a feast and had this entire family and all his friends over to celebrate. Max had a three months long trip to Japan planned before he started university. Alec was very happy for him even if Alec did not understand the allure of Japan.

With none of the kids living at home anymore his parents had little left in common. When his mother came over once day to tell Alec that Robert had moved out to take a job elsewhere, Alec couldn't say he was surprised. Maryse was keeping the house in the divorce so the kids had somewhere to come home to between semesters.

But his parents divorce was the only cloud in Alec's clear blue sky.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat**

 **Also a thank you to the reviewer on Archive your own, username CeCe for inspiring this chapter.**


	54. Earthly Happiness

Upon entering his flat, Magnus was greeted instantly by his cat. The small meow brought a smile to his face. He bent down to stroke the cat before throwing his keys in their bowl. The cat's name was Church since Magnus had failed to convince Alec of the amazingness that was his history puns. Chairman Meow and The Great Catsby were lost on Alec.

Magnus had not seen his boyfriend for two whole weeks and missed Alec terribly. He, Izzy, Ragnor and Catarina had a blast in Europe but Magnus was very happy to be home. He took a deep breath and sighed. His favourite smell of home was Alec cooking.

Alec's transition from living at home to living with his boyfriend had been an easy one. Magnus's friends and his boyfriend got along famously and the four of them had lived together very happily for a time. Magnus remembered those days fondly, all the people he loved until one roof.

But when Catarina's residency started she had to leave. Pre-Alec Magnus would have packed up and moved with her but now he couldn't leave Alec and he couldn't uproot Alec either; Magnus had said goodbye to his best friend. Not long after that Ragnor, in a rare moment of courage, had taken a job teaching English as a second language in a foreign country. Magnus had been shocked. Ragnor Fell leave his video games to live in a land without wifi? Who are you and what have you done with my friend? But alas there had been no alien kidnapping involved and Magnus soon found himself living without them both. He was happy for his friends and though he missed them he had Alexander. Alec was all the family he needed.

Magnus pulled his thoughts back to the present and walked into the kitchen to find his gorgeous boyfriend slaving over the stove. Alec looked up and smiled at him. How Magnus had missed that smile. He moved quickly around the counter to take Alec in his arms and kiss him thoroughly breathless.

"I missed you," Magnus said. "Next time Izzy wants to go to Europe you are coming."

"Next time don't plan the trip during exams," Alec laughed.

"You are graduating," Magnus replied. "There shall be no more exams for you after this." Magnus pulled Alec closer and kissed him again. Alec kissed him back passionately for a moment then seemed to return to his senses.

"Do you want dinner to burn?" Alec asked. Magnus grinned at him but kept his hands to himself as he watched Alec finish cooking. They casually talked of their time apart over dinner even though they had been in constant communication the whole time. Phone calls and texts just never lived up to being able to talk in person.

When Alec served a scrumptious dessert Magnus teased him about trying to make his boyfriend fat.

When dinner ended it was a while before either of them wanted to move from the couch. They watched a movie curled up together on the sofa. Church jumped up to lay on Alec's lap and purred the whole time. Magnus stroked the cat absently. Church was the first thing they had picked out together as a couple so he was their cat rather than just Magnus's cat and Magnus rather loved that. It was, of course, their flat now but since it had been Magnus's flat first he always wondered if Alec felt like it really wasn't his place. Magnus had done everything he could to make his home Alec's home. Even going to far as to allow clothes with holes in the house!

Overall Magnus thought the place looked more homely since Alec moved in. The kitchen was Alec's domain. The whole flat in fact had transformed. Not only was it cleaner but also Catarina and Ragnor's desks were gone from the living room. Their old bedrooms were being used to store their stuff or at least Ragnor's was. Catarina had taken most of her stuff with her.

When the movie ended Magnus turned Alec in his arms for a kiss which soon escalated. Afterall they hadn't seen each other for weeks! The make out session soon moved to the bedroom and Magnus took his time to re-familiarize himself with his lover's body.

After, they lay naked together on their bed wrapped in each other's arms. Magnus started stroking Alec's hair like he always did and Alec was sleep in moments. Magnus snuggled down next to Alec and fell asleep as well.

One day a few weeks later when Alec come home from work he was unusually quiet. Magnus could tell his boyfriend was deep in thought and couldn't resist the urge to inquire further.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Magnus asked.

"Some kids came into the restaurant today," Alec said.

"That's nice," Magnus said not sure where this was going.

"Do you ever think…" Alec started then trailed off.

"Do I ever think what, my love?" Magnus asked.

"Do you ever think we will have a child?"

"Unless you are hiding a womb somewhere," Magnus chuckled. "I doubt it." Alec turned to look Magnus in the eyes. He locked their gaze and Magnus realized how serious Alec was.

"No, I mean adopt a child," Alec said. "Raise a child. Together."

"I've never thought about it," Magnus confessed.

"What have you thought about?" Alec asked.

"Just you," Magnus said. "When I look into the future I see only you."

"Oh," Alec said turning away, disappointment etched on his face. Magnus realized what he had said and quickly turned Alec to face him again.

"Don't misunderstand me," Magnus whispered. "Please let me explain." Alec nodded and Magnus took a deep breath. "I never thought myself whole enough to give a child the love it desired. I never once imagined it was something without my grasp. You know I have dated women as well as men so it wasn't lack of ability that made me never consider it."

"But is it different now?" Alec asked. "With me?"

"Everything is different with you, Alec," Magnus said. "And I would be lying if I never once thought about it but they were idle thoughts that I couldn't imagine becoming reality."

"Alright," Alec said. "I understand. Now it is your turn to listen." Alec paused for only a moment before continuing. "Family is important to me. You know that. It's not just the family I have that important but the family I could have. I have been thinking about it for a while now and I want to raise a child with you, Magnus." When Alec paused Magnus couldn't form words. "But we don't have to. I don't want to pressure you. I promised we were forever and I meant it. In fact there is something else I want as well. That I have wanted for a long time."

"What?" Magnus mouthed. His breath was caught in his chest.

"Magnus," Alec said holding both of Magnus's hand in his as they stood facing each other. "Will you marry me?" If Magnus was having trouble breathing before he was sure he wasn't breathing at all now.

"Please say something," Alec asked gently when Magnus's silence became too much for him.

"It seems the universe wishes me every earthly happiness," Magnus whispered as he reached out for Alec and reeled him in urgently. Magnus kissed Alec for a long drawn out moment until Alec pulled away.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Alec asked, but he was smiling.

"For you, Alec, it's always yes," Magnus whispered as he pulled Alec in for another heated kiss. Not another word was exchanged all evening as they enjoyed each other.

Magnus awoke naked the next morning in his fiance's arms and glowed at the word. They had been living together for years now. The government had already decided they were a couple and taxed them as such but common law just didn't have the same ring to it as husband.

Magnus lay in bed and watched Alec sleep. Alec was usually an early riser so Magnus didn't get many opportunities to do this. When Alec slept there was an angelic innocence about him. Magnus knew Alec would be a wonderful father and for a moment Magnus entertained the thought. Raising a child with Alexander. If it were anyone else Magnus knew what his answer would be but with Alec his answer wasn't so clear. Could Magnus love a child like a child would desire to be loved? Was he capable of that kind of selflessness?

Alec stirred and soon opened his eyes.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Alec asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Guilty," Magnus smiled.

"So fiance," Alec said, grinning. "What should we do today?" A sudden thought occurred to Magnus and he voiced it without further reflection.

"What would you have done if I'd said no?"

"Nothing," Alec replied easily. "I would have been disappointed but it wouldn't have changed anything." Magnus instantly felt stupid for asking. Of course, Alec wouldn't have left and Magnus would never have said no. He shook his head as if he could clear it of the strange notion.

"I want to do whatever you want to do Alexander," Magnus purred.

"In that case," Alec said pulling Magnus back down to lie next to him. "I don't think I shall let you leave this bed."

"Holding me hostage?" Magnus laughed.

"Till death do us part," Alec teased.

"That looks suspiciously like leaving the bed," Magnus remarked a few minutes later. While making out Alec had suddenly pulled away and was now leaning off the bed as far as he could go without leaving it.

"I just need my cell phone," Alec said as he dragged himself back up onto the bed again.

"Oh and what for?"

"I am engaged," Alec said. "If I don't tell Izzy this second I am sure she will kill me."

"Then by all means," Magnus gestured to the phone. "Call now. I do not want to marry a corpse."

Magnus could hear Izzy's voice over the phone she was yelling so loudly. She was very excited. Magnus lay in bed and listened to his fiancee call his entire family in turn though Izzy seemed the most excited. Magnus was very happy to hear Maryse and Robert's positive reply. Magnus had always been glad Alec hadn't lost his relationship with his parents. Even through all the lies, judgement and divorce they had managed to stay on good terms with their children. Magnus thought it a testimony to how much those two loved their kids, even if at times they were lousy at showing it.

Magnus texted his friends of his engagement and received two very annoyed phone calls. Apparently one was supposed to call for these sorts of things rather than text. Alec took the phone from him and somehow Magnus found himself ganged up on by all three of them. He wasn't complaining though.

The only person who really helped Magnus plan the wedding was Izzy. She and Magnus spent many hours together working on the plans. Though most of the time Izzy was an image on Magnus's laptop she was still more helpful than Alec. Alec only joined in to complain how much weddings cost. Izzy and Magnus always gave him the same 'you know nothing' look then returned to their task.

"Just let me know where and when," Alec said to them one day as Magnus asked his opinion on flower arrangements. "I want to marry you Magnus but I really don't care about the rest of it." Magnus had chuckled at this and replied he did care. "I know that's why we aren't going to city hall." Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec then continued making plans with his soon to be sister-in-law.

The week of the wedding Catarina and Ragnor came to stay with them. Robert was back at Alec's old house, along with Izzy. Simon complained how strange it was to not be living with Izzy so much that Maryse allowed him to stay at her house as well, must to his mother's annoyance. With Max there as well Maryse's place became quite crowded before the wedding.

When the day arrived Alec showed up in the tux Magnus had picked out for him and they stood together at the altar. Catarina was Magnus's best man though Ragnor had fought her over the honour. Magnus let them hash it out rather then get in the middle and risk them both being mad at him. Alec had, of course, asked Jace to be his best man and though the maid of honour position wasn't the same Izzy had declared it to be hers nonetheless.

The guests were chiefly made up of Alec's family along with his friends Aline and Helen. Aside from Ragnor and Catarina Magnus had invited only Woolsey. Most of Alec's family had become his family over the last few years and Magnus didn't feel like he lacked for anything.

They said 'I do' and when the officiator pronounced them married Magnus flung himself on Alec and kissed him. Alec blushed beautifully then they turned to face the crowd.

They spent their honeymoon in Europe. Magnus showed Alec all the sights Ragnor had once shown him. It was a blissful few weeks of Alec, exotic food, wine, sightseeing, and most of all, love.

When they returned Magnus left the topic of kids alone for a few weeks while they settled into their old routine. Alec was done school now and working as a sou-chef. Magnus was very proud of him and loved how much Alec enjoyed the work. Izzy was soon to graduate from Law school and she and Simon were headed home.

"Do you remember the night you proposed?" Magnus asked Alec over dinner one evening.

"How could I forget?"

"I mean before you proposed," Magnus tried again. "We talked about…"

"Kids," Alec whispered. Magnus nodded.

"I have thought about it a lot since then," Magnus said. "And I think I want it too." He laughed lightly at the once absurdity that was now his reality.

"Really?" Alec asked, hopefully. Magnus believed Alec completely that he wasn't going to break up with Magnus over this but he also saw the light in Alec's eyes and knew how much Alec wanted this.

"Yes," Magnus said. "I want to build a family with you."

Alec's response to this was a long lingering kiss followed by making love in their living room. When they both lay panting on the rug Magnus turned to gaze into Alec's perfect blue eyes.

"It is a shame," Magnus said stroking Alec's face. "That our child can't have your eyes."

"Do you want to try that?" Alec asked. "Surrogacy I mean."

Magnus thought about it. He thought about all the years he had spent wishing on stars for a family of his own and knew exactly what they should do.

"I want to adopt a child who really needs us," Magnus said. "I want to change the life of a orphan rather than create a new life."

"I thought you'd say that," Alec smiled at him and Magnus knew Alec had already known his husband's answer before asking the question.

Together Magnus and Alec went to many orphanages. Some shunned them for being a gay couple trying to adopt but most of the time it was a case of bonding with a specific child. They had been looking for over a year when Alec saw Rafe. Magnus knew from the way his husband's face lit up that this boy would be theirs. Rafe was five years old but small for his age and Magnus guessed underfed. He had darker skin than Alec and spoke a little spanish.

"Hi. I'm Alec. This is my husband Magnus."

"Husband?" Rafe asked.

"Yes," Alec replied.

"Okay," Rafe said and Magnus relaxed. Some of the children they had already met tended to try and correct them about how they should have wives.

"Your name is Rafe right?" Alec asked. Rafe nodded. Soon Alec was sitting on the floor next to Rafe building a castle out of blocks with him. Magnus watched them fondly, a genuine smile on his face.

Adopting Rafe wasn't as easy as Magnus would have liked. He understood why so few children were adopted when he was filling out what felt like the hundredth form. There were vigerous background checks and evaluations. Magnus worried he might be linked to his father's reputation but was very relieved to learn that wasn't on record. Magnus had after all been raised in the system. The approved the combined incomes of Magnus and Alec as being enough to raise a child and liked that Magnus and Alec were married.

Magnus and Alec went to visit Rafe a couple times a week. They quickly learned Rafe had not expected them to actually try and adopt him and was scared of the huge change this would mean for him. Magnus and Alec did everything they could think of to help. When they found out Rafe couldn't read or write they hired him a tutor. Alec and Magnus made sure to have Catarina's old room made up as a child's room before the social worker came to inspect the house. Alec worried endlessly about this. He even fretted over pillow arrangements. The social worker came and went but Alec went over everything she said with Magnus for hours afterward.

When the inspection came back in their favour, Rafe had his first weekend at their place. Rafe took one look at his room and then ran out of it, preferring to sleep on the couch. Alec and Magnus took shifts sleeping staying in the living room with Rafe so he wouldn't be alone. They purposely didn't have any visitors over the weekend so as not to overwhelm Rafe and when Monday came Magnus was hopeful Rafe would soon come to live with them. Rafe even hugged them as he left.

It wasn't until the next day that Magnus realized Rafe had stolen from them. Alec and Magnus returned to the orphanage to find Rafe very defensive and stating as fact that they no longer wanted to adopt him.

"That is not how this works," Alec told Rafe firmly. "You are stuck with us whether you like it or not. We are your parents." Magnus thought this a rather harsh thing to say at first but knew Alec had said the right thing when Rafe burst into tears and clung to Alec. Alec stood up holding Rafe in his strong arms as he rocked back and forth. Magnus was in awe of Alec in this moment.

After a few more weekend visits, the final forms were signed and Rafe came to live with them permanently. Magnus's once bachelor pad now had toys scattered everywhere. Saturday morning cartoons were mandatory viewing and laundry day had new meaning. Maryse came over often to visit her grandson and even Robert would pop by when work allowed. Izzy and Max loved their nephew. Izzy in particular would drag Simon over to Magnus's place quite often to sit and play with Rafe for hours.

Magnus's life was filled with more family and more love than he had once thought possible.

Beta read by Rosycat


	55. The Most Ordinary of Days

Simon's anatomy lessons were quite illuminating. Izzy insisted on using herself as an example which was extremely distracting. Simon often found himself overwhelmingly aroused during his instruction which made it very hard to pay attention to what Izzy was actually saying, instead of what she was doing.

"Simon," Izzy giggled as she eyed the bulge in his jeans. She was laying on the bed wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts, with her legs spread. She had been pointing out all the places he should pay more attention to.

Simon blushed but didn't take his eyes off her as she stood up and moved toward him. Once she stood in front of him she started to undo his jeans. When the tight material fell away Simon felt far more comfortable and sighed in relief. When Izzy ran her hands across the elastic waistband of his boxers Simon shivered. Moving suddenly he seized Izzy's lips in a kiss and pushed them both back toward the bed. Izzy had his boxers off and her hand gripping his length before they hit the bed.

But Simon had, for the most part, been paying attention during his lessons, despite the distractions. He knew from Izzy's quick breathing that the lessons had turned her on the same as him and he knew it was best to take things slowly.

So he moved his hands up under her shirt, although technically it was his shirt, and gently cupped her breasts. She squeezed the hand gripping him and he gasped but forced himself not to speed up. This was not the first time sex lessons had turned them on to the point where they crashed into each other and, though Simon had gotten better with every attempt, he was determined to bring Izzy to her finish this time.

His hands slowly moved down her sides, all the while still kissing her. When she gasped into his mouth he decided to give that place on the inside of her thigh more attention. When she wrapped her legs around him and tried to guide him inside her Simon still refused to give in. He got her out of his shirt and started to kiss down her flawless, pale skin, spending extra time kissing her breasts. As his lips moved down her his hands moved lower.

Ignoring his own desires for the moment, Simon ran his fingers over the wetness between Izzy's legs and found the spot she had pointed out earlier. When he touched it Izzy's hips rocked into his hands. Taking this as a good sign he continued. Izzy had yet to cover this in her lessons but Simon suddenly wanted to put his fingers in. Slowly he did so and receiving only positive moaning and movements to this action, he soon had two fingers inside her.

Simon watched her reactions to try and discovered where and how inside he should move. When Izzy arched her back and cried out Simon decided he had the right place.

Izzy sat up and pulled him toward her urgently. Watching her being so turned on had maintained his arousal and Simon felt the sticky warmth of her opening touch his head. He was breathing just as erratically as she was now. To his delight Izzy gasped as he went all the way in, all at once.

He was thrusting in and out but she didn't seem to feel this was enough and started to move her hips in time with his. This alone may have finished him but it was her muscles clenching around him that did it.

They collapsed onto the bed together panting. Simon realized he was still wearing his shirt and laughed a little. Izzy was usually so determined to get him out of it.

"What's so funny?" Izzy asked.

"You didn't manage to get me out of my shirt," Simon chuckled.

"The important parts were naked enough," Izzy defended herself. "Besides I was too distracted to care. That was amazing, Simon. You don't need lessons anymore." Simon blushed but glowed with pride. He turned to face Izzy, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I like the lessons," Simon said grinning. "Can we keep doing them?"

"Only practicals from now on," Izzy giggled. "No more theory." She pushed Simon onto his back then rolled on top of him. Straddling him she leaned down and kissed him. Simon was spent for other things but this very lazy kiss made him feel loved. Simon placed his hands on her hips and continued their kiss.

Too soon for Simon's liking Izzy broke the kiss. "Aren't we supposed to be packing?" she grinned at him.

"Yes," Simon agreed. "But kissing is better." He reached out to pulled her close and kiss her again. She responded for a moment then pulled away again.

"If we never get to college how are we supposed to have fantastic college sex?" Izzy asked more seriously than Simon thought the question warranted.

"How can we do that without sharing a dorm room," Simon complained.

"Oh no!" Izzy said, placing her hands on either side of her face and opening her mouth slightly in mock horror.

"I looked it up," Simon whined. "And the guys and girls dormitories are way too far apart for my liking."

Again Izzy didn't seem as concerned about this as he was, which annoyed him. Did she want him to be all the way across campus?

"Secret rendezvous shall be our only time together," Izzy said dramatically with her hand on her forehead. "Oh the horror!"

"Izzy!" Simon exclaimed. He was frustrated but she was still giggling.

"Simon," she said, still giggling.

"Do you really want me so far away?" he asked. Her laughter vanished and she sighed.

"Geez," Izzy said with her hands on her hips. "What is the fun in teasing you if you take it so seriously?"

"That was teasing?" Simon asked.

"Of course stupid," Izzy exclaimed. "You may have looked it up recently but I thought of this ages ago. Dad and I have been apartment hunting online."

"Wha- why- I mean for who?"

"For us," Izzy said. "So we can live together off campus rather than separate in the dorms. Dad says it's basically the same price as the silly dorms anyway and we can have more space."

"I get to live with you?" Simon spoke in an awed voice.

"If you want to," Izzy replied. Simon felt a smile spread across his face as he took his girlfriend in his arms and seized her lips with his own.

"There's nothing I want more," Simon told her when they pulled apart. "So let's get some clothes on and start packing!" Izzy grinned at him.

Once they were both on task the packing didn't take long. Soon Izzy had multiple suitcases full of shoes, clothes and accessories all ready to go. Aside from those she had packed her favourite books and her laptop. When they went to Simon's house his packing didn't take nearly so long. Izzy teased him for his single suitcase but he just reminded her that she didn't want a boyfriend who had more clothes than her anyway.

The next day Simon could be found sitting with Robert and Izzy in front of a computer screen showing apartment options. Izzy's father seemed to accept that his daughter was going to be living with her boyfriend but Simon couldn't help but be nervous around Robert.

"Why is your dad so okay with this?" Simon asked in a whisper when Robert left the room to answer a work call.

"He knows if I went away to college single I would be in far greater danger," Izzy giggled. Simon's eyes went wide. Every now and then Simon was reminded how out of his league Izzy was even though she was his.

"So what you're saying is that your father prefers me over you dating a string of guys?"

"He prefers you over a string of guys he disapproves of," Izzy corrected. "Yes."

"I am not sure how I feel about this," Simon replied. Izzy giggled at him then Robert reappeared.

"What are you giggling about?" Robert asked his daughter.

"Just Simon being silly," Izzy replied. "You like Simon don't you dad?" Simon balked. Izzy didn't beat around the bush it seemed, way to be direct.

"He is the only guy you have dated with two good qualities to rub together," Robert said.

"That may be true," Izzy said. "But it wasn't an answer to my question."

"How could I not like him when I can see how much he cares for you?" Robert said.

"Better," Izzy replied. "But still an indirect answer." Robert sighed and they returned to apartment searching. It didn't take them long to find a place Izzy liked. It helped that Simon didn't have much of a preference. Time flew by faster than Simon thought possible.

When he stood, surrounded by suitcases, in the middle of his and Izzy's apartment just a short walk from campus, Simon couldn't help but smile. Scooping her in his arms as best as he could he kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked. Simon just grinned at her then started to unpack. It was a one-bedroom apartment which told Simon Izzy's father had no illusions about the nature of their relationship. Again Simon wasn't sure how he felt about this so he tried not to think about it.

Living with the women he loved was amazing. Waking up next to her smiling face never failed to improve his morning. Simon never once regretted his decision to follow her to this school. Izzy came home talking excitedly about her classes and Simon was so glad she had not given up her dream school for him.

Soon Simon found himself enjoying his own classes. He chose ones he was interested in rather than working toward a specific major. By the end of the year he had quite the assortment of credits which Izzy loved to tease him about. Izzy loved to tease him about a great many things. Simon learned to notice what was teasing and what wasn't though it did take some mental effort and sometimes he still missed it. Izzy always said it was one of his charms which Simon interpreted as a good thing.

When they returned for the holidays they weren't surprised to learn Alec had moved in with Magnus. Jace and Clary were still helping Jocelyn with Jonathan. Alec loved to text his sister and to Simon's surprise Jace sometimes texted Simon just to check in.

For Max's high school graduation everyone made a fuss. Alec prepared a feast and Izzy forced Max to go adult clothes shopping to which Simon tagged along at Izzy's request. The reason everyone was making such a fuss was because of Max's planned three month trip to Japan.

Simon and Izzy spent their summer at home with their families. Rebecca came home as well and Simon realized just how much he had missed his older sister. Izzy and Becky got along great which made Simon very happy.

Even Maia was home for the holidays. Simon hadn't talked to his friend for a while unless you count gaming online with her and Bat. He, Izzy, Maia and Bat went on a double date that was only a little awkward. Simon could see how happy Maia was with Bat, far happier than she had been with him. Though this annoyed him slightly in an egotistical way Simon was glad Maia had Bat.

Summer ended and soon Simon and Izzy returned to their apartment and their classes. Simon tried to narrow down which classes he wanted to take this time so he wouldn't graduate with an undeclared major.

When news reached Izzy of her parents divorce Simon expected tears. He expected sorrow and the need to be comforted but all Izzy had to say on the subject was 'it's about time.' Simon had known about her father's affair from the start but still felt like this news should have had more of an impact.

Robert came to visit them on his way to his new job. At least he said it was on his way but Simon suspected it really wasn't. It was a more pleasant visit given the circumstances then Simon had expected. He observed that Robert really did love his daughter to the ends of the earth and told Izzy so after her dad left. Izzy beamed at him but didn't say a word.

When Magnus invited Izzy to join him and his friends on their Europe trip Simon wasn't surprised Izzy agreed. The trip was planned for just after exams though Alec told her his exams were later and he wouldn't be able to go.

So Izzy left with Magnus, Ragnor and Catarina. Simon knew she really wanted to see Europe and he knew this would make her happy but he was going to miss her terribly. Luckily for him exams were over so he went home. Becky and Clary were his chief distractions while his girlfriend was away.

The weeks went by slowly but when Simon stood at the airport with Maryse to great Izzy and she smiled back at him, Simon knew it had all been worth it. Izzy was beaming with joy from her exciting trip.

Magnus and Izzy were the only ones to get off the plane. Simon knew Alec and Magnus lived alone now since Magnus's flatmates had moved out. Izzy had texted him when Catarina and Ragnor switched flights to head back to their new homes. Ragnor was teaching English as a second language and Catarina was finishing her

residency.

"Where's Alec?" Magnus asked as he looked around.

"Waiting for you at home," Maryse said. "He is making you dinner."

"Oh!" Magnus grinned. "Can't say no to that."

After they picked up their luggage, Maryse pulled Izzy to her side. Mother and daughter pair walked ahead, leaving Simon and Magnus behind as they headed to the car.

"How have you been Sheldon?" Magnus asked.

"Really!" Simon exclaimed. "You still don't know my name?!"

"Simon," Magnus said kindly. "I have always known your name."

Simon was a little taken back. "Why never use it then?"

"This is our thing," Magnus explained. "Our secret friend thing."

"So we've been friends since you started calling me Sheldon?" Simon asked skeptically.

"Oh alright," Magnus said. "Now it is our thing. Before I was just being silly."

"I see," Simon said.

"Simon," Magnus tried again. "Izzy is my friend. Alec is the love of my life. You matter to them so you matter to me. You are my friend." He said this with such finality Simon didn't know what to say but he believed every word.

On the car ride back into town Izzy and her mother spoke, or rather Maryse let Izzy gush about her trip while Magnus and Simon sat in the back. Simon listened to Izzy with a smile. When they were parked in front of his building Magnus got out, thanking Maryse for the ride before he went through the doors.

Simon spent the day with Izzy at Maryse's house. Izzy talked endlessly about her trip and he loved every minute of it. Simon later sent a quick thank you text to Magnus who replied with one word: anytime.

Before summer ended Izzy recited a phone call that turned her into a banshee. The happy squeals and yells were more than Simon's ears could take. Through it all he was able to decipher one thing; Magnus and Alec were engaged.

This soon meant Simon lost his girlfriend to wedding prep. Izzy was over at Magnus's almost everyday and came home talking only of weddings. It amazed Simon that Alec and Magnus were doing this so quickly. They were only a few years older than Simon after all and basically the same age as his very single sister. Simon started to worry that all this wedding talk would make Izzy expect a proposal from him.

When they returned to school the wedding prep didn't stop. Now Magnus was a image on Izzy's laptop and they were on the phone many times during the week. If Simon didn't know how completely in love with Alec Magnus was, he might have been jealous. Though he did start to miss his girlfriend while living with her which was bad enough.

When the wedding got close Izzy and Simon went back home again. Robert was staying with Izzy, Max and Maryse. Catarina and Ragnor were staying with Magnus. Simon was supposed to stay with his mother but he missed living with Izzy every summer when they were home and this time he was doing something about it. Simon complained often and loudly about how much he missed Izzy until Maryse allowed him to stay at her place as well.

Simon had to admit Izzy and Magnus did an amazing job with the wedding. When the newly married couple left for Europe Izzy sulked that she wasn't going too. Simon reminded her they had to get back to school and that she didn't want to be there if Alec and Magnus were on their honeymoon. Izzy simply insisted that Simon had to come with her and they would get their own hotel room. Then she and her brother would compete to see who could have louder sex. Simon blushed deeply at this and left the topic alone thereafter.

As the weeks went by at school and Izzy seemed more and more sullen Simon worried more and more that she wanted a proposal from him. Soon he was full on freaking out and calling his sister in hysterics.

"You love her don't you?" Becky replied. Simon nodded then remembering he was on the phone he replied with a simple yes. "And you don't ever want to lose her right?" Simon didn't say a word but his sister knew his answer. "So why not?"

"But it's so soon!" Simon said. "And we are still in university and-"

"And stop freaky out, stupid," Becky scolded him. "Your perfect girlfriend wants to marry you. Oh no what a unsolvable problem."

"You are no help!"

Simon let himself stew in his unresolved emotions as the school year went by. He knew he should talk to Izzy but every time something stopped him. The day Izzy got off the phone with an awed look on her face, saying Alec and Magnus were trying to adopt a child, Simon couldn't take it anymore.

"Of course they are!" Simon yelled throwing his hands in the air. Then he added with great sarcasm, "Perfect!"

"What is wrong with you?" Izzy asked. Simon just mumbled under his breath incoherently.

"Do you not think two men can raise a child?" Izzy asked angrily with her hands on her hips when he didn't reply. Simon had the distinct impression that if his answer was yes she would murder him on the spot.

Simon waved his hand at her question, dismissing it. "They will be great parents," Simon said. "And you will go over there and fall in love with the kid then you will want that too!"

"Too?" Izzy asked, confused.

"You want to get married."

"Why are you saying that like an accusation?" Izzy asked.

"After the wedding you were so miserable," Simon exclaimed.

"I was not miserable!" Izzy yelled back. "I was just a little sad because I really enjoyed working with Magnus to plan the wedding."

"I saw your face when you were looking at those wedding dresses!" Simon replied.

"Okay yes," Izzy said, furious. "Fine. I want to get married. You happy now?"

Simon's pent up frustration faded. He wasn't happy. Fighting with Izzy was his least favourite thing in the world and what were they even fighting about, really? Why was he so nervous?

"I'm sorry," Simon said sitting down on the couch. Izzy relaxed and sat next to him. "I should have talked to you about this before I built it up in my head so much.

"Yes you should have," Izzy said. "The wedding was almost a year ago." She waited for a long moment before saying. "Simon if you never want to get married, please tell me now."

"That's not it," Simon explained looking down at the floor. "I do want to get married someday… just not now." Izzy giggled at him.

"Me too," she said. Simon spun round to face her. "You really had it in your head I wanted to get married now didn't you?" She placed a hand on his face.

"I'm stupid," Simon stated. Izzy nodded at him gravelly then unable to keep the facade she smiled and kissed him.

Not long after that Izzy and Simon were invited to meet Rafe, the five year old Magnus and Alec had adopted. Izzy took to him instantly. The anxiety in Simon's chest lessened as he watched Izzy play with Rafe. It looked rather wonderful. Not now but someday they would have this too.

Years later Simon did propose to Izzy on the most ordinary of days.

He woke up that morning and dropped Izzy off at the courthouse then head downtown to run some errands. It was his day off and so he had about a million things to do. When he picked Izzy up later she was in a towering temper and ranted about the opposition new angle against her client for most of the drive. Simon listened as he always did, with a smile.

Izzy often took him to work events and it was like high school all over again. Everyone did a double take when they saw Simon on her arm. It made Simon just as happy then and it did now, especially since Izzy always stood by him.

"I am going to roast them tomorrow!" Izzy declared. "New witness be damned!"

"You are so beautiful when you are angry," Simon said.

"I would rather be intimidating," Izzy said frustrated. Simon laughed.

Today was a very ordinary day indeed but Simon suddenly realized, as he parked in their driveway, that he wanted everyday for the rest of his life to be like this one.

He wanted to marry Isabelle Lightwood.

* * *

 **Beta read by Rosycat and Sabiduria**

* * *

 **And that my friend is the end of this story. Thank you SO much for taking this journey with me.**

 **Though you see another chapter after this one it is just my huge author's note outlining every quote and reference to the books I included in this story. It also includes some of my reasons behind certain part of my story (like why I chose Magnus's Job and why Maia is so out of character) as well as a timeline.**

 **As this last chapter is being uploaded the first chapter of my next story is also going online. This one will have a Clace and Malec plot line to start but I might do a Sizzy storyline as well... maybe. Innocence Corrupts had no Clace story in it so I decided to change it up for my next one. It is set in a university. I am going to be telling the story from at least 4, possibly 6, points of view because I seem to LOVE writing in ALL the points of view. Lol. :)**

* * *

 **Here is a Sneak Preview of the first chapter of my next Moral Instruments AU Fanfic:**

 _"You must be my roommate," he said going over to greet the man. "I'm Jace Herondale."_

 _"Alec Lightwood."_

 _"Lightwood," Jace said thoughtfully. "Did we go to the same high school? Cause that sounds familiar." Now that he thought about it Alec looked familiar too._

 _"Yeah we did," Alec said. "You hit on my sister a lot."_

 _"Long legs and dark silky hair!" Jace exclaimed, remembering the way he had thought of Alec's sister back in high school. Jace always recalled women like this, by description rather than by name._

 _"Izzy," Alec corrected him_

 _"I like my name better," Jace said. "More descriptive." But Alec didn't seem happy about this so Jace added. "Either way she never gave me the time of day."_

* * *

 **I would like to thank all the fellow writers and Malec fans in my online group chat for keeping me so invested and excited about writing Malec that I was able to upload a chapter almost everyday. (Except for the occasional random break where I burn out and fail to write for a few days.)**

 **Special thanks to Rosycat for all the timely editing. Seriously she edited like a chapter a day for me guys! Totally awesome!**

 **Special thanks to Holly0114 for her co-writing help, writer's block assistance and for being a human thesaurus.**

 **Also thanks to Sabiduria for editing for me when Rosycat was busy.**

* * *

 **I have written quite a few other stories since this one ended, if you want to check those out.**

 **'Roommates and Soulmates' is a in progress Malec/Clace/Tessa etc AU set in a university with lots of interwoven plot lines.**

 **'Elusive Love' is a complete AU where Magnus is a pop star and Alec's surfs.**

 **'Forgotten' is a complete Malec story set in the canon but one day Magnus comes home with no idea who Alec is.**

 **'Royal Dilemma' is an in progress Fantasy AU where Alec is the heir to the throne who needs heirs but the only person Alec has eyes for his a cursed warlock with cats eyes.**

* * *

 **Also if you are interested I also write original stories and keep a writer's blog. Check out my website at writesalott DOT com**


	56. Book References and Timeline

**All Book Quotes and Reference**

 **Chapter One:**

Many references to the scene in City of Bones where Alec meets Magnus at a party like no one can remember Simon's name and Clary is the reason they are all at the party just like in the books.

Jace's mom being depressed is a reference to how Celine may have killed herself after finding out her husband, Stephen, died in the books.

 **Chapter Two:**

Meliorn isn't a normal name so Izzy's sorta guy is named Mitchell but I decided Alec could get it wrong and make a reference out of it.

 **Chapter Three:**

Ragnor's video game avatar is a reference to his Warlock self in the books and he is playing ShadowQuest I just don't name the game until chapter 30 when Simon and Maia play it.

Catarina offering to assist with Magnus's first date with Alec is a reference to how Magnus asked her to assist during their canon first date from the Magnus Bane Chronicles.

 **Chapter Four:**

Alec's panic was inspired by my writer's angst at updating a new chapter and constantly refreshing the page wondering why the view count keeps going up and the reviews don't change… yes I am talking to you!

 **Chapter Five:**

"You have the truest heart of anyone I have ever" (known) is a direct quote from City of Heavenly Fire. And Alec being late to his first date with Magnus because of his siblings is a reference their first date in the Magnus Bane Chronicles.

 **Chapter Six:**

Luigi is the owner of the restaurant Alec and Magnus go to for their first date in the Magnus Bane Chronicles.

"This being gay business doesn't mean you can just throw yourself at any guy and it'll be fine because he's not a girl. There are still people you like and people you don't" is a direct quote from the scene published on Cassandra Clare's website when Alec asks Magnus out for the first time.

"You are without guile" is a direct quote from that same scene on CC's site.

Catarina almost calling Magnus away during his first date with Alec is a reference to when she called him away with an emergency in their canon first date.

The foster care system in my story is kinda a reference to how Magnus was raised for seven years by the Silent Brothers.

I chose computer skills for Magnus's job because it is the closest thing to magic we have in the real world. Magnus has magic/a skill very few have that he can sell for a high price. If you are really great with computers and technology you can do a similar thing. I wanted to try and mimic the overall concept without just picking an occupation that fit his personality because Magnus's warlock job isn't about his personality it's about what skills he was born with. Magnus's magic is a mystery to shadowhunters (Robert once asked Magnus if he magicked a child into existence after all) but a mystery they always require... kinda like computers are to most people. Most people use them everyday but don't know how they work. When an IT guy shows up and makes the problems go away it's almost like he has fixed it magically if you don't know how he has done it.

 **Chapter Seven:**

No direct quotes or references except to Alec's holey wardrobe. Also I hate shopping just as much as Alec does.

 **Chapter Eight:**

No direct quotes but lots of other reference. And I love all the same comics as Magnus! But I think Elfquest is my favourite. Buffy and Marvel were also referenced. And all the computer tech facts are true. I know a guy. ;)

 **Chapter Nine**

The beginning of this chapter is a reference to the plot in City of Ashes where Magnus is helping them for free and everyone kinda guesses it's because Alec is dating him but Alec denies it all.

"Please help me convince him I (really) don't care?" is a direct quote from City of Ashes.

"Oh I think he believes you" (about that) is a direct quote from same scene in City of Ashes.

Then this chapter jumps straight into referencing the scene in City of Glass when Jace tells Alec to kiss him. No direct quotes but the whole thing mirrors it quite a lot. Though in my version Jace actually kisses Alec.

 **Chapter Ten:**

U & UR Hand Tonight is a P!nk song that I just thought explained Magnus's sexual frustration perfectly. *Masterbation joke lol*

Imasu is a reference to Magnus's short summer romance with him in the Magnus Bane Chronicles. In the canon Magnus really does get dumped for not being a permanent person and gets drunk and pukes all over a landmark.

Camille cheating on him is a reference to the same thing happening in the books though it is also a reference to Magnus's AU backstory.

 **Chapter Eleven**

"... the way I do" is technically a direct quote but the whole scene is based around the scene in City of Glass when Magnus tells Alec he loves him.

"You want (love) me?" is sorta a quote I just changed the middle word from love to want.

 **Chapter Twelve:**

Alec having a hickey after his first makeout session with Magnus is a reference to the scene in City of Ashes where Jace notices his hickey.

"Like kissing my brother" is a direct quote from the original scene Cassandra Clare published on her site as a outtake in which Jace does kiss Alec in City of Glass.

And then I reference that Izzy can't cook like every other AU ever! But it's a classic.

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

The shirt with sequins on it is a reference to the shirt Magnus gives Alec on their first date in the Magnus Bane Chronicles.

Catarina saying she has never seen Magnus happier than he is with Alec is a reference to her telling Magnus something similar in City of Heavenly Fire

The blue scarf is a reference to the blue scarf Magnus gives Alec in City of Lost Souls

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

Mitra's Cameo! She is my main beta reader for this story so when the scene required a secondary character to guide the dialogue I put her in there and she was super happy about it. :D And yes I choose Cookies and Cream because it is her favourite flavour.

"To love is to destroy. To be loved is to be the one destroyed" is a really well known direct quote and the only one so far that isn't said by the same person in the book as in my story. Jace says this in City of Bones.

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

"WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE TECHNOLOGICAL GENIUS AT WORK?" is not a direct quote as I adapted it to fit Magnus's new occupation but it is definitely a reference!

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

Yeah… *blushes* just lemon… though Alec's asking if he has done something wrong is a reference to him asking Magnus that at the end of their first date in the Magnus Bane Chronicles.

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

Home for Wayward Teenagers is a reference to when Magnus says his place is a Home for Wayward Shadowhunters in City of Lost Souls

Of course the book Izzy is reading is the Infernal Devices! And don't ask me why Izzy doesn't think it's weird there are Lightwoods in the book and why Magnus has the same name as the warlock. It's a cute reference cause I could and that is all. ^_^

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

"Sometimes I think hearts are breakable. I look at them and think don't they know better than to give them away so easily? Even when you heal, you're never what you were before," is a direct quote from City of Fallen Angels

Star Wars is a reference to when Simon tells drunk Izzy the plot to Star Wars in City of Lost Souls

All the names of cats are references to the names of the cats in TMI.

Magnus calls Clary Biscuit is a reference to well Magnus calling Clary Biscuit… but you probably figured that one out…

Warrior Princess is a reference to how Simon calls her that in the books too.

No one remembers Simon's name is a reference to that also happening in the books.

And, of course, the Circle is a reference. I have tried to adapt it to the normal world in the most believable way I could think of. Since a weirdly named guy trying to take over the government isn't as unbelievable as lizard people I think making it a conspiracy theory worked. Oh and all those other theories are totally real conspiracy theories by the way. I did research.

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

(You are) "my heart" is a quote from The Long Conversation from the first edition of Lady Midnight.

"I see who I am in her eyes, and I try to be that person, because she has faith in that person. She has taught me more about love than I ever thought possible," is a direct quote, just with the pronouns adjusted to fit the context, from the letter Jace leaves Clary when he goes off on that stupid suicide mission in City of Glass.

All the backstory for Valentine and Jonathan I based off the books but just twisted it to fit into a world without magic and demons.

And, of course, Jace's siblings joke is a reference to how they thought they were siblings in the books for WAY TOO LONG! I just joke cause I would NEVER do that!

All the nerd references! Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Stargate, Star Trek, and the Infernal Devices again. I am a dork and so is Simon and Magnus so that bleeds through here. :) Again don't ask me why they don't think it's weird Magnus Bane is Magnus Bane from the book. Go with the adorable reference and be happy.

 **Chapter Twenty:**

Magnus calling Simon Sherlock is a reference to when Magnus called Simon Sherlock in the books.

Robert cheating on his wife before Max was born is a reference to the same thing in the books.

And another Xena Warrior princess reference.

They bowled in this order: Alec, Jace, Izzy, Magnus, Simon, Clary.

 **Chapter Twenty-One:**

Elaine saying Clary would break Simon's heart is a reference to Simon telling Clary his mom said that in City of Bones.

Reference to Star Wars prequels and more Xena Warrior Princess as well.

Rebecca Lewis or Becky is Simon's sister in the books as well and her going to art school is a reference to how she is known to have an affinity for drawing since she was young. That is mentioned in City of Ashes. It is also mentioned in the CoFA she did an art history major in New Jersey.

"Isabelle will cut out his heart and walk all over it in high-heeled boots," is a direct quote from when Jace tells Simon this in City of Bones

Simon's fantasy about killing Jace is a reference to his being a vampire… obviously.

Nothing short of death will keep Clary away from Jace is a reference to how even death didn't keep Clary away from Jace.

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Magnus finding out about Maryse and Robert's involvement in the circle is a reference to how he held their secrets in the books as well.

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Robert mentioning a flying motorbike is a reference to Jace's flying demon bike in the books. Also I had to google the names of popular bikes cause I know nothing.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Max's toy soldier is a reference to the toy soldier Jace gave him, that Max died holding in City of Glass.

"You never called me back?"  
"And you want to know why I haven't called you"  
"I want to know why you haven't called me back."  
"You love me?"  
"Why else I am here?"

Are ALL direct quotes from City of Glass

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Simon's dating Maia and Izzy at the same time is a reference to when he does that in the books.

Maia in the books was also hurt by her brother but her parents didn't believe her. Since Maia is a background character in my story and doesn't need any conflict I decided to make her life easier and have her parents believe her over her brother. This is my explanation for any differences in her character from the books. Also I just needed her character to be a certain way for plot so… yeah presto out of character Maia.

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Ragnor asking Alec if he likes Archery is definitely a reference to Alec's favourite weapon in the books.

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Robert asking Alec what turned him gay is a reference to when Alec said that his father asked him that in CoLS

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"...out in the open now," is a quote from the Malec episode of Shadowhunters.

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

All the names of Simon's band are real names it had in the books that I found on the band's wikia page.

Izzy's asking if Simon is a vampire is of course a reference to Simon being a vampire.

 **Chapter Thirty**

"You only need three people you can rely on in order to achieve self-actualization," is a exact quote. Simon tells Clary his mom said that in City of Glass

Maia and Simon playing Xbox is a reference to Simon mentioning them doing that in City of Fallen Angels

Lily is a reference to Lily Chen the vampire who later became friends with Maia.

"Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal" is a Firefly reference because I'm a dork!

"Love made you a liar," is a quote from City of Ashes. The Seelie Queen says it.

The werewolf in the video game is a reference to Maia being a werewolf in the books. And basically ALL of the game is a reference to the books.

In this story Maia is the most out of character of them all. I am blaming this on her never having the pain in her life book-Maia did. This Maia's parents supported her over her brother when they learned what he was doing. This Maia never became a werewolf and was never betrayed by Jordan. In fact I cut Jordan from this story because without the werewolf stuff I didn't know what plot to give him.

"Maia was a steady light in the darkness; Isabelle a burning star, spinning through the void." is a direct quote from CoFA

 **Chapter Thirty-One**

Magnus being horrible at music is a reference to how he failed to play music in Peru in the Magnus Bane Chronicles. And yes Catarina called it a dying cat then too.

"Million little paper cuts," is a quote from CoLS.

Right after coming out to parents Malec goes away on a trip is a reference to their Europe trip in CoFA.

 **Chapter Thirty-Two**

"You're playing with fire, Simon. I hope you know that."  
"Do you really think it's such a big deal?" Simon said. "I haven't had a single conversation with Isabelle-or Maia-about dating exclusively."  
"Let me tell you something about girls. Even if you haven't had the exclusivity conversation, they're still going to be mad if they find out you're dating someone (else). It's a dating rule."  
"Well, how am I supposed to know that rule?"  
"Everyone knows that rule."  
"I thought you were supposed to be on my side."  
"Your problems are not real problems. You're dating two beautiful girls at once. Think about it. That's like ... rock-star problems."  
Are ALL direct quotes from City of Fallen Angels. I just changed 'dating someone they know' to 'dating someone else' since Izzy and Maia don't really know each other in this story. At least not well, they just go to the same school.

 **Chapter Thirty-Three**

"I was alive when the Dead Sea was just a lake that was feeling a little poorly" quote from CoA.

Izzy sending them messages about how she is planning a Malec wedding is references to how Izzy sent them postcards to this effect while they were travelling Europe.

 **Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Oh, Lord Montgomery, what do you mean to do with me in this bedroom when you have me all alone?" "An innocent maiden, and unprotected? Is my virtue safe?"  
"I, ah—what?" Simon said, temporarily deprived of vocabulary.  
"I know you are a dangerous man," Isabelle declared, "Some call you a rake. Everybody knows you are a devil with the ladies." She was eyeing him like a cobra considering making a snack out of a mongoose. "I pray you will consider my innocence," she breathed against his neck. "And my poor, vulnerable heart."  
This was like role-playing in D&D, but potentially much more fun.  
"Lord Montgomery considers nothing but his own desires," he said a little more awkwardly than she had but still he was proud of himself for keeping up. "I'll tell you something else. Lord Montgomery has a very large estate . . . and pretty extensive grounds, too."  
Isabelle giggled. "I didn't expect you to get quite so into this."  
"Lord Montgomery always surpasses expectations," Simon said, seizing Isabelle around the waist and rolling her over so she was beneath him, her black hair spread out onto the pillow. "Mothers, lock up your daughters, then lock up your maidservants, then lock up yourselves. Lord Montgomery is on the prowl."  
Isabelle framed his face between her hands. "My lord," she said, her eyes shining. "I fear I can no longer withstand your manly charms and virile ways. Please do with me as you will."  
"Izzy, are you—"  
Are all direct quotes from City of Heavenly Fire

 **Chapter Thirty-Five**

In the books it is also mentioned that Alec was once scared of the dark and is currently scared of Spiders.

In the books Magnus did once get drunk and enchant a carpet to fly in Peru during the 1700s after Imasu dumped him. So that's definitely a reference.

 **Chapter Thirty-Six**

Magnus knowing the Lightwoods secrets but not telling Alec is a reference to him doing that in the books.

In the books Maia catches Simon with Izzy where as in my story Izzy catches Maia with Simon.

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Edom in the game is a reference to that demon realm in the books. Also Skeptron is a reference to a weapon they found while in Edom.

(I know) "you told me you were going to be busy."  
"Are you two dating?"  
"I can't believe you, Simon." "How could you lie like that?"  
"I didn't lie," Simon protested. "We never said we were exclusive!"  
"I'm really sorry," Simon said. "I should have told you guys. It's just-I really like you both, and I didn't want to hurt either of your feelings."  
The moment it was out of his mouth, he realized how stupid he sounded. Just another jerkish guy making excuses for his jerk behavior. Simon had never thought of himself like that. He was a nice guy, the kind of guy who got overlooked, passed up for the sexy bad boy or the tortured artist type.  
"Wow," he said, mostly to himself. "I am a huge asshole."  
"That's probably the first true thing you've said since I got here."  
Are ALL direct quotes from City of Fallen Angels

Again I have turned Maia into the stereotypical shy high school girl with no self confidence because plot.

"She wasn't his Isabelle, not anymore. He wondered if she ever truly had been. Isabelle didn't seem like the type of girl to belong to someone. It was one of the things he liked best about her" Direct quote from the Shadowhunter Academy Series "The Lost Herondale"

"You're my little brother, you dumb idiot. I love you no matter what" is a direct quote from CoLS when Simon tells his sister he is a vampire.

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Izzy's choice of a whip is obviously a reference to her favourite weapon as a shadowhunter

All anime research done with the help of pinkfyulongdragon

Jordan here is a reference to the scene in City of Heavenly Fire when Izzy is drunk and tells Jordan that usually she would care that he is hot but she can't. I don't use any quotes but that was what I based the scene off.

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Alec worrying about Magnus's past is an obvious reference… I think we all know that one.

 **Chapter Forty**

Pete (Bat's dad) is a reference to Sneaky Pete who is in one scene in City of Ashes when he takes Bat for a 'walk' to cool off after Jace picks a fight.

Joseph (Bat's little brother) is a reference to the werewolf cub Valentine killed but was unable to drain the blood of. I decided to give Bat a sibling since I don't think only children are common and I already have Magnus as one so I wanted to change it up. Plus it just felt more finished somehow and he was useful to move dialogue along.

Beth (Bat's mom) I also got from the books but it's the name of the hospital Bat goes to with Maia to take care of a demon for Catarina during City of Heavenly Fire. I almost went with Leila who refereed the fight with Bat, Maia and Rufus in City of Heavenly Fire but Beth sounded better to me for some reason… even if it is a hospital.

Eve (Maia's mom) is a reference to the woman Bat dated after Maia. Yes I know it makes no sense since I have made Eve Maia's mother but I hate picking names and thus I used the shadowhunter wikia to do it.

Gregg (Maia's dad) is a reference to the werewolf that died at the hands of vampires in the story Maia told Simon while they were both kidnapped. Again just needed a name… didn't really match it to the books.

Both Bat and Maia have unnamed parents in the books otherwise I would have just used their real parents names from the books.

Bat mentioning guys do stupid things when girls are involved is a reference to when he told Maia that in CoFA.

Daniel pinching her arms, switching her shampoo for bleach and breaking her arm are all references to him doing that in the books.

 **Chapter Forty-One**

"Does he ever say anything about me?"  
"He thinks you're really strong. And that you don't need him at all. I think he feels... superfluous to your life."  
"I think about him all the time. It's awful. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before."  
"Scrawny little mundane bastard."  
"I like(d) spending time with him. He make(made) me laugh. And I like(d) the way he smiles. You know, one side of his mouth goes up before the other one—Well, you('re his friend). You must have noticed."  
"I miss him when he's not around."  
"So you mean I should tell him how I feel."  
"Yes. Definitely. Tell him how you feel."  
ALL quotes from City of Heavenly Fire

 **Chapter Forty-Two**

Aline is a reference to, well, Aline Penhallow. Helen is a reference to Helen Blackthorn. Mark is a reference to Mark Blackthorn and you get the idea.

Is it super obvious that Alec is working at a Starbucks? ^_^

Alec thinking Magnus is far older than he actually is, is a reference to how Alec and the fans thought Magnus was 800 because of City of Glass until City of Heavenly Fire came out.

Magnus is usually far older than Alec in AUs which is partly why I decided to make him closer in age. Magnus, the warlock, stopped aged when he was 19. Book-Magnus has stated that both being old and being young are strange to him so I didn't want to make him too old.

Woosley Scott is a reference to himself but you figured that out. ^_^ And Ralf bleeding out is a reference to how he was killed by vampires.

 **Chapter Forty-Three**

Simon's arrival at Izzy's house and yelling her name is a reference to when he did that drunk in City of Heavenly Fire. I had already had Simon drunk in a previous chapter so I didn't want him to sink so low again. I figured lovestruck can make you do things just as stupid. :)

"There are things our souls want, and mine wants you," is a quote from Shadowhunter Academy Series

 **Chapter Forty-Four**

Ralf Scott fighting for gay rights is a reference to his fighting for downworlder rights with the Nephilim.

Kyle is a reference to Kyle Jordan though his name and connection to the Praetor Lupus is the only thing about his character that's the same as the books. In my story he has no connection to Maia. This version of Kyle is just his work self aka Praetor Lupus aspect of himself. Basically I needed someone to come collect Woolsey on behalf of the church and though it's such an old organization there are precious few notable members listed on their wikia page. I could have made some up I guess but why do that when you can make a reference!

 **Chapter Forty-Five**

"I don't want the world. I want you," is a direct quote from CoHF.

This Magnus is much younger and has no experience of being loved so instead of him simply not knowing how to share his past this Magnus is very scared that sharing would mean losing Alec. I believe book-Magnus was also worried about this but maybe not to this extent.

I have been told this chapter comes off as a little abusive and/or Magnus trying to guilt trip Alec…. Sorry wasn't my intention! I just thought Magnus needed to be a little more secure about Alec before he would be able to open up. Magnus tried to give Alec an out to save Alec from being with someone like him but Alec didn't want it.  
Also I really wanted to work in the quote from CoHF.

 **Chapter Forty-Six**

Izzy's using a whip and being an angel warrior in the game is an obvious reference.

Izzy coming to rescue Simon in the game is a reference to her coming to rescue him in the Shadowhunter Academy Series when he is captured by faires.

"Our love is forbidden like the love of a shark and a—and a shark hunter. Which one of us is the shark?"" -Is a direct quote from CoHF

Izzy suggesting they have a picnic by a lake is a reference to when they hang out around Lake Lyn in Alicante at the end of CoHF.

Simon following Izzy to college is a reference to how Simon follows Izzy into the shadow world in the books.

Simon being insecure about having sex with Izzy is a reference to that happening in the Shadowhunter Academy Series.

 **Chapter Forty-Seven**

Jace saying Clary and him are the boring couple with no problems is a reference to how I made them total background characters in this story, giving them no plot whatsoever. My next AU has a major Clace plot planned.

 **Chapter Forty-Eight**

Magnus lying about his age to make himself seem older, so that people take him seriously in his chosen profession, is a reference to him doing that ALL the time in the books, especially in the Magnus Bane Chronicles.

Magnus in the books once said that being old and being young are strange to him so I made him physically young, nineteen, while keeping his emotional and mental age higher by having him grow up fast and be tall and adult looking at a younger age.

"She made a pet out of me. If love were food, I would have starved on the bones she gave me." is almost a direct quote. I just switched the pronouns from you to she cause he is talking about her rather than to her.

Alec's saying he would do something stupid if he knew where to find Camille is a reference to his trying/deciding to kill Camille in the books.

Magnus's father being where he gets the skills he uses to make a living is a reference to how Magnus gets his magic from his father or rather his being a warlock.

Magnus's father having similar skills but using them for evil rather than good is an reference to that sort of thing in the books. Only with being part demon instead of computer savvy.

 **Chapter Forty-Nine**

Yes those are ALL references to The Infernal Devices again. You can blame my beta, Rosycat, for this. I mentioned Sizzy was going to the movie Clockwork Angel in a previous chapters and she got very excited to see it.

Yes Pie is a reference to Alec not making pie in CoHF. I tried to include the quote itself but couldn't get it to work.

Aline saying it would be worse if Helen was separated from her siblings is a reference to how that was what happened in the books.

"Straight people," Alec declared. "Why can't they control themselves?" Is a direct quote from CoHF.

Izzy asking for a story and Simon telling her the plot to star wars when he could have had his way with her is a reference to CoHF.

 **Chapter Fifty**

Helen being able to appreciate both Alec and Aline's hotness is a reference to her being bi in the books.

 **Chapter Fifty-One**

Sizzy not having sex until far later is a reference to how in the books they don't have sex until the end of the Shadowhunter academy series… though this Izzy should be happy she didn't have to wait years for Simon to get his memory back. ^_^

 **Chapter Fifty-Two**

Robert, Maryse, Luke and Jocelyn involved in plans to hurt Valentine is a reference to them all being part of the uprising before CoB.

Valentine wanting Jocelyn to live with him again and make up a house for them is a reference to him doing that in the books though we don't learn that was his plan until Clary, Sebastian and Jace live there.

"Not a name I would have chosen," is a direct quote from CoB.

 **Chapter Fifty-Three**

All the circle references!

Maryse saying she sang to them is a reference to her mentioning that in CoA. I was going to work a quote in but none of them I found worked.

Maryse and Robert being divorced casually at the end since their children were all they had in common, is a reference to them doing that in the books.  
I had originally planned for them to announce their divorce during the main story. Then I was going to have Alec worry that his coming out of the closet was the cause of it but that didn't really fit as I started writing it so I cut it.

 **Chapter Fifty-Four**

"For you, Alec, it's always yes," is a direct quote from the Shadowhunter Academy series story Born to an Endless Night.

Magnus entertaining the thought of having raising a child with Alec while Alec is sleeping is a reference him doing that in to Born to an Endless Night.

In this story Max didn't die so I couldn't really have Alec name his son Max. Also babies aren't abandoned in our world quite the same way as in the shadow world so I cut baby Max out entirely.

I must confess to borrowing a few ideas from Kevin and Scotty's adoption of Olivia on the TV show Brother's and Sister's for the end of this chapter.

 **Chapter Fifty-Five**

This epilogue doesn't really have references and is mostly based off the version of the characters in this AU. Though I did base Simon's ordinary day spontaneous proposal off Simon's proposal in the books during the story "The Long Conversation."

* * *

 **Timeline/Setting/POV**

 _A=Alec M=Magnus Iz=Izzy S=Simon Mi=Maia C=Clary_

Ch01-A: Saturday Night at Raphael's Party

Ch02-A: Sunday at Alec's house

Ch03-M: Sometime between Mon & Thurs at Magnus's

Ch04-A: Same day as previous chapter but at Alec's

Ch05-A: Friday after school with Alec

Ch06-M: Friday evening at a restaurant

Ch07-A: Fri evening/Sat morning at Alec's/the mall

Ch08-A: Saturday afternoon at Magnus's

Ch09-A: Sunday at Jace's

Ch10-M: Thursday at Magnus's

Ch11-M: Friday evening dinner/sidewalk/Magnus's

Ch12-A: Saturday in Magnus's bed all morning

Ch13-A: Saturday afternoon at Magnus's

Ch14-M: Saturday later afternoon out for Gelato

Ch15-A: Saturday/Sunday at Alec's/Magnus's

Ch16-M: Sunday at Magnus's

Ch17-Iz: Sun/Mon/Tues at Izzy's/Magnus's

Ch18-Iz: Friday Night at Bowling

Ch19-A: Friday Night at Bowling

Ch20-Iz: Friday Night at Bowling

Ch21-S: Saturday Morning at Simon's/Clary's

Ch22-M: Saturday at Magnus's place

Ch23-A: Sat/Sun/Mon at Alec's grad/house/school

Ch24-A: Monday night at the hospital

Ch25-S: Monday afternoon at Simon's school

Ch26-M: Tuesday Morning at Magnus's

Ch27-A: Tuesday afternoon at Magnus's/Alec's

Ch28-Iz: Weds afternoon/evening Izzy's/dinner

Ch29-S: Wednesday evening date at Izzy's/dinner

Ch30-S: Thursday evening date with Maia at Simon's

Ch31-M: Approx a week later (Thurs) at Magnus's

Ch32-S: Approx a week later (Thurs) at Simon's

Ch33-A: Friday-Sunday Malec at B&B

Ch34-S: Monday at Izzy's and Simon's

Ch35-M: Monday at the Lightwoods and Magnus's

Ch36-A: Monday at Alec's and Magnus's

Ch37-S: Monday night/Tuesday Morning at Simon's

Ch38-Iz: Mon/Tues/Weds/Thurs Morning at Izzy's

Ch39-A: Early Summer evening at the Lightwood's

Ch40-Mi: Summer/Sept at Maia's school/home

Ch41-Iz: Summer/Sept at Izzy's school/home

Ch42-A: Summer/Sept at Alec's work and home

Ch43-S: Summer/Sept at Simon's home/Izzy's

Ch44-M: A day in Sept at Magnus's

Ch45-A: Same day in Sept at Magnus's

Ch46-S: Months into the school year at Simon's

Ch47-M: During the school year at Alec's/Magnus's

Ch48-A: The next day at Magnus's flat

Ch49-S: Saturday Movie theatre/park

Ch50-M: Saturday Magnus's driveway/park

Ch51-S: Months later at Clothing store/Simon's

Ch52-C: Jocelyn & Luke's Wedding/Epilogue

Ch53-A: Wedding/Magnus's/Epilogue

Ch54-M: Magnus and Alec's Epilogue

Ch55-S: Simon and Izzy's Epilogue

* * *

 **writesalott DOT com**


End file.
